Mushroom Kingdom Adventures
by breath20k
Summary: Get ready for an amazing series featuring the Mushroom Kingdom All-Stars! Join Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and the rest of the crew in a series of adventures and fun!
1. Super Roshambo with Dragon Puncher

**Super Roshambo with Dragon Puncher**

It's a beautiful day at Prism Island and I was enjoying the sights until, I saw a temple. I looked at it and said, "Wow! That must be the Roshambo Temple. This is where they host a tournament known as Super Roshambo. Maybe I can be the next Super Roshambo champion. Well, let's do it!"

So I ran as fast as I can until I made it to the temple. I looked at it and said, "Wow! So this is the Roshambo Temple! Now I'm ready to compete! Well, let's roshambo!"

So I went inside and then, I saw some cheering Toads and it even has a jumbotron! Suddenly, a Toad came in the ring and began to speak.

"In Roshambo, victory and defeat are two sides of the same coin. The warrior must first defeat himself in order to claim victory. This… is the art of Roshambo!"

Suddenly, the crowd cheered as the tournament is about to begin. Then the Toad said, "And with that, the competitors will now take the stage! First up, we have the warrior blazing with passion! The Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

Just then, I entered the stage as the crowd cheered for me. Then the Toad said, "And now, let's meet your first-round opponent. He is a shiny competitor who loves to be shy. Here's… _**SILVER SHY GUY!**_ "

Then Silver Shy Guy came in as we prepare for the first round of Super Roshambo. The Toad looked at us and said, "Round one! Dragon Puncher vs. Silver Shy Guy! Challengers, draw your cards!"

And with that, the first round is now underway.

I looked at the three cards and then, I made my decision. I placed the card face down, waiting for the signal. Silver Shy Guy did the same and then, everything is all set. Toad saw it all and said, "Both players have set their cards. It is time to find out who won. Ready?"

Both players agreed with a nod as we await the decision. The Toad looked at us and said the three words to decide who won: " _ **RO-SHAM-BO!**_ "

On the final word, we flip the cards over and it shows rock and scissors. Toad looked at the cards and then, he made his announcement.

"Dragon Puncher is the winner! He's moving on to round two!"

The crowd cheered for me as the Silver Shy Guy left the stage. Then, the Toad said, "Very good Dragon! Now, let's move on to round two! Your next opponent is pure gold and he is ready to shine the spotlight! Here's… _**GOLD SHY GUY!**_ "

Then the Gold Shy Guy came in and then, it's time to start the second round.

Toad smiled to the crowd and said, "Round two! Dragon Puncher vs. Gold Shy Guy! Challengers, draw your cards."

And with that, round two is underway.

I looked at the cards once more and decided to go with a different plan. Gold Shy Guy placed his card face down and I did the same. Toad smiled and said, "OK then, let's go directly to the decision with a... _**RO-SHAM-BO!**_ "

And with that, the cards flip over, showing paper and rock. Toad said, "Dragon Puncher wins! He's moving on to the final round to face the Rock Paper Wizard!"

The crowd cheered even louder as I prepare for the final round. Then Toad said, "And now, it is time to meet your opponent for the final round! He is a legend in the tournament. Here comes… _**ROCK PAPER WIZARD!**_ "

Just then, the Rock Paper Wizard came in as we prepare for the third and final round. Then the Toad said, "Round three! Dragon Puncher vs. Rock Paper Wizard! Challengers, set… your… cards!"

And with that, the third and final round is underway!

We took our time to make a decision and then, we placed our cards face down. Toad looked at the cards and said, "Both players have chosen their cards! Now, it's time to find out who is the winner! Ready?"

We took a deep breath as we await the final decision. Toad looked at us and then, it's time for the decision.

"Here we go! RO…"

Not a single member spoke. The only sound we hear is the heartbeat.

"SHAM…"

Everything grew silent as we await the final word from Toad. He looked at us for the last time and then…

It is time…

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards flip over and it shows two rocks. It's a tie!

Toad saw it all and said, "We have a tie! That means the game continues! Challengers, back to your marks."

We turn away as the Toad said, "Round 2! Challengers, draw your cards!"

And then, the round replays!

Both players did the same thing as before and then, everything is all set once again. Toad looked at the cards and said, "OK! Let's do it again! RO…"

We held in our breath…

"SHAM…"

Just like before, we waited for the final word and then…

The moment came…

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

The cards flip over once more and then, it shows paper and rock. Toad looked at the cards and made his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of Super Roshambo is… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

The crowd cheered for me as I jumped for joy! I have won the tournament as the Rock Paper Wizard shook my hand for a great game! He said, "Great game, Dragon! You're a great champion!"

"Thanks! Say, care for a rematch next time?" I asked him.

"You bet!" The Rock Paper Wizard agreed with a smile.


	2. Bowser Jr's Basketball Shootout

**Bowser Jr.'s Basketball Shootout**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is enjoying his day playing sports and today, he is going to shoot some hoops. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "I love to play basketball and hopefully, I'll be able to get some baskets! Well, let's go shoot some hoops."

So Bowser Jr. picked up his basketball and then, he is off to the basketball court.

When Bowser Jr. got there, he saw the court with the game timer. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Now, all I need is a referee and I'm all set to play!"

Just then, Bowser came in and said, "Hey, son! What brings you here?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and replied, "I'm going to shoot some hoops and I need you to be the referee for this game. So, will you do it?"

"Of course, son! I'll be happy to do that!" Bowser replied with a smile, "Now, all we need is the whistle and the stopwatch so we can play this game and I got them right here! So, shall we do this, son?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they walk to the court for his very first shootout.

Bowser took out his stopwatch and set it for sixty seconds. Then he said, "Now, here's how the game is going to work. You have one minute to shoot as many baskets as you can. If you miss, then you'll move on to the next one. Just keep on shooting until you hear the buzzer. OK?"

"Got it, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, basketball in hand.

Bowser agreed with him and said, "OK! The stopwatch is already set for one minute and that means we are all set and ready to play! Now, the moment I finish the countdown, I'll blow the whistle and the game will begin. Remember, you have one minute! Ready, son?"

"All set, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright, then! Here we go! The game begins in 3…"

Bowser Jr. took a deep breath.

"2…"

He looked at the basket very carefully.

"1…"

Bowser Jr. smiled as he awaits the sound of the whistle from his dad. Bowser held up his whistle to his lips, waited for a moment and then…

It's game time…

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the castle, Bowser Jr. took his first shot right away, scoring the first basket of the game as the stopwatch began its countdown.

As the game continues on, Bowser Jr. kept on shooting with every basket he makes. Bowser looked at the stopwatch and said, "Thirty seconds!"

With the stopwatch reaching the final twenty seconds, Jr. began to score more baskets with each new shot. Bowser saw it all as the buzzer is fast approaching.

After fifty seconds, the stopwatch is now entering its final countdown. Bowser saw the timer and said, "Hurry up, son! Ten seconds!"

With only a few seconds left, Jr. kept on going. Bowser looked at the stopwatch for the last time and begin counting down the final seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

 _BUZZ!_

The buzzer went off on the stopwatch, signaling the end of the game. Bowser heard it and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ "

Bowser Jr. heard his dad's call and ran to him. Bowser smiled at his son and said, "Great shooting, son! Let's see how well you did."

Bowser Jr. agreed with him and said, "OK!"

Then Bowser looked at the results and said, "Son, after sixty seconds of shooting, you have made… _**20 BASKETS!**_ Nice job, son! Say, do you want to play again with ninety seconds this time?"

"Of course I'm ready for more! Let's do it, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile as they enjoy an afternoon of basketball.


	3. The Cosmic Cannon

**The Cosmic Cannon**

It's a beautiful day at the Cosmic Observatory and Rosalina was holding a light blue cigar. She smiled to herself and said, "It sure is a beautiful day and I think that I'll make an invention for everyone to blast off with. I know. I'll make a Cosmic Cannon and I'm going to need a lot a Lumas for this invention! Oh, Lumas!"

Just then, the Lumas came in and one of them said, "Yes, mom?"

"We're going to make a Cosmic Cannon and it will be very awesome if we work together as a team! Can we do it?" Rosalina asked them.

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed.

"Then it's settled! Let's make one!" Rosalina said with a smile as they got to work on their newest invention.

The Lumas gathered all of the materials as some of them were brought to the work site. Rosalina smiled at them and said, "So far, so good! Keep going, Lumas! We'll have all of these materials in no time."

After gathering all of the items, it is now time to make it. Rosalina looked the materials and said, "Great job, guys! It looks like we're all set to make the cannon. Ready to build it, Lumas?"

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed.

"OK! I have the timer set for thirty minutes and when everything is all done, the cannon will be ready to go. So, let's start building!" Rosalina smiled as she started the timer.

The Lumas began building the cannon as they work together to get it all done within the time limit. Rosalina looked at the progress with her cigar and said, "Wow! This is going to be very awesome. I can't wait to see how it all comes out when everything is all done."

After all of the hard work, the Lumas covered the invention with a cloth just as the buzzer went off. Rosalina heard it and said, "It's done! The Cosmic Cannon is finished!"

Rosalina came to them and said, "Great job, Lumas! We got it done just in time! Now, let's take a break, shall we?"

The Lumas agreed as they began eating Star Bits while Rosalina is using her cigar.

Much later, Mario came in and said, "Hey, Rosalina!"

"Oh, Mario! You're just in time to see the newest invention that we made it together! Ready to see what's behind this cover?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah!" Mario agreed with a smile.

"Alright then, here it is! May I present to you… _**THE COSMIC CANNON!**_ " Rosalina announced as the Lumas uncovered it. It is a light blue cannon with Grand Stars on it.

Mario saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is a very cool cannon! So, how does it work?"

Rosalina came to him and said, "It's easy! All you have to do is set the controls and the cannon will fire! Say, will you be the first person to try out this new invention?"

"Of course! I'll be very happy to be the first person!" Mario said with a smile.

"Great! Now, just hop into the cannon and we'll be all set for launch! Go on, get in!" Rosalina said as Mario entered the cannon, ready for blast off.

"OK! Now that you're inside, I can now set the location so you can be shot out of this cannon." Rosalina said as she came to the controls to set the location. Once the cannon has finished setting the target for Mario, she pressed the yellow button, which locks the target.

The Luma saw it all and said, "Cool!"

Rosalina agreed with him and said, "It sure is, Luma! The cannon is all set and Mario is ready for blast off. Now, all we have to do is press the green button. This button fires the Cosmic Cannon. So, shall we fire it?"

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed with her.

"Alright then, let's go!" Rosalina said with a smile as she came to the button, ready to fire for the first time.

Rosalina looked at the button and said, "Well, here goes! Cosmic Cannon, ready to fire in 3…"

The Lumas watched carefully.

"2…"

Mario waited patiently for the word…

"1…"

Everything is all set as Rosalina said the word to push the button…

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, she pressed the green button and then…

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired with a rainbow explosion, sending Mario far away to the galaxies. Rosalina saw it all and said, "It worked! The Cosmic Cannon worked! My invention is a success. Wow! I can't believe that Mario is flying to the galaxies thanks to the cannon's firepower. Now that is one amazing cannon!"

The Lumas came to her as they saw Mario flying away. Then Rosalina took out her cigar and said, "Now, that is what I call a cosmic blast."


	4. The Fighting Princess

**The Fighting Princess! Peach's First Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful day for a battle at the Glitz Pit and today, Peach is going to fight for the very first time! She smiled to herself and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to fight in the Glitz Pit for the very first time and I'm so glad to see all of the fans cheer for me when I enter the ring. Well, let's fight!"

At the arena, the crowd is cheering as the battle is about to begin. Lakitu came in and said, "Good morning, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a spectacular battle featuring the debut of the Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered even louder. Then he said "So, let's get started by meeting the fighters for today. First up in the blue corner, we have the Feral Nuclear Reactor and he is one of the champions on this stage. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The fighting machine… _**RAWK HAWK!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and in steps Rawk Hawk as the crowd cheers for him. He is so glad to be fighting in the ring as he entered the stage.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "And now, it is time to meet the newest fighter. She loves to bake cakes for Mario and her friends after being rescued from Bowser. She is an athlete in various sports including tennis, golf, and basketball. She loves to race with her friends during Mario Kart season and she liked it so much. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! Making her Glitz Pit debut is the Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess! Here comes… _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps the Mushroom Kingdom's princess. The crowd cheered very loudly as Peach entered the arena for the very first time in her pink athletic gear. When she got there, the crowd received a huge standing ovation as Lakitu came to her and said, "Welcome to the Glitz Pit, princess!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It's an honor to be here fighting for the very first time on this stage and I'm so glad to be here to impress the crowd." Peach replied with a smile.

"So, you're still wearing your athletic wear for sports, right?" Lakitu asked her.

"Of course, Lakitu! I've been wearing it ever since." Peach said as she smiled, "After all, I am an athlete in various sporting events and I love to play them with my friends and foes."

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "I see. So, are you ready to fight for the very first time?"

"You bet!" Peach said with a thumbs up.

"Then let's do it!" Lakitu said as the battle is about to begin.

The crowd cheered for these fighters as they await the start of the match. Lakitu floated to the center of the ring and said, "I want a nice, clean fight to the finish! Remember to give it all you got in this match and have fun! OK?"

The fighters agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Well, this is it! The moment I blow this whistle, the battle will begin! Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Peach and Rawk Hawk replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready…"

As the fighters took their battle stances, the arena grew very silent as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle to officially begin the match.

Lakitu held up his whistle to his lips, waited for a few moments for the final word and then…

It is time…

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters took off at the same time. At long last, Peach's very first Glitz Pit battle is officially underway.

Peach started the match off with a punch to Rawk's face. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Peach starts the match off with a nice punch on Rawk Hawk's face! Now that is what I call a fighting princess, folks!"

Rawk took his time to defend as he kicked her in the hips. Both fighters are evenly matched as they used their melee attacks.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Both fighters are red hot today and the crowd is cheering for this amazing performance! This is going to be a great showdown!"

As the fight heats up, Peach has the advantage by using her Peach Bomber. Rawk saw it and he got hit by it, taking damage. He said, "Wow, you're good! You really are a fighting princess!"

"Thank you, Rawk!" Peach replied.

"But let's see if you can handle this attack! Flying Jump Kick!" Rawk announced as he flew up and jump flip towards her.

Peach saw it coming and said, "Grab!"

Then Peach grabbed Rawk Hawk by his leg and she threw him with great force, slamming him down. Peach smiled to herself and said, "Now, let's finish this! Finishing Strike!"

Using her hands, she began to charge up her finishing strike as pink and white energy surrounds her. As Peach kept on going, the audience watched it very carefully as the final moments of the battle is fast approaching.

After a few seconds, the energy is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her energy, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Well, here goes! Peach…"

Everyone held their breath as she said the word to fire the energy…

" _ **BEAM!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, the Peach Beam has been fired from her hands, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. Rawk saw the beam, braced himself for impact and then…

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a pink and white explosion came in, covering the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is what I call a spectacular attack from the Mushroom Kingdom princess as Peach unleashed her Peach Beam! Looks like this battle is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke was cleared, it shows Rawk Hawk lying down on the ground. With that, Rawk Hawk has been knocked out.

Lakitu blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Rawk Hawk has officially been knocked out by the Peach Beam! That means the winner of this battle by a knockout is… _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Peach won her very first match at the Glitz Pit. She took a bow and sent flying kisses to the crowd as they receive a huge standing ovation for her first victory. It has been an amazing battle for the Mushroom Kingdom princess and she loves to fight very much.


	5. Daisy's Very First Burger

**Daisy's Very First Burger**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Daisy was walking across Toad Town. She smiled to herself and said, "Wow! It sure is a beautiful day for a walk. Maybe I can go for some burgers at Burger Shroom and after all, I'm hungry. Well, let's go!"

With that, Daisy's off to Burger Shroom for her very first burger.

When she got there, she saw some Toads eating burgers and fries. Daisy walked to the cashier and then, a friendly Toad came to her. He said, "Welcome to Burger Shroom! May I take your order?'

Daisy smiled and said, "I would like a burger, some Mushroom Fries, and a Shroom Soda!"

The Toad agreed with her as he typed into the cashier. Then he said, "OK! Now, which burger do you want?"

Daisy looked at the options and said, "I'm going with the Super Mushroom Cheeseburger!"

Toad smiled to her and said, "Alright, then! That will be 30 coins, please!"

Daisy took out her wallet and paid 30 coins to the Toad. Then he said, "OK! We'll get your order ready in three minutes or less so, here we go!"

And after three minutes of waiting, her lunch is finished. Toad came to her with the tray and said, "There it is, Daisy. Your very first burger is ready to eat. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Toad!" Daisy said with a smile as she accepted the tray.

Then she walked on over to the table and placed her food on it. Daisy looked at her lunch and said, "Well, this is it. My very first burger and I can't wait to see what's inside this bundle. Alright then, here I go!"

Then she took out her bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Super Mushroom Cheeseburger with Super Mushrooms, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, cheese, ketchup, and mustard all stacked between two buns. Daisy placed her hands on the burger and said, "Alright then, here goes. My very first burger."

Then she held the burger steady, opened her mouth and then…

 _CHOMP!_

She took her very first bite. Daisy smiled with happiness as she savored this moment.

When she was done with her first bite, she said, "That is… _**AWESOME!**_ This is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted! Well, let's dig in!"

And so, Daisy kept on biting as she enjoys her very first burger.


	6. Bowser and Bowser Jr's Farkle Game

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s First Farkle Game**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is reading a book. Then Bowser came in and said, "Hey, son! Care to play a brand new game with me?"

"Of course, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied, "What is it?"

"It's called Farkle! A dice game where you can risk your points and roll your way to victory. Care to play, son?" Bowser asked him.

"Sure! I love Farkle! This is going to be a great game! I'm in!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Great! To the Game Room!" Bowser said as the duo made their way to the Game Room for their very first Farkle game.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Now, here's how you play Farkle. There are six dice in this game and all you have to do is to be the first player to score 10,000 points or more. If you do, you win."

"I see. Go on, dad." Bowser Jr. said.

"But, you have to be careful. If you play on and get a Farkle, you'll lose everything in the round. Now, here's how you score. Each one is worth 100 points, while a five gives you 50." Bowser said as he explains to Jr. about scoring, "If you can get three of a kind, then you'll score 100 points times the number rolled except for ones, which gives you 1,000 points. Roll three pains, you'll earn 750 points while a straight gives you 1,500."

Bowser Jr. was amazed when he heard the rules about scoring. Then he said, "What happens when you roll four of a kind?"

"You'll earn double points. Five of a kind gives you triple points and six of a kind gives you quadruple points!" Bowser replied.

"Oh! So, how much do you need to bank?"

"You need 300 points." Bowser said, "Once you reach 300 points or more, you can bank your points."

"Cool! That means I can keep my points without losing." Jr. said with a nice smile.

"Exactly! Now, all we need is a scoreboard and we're all set! Bring in the scoreboard!" Bowser said as the scoreboard came in with the total score for Bowser and his son along with the target score of 10,000. At long last, Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s game of Farkle is all set.

"OK! Now let's Roshambo to decide who plays first. Ready, son?" Bowser asked him.

"Sounds fair to me, dad. Let's go!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

Then thanks to a game of Roshambo, Bowser gets to play first. Bowser said, "Looks like I'll start the game. Ready for our very first game of Farkle?"

"You bet, dad! Let's play!" Bowser Jr. replied as they begin their first Farkle game.

Bowser took the dice and rolled it with his hands. The first roll is a six, a six, a three, a six, a five, and a five. Bowser kept his three sixes and two fives and said, "I'll stop here and bank 700 points. Scoreboard, bank my points!"

The scoreboard agreed with him as Bowser scores 700 points.

Then it was Bowser Jr.'s turn and he did his first roll, which has three sixes, a one, and two fours. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Scoreboard, bank 700 points if you would please."

Then Bowser Jr. scored 700 points as the scoreboard said, "The current score is now 700 to 700. So, we have a tie."

Then it was Bowser's turn and the dice shows a two, a three, two fours, and two sixes. Bowser looked at the dice and said, "Oh, no! None of these dice are playable and that means, I got Farkled!"

The scoreboard agreed with him and said, "That's right. You'll get no points this round."

Then Bowser Jr. rolled and saw that he has two threes, two fours, a two, and a six. He said, "Farkle! No points for me, then."

The scoreboard agreed with Bowser Jr. and said, "That's right, Jr. The score is still tied at 700."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. kept on going as they continue on with their first game.

Just then, the scoreboard said, "Bowser has 9,500 points and Bowser Jr. also has 9,500. That means both players need 500 points to win. Bowser, you're up."

Bowser rolled the dice and it shows three threes, a one, a six, and a five for a total of 450 points. He looked at the dice and said, "I'm going to risk it and roll again."

The scoreboard agreed with him and said, "Are you sure you're going for it? Remember that if you Farkle, you'll lose your points."

"Yes. I'll play."

Then Bowser took out his remaining die and rolled it. He looked at the remaining die and it shows a three. The scoreboard said, "Sorry, Bowser!"

Bowser sighed in defeat as he accepted his Farkle. Bowser Jr. rolled the dice and it shows four twos, a five, and a six. The scoreboard looked at it and said, "You have 450 points. Would you like to bank, or risk it all and roll again? It's up to you."

Bowser Jr. thought about it and said, "I'll roll again."

"OK! If you roll a one or a five, then you'll win the game. Anything else, and you'll Farkle. So, roll again and see what happens!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the remaining die and picked it up in his hand. Then he shook the die very well for a few seconds and then, he's ready to roll. Bowser Jr. took a deep breath and said, "Alright then, this is it! It's all or nothing now. One, two, three…"

When everything is all set, he let out a shout…

" _ **ROLL!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. let go of his hand and rolled the die with all of his might. The fate of the game now rides on one final roll. Bowser Jr. watched it very carefully and then…

And then…

 _THUD!_

The die reached the table and the final roll has been made. The scoreboard saw it all and said, "Bowser Jr. rolled a…"

Everything grew silent as they await the final announcement from the scoreboard. The scoreboard looked at the die once more and then…

The final announcement has been made…

" _ **5!**_ That means Bowser Jr. has won the game!"

Bowser Jr. has done it! He has won the game as Bowser shook his hand. He smiled and said, "Great game, son! You did amazing!"

"Thanks, dad!' Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "Say, care for some burgers?"

"You bet, son! Let's go!" Bowser said as they go get some burgers for a fantastic game.


	7. New Year's Eve at Bowser's Castle

**New Year's Eve at Bowser's Castle**

It's New Year's Eve at Bowser's Castle and everyone is gearing up for the arrival of 2017. Bowser smiled and said, "Well son, this is it! The last day of 2016 and when midnight comes, it will be 2017! This is going to be an exciting evening full of surprises and we have all of the minions here for tonight's event!"

"It sure is, dad." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile as they prepare for the big party.

Just then, Kamek came to them and said, "Bowser! We have the big Bob-omb ready for the midnight countdown and it's going to be a good one!"

"Great! Just tell the minions that it will be ready!" Bowser said to him as Kamek left with a smile.

Much later, the New Year's party is in full swing and everyone is enjoying it, even the Koopalings.

The bands are performing on the stage and the music is amazing for the minions as they enjoy the songs they have performed.

After the final band finished their song, Bowser came on stage and said, "Alright everyone, this is it! We have three minutes to go and that means it's officially time for the Midnight Countdown so, let's bring in the Big Bob-omb!"

Just then, the Big Bob-omb came in and the crowd saw it all as they await for the arrival of 2017 with only two minutes to go. Bowser came to the button and said, "Now when I push this button, the Bob-omb will start ticking and the final countdown will begin! So, are you ready for this?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered with excitement. Bowser smiled to the crowd and said, "Alright then, here we go! Let the countdown... _**BEGIN!**_ "

With a push of the button, the fuse of the Big Bob-omb started to burn with only one minute left.

As the countdown continues on, everyone at Bowser's Castle is cheering as the fuse kept on burning with only thirty seconds to go. It has been a great year for Bowser and his minions after all of the battles with Mario and his friends.

The time has come and the Big Bob-omb is glowing red. There is only ten seconds left in the year and the castle began counting down the final seconds. This is it, the final countdown!

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6...

"5..."

"4..."

"3...

"2..."

"1..."

And then...

And then...

 _ **BOOM!**_

It's official... Midnight!

The Big Bob-omb exploded, releasing fireworks all over the castle! Everyone cheered with excitement as they said, "Happy 2017!"

As the fireworks kept on going, Bowser came to his son and said, "Happy New Year, son!"

Bowser Jr. agreed with him and said with a hug, "Same to you, dad."

And so begins another year at Bowser's Castle.


	8. Bowser Jr and the Burger at Burger King

**Bowser Jr. and the Burger at Burger King**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is enjoying his race with his Zip Zip bike when he crossed the finish line. Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "Great race, Bowser Jr. You scored a time of 2:15.50."

Bowser Jr. agreed with Lakitu as he left the track with a smile. Then he said, "Wow! All of that Mario Kart racing makes me hungry! I know, let's go to Burger King for some hot, juicy burgers! To the Junior Clown Car!"

So Bowser Jr. got in his car and flew off to Burger King for some burgers.

When he got there, Bowser Jr. got out of his Junior Clown Car and began walking towards the fast food joint.

When he got inside, he saw a friendly Toad working at the cashier. He said, "Welcome to Burger King, Bowser Jr. So, what do you want to eat today?"

Bowser Jr. looked at the menu and said, "I would like some medium French Fries and a medium fruit punch."

The Toad agreed with his choices and said, "OK! Now, which burger do you want to eat?"

Then Bowser Jr. looked at the burgers and after a few seconds of thinking, he made his decision and said, "I'll go with my personal favorite, the Whopper Jr.!"

The Toad smiled at him and said, "OK! So, you're going with a Whopper Jr., medium French Fries, and a medium fruit punch. Are you happy with your decision?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes!"

Toad agreed with him and said, "Alright, then! That will be 35 coins, please."

Bowser Jr. took out his wallet and paid 35 coins to the friendly Toad. The Toad smiled at him and said, "Thank you. We will get your order ready in three minutes so wait here until we're done, OK?"

The Koopa Prince agreed with a smile as he waited for his lunch.

After three minutes of waiting, his lunch is now finished. The Toad came to him and said, "Here it is, Bowser Jr.! Your official lunch is now served. Here's your medium French Fries, your fruit punch, and the Whopper Jr.! Now, you're all set and ready to eat! Enjoy!"

Bowser Jr. took the tray and said, "Thanks, Toad!"

Then Bowser Jr. came to the table and he sat down with a nice smile. He looked at the food very closely and said, "Well, this is it! In just a few seconds, I'll eat the Whooper Jr. for the first time ever and I waited three minutes for this amazing lunch. So, let's dig in!"

So Bowser Jr. took out his bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Whopper Jr. sandwich with tomatoes, pickles, mayo, lettuce, onions, ketchup and a patty on a sesame seed bun. Bowser Jr. looked at the burger very closely and said, "OK! Let's give this burger a try, shall we? I'll bite on the count of three. Here goes! 3, 2, 1... _**BITE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. raised the burger up, opened his mouth, and then...

 _CHOMP!_

He bit the burger with a mighty chomp! Bowser Jr. munched down in delight and said, "That is awesome! This burger is delicious and I like it! Well, let's do it again!"

And so, Bowser Jr. kept on going as he enjoys his afternoon lunch.


	9. Peach's Glitz Pit Championship Match

**Peach's Glitz Pit Championship Match**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where Peach is in her locker room, ready to compete in the Glitz Pit Championship! Peach smiled to herself and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to compete in the Championship Match for the first time ever and if I win, I'll be the first female combatant to win the title! Well, let's do this!"

So Peach came out of her locker room and ready to fight.

At the arena, the crowd is cheering with excitement as Lakitu came in to the stage. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is the big day as the Glitz Pit proudly presents a spectacular battle to the finish in the Championship Match! We started the competition with 64 fighters and now, we're down to just two. These two fighters will face off in a fight for the title! So, are you ready to meet the combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered with excitement. Then Lakitu said, "Then let's do it! First up, we have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! She is everyone's favorite princess and her skills are amazing. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps Peach in her pink athletic gear. The crowd cheered for her as she blew kisses to the crowd before entering the stage. Lakitu came to her and said, "Welcome to the championship, Peach! You look fantastic in your pink athletic gear."

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Peach replied, "I've been wearing it when I compete in a sporting event and I can't believe that this is my first championship match so, let's have some fun today!"

The crowd agreed with her as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Well said, Peach! Now then, are you ready to meet your opponent?"

"Of course I'm ready!" Peach smiled.

Lakitu agreed and said, "Alright! Our second fighter for today's match is a member of the Koopa Troop and he can freeze any opponent. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the icy challenger... _**ICE BRO!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and an Ice Bro came in as the crowd cheered. When he got here, Lakitu came to him and said, "So, how does it feel to be in the finals?"

"It feels great!" Ice Bro replied with a smile, "I'm so glad to be here facing off against a princess and after all, one of us will be leaving this arena with the title and I hope that this showdown will be cool!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Of course it is and good luck out there!"

"Thank you!" Ice Bro said with a smile.

Lakitu floated to the center of the stage and said, "Now I want a nice, clean battle! This match is for the title of Glitz Pit Champion and there is no time limit so, have fun out there. OK?"

The fighters agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Very well, then! The moment I blow this whistle, the match will officially begin. Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Peach and Ice Bro replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

The crowd grew very silent as the fighters took their positions. Just one single word would officially start the match and blow the whistle. All they have to do now is wait for the final word.

Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, took a deep breath and then...

It is time...

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed at each other. The battle is officially underway!

Peach starts off with a nice punch to Ice Bro while Ice Bro threw a few ice balls at her. Peach easily dodged them as she delivered a nice kick to his face. Lakitu saw it and said, "Great kick from the Mushroom Kingdom princess! Now that is how you kick a Koopa!"

The crowd saw it all as they cheered for her. Peach kicked him again and finish with a nice punch to his face. Ice Bro threw another ice ball and it froze her. Peach can't move for a few seconds.

When the ice melt away, Peach kept on going as she saw another ice ball coming this way. Peach took out her tennis racket and swung it away with ease. Ice Bro saw the ball and it froze him for a moment. Peach smiled and said, "Now let's spice up this showdown with a Fire Flower! Transform!"

Then Peach took out her Fire Flower and she became Fire Peach. The crowd saw her new red and white dress and cheered for her. Ice Bro saw it and said, "Time to freeze this princess! Icy Breath!"

Peach saw it and said, "Fire Shield!"

Then she put up her Fire Shield and it protected Peach from being frozen. Ice Bro kept on going but it was no use.

When the shield was gone, Peach threw her fireball and it hit him with critical damage! Ice Bro said, "Ouch! That's spicy! I hate fire abilities! That's it, princess! You may have damaged me but, you leave me with no choice! Take this! Super Ice Ball!"

Then he threw the Super Ice Ball at Peach but, Peach got an idea. She smiled to herself and then, the ice ball froze her completely. Ice Bro saw it all and said, "Well, that's that! I win!"

Just then, he heard a voice and it said, "Not yet!"

Ice Bro was shocked when Peach came out of the ice ball unharmed. He said, "No way! You could have been frozen!"

"That is why I'm still Fire Peach because ice attacks won't work on me and now, it is you who is going to be roasted!" Peach replied with a smile. Then she said, "Let's do it! Peach's... **_FIRST_** _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

Peach closed her eyes as she prepares to use her first finishing strike and while she was doing that, pink and white energy surrounds her while a fireball appeared in her right hand, ready to throw at any moment. She kept on going as the fireball grew bigger and bigger.

After a few seconds of preparations, the fireball is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her fireball and said, "Blazing Peach Fireball! Ready..."

The crowd grew silent.

"Aim..."

Peach took a deep breath, aimed very carefully at Ice Bro and then...

It's time to strike...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, she fired her fireball with a single throw. Ice Bro saw it all and then, he froze the fireball with an icy breath. Ice Bro said, "Nice try, princess! That attack won't work against me. Now you have no more finishing strikes!"

"Actually, I have one more! Get ready for my... _**SECOND FINISHING STRIKE** **!**_ " Peach announced as she charged up her pink and white energy. Then she aimed it very carefully once more and said, "Peach Beam..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

It's go time!

" _ **STRIKE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Peach fired her Peach Beam at full power and it is heading for Ice Bro. Ice Bro saw the beam and then...

 _BOOM!_

A pink and white explosion covered the arena, signaling a direct hit.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Ice Bro laying on the arena floor. With that successful attack, Ice Bro is knocked out.

Lakitu saw it all, blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Ice Bro has officially been knocked out which means, we have a new Glitz Pit champion and she is... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

With the words shouted, confetti fell on the arena as Peach jumped for joy. She has officially won the match and the title with the crowd making its biggest cheer as she blew kisses to the arena.

Lakitu came to her with the gold Glitz Pit trophy and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! After a spectacular battle, it gives me great pleasure to present this trophy to our champion... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Then Lakitu gave the trophy to Peach and hugged her very tightly. Then he said, "Congratulations, Peach!"

"Thank you!" Peach replied with a smile as she accepted the trophy from Lakitu, "I'm so happy to be the first female champion and it made me very special because this match is all about having fun and I had a great time fighting today! I love you, guys!"

And so, Peach held up the trophy as the crowd cheered very loudly for her. What a great match for Peach.


	10. Toadette's Burger

**Toadette's Burger**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Toadette is having a great walk across Toad Town when suddenly, her stomach was rumbling. She heard it and said, "That morning walk made me hungry and I think that it is time to eat some burgers at Burger Shroom! Let's go!"

So Toadette ran as fast as she could to her favorite burger joint for her lunch.

When Toadette got inside, she saw some friendly customers eating burgers. Toadette smelled the food nicely and said, "Wow! These people are very happy with their burgers and in just a few moments, I'll be very happy to take a bite! Well, let's go to the counter and get my burger!"

Toadette came to the counter and when she got there, she saw a friendly Lakitu. The Lakitu smiled at Toadette and said, "Hey there, Toadette! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to have some burgers!" Toadette replied with a smile.

"Well, you came to the right place!" Lakitu said, "We have plenty of burgers for you to try and today is a very special day because you get to choose which burger you're going to eat... _**FOR FREE!**_ "

Toadette heard Lakitu's announcement and said, "A free burger for me? That's amazing!"

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "Of course it is and I have these ten Burger Cards! Now, all you have to do is choose a card and whichever one you pick will be your free burger for today's lunch. OK?"

"Sounds like a fun game to me!" Toadette said with a smile, "Let's do it!"

"Alright, then! Let's shuffle the cards!" Lakitu said as he began shuffling the cards. Toadette saw it all as the cards kept on shuffling. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds, Lakitu placed the cards face down and said, "OK, the cards have been shuffled. Now, of these ten Burger Cards that we have on the table, which one will you choose? Take a good look at those cards and think carefully. You have fifteen seconds."

Toadette agreed with him as she looked at the cards. Lakitu checked his stopwatch as she kept on thinking.

After fifteen seconds, Lakitu came to Toadette and said, "Time's up! So, have you made your decision?"

Toadette looked at him and said, "Yes! Lakitu, let's go with number five!"

Lakitu looked at the card and said, "Are you sure you're going with this card?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Toadette replied with a smile as she made her decision.

Lakitu smiled and said, "OK, then! So, let's find out which burger is behind card number five. Ready to find out what it is?"

"I'm ready!" Toadette agreed with a smile.

Lakitu smiled at Toadette and said, "Alright, then! Here we go! Your free burger is..."

Toadette took a deep breath as she awaits her free burger from Lakitu.

Lakitu looked at the card, waited for a few seconds and then...

 _FLIP!_

The card has been flipped over, which shows a picture of Toadette. Lakitu smiled at her and then, he made his announcement...

" ** _THE TOADETTE SUPER CHEESEBURGER!_** "

Toadette can't believe it! The card she picked has a picture of herself, which made her very happy! Lakitu came to her and said with a hug, "You have picked your own face, which shows the Toadette Super Cheeseburger! This burger has pink and white mushrooms, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, ketchup, mustard, onions, and a burger all stacked between two buns! Great choice! So, are you ready for your free burger?"

Toadette smiled and said, "You bet!"

Lakitu agreed with her decision and "Then let's do it! Toads, give her the Toadette Super Cheeseburger!"

The Toads agreed with Lakitu's order as they began making her burger.

After three minutes, the Toadette Super Cheeseburger is finished. The Toads placed the burger and wrapped it up in a nice pink bundle. The Toads placed it on the tray and gave it to Lakitu. Then Lakitu gave the tray to Toadette and said, "Here it is, Toadette! Your very own Toadette Super Cheeseburger!"

Toadette smiled and replied, "Thank you, Lakitu!"

"Anytime, Toadette!" Lakitu said, "Well, enjoy your free lunch!"

Toadette agreed with him as she walked on over to the table. Then she placed her tray on the table and said, "Well, this is it! Inside this pink bundle is the Toadette Super Cheeseburger and I'll be very happy when I eat this for the first time. Now, let's dig in!"

So Toadette took out her bundle and unwrapped it, which shows the Toadette Super Cheeseburger. She placed her hands on the burger, took one final deep breath and said, "Well, here goes! The first bite!"

Toadette held on to her burger, raised it up to her mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

She bit into the cheeseburger for the very first time. Everyone watched Toadette as she kept on biting.

When she was done, Toadette smiled with delight and said, "That is... _**AWESOME!**_ I like it!"

The customers clapped for Toadette as she kept on going with her burger. It has been a great lunch for Toadette.


	11. Toadette's Solo Basketball Shootout

**Toadette's Solo Basketball Shootout**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom Stadium where Toadette is practicing her basketball skills. She smiled to herself and said, "I love to play basketball and it gives me great exercise! Now, let's do some shooting and I think that this calls for a solo shootout! Let's go!"

So off she went to the court for her solo shootout.

When Toadette got there, she said, "OK! Now all I need is the scoreboard, some basketballs, a referee, and I'm all set to play. First up, the scoreboard."

So Toadette came to the scoreboard controls and said, "Alright! For this one, let's do two minutes of shooting. Well, let's do it! Scoreboard, set the game's time limit to two minutes!"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen, which shows two minutes. Toadette smiled and said, "Great! The time limit is set and I'm ready to play. Now, all I need is a referee and then, it's game time! Now who will be the referee of this game?"

"I am!" A voice replied

Toadette heard that voice and said, "Lakitu!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Hey, Toadette! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to shoot some hoops and I need you to be the referee so, do you think you can do that?" Toadette asked him.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Of course! It would be my pleasure to be the referee for this shootout and it looks like you have the time limit set for this game on the scoreboard! That's great news! Well then, let's shoot some hoops!"

Toadette agreed as the duo came to the court, ready to begin her shootout. Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Alright, Toadette. You have two minutes to shoot as many baskets as you can. Remember, this is a solo shootout. OK?"

"OK!" Toadette agreed as she prepares to shoot her basketball.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Very well, then. The moment I blow this whistle, you may begin. Ready to shoot, Toadette?"

"I'm ready to go!" Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with her decision and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Toadette took a deep breath as she awaits the sound of Lakitu's whistle, aiming for the basket.

Lakitu held his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's game time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the court, Toadette took her first shot right away, scoring the first point of the game. The shootout is now underway as the timer starts counting down.

As the game goes on, Toadette kept on shooting like an athlete. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! What a great shot by Toadette as she scored another basket and there's still one minute and thirty seconds left in the game. This is going to be a great shootout for the mushroom girl as she picked up another basket. Looks like Toadette is one amazing athlete, folks."

The scoreboard keeps on adding as the game timer reached one minute. Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "One minute to go, Toadette! Keep it up!"

The shootout continued on as Toadette scored another basket and then, she scored again as the timer reached thirty seconds. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Another basket for Toadette with only thirty seconds left! This is going to be very close as she scored another one! Can she finish it before the buzzer? Only time will tell!"

After all of the shooting, the timer has reached its final countdown. Lakitu saw the timer and said, "Ten seconds left! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Toadette saw the timer and decided to finish the shootout with a buzzer beater. She took out her final basketball, aimed very carefully, and released it with all of her might. Only five seconds separates her and the buzzer with Lakitu counting down the final seconds.

"5, 4..."

And then, the ball reached the rim and it began to spin like a whirlpool for a moment before slowing down. Toadette watched it very carefully as she awaits the buzzer with only three seconds remaining.

"3, 2, 1..."

Everything grew silent as the ball stops near the rim. It all comes down to this, the final basket of the game.

Toadette and Lakitu looked at the ball for the last time and then...

And then...

The moment came.

 _SWISH!_

 _BUZZ!_

The ball made it through the basket just as the buzzer went off. Lakitu saw it all and said, "It's the... _**BUZZER BEATER!**_ "

Toadette jumped for joy as she finished the shootout with a buzzer beater. Lakitu smiled and said, "Great job, Toadette! You got the final basket just in time and now, let's see how well you did after two minutes. Ready for the official results?"

"Of course I'm ready for this! Let's see it!" Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "Alright, then. Here we go! After two minutes of shooting, your final score in this shootout is..."

Toadette looked at the scoreboard as she awaits her final total after two minutes of shooting baskets. The process takes a few seconds and then...

 _DING!_

The scoreboard has the final score. Lakitu looked at it for a moment, smiled at Toadette and then...

The announcement has been made.

"Toadette, your final score is... _**50 POINTS!**_ "

Toadette can't believe it! She has made fifty baskets in two minutes as she hugged Lakitu with a big smile. Then Toadette said, "Wow! I made fifty baskets in this shootout and I'm so happy that I made the buzzer beater for the first time!"

"Of course you did!" Lakitu said with a smile, "Say, do you want to play again?"

Toadette smiled and said, "You bet!"

"Great! Then let's do it! Scoreboard, let's set the time limit for two minutes once again!" Lakitu said as the time limit is set once again. Then Toadette took her place with her basketball and lined up once more for another shootout. Lakitu smiled and said, "Ready for some more, Toadette?"

"You bet, Lakitu!" Toadette agreed with a thumbs up.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then here we go!"

Then Lakitu blew the whistle once more as Toadette begins another shootout. What a great day for Toadette.


	12. Toadette and the Game Show

**Toadette and the Game Show**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Toadette is watching her favorite game show on TV called Game Guy's Super Casino. She loved this show so much that she could be a contestant on that program.

When the show is almost over, Game Guy said, "If you would like to be a contestant on Game Guy's Super Casino, call us. You could be our next big winner!"

Toadette smiled when Game Guy heard the announcement at the end of the show and said, "Wow! I could win big prizes on that show and this is my chance to be on TV! Well, let's call the show and see if I can compete on the next episode."

So Toadette called the show and after a few minutes of talking, she's going to be a player. Toadette smiled as she hung up the phone and said, "I'm going to be a contestant on tomorrow's show! This is great! Now then, let's do some Mario Kart racing at Peach Beach and have some fun because tomorrow, it's game time! To the Bullet Bike!"

Toadette ran to her Bullet Bike and off she went to Peach Beach for some Mario Kart racing.

The next day, Toadette woke up with a smile. She said, "Today is the day! I'm going to be on my favorite show and I am so pumped for this! Now then, let's go to Mushroom City and win some prizes. Warp Pipe, take me to Mushroom City!"

Then a Warp Pipe appeared and Toadette jumped in as she smiled with joy as she prepares for her appearance on Game Guy's Super Casino.

When she got there, Toadette Said, "Well, here I am! Mushroom City Studios, home of the best shows in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now then, let's go inside and have some fun because it's time for my favorite game, Game Guy's Super Casino! To the show!"

So Toadette ran as fast as she can as she went inside to the studios, ready to play her game.

Just then, the crowd cheered as the voice said, "From the studios of Mushroom City, it's time to go all in on everyone's favorite game, Game Guy's Super Casino! And now, here's the star of the show. The Shy Guy with great odds... **_GAME GUY!_** "

Game Guy came on stage as the crowd cheered for him. Then he said, "Thank you! Thank you so much. Good morning everyone and welcome to another exciting edition of Game Guy's Super Casino! We have a great show for you lined up today with great games, amazing wagers and a lot of luck!"

As he heard that, the crowd cheered with excitement. Then Game Guy said, "That's right, folks! If you're lucky enough, then you can go home with big prizes! So, let's find out who is going to play as we meet today's contestant. She is a mushroom girl from Toad Town who loves to have fun. She is a friend to Peach and a great athlete in sporting events. Here she is, the Mushroom Girl... _**TOADETTE!**_ "

Just then, Toadette came on stage with a huge smile as the crowd cheered for her. Then Game Guy said, "Welcome to the show, Toadette!"

"Thank you for having me, Game Guy! I'm so glad to be here." Toadette replied with a smile.

"So, you're an athlete in sporting events. Is that true?" Game Guy asked.

"Of course! I play baseball, tennis, and kart racing. I always have a great time with my friends and I love them very much." Toadette replied, "After all, sports is one of my favorite hobbies."

"I see. Well then, are you ready to play the game?" Game Guy asked.

"You bet!" Toadette agreed with a smile.

"Great! To get you started with the game, here's 1,000 coins." Game Guy said as the scoreboard shows Toadette's coin total, "Now, the object of the game is rack up 10,000 coins and if you do that, you'll move on to the Super Roulette for a chance at 100,000 coins."

Toadette smiled as she listened to the rules. Then Game Guy said, "But if your coin total reaches zero, then it's game over. Now how do you win coins? By playing casino games. Each time you win a game, your coin total will increase!"

Toadette smiled as she heard the rules. Then she said, "That's great but, I'll lose coins if I lose a game. Right?"

"That's correct! You've been watching the show every day, right?" Game Guy asked her.

"Of course I did! I'm a huge fan of this show." Toadette replied with a friendly smile.

"I see. So Toadette, are you ready to go all in?" Game Guy asked.

"You bet!" Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright! Then it's time to play the first game of the day, Magic Boxes!" Game Guy announced as two boxes came in. Then he said, "Now here's how this is going to work. There are two boxes. One of them has a Toad, while the other has Bowser. If you can find Toad, then your wager will be doubled. But beware of Bowser. If he shows up, you'll lose the bet. You can stop after your first win. So, how much do you want to risk in this opening game?"

Toadette thought about it and said, "Let's start with 250 coins, Game Guy."

"OK! Toadette's opening bet is 250 coins!" Game Guy said as the scoreboard locks in Toadette's wager. Then he said, "Alright then, let's close the curtain and start the game!"

Then Game Guy shuffled the chests as Toadette looked at it very closely. When everything is all done, Game Guy said, "Alright, Toadette. Pick your chest and let's double your total."

Toadette smiled and said, "Left!"

Game Guy agreed and said, "OK! Let's open the chest and see what's inside!"

Then the left chest opened up and it shows Toad. Game Guy said, "You just won 500 coins! Great start, Toadette. Now then, do you want to double your wager?"

"Yes, please!" Toadette said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's do it again!" Game Guy said as the process repeats for round two.

Toadette looked at the boxes and said, "Let's go left again, Game Guy!"

Game Guy smiled and said, "Left chest it is! May we see it, please?"

Then the chest opens up and a Toad was inside, which doubles her total once again. Game Guy said, "Another correct guess! You have 1,000 coins now. Would you like to go one more time for 2,000?"

"One more!" Toadette replied as the chests shuffle up once more.

Game Guy looked at it and said, "Toadette, which chest do you want this time?"

"Let's stay with left!" Toadette replied as the chest opens up once again, which shows another Toad.

Game Guy said, "Three in a row! You have won 2,000 coins! Well done, Toadette! You breezed through the first game and with that, you now have a grand total of 3,000 coins! Excellent start, Toadette! Now then, are you ready for game two?"

"You bet!" Toadette replied as the duo moves on to the next round.

After every game, Game Guy said, "Toadette, you breezed through these games and now, let's see how much money you have after four games. Scoreboard, what is Toadette's total?"

The scoreboard agreed and said, "Toadette's current coin count is... 10,000!"

Game Guy looked at Toadette's score and said, "You have 10,000 coins! You're going to play the Super Roulette! How do you feel, Toadette?"

"Great! I can't wait to play this game!" Toadette replied with a smile.

"Of course you will and we're going to do it right now! Toadette, it's time to play... _**SUPER ROULETTE!**_ " Game Guy said as the Super Roulette wheel came in.

Toadette saw it as the crowd cheered. Then Game Guy said, "Here we are, Toadette! Super Roulette. This is your chance to go home with 100,000 coins. Now here's how this is going to work. There are ten colors on this wheel: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, white, pink, and brown. You will place your bet on which color you think the shell will land. Then you'll spin the red shell and if it stops on the color that you chose, then you'll be 100,000 coins richer!"

The crowd saw it all and said, "Oooh!"

"But if it lands on anything else, then you'll lose everything. So, are you ready to place your bet?" Game Guy asked her.

"Of course I am and I'll go with pink because it matches my vest." Toadette replied as she placed her bet on the pink wedge.

"OK! The bet has been placed! You've done a great job so far and now, it all comes down to this. You are one spin away from 100,000 coins and it all rides on this red shell. Well Toadette, this is it! Are you ready to spin the Super Roulette?" Game Guy asked her.

"Yes." Toadette replied.

"Alright! For 100,000 coins, it's time to spin the Super Roulette! Toadette, it's all yours! Give that shell a good spin!" Game Guy said to her.

Toadette agreed as she spun the shell around, hoping for her color.

The crowd saw it all as they grew silent. It all comes down to this, the final spin of the game.

And then, the shell begins to slow down. Game Guy saw it and said, "The shell is slowing down and the color in today's Super Roulette is..."

Toadette watched it very carefully and then...

And then...

The shell stopped on the colored wedge.

Game Guy looked at the roulette for a moment and then...

The final announcement has been made...

" _ **PINK!**_ "

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Toadette jumped for joy after hearing the final announcement from Game Guy. Then she came to him and gave him a hug as confetti fell on stage. Game Guy smiled and said, "You did it! Congratulations, Toadette! You have won the Super Roulette! Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Toadette asked.

"It means that you have officially won... _**100,000 COINS!**_ " Game Guy replied as Toadette shed tears of joy after hearing the grand total. Then he said, "So, how does it feel to be the first big champion?"

"It felt great!" Toadette replied with a smile, "I'm so happy to be on this show and now, here I am with 100,000 coins!"

"You sure did! The money is yours and I have this check with your name on it! Take it, champ!" Game Guy said.

Toadette accepted the check from him and said, "Thank you, Game Guy!"

And so, Toadette played a great game as she smiled to the cheering crowd. What a great day for the Mushroom Girl.


	13. Hide and Seek with the Koopas

**Hide and Seek with the Koopas**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and his son are discussing on which game they should play together. Bowser said, "Say, care for a nice game of hide and seek?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Cool! That sounds like a fun game! So, how do you play?"

"It's easy! First, the seeker has to count with their eyes closed while the other players hide. When the seeker finished counting, then that person will try to find them anywhere. If you're caught by the seeker first, then that person will be the new seeker." Bowser said to him, "This is a great game for us to play because it's also a great way to practice for our next plan to defeat Mario and his friends."

"Wow! So, who will be the seeker for our first game?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well, let's do a coin toss and find out." Bowser replied as he took out a coin with their face silhouettes. Then he tossed it in the air and then, it landed on Bowser's face.

Bowser looked at the coin and said, "It looks like I'll be the seeker for this game! Ready to hide, son?"

"I'm ready! Start counting and remember, no peeking!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"OK! 1, 2, 3..." Bowser counted as he turned away from his son while covering his eyes with his hands.

Bowser Jr. took his chance and decided to hide somewhere in the castle. The process takes a few seconds.

"98, 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Bowser announced as he finished counting, "Now where could my son be? I know! Let's start with the hangar."

So Bowser began his search in the hangar and saw his minions polishing up the airship. Bowser checked there and said, "He's not in here. Maybe he could be in the kitchen and that is where I'll be going next in this game. To the kitchen."

When he got to the kitchen, he searched everywhere for his son. Bowser looked high and low and said, "No son in the kitchen but I'll keep looking. Next stop, the bedroom."

The third stop in Bowser's search is the bedroom and he looked everywhere for his beloved son. Bowser checked and said, "No dice on the bedroom! My son could be anywhere in this castle and boy, he is one great hider. Well, let's keep looking!"

So the game continued on as Bowser kept on looking for his son. He searched all over the castle, but he can't find him. Bowser said, "Well, that's it. My son is nowhere to be found and I checked all over the castle for him. If I don't find him soon, then the castle will blow up."

Just then, it hit him. Bowser smiled and said, "Blow up? That's it! My son could be in the weapon room and with that, I'm off! To the weapon room!"

So Bowser ran as fast as he could to the weapon room, the final room in his search for his son.

When he got inside, he saw four cannons. Bowser looked at them and said, "OK! My son could be in any of these four colored cannons so, let's use my fire breath and look for him one at a time. Let's start with the blue cannon. Maybe my son is in there. OK, here goes!"

So Bowser breathed fire on the fuse of the blue cannon and then, the cannon is a dud. Bowser looked at it and said, "No son in here. OK, three left. Now which cannon should I fire next? I know! Let's use my fire breath on the yellow one and find out if my son is in here. Fire breath, burn that fuse!"

Then he breathed fire on the yellow cannon's fuse and then, it was another dud. Bowser said, "He's not in there, either. Well, so that leaves red and green. One of these two cannons hold my son and this is my last chance to find him. So, which cannon should I fire? Let's flip the coin and find out!"

Bowser took out his coin, flipped it in the air and then, it landed on the red side. Bowser looked at the results and said, "Red! Well, let's take a look and see if he's in there."

So Bowser walked on over to the red cannon and said, "Alright then, this is it! On the count of three, I'll breathe fire on this fuse. Here I go! 1, 2, 3..."

Bowser looked at the fuse, took a deep breath and then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE BREATH!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

Bowser breathed fire all the way to the fuse of the red cannon and then, it started to burn. Bowser looked at it very closely as he awaits the sound of the cannon going off. He turned away, covered his ears and then...

And then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired, sending Bowser Jr. far away. Bowser saw his son coming this way from his cannon ride and then, he caught him right on time. Bowser smiled and said, "Gotcha, son!"

"You found me, dad!" Bowser Jr. said with a hug, "Great job!"

"Thanks, son! Now it's time to switch places so, start counting and no peeking!" Bowser said with a smile.

"OK! 1, 2, 3..." Jr. replied as he turned away from his dad.

Bowser ran as fast as he could to his best hiding spot.

"98, 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Bowser Jr. announced as he finished counting, "Now where is my dad?"

So Bowser Jr. searched everywhere for his dad until he saw a series of shells. Bowser Jr. looked at them and said, "So many colored shells! But which one of these is my dad's? I know! Let's use my Junior Clown Car and find out! To the Clown Car!"

So Bowser Jr. hopped in to his Junior Clown Car and said, "Open the Clown Cannon!"

The mouth of the car opened up and out comes a cannon, ready to fire.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Set the target!"

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen and after a few seconds, it was locked on to the shells. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire!"

The cannon began to charge up as Bowser Jr. is moments away from finding his dad.

After a few seconds, the cannon is fully charged and ready to fire. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Alright then, here goes! Clown Cannon! Ready..."

Bowser Jr. watched very carefully.

"Aim..."

Everything grew silent as Bowser Jr. is just one word away from firing his cannon. He took a deep breath, aimed for the last time and then...

He let out a huge shout.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the Clown Cannon has been fired and a cannonball came out, heading straight for the shells. Bowser Jr. saw it all and then...

 _BOOM!_

An explosion came in, signaling a direct hit.

When the explosion was finished, it revealed Bowser's Shell. Jr. came out of the car, ran to him and said, "Gotcha, dad!"

Bowser came out of his shell and said with a hug, "Great shot, son! Nice job finding me! Now then, shall we go get some burgers for a fantastic game?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they go to the kitchen for some burgers after a fantastic game of hide and seek. It has been a great day for the Koopas!


	14. The Koopa King's Glitz Pit Battle

**The Koopa King's Glitz Pit Battle**

It's a beautiful morning at the Glitz Pit where Bowser is in his locker room, waiting for his match. He smiled to himself and said, "Today is the day I get to compete in the Glitz Pit on a nice spring day. This is going to be a great showdown and I love it! Well, let's battle!"

At the arena, the crowd is cheering as the match is about to begin. Just then, Lakitu came in with his cloud and said, "Good morning, fight fans! Welcome to the Glitz Pit and what a better way to start the day off with some amazing battles and for our first match, we have two amazing warriors in a spectacular battle to the finish so, are you ready to meet the combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Alright then, let's do it! First up, we have the King of the Koopas. He's been stealing Peach for many years and loves to compete with his friends and foes in sporting events. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Koopa King himself... **_BOWSER!_** "

Just then, the red doors open up and the Koopa King enters the arena by spinning in his shell. When Bowser comes out, he roared along with the crowd. Lakitu came to him and said, "Nice entrance, Bowser."

"Thank you!" Bowser replied, "I'm so glad to be here on this stage and I'm ready to fight!"

"Of course you are! Now then, are you ready to meet your challenger?" Lakitu asked him.

"Yes!" Bowser replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright, our second fighter in today's match is a warrior with the power of many elements. He can control these with his gauntlets. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The guardian of elements... _**ELEMENTAL WARRIOR!**_ "

The blue doors open up and in steps the Elemental Warrior with his battle gauntlet. The crowd cheered for him as he used his element of water to splash the crowd. Then he bowed and said, "Greetings, everyone! The warrior of elements has entered the ring, ready for a spectacular combat against the Koopa King at the fighting arena in Glitzville."

Lakitu came to him and said, "Great to see you, Elemental Warrior."

"Thank you, Lakitu! I'm very happy to be here." Elemental Warrior replied, "I control the power of the elements with my battle gauntlet and they give me the strength to compete in battle and they provide me with extra attacks so, I hope that today's contest is going to be awesome with these elements."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "I see. Well, good luck out there."

"I thank you, referee Lakitu. Now, let's battle!" Elemental Warrior replied as he prepares for battle along with Bowser.

Lakitu floated to the center of the ring and said, "Alright, guys. I want a nice battle to the finish and remember, have fun out there and give it your all. Got it?"

Both fighters agreed with a nod as they shook their hands for good sportsmanship. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Elemental Warrior and Bowser replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Alright! The moment I blow this whistle, you may begin. So without any further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters assume their battle stances as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle to get the battle started.

Lakitu held his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

The moment came...

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed to each other as the battle begins.

Bowser starts the battle with some fire breath while the Elemental Warrior dodged it with ease. Then he said, "Fire Element: Blaze Punch!"

With the words shouted, the gauntlet turned red with a fire symbol and the Elemental Warrior punched Bowser with his Blaze Punch. Then he kept on going and said, "Feeling the burn, Bowser?"

Bowser replied and said, "I'm just warming up. Now, try this! Spinning Shell Strike!"

Then Bowser spun in his shell and he launched himself into the Elemental Warrior, doing great damage. Bowser followed up with his fire breath attack, burning him in the process. Elemental Warrior took his chance and said, "Ice Element: Freezing Breath"

Then his gauntlet turned light blue with a symbol of ice and he fired his freezing breath at Bowser. Bowser saw it coming and said, "Shell Shield!"

Then Bowser hid in his shell as the breath hits him. Elemental Warrior saw it all and said, "Yes! The Koopa King is frozen and that means, I'll deliver the next attack with the element of thunder! Thunder Element: Thunder Sword!"

With the words shouted, he summoned his Thunder Sword from his gauntlet as a symbol of thunder appeared. The warrior rushed at Bowser and said, "Take this! Thunder Slash!"

Then he slashed the shell with his thunder attacks and when everything is all done, Elemental Warrior said, "You're shocked!"

And then, Bowser took no damage from the Thunder Slash as he came out of his shell unharmed. He said, "Nice try, Elemental Warrior but that attack won't work on me because I'm immune to thunder attacks! Now then, shall we continue with this battle?"

"It's on, Koopa King!" Elemental Warrior replied as they kept on fighting.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "This is exciting as it gets, folks! Both fighters are evenly matched as they keep going. This battle is really heating up at this point and Bowser delivered his fire breath at the Elemental Warrior! Now that is what I call the battle of the elements!"

With both fighters evenly matched with their attacks, the battle is nearly finished as the crowd cheered with excitement. Bowser took out his Bob-omb and said, "Bob-omb!"

Elemental Warrior saw it coming and said, "Ice Shield!"

Then he summoned his shield and the Bob-omb is frozen. Elemental Warrior ran to him and said, "Now, take this! Water Element: Surging Waves!"

Elemental Warrior summoned his water and then, the waves surge into Bowser! Then he said, "Well then, any last words before I deliver the final attack?"

Bowser smiled to himself and said, "Yes! Your waves have been reflected back to you thanks to my Swap Card! Surf's up, Elemental Warrior!"

Then Elemental Warrior saw the surging waves and then, the attack is a direct hit as he is all wet. Bowser saw it all and said, "Looks like you're all washed up, Elemental Warrior! Your battle gauntlet is wet and that means, you can't use your elemental attacks anymore. Now then, prepare yourself for a hot finale to this showdown! Bowser's... _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

With the words shouted, Bowser charged up his energy as the crowd watched it very carefully. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds, the energy is fully charged and ready to go. Bowser smiled and said, "Let's finish this! Bowser's Final Fire Breath..."

Everyone watched it very closely as Bowser is one word away from finishing the match. Bowser took a huge deep breath, aimed at the Elemental Warrior and then...

It is time.

" _ **STRIKE!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, Bowser breathed a huge amount of fire at the Elemental Warrior with his Final Fire Breath Strike. Elemental Warrior saw it all and then...

 _BOOM!_

The attack hits him as a huge explosion came in, signaling a direct hit. The crowd saw it all as they watch the final moments of the battle.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Elemental Warrior laying down on the floor. Bowser saw it all and said, "Game, set... **_MATCH!_** "

Lakitu blew his whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ The winner of this match thanks to the Final Fire Breath Strike is... **_BOWSER!_** "

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser did his victory lap all across the arena with his shell and when everything is all done, he breathed fire to the sky as the crowd chanted his name: " _ **BOWSER! BOWSER! BOWSER!**_ "

Bowser smiled to himself and said, "Now that's what I call a... _**SCORCHING FINISH!**_ "


	15. Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Race

**Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Race: Mario vs. Bowser**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Kart Stadium where today is the big day. Today, Mario and Bowser are having an exhibition race to honor 25 years of Mario Kart racing and the crowd is cheering with excitement.

Just then, Lakitu came in with his cloud and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to a very special edition of Mario Kart and we are coming to you live from Mario Kart Stadium to honor a very special occasion! That's right! This year marks the series'... _**25TH ANNIVERSARY!**_ "

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd erupted in big cheers as fireworks explode all across the stadium. Then Lakitu said, "That's right, folks! It has been 25 years since we started this competition and we have seen lots of excitement during these years. From rocket starts to the checkered flag, we have it all for you right here! Now, today's race is going to be a very special one because we have two legendary rivals who will go head to head in a spectacular race to the finish! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you today's anniversary race... _**MARIO VS. BOWSER!**_ "

Just then, the screen shows today's race as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "So, are you ready to bring them out?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd roared with excitement.

Lakiotu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's get to it! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the two drivers that will be competing in this afternoon's special race! Please give a huge Mario Kart welcome to today's racers... _**MARIO & BOWSER!**_"

The garage doors open up and then, Mario and Bowser came out in their red and orange go-karts as they drive to the starting line with the crowd making its biggest cheer.

When they got there, the crowd received a huge standing ovation as they chanted their names: " _ **MARIO! BOWSER! MARIO! BOWSER!**_ "

Lakitu came to them and said with a huge smile, "Welcome to the race, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Mario replied, "It's an honor to be here on this very special day to honor 25 years of Mario Kart racing!"

"That's right, Mario!" Bowser added, "We've been doing this since we started and after all, it is a very special day for a race and everyone's here to see this historic competition. Remember, folks! No matter what happens here in this series, it is always the same thing."

"You said it, Bowser." Mario agreed, "Whether it's racing at Rainbow Road or getting hit by a Spiny Shell, Mario Kart has it and here's the most important thing of all..."

" _ **HAVE FUN!**_ " Mario and Bowser said at the same time with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "That's right, guys! Mario Kart is indeed the best sport in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is having fun, no matter what happens in this competition. Well then, shall we get in your karts and start the race?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Mario and Bowser said with a huge smile.

"Then let's do this! Mario and Bowser... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_ " Lakitu announced as Mario and Bowser ran to their karts. Then they started their engines as they prepare for their biggest race.

Lakitu came to them with the traffic light hanging on the pole and said, "Alright, you two. I want a nice, clean race and remember the most important part of Mario Kart: have fun. Now, I have a very special announcement for the both of you before we begin this race. Because today is a very special day here, we want to make this race fair and square. So I'm pleased to announce that for today's race, there will be... _**NO ITEMS!**_ "

And with that, the item boxes disappear from the track. Mario and Bowser looked at the track and saw that the boxes are gone. Lakitu said, "There it is, guys! This race is now officially fair and square!"

Mario smiled and said, "Wow! Now we have to race all by ourselves with no items and I love it! Thank you, Lakitu!"

"You're very welcome!" Lakitu replied with a huge smile, "That is what friends are for and after all, anything can happen in Mario Kart. Now the moment you see the green light, the race will begin. Three laps for the both of you. Got it?"

Both racers agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu said, "Very well, then! Good luck to the both of you and have fun! And now, I have a very special message for all of you before I do the famous countdown. You see, I've been supervising all of the races in this competition for 25 years. From the green light to the checkered flag, I am truly honored to be part of this celebration and so, on behalf of the entire Mario Kart crew, I would like to thank all of you for your support during these 25 years. You play an important part in this anniversary and I'm so glad to be your friendly referee in this amazing competition! Thank you for making Mario Kart the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular racing tournament for 25 years straight and to everyone who worked very hard to make this amazing competition! Here's to 25 years of Mario Kart racing!"

When Lakitu was done with his anniversary speech, the crowd roared very loudly as he took in the cheers of the crowd. Mario and Bowser also applaud for Lakitu as the entire stadium is filled with cheers and joy.

Lakitu smiled and said, "OK! Now that everything is out of the way, it is officially time to start the race! Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied.

"Mario Kart Stadium, are you ready?" Lakitu asked.

The crowd cheered.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Lakitu said.

The crowd roared a little louder.

"Louder! Mario Kart Stadium... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ " Lakitu asked them very loudly.

The crowd agreed with Lakitu's decision as they roared with excitement. Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to say the four magic words that will officially start the race! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! Let the countdown..."

" _ **BEGIN!**_ " The crowd replied with a huge shout.

And with that, Lakitu pushed the green button, which starts the light sequence with the first light shining red. At last, it's now time to race.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

"Rocket..." Mario and Bowser said as they revved up their engines. The third and final red light came on, which shows the final second of the countdown.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as they await the final word from Lakitu and the green light to officially begin the race. Mario and Bowser looked at the road, took a deep breath for the last time and then...

And then...

The moment came...

" _ **GO!**_ "

" _ **START!**_ " Mario and Bowser shouted at the same time when the green light flashed, giving them a rocket start and a huge cheer from the crowd as the karts left the starting line to begin the race.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go, folks! The 25th anniversary race is underway as Mario and Bowser left the starting line with a rocket start! Now that is what I call a historic moment in Mario Kart racing!"

And so begins the race for Mario and Bowser.

"Well, we made it! 25 years and still racing! I love Mario Kart!" Mario said as he passed Bowser to take the lead.

"Me too, friendly rival. Here's to another 25 years of racing to the finish line!" Bowser replied with a friendly smile, "Now, let's do it!"

"You got it!" Mario said as they kept on racing all across Mario Kart Stadium.


	16. Bowser's Rage

**Bowser's Rage**

Whenever Bowser foiled his plans by Mario and his brother Luigi, he gets very mad! This is his rage and everyone has it sometimes. One day, Bowser was reading his favorite book in the throne room when suddenly, he saw a broken glass on the window. Bowser looked at it and said, "Oh my goodness. Someone broke the window! I must find out who broke it and if I do find that person, I'll give someone a hot treatment!"

So Bowser began his search in the kitchen and said to a Goomba, "Excuse me Goomba but, did you break my window?"

"No. I didn't!" His minion replied, "I have no hands so, it wasn't me."

"OK! Thanks for telling the truth!" Bowser said as he left the kitchen when he heard another crashing noise. Bowser went to his hangar and said, "My Koopa Clown Car! It's wrecked! Looks like someone is messing up my castle and I'm starting to get madder! I must find out who did it!"

So Bowser went to the dining room and said to a Koopa, "Did you break my car and my window, Koopa?"

The Koopa minion replied and said, "Not me, Bowser! I was eating my favorite cheeseburger from Burger Koopa after a nice walk so, I did not touch your car."

Bowser looked at him and said, "Well, enjoy your lunch!"

So he left the dining room and then, he heard one final noise as a Bullet Bill came to him and then, he caught it with his claw. Bowser looked at a Bullet Bill and then, it exploded on him. Bowser coughed out some smoke and said, "Someone's been firing my Bullet Bill Cannon! That's it, my rage is getting even madder! I must find out who fired the cannon! To the Weapon Room!"

Bowser ran to the Weapon Room and when he got there, he saw his son firing some Bullet Bills. Bowser said, "Son, did you fire my Bullet Bill Cannon?"

Bowser Jr. replied to his dad and said, "Yes, dad! I want to test out your best weapons!"

Bowser came to him and said, "Son, I know you wanted to try out my weapons but, did you use it with my permission?"

"No, dad." Bowser Jr. said as Bowser's rage reached full power. Then he said, "Alright son, since you did use it without my permission and because you broke my car and my window, I guess I got no other choice but to roast you! Here I go! Fire... **_BREATH!_** "

With his words, he breathed fire on his son. When he was done, Bowser said, "There! I love my rage and when I get very mad, I breathe fire! Well, time for me to find another plan and defeat Mario."

So Bowser walked back to his throne room after a raging day when suddenly, he saw a Bob-omb walking towards him. The Bob-omb lit his fuse and then...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The Bob-omb exploded on Bowser! Bowser got his rage back and said, "Who set off a Bob-omb on me?"


	17. Yoshi's Baby Park Time Trial

**Yoshi's Baby Park Time Trial**

It's a fantastic day for a race at Baby Park as Yoshi is about to start his time trial. Yoshi loves to race against his friends and today he's feeling pride about this solo run. So Yoshi hopped in his traditional green go-kart and waited for Lakitu to give the signal to start the race.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Hey Yoshi! You're feeling pumped for this time trial?"

"That's right, Lakitu!" Yoshi replied with a pride smile, "I'm so very happy for this amazing run and when I'm done with this, I'll be very proud for Mario and his friends."

"That is what I like to hear about and now, let's get started with this time trial. Remember, you have five laps around Baby Park. Got it?" Lakitu asked as he took out his starting lights from his cloud.

"Got it!" Yoshi agreed with pride confidence.

"Alright then, let's get this run started! Yoshi, start your engines!" Lakitu said as Yoshi started his engines.

Yoshi looked at the road and thought, " _Alright Yoshi, you can do this. You've got a lot of pride in this time trial and I have five laps to do this. It's time to race!_ "

Now Yoshi turns his attention on Lakitu and the starting lights as Lakitu said, "Ready, Yoshi?"

"All set!" Yoshi agreed with a smile, "Lakitu, start the countdown!"

"You got it! The time trial will now commence in 3, 2, 1..." Lakitu said as three red lights appeared from right to left on the signal and then...

The green light went off as Lakitu said the word to start Yoshi's time trial...

" ** _GO!_** "

With the word shouted, Yoshi stepped on the gas pedal and his green go-kart came out of the starting line, leaving Lakitu in a cloud of dust. Lakitu smiled to himself and said, "Wow! That kart sped out of the starting line when I finish the countdown to the start of the race. I guess I'm feeling pride as well. I love Mario Kart racing!"

So Lakitu decided to use his stopwatch and time Yoshi on his time trial as Yoshi raced around the track for five laps.

When Yoshi was done with his fifth and final lap, he crossed the finish line! Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, " ** _FINISH!_** That was awesome! You have a total race time of one minute! That is the best time on this track! I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Yoshi said with pride, "I love a time trial and I think that I will... **_GO AGAIN!_** "

"Alright!" Lakitu said with a big smile, "Let's do it again!"

So Yoshi and Lakitu ran to the starting line once again as Yoshi hopped in to his green go-kart. Then Lakitu took out his lights and said, "Ready to go again?"

"You got it!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Then on the count of three, you may begin. 3, 2, 1... **_GO!_** " Lakitu shouted as the signal light shined green once more, which allows the green go-kart to speed out of the starting line once again.

And so, Yoshi had a great race and he felt pride about it.


	18. Bowser Jr and the Top Thrill Dragster

**Bowser Jr. and the Top Thrill Dragster**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was reading a book about roller coasters when suddenly, he saw something good. It's the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point. Jr. smiled to himself and said, "Wow! This is one of the coolest rides in the park. Looks like it's off to Cedar Point in Ohio for me to ride the Top Thrill Dragster! To the Bowser Cannon!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the Bowser Cannon for his ride on the Top Thrill Dragster in Sandusky, Ohio.

When he got inside, Bowser came in and said, "Son, are you sure you're going to ride the Top Thrill Dragster?"

"Of course!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I can't wait to see how fast this coaster will move."

Bowser agreed with him and said, "Alright then, have fun out there today and enjoy the ride! Ready for takeoff, son?"

"All set, dad!" Jr. agreed with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go! Bowser Cannon... _**FIRE!**_ "

Then Bowser pressed the Fire button on the controls and then, the cannon let out a huge bang, sending Bowser Jr. all the way to Cedar Point in Ohio. Bowser saw his son flying in the sky and said with a salute, "Have fun, son."

Bowser Jr. is enjoying his flight as he saw the entrance to Cedar Point. Jr. saw it all and said, "There it is! Cedar Point is straight ahead. I'm going in for a shell landing!"

So Jr. got inside to his shell and spun around for a few seconds until he made it to his destination, Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio.

When he got inside, Bowser Jr. said, "Wow! This must be Cedar Point, home of the best roller coasters in the park! I can see the Maverick, Gemini, Mean Streak, the Gatekeeper, and the Top Thrill Dragster. Well, let's go find Top Thrill Dragster, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. looked at the map and said, "Top Thrill Dragster is straight ahead! Let's go!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as he went straight through the park and just like that, he has made it to the Top Thrill Dragster. Jr. looked at the track and said, "Wow! So this is the Top Thrill Dragster. One of the stratacoasters in the United States next to Kingda Ka. 420 feet of track with a top speed of 120 mph! The total riding time is thirty seconds. Sounds like a fast ride to me! Well, I guess it's time for me to hit the starting line! To the station!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the station until he saw the train for his ride. The friendly ride operator came to him and said, "Good afternoon and welcome to the Top Thrill Dragster. You must be Bowser Jr. Koopa, right?"

"That's right! I'm the Prince of the Koopas." Jr. replied as he shook his hand, "What's your name?"

"I'm Eric and it's an honor to see you and your spiked shell. So, are you ready for your first official ride on the Top Thrill Dragster?" Eric asked him.

"It would be my pleasure to do so! Let's go!" Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Then head on over to the train and let's get started!" Eric said as Bowser Jr. hopped in to the front seat of the car, which carries eighteen people.

Eric smiled to Jr. and said, "Alright then, when you get to the launching area, you'll see a Christmas tree. This will tell you when to launch. When the light turns green, you'll be going 120 mph in 3.8 seconds! Bowser Jr. Koopa, are you ready to ride?"

"All set!" Jr. replied.

"Then let's get you to the launching area! Enjoy the ride, Bowser Jr.!" Eric said as the car made its way to the launching area.

When he got there, the voice said, "Arms down, head back, and hold on."

Once it was done, the sound of a motor revving up is played as the magnetic brakes are lowered from the track. Jr. looked at the tree and said, "Well, this is it! In just a few seconds, the light will turn green and I will be launched, reaching the top speed of 120 mph. Hey, this reminds me of the rocket start in Mario Kart when the race begins but this time, it is real! Alright then, here goes!"

So there he was, waiting for the light to change. And then, the lights begin to flash.

 _Amber..._

 _Amber..._

 _Amber..._

 _GO!_

With the light turned green, the car took off! Bowser Jr. screamed in delight as the car reached its top speed before reaching the height of 420 feet. After that, the car plunged down 400 feet before reaching the finish line, finishing the ride.

When Bowser Jr. came out, he said, "That is... _**AWESOME!**_ This is just like a real drag race and I like it! Well, let's take a look at some pictures, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. looked at the ride's pictures and saw the best one. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Wow! Now that one is going to my scrapbook because this is me screaming in delight when the car launched! I'm buying this."

So Jr. bought the picture as he went back home after an intense ride.


	19. Battle of the Toads: Toad vs Toadette

**Battle of the Toads: Toad vs. Toadette**

It's a beautiful spring afternoon at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today, Toad and Toadette will battle against each other in an exhibition match! Everyone in the arena is gearing up for this amazing showdown as Lakitu came in. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a battle between two of the best rising stars! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... _**THE BATTLE OF THE TOADS!**_ "

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with excitement! Then he said, "So without further ado, let's meet our combatants for this afternoon, shall we? First up, he is a loyal servant to Princess Peach and he loves to play sports. Today, he is here in the ring to settle the score! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Mushroom Warrior! Here's... _**TOAD!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps Toad with his red and blue battle vest with a mushroom on it. He then enters the ring with a smile as Lakitu said, "Great to see you, Toad."

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu! I'm so glad to be in the ring for my first exhibition match." Toad replied with a smile.

"Well Toad, looks like you have made your very own battle vest before you came here, right?" Lakitu asked him as he looked at Toad's vest.

Toad agreed with him and said, "That's right! I made it all by myself!"

Lakitu saw it and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do great today! Good luck out there!"

"Thank you!" Toad said as he took a bow.

Then Lakitu points at the blue door and said, "And now, entering the ring is another loyal member to Peach and she made her first appearance in 2003 as a kart racer. She later on competed in baseball and her skills are awesome! Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The Pink Mushroom Warrior... _**TOADETTE!**_ "

Just then, Toadette came in from the blue doors as she receive a round of applause from the crowd. She has a pink and red battle vest as well as she made it to the ring. Lakitu came to her and said, "Nice to have you with us today. That is a beautiful battle vest you got here, Toadette."

"Thank you, Mr. Lakitu! I made it myself." Toadette replied with a smile, "I love a friendly competition at the Glitz Pit and after all, I'm still training for the upcoming Mario Kart 8 tournament! So, I guess this is going to be a great match!"

"Well, I hope that you'll keep training and if you train well, you'll be a great champion!" Lakitu said to her, "But for now, let's have some fun battling, OK?"

"OK!" Toadette replied as she prepares for battle.

Then Lakitu said, "Well then! Now that we've met the combatants, it's time to battle!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with excitement as Toad and Toadette shook hands with each other. Then Toad said, "Well, this is it! Our very first fight against each other and I hope that you'll do great."

Toadette agreed with him and said, "Same to you, buddy. Now, let's do this!"

Then Lakitu came in with the whistle and said, "Alright guys! I want a nice, clean match from the both of you and remember, just have fun! OK?"

"OK!" Toad and Toadette agreed as they took their fighting positions. It is now time to fight.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! It is time to start the battle of the Toads! Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Toad and Toadette replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, you may start fighting at the sound of my whistle. So without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Not a single member spoke.

"Set..."

Both Toad and Toadette took one final deep breath as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle to signal the start of the match.

Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, took one big deep breath and then...

It's time...

" ** _GO!_** "

 _TWEET!_

With the word shouted and the whistle blown, both fighters ran straight at each other. At long last, the first battle between Toad and Toadette is now underway.

Toad started the match by using his hammer on Toadette, but she blocked it with her pigtails. Toadette punched him in the face as she used her mushroom punches.

Toad then used his weight to pick Toadette up and then, he threw her to the ground. Toadette then used her pigtails and said, "Pigtail Whirlwind!"

Then, the whirlwind sent Toad to the other side of the ring as he fell down on the floor. Not wanting to give up, Toad decided to try out his new Boomerang form. He took out the Boomerang Flower and said, "Boomerang Flower Transformation!"

Then, the flower absorbed its energy and then, Toad has transformed into Boomerang Toad. Toad then aimed his boomerang at Toadette and said, "Toad Boomerang Strike!"

Then Toad threw his boomerang and it hit her successfully as the boomerang returned to him. Toadette then used her pigtails to summon another whirlwind and this time, it got a little stronger. Toad saw it coming and said, "Time for a Boomerang Whirlwind!"

Then Toad spun his boomerang and a blue whirlwind came in, which collides into Toadette's pink one. Both fighters are evenly matched as the battle rages on.

After more than two hours, the battle has finally reached its climax. Toad took out his Mushroom Bob-omb and said, "Time to wrap this up!"

Toadette did the same and said, "Let's finish this!"

Then they set the timer on the Mushroom Bob-ombs and placed it on the wrist. Both fighters ran to each other and said the words to deliver the final blow, "Final Mushroom Bob-omb... _**PUNCH!**_ "

With the words shouted, the Bob-ombs started counting down from ten as they ran closer. Everyone saw it all as the Mushroom Bob-omb counts down even further. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

 ** _BOOM!_**

It's a direct hit!

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is what I call an explosive punch!"

It was now the final moments of the match as both Toad and Toadette are still standing after that explosive punch. Both fighters kept on going and then, they both fell down on the arena floor at the same time. It was a double knockout.

Lakitu blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Both Toad and Toadette have been knocked out at the same time so, this match ends with a tie!"

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd cheered for them as Toad and Toadette stood up from the final blow. Then Toad shook her hand and said, "Great fight, Toadette."

"Same to you, Toad." Toadette replied as they hugged each other for a tie match with the crowd cheering. It was an intensive battle for both Toad and Toadette!


	20. Bowser and Bowser Jr's Burger Lunch

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Burger Lunch**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Bowser and Bowser Jr. are taking a stroll across Toad Town when suddenly, Bowser's watch beeped. He said, "Son, it's lunch time and do you know what that means?"

"It's time to eat some burgers!" Bowser Jr. replied, "And I know where we could get some. Dad, we're going to Burger Shroom!"

"That's my boy! Let's go!" Bowser replied as they went to Burger Shroom for a nice lunch.

When they got there, they saw a friendly Lakitu smiling at the duo. He came to them and said, "Bowser and Bowser Jr.! Welcome to Burger Shroom! So, you're here for some lunch, right?"

"That's right, Lakitu!" Bowser said, "We're here for a nice afternoon lunch for the two of us."

"Well, you came to the right place. So, what do you want to eat today?" Lakitu asked them.

"We would like two burgers, two Fire Breath Sodas, and two fries!" Bowser Jr. said to him, "And put some hot sauce on both of our burgers because we need some fire breathing power for our plans to defeat Mario and the All-Stars!"

"That is a great choice and today, I have a special surprise for the both of you. I'm giving you the honor of spinning the Burger Wheel and whatever burger the wheel lands on, I'll double it for you. Is that OK?" Lakitu said to them.

"OK!" Bowser and Jr. replied.

"Alright then, let's bring in the Burger Wheel!"

Just then, the wheel came in as Lakitu said, "Alright then, who's spinning?"

"That would be me, Lakitu. I'll give this wheel a whirl and see which burger we'll be munching on." Bowser Jr. replied as he came to the Burger Wheel.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "OK! Now spin the wheel and see what happens. Go ahead!"

"Alright then, here goes!" Bowser Jr. replied as he spun the wheel.

After a few seconds, the wheel stops on a question mark. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Well, what is it?"

"It's the special burger wedge." Lakitu replied to him, "That means you get to decide which burger you're going to eat by picking one of these three envelopes and whatever is inside is your special burger for today and don't forget, I'll double it for you when you're done. Now then, which colored envelope do you want to pick today?"

Bowser Jr. looked at his options and said, "Red, please."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Red it is, then! Alright then, let's see what's inside."

Then Lakitu opened the red envelope and said, "And today's special burger is..."

Both Bowser and Jr. held their breath and then, the burger is revealed.

" _ **THE KOOPA KING AND KOOPA PRINCE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE!**_ " Lakitu announced as Bowser and Jr. hugged each other. Then he came to them and said, "You have picked today's super special burger and guess what, I'll give you two burgers for that amazing choice!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser said with a smile, "We'll take it!"

"Alright then, Bring in two super special burgers with hot sauce, two fries and two Fire Breath Sodas for the Koopa King and the Koopa Prince!" Lakitu said to the Toads and after a few minutes, their lunch is now ready to eat.

Lakitu came to them with the tray and said, "Ta-da! Your lunch is now served and for that, you'll eat it here for free!"

Bowser Jr. smiled at Lakitu and said, "Thanks, Lakitu!"

"Anytime, guys! Well, enjoy!" Lakitu said as Bowser accepted the tray from him.

Then they came to a table and Bowser said, "Alright Jr., are you ready to eat?"

"Let's dig in, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as he took out his bundle, which holds the super special burger.

Bowser did the same and said, "Alright then, here we go!"

Then they both unwrapped the bundles and inside is the Koopa King and Koopa Prince Cheeseburger Deluxe, which features cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, mustard, hot sauce and two grilled burgers with their logos decorated in ketchup all stacked between two buns. Bowser placed his hands on the burger and said, "Now then, shall we bite on three, son?"

"It would be my pleasure, dad." Jr. agreed as he placed his hands on the burger, ready to take a bite.

"Alright then, let's begin! One..." Bowser started.

"Two..." Bowser Jr. counted along and then, it's time to eat...

" _ **THREE!**_ "

Then they both open their mouths and then...

 _CHOMP!_

They took their first bite. Both Bowser and Jr. munched down in delight as they finished the bite. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Wow! That is the best burger I have ever tasted! I like it!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, son!" Bowser replied, "Now, let's keep eating!"

"OK!" Jr. agreed as they continue on with their lunch.


	21. Bowser's Free Throw

**Bowser's Free Throw**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was playing basketball at his basketball court when suddenly, he came to the free throw line. Bowser smiled to himself and said, "This must be the free throw line and I'm standing on it right now. So, what should I do here with this basketball?"

Bowser thought for a moment and then, he had an idea. Bowser looked at it and said, "I got it! I'll shoot a free throw and in basketball, a free throw is a shot worth only one point. Now all I need to do is to make one! So, let's do it!"

So Bowser stepped behind the line with his basketball and said, "Alright then, let's see what this shot can really do!"

So Bowser bounced the ball a few times, waited for a few seconds and then, he's ready to shoot. Bowser aimed at the basket very carefully and said, "OK! Now it's time for me to shoot the basketball and see what happens. I'll shoot on the count of three. Here goes. 1, 2, 3..."

Bowser closed his eyes, took one final deep breath, and then...

It's time.

" _ **SHOOT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser released the ball from his hands and watched it sail all the way to the basket with no problem at all. Bowser smiled to himself as the basketball continued its flight towards the basket, hoping for his first successful free throw.

And then, the ball reached the rim of the basket and it began spinning all across it for a few seconds. Bowser looked at it very closely and held his breath for a successful shot as the ball begins to slow down. Only one more spin until the big moment and then, it stopped near the rim. Everything grew silent as the ball moved closer and closer to the net. Bowser looked at it for the last time and then...

 _SWISH!_

The basketball made it through the basket with a swish. The free throw is a success.

Bowser saw it all and said, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_ I made the free throw! This is amazing! I can't believe that I made this shot for the first time ever and I'm so happy for myself! Well, let's do it again!"

So Bowser picked up his basketball and decided to do it once again. Bowser aimed at the basket once more and then, he let it fly as the ball made it in once again with a nice swish. Bowser smiled and said, "Now that is what I call... _**A HOT SHOT!**_ "


	22. Bowser's Fire Breath

**Bowser's Fire Breath**

It's a beautiful morning at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was drinking his favorite juice when suddenly, he saw a cannon that doesn't go off. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, this is the best cannon that I've ever seen in my life and it even has a fuse. But, something's missing to the cannon. What could it be?"

And then, it hit him. Bowser smiled and said, "Fire! Of course! When there's a cannon, there's a fuse and to light it, it needs fire and I know one attack that will do it and that is my trademark attack. Here goes, Bowser Fire…. _**BREATH!**_ "

Bowser took a deep breath and then, fire came out of his mouth. The breath reached the fuse and it slowly begins to burn. Bowser smiled at the cannon and said, "It worked! My fire breath did it! The cannon is going to blow. Here it comes…"

And then, a Bullet Bill was shot out of the cannon thanks to Bowser's Fire Breath. Bullet Bill smiled and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

"Anytime, Bullet Bill!" Bowser replied, "Well, that's one down, and two more to go. Now what should I do with my fire breath next? I know, I'll make lunch and after all, I have a nice piece of steak in the kitchen. Let's have some lunch!"

So Bowser walked to the kitchen and placed a piece of steak on the table. Bowser smiled and said, "OK, my fire breath worked on the cannon so, let's try it on my steak, shall we?"

Then Bowser took aim at the steak, opened his mouth and said, "Bowser Fire Breath!"

Then he breathed fire on the steak and it cooked all the way to perfection. Bowser said, "Just the way I like my steak, perfectly well done. Now, I can eat in peace."

So Bowser ate his steak while he was watching the Glitz Pit battles on the television. Bowser looked at it and said, "Wow, I love battling in the arena. I love how the crowd cheered for the fighters and someday, I'll be crowned the champion. But for now, let's check off my fire breath list, shall we?"

Bowser checked off the steak on the list. Only one more thing remains and that is… a person wearing a red hat.

"Alright, the last item on my fire breath list is… a person wearing a red hat. Now who is that person who wore a red hat?"

Just then, he heard a voice. The voice said, "It's a-me, Mario!"

"Oh, that must be him right now. Excuse me, sir but do you wear a red hat?"

"Yes, Bowser! I do have a red hat and it has the letter M on it." Mario replied, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just a little something for you, Mario!" Bowser said while he opened his mouth, "And now, you're burned! Bowser Final Fire…"

He held his breath and began to charge up. When the breath reached full power, he said the attack…

" _ **BREATH!**_ "

And then, Bowser unleashed his final attack on Mario, burning him in the process. Bowser smiled and said, "Yes, it's working! My fire breath is going to win the day! Just a few more seconds, Bowser!"

And then…

And then…

The fire breath did it! Bowser has defeated Mario!

"Wow!" Bowser said, "My final attack did it! Mario has been defeated by my fire breath. I have done it. This is so happy for me. I've defeated Mario with my fire breath and now, I can check it off!"

So Bowser checked it off and said, "Well, that's the last item on the list and now I can …"

But as soon as Bowser was finished with his sentence, he noticed another item on his list. It said, "End the story."

"Another item on this list? Of course! I do have one more item on this list and it said that I will end this story with my trademark attack. Let's try it! Well, that's the end of my story but before I do, I will leave you with this attack from the Koopa King! You're going to love this attack. So, enjoy! Bowser Fire…"

He opened his mouth and began to breathe fire with one final word to end the story…

" _ **BREATH!**_ "

And so, with one final breath, Bowser laughed and said, "Bwahahaha!"


	23. Bowser's Big Burger Lunch

**Bowser's Big Burger Lunch**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser was reading a book on how to defeat Mario when suddenly, his wristwatch beeped. Bowser heard it and said, "It's noon and that means, it's time for some lunch! I love having some lunch and I know where can I get something to eat at this time... _**BURGER SHROOM!**_ Well, let's go! To the Koopa Clown Car!"

So Bowser ran to his Koopa Clown Car and flew off to his favorite burger joint for his afternoon lunch.

When he got there, Bowser said, "Well, here I am! Burger Shroom, the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular burger joint! I wonder which burger I'm going to eat today? Well, let's go inside and find out!"

So Bowser went inside to get his lunch.

When he got inside, an alarm went off. Bowser heard it and said, "Whoa! An alarm went off and that means, I have earned something special!"

"That's right, Bowser! You're today's lucky customer!" Lakitu announced as confetti fell on him.

Bowser smiled and said, "Wow! So that means I get a very special surprise?"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "You got it! As the lucky customer for today, you have earned a very special surprise burger and in addition to that, you've won today's special prize! So, shall we take a look at what's behind this curtain?"

Bowser smiled and said, "Go ahead, Lakitu! Show it to me!"

Lakitu smiled at him and said, "You got it! Today's special prize is..."

Then Lakitu pulled the curtain and inside is a brand new kart. Lakitu saw it and said, "A brand new go-kart! It's the Koopa King Deluxe complete with four wheels, a logo of your face on the front and sides, and a green and orange paint job! You can use that in any Mario Kart competition!"

"Wow! I love this go-kart!" Bowser said, "This is an amazing surprise! Thanks, Lakitu!"

"You're welcome, Bowser!" Lakitu replied, "But we're not done yet because we still have this special burger that I'm going to give you and it is on the table so, close your eyes and follow me."

Bowser agreed as he followed Lakitu to his special surprise burger.

When they got to the table, Lakitu said, "Now sit here. Your surprise burger is on the way so keep your eyes closed until I'm ready."

Bowser agreed as he sat down on the table, waiting for his burger to be revealed.

Just then, Lakitu came back with the food and said, "Alright then, you may open your eyes now."

Bowser opened his eyes and then, his surprise lunch is now served. Lakitu said, " _ **SURPRISE!**_ I present to you the Koopa King Deluxe Super Combo Meal!"

"Wow! This is awesome! That is what I call a surprise lunch! Thanks, Lakitu!" Bowser replied with a smile.

"You're welcome! Well, enjoy your special lunch!" Lakitu said to him as he flew away.

Bowser looked at his special meal and said, "OK, let's see what is on this tray. A special burger, Koopa King Fries, Fire Breath Soda, and a special Item Box. Alright then, it's time to unwrap that wrapper and see what's inside."

Then Bowser took out his wrapper and said, "And the special burger is..."

He unwrapped the bundle and then...

The burger is revealed...

" _ **THE KOOPA KING DELUXE ULTIMATE CHEESEBURGER!**_ "

Bowser smiled to himself as he saw the newest burger for the first time ever. The burger has lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, pickles, onions, special fire breath sauce and a burger with his logo on ketchup all stacked between two buns.

Bowser looked at his burger and said, "Now that is one amazing burger and I love it. Well, let's see how this burger tastes like by taking a bite, shall we?"

So Bowser placed his hands on the burger, held it up and said, "Alright then, here I go! 1, 2, 3... _**BITE!**_ "

Then Bowser opened his mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

He took his first bite. Bowser munched on down in delight as he savored this moment.

When Bowser was done with his first bite, he said, "That is... _**AWESOME!**_ I like it! I really liked it! Well, let's do it again!"

So Bowser kept on going as he enjoys his newest cheeseburger. He really is the Koopa King!


	24. Yoshi's Birthday at the Glitz Pit

**Yoshi's Birthday at the Glitz Pit**

One day in Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was relaxing in the sun when suddenly, he saw the date on his calendar. Today is his birthday! Yoshi smiled to himself and said, "It's my birthday! I can't wait to celebrate this day with my friends!"

Just then, Parakarry came in with the letter and said, "Mail Call!"

Yoshi picked up the letter and said, "Thanks, buddy!"

"Anytime! Happy birthday!"

Yoshi waved goodbye to him as he opened the letter. He read it and said, "Hey there, buddy! Rawk Hawk here with a thing waiting for you, Yoshi. I know that today is your special day and I'm planning a special occasion at the Glitz Pit. So, if you want it, then head on over! Rawk on, buddy! Rawk on! From Rawk Hawk."

When he was done reading, he said, "Wow! A special occasion for me? That's great! Time to get some joy and head to the Glitz Pit! Let's go!"

So Yoshi ran to his Egg 1 go-kart and drive his way to Rogueport.

When he got there, he parked his kart and ran to the Cheep-Cheep Blimp. Yoshi took out his ticket and said, "Here's my ticket to Glitzville. I have a special item waiting at the Glitz Pit."

Steward agreed with him and said, "Alright then! We shall take you there right now. All aboard!"

Then the Cheep-Cheep Blimp took off to the skies and began flying towards the Glitz Pit arena in Glitzville. Yoshi is so excited as he was watching the clouds float by. This is going to a long flight for him.

When the blimp is approaching the Glitz Pit, Yoshi said, "There it is! Glitzville is straight ahead and the arena is right there, waiting for my special thing! Let's go!"

Finally, the blimp landed on Glitzville. Steward said, "Welcome to Glitzville, everyone! Thanks for flying the Cheep-Cheep Blimp!"

Yoshi came out of the blimp and ran straight towards the arena entrance. He said, "There it is, the Glitz Pit and look, another note."

Yoshi took out the note and said, "The special thing is in the ring. Go to the red door of the arena."

Without another word, Yoshi ran to the lobby and then to the backstage corridors until, he came to the right door. Yoshi said, "This is it, the red door. Let's go inside, shall we? One, two, three... _**GO!**_ "

Then Yoshi opened the door and then...

" ** _SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOSHI!_** "

Yoshi was surprised! It was a special surprise party for him at the arena and Yoshi was overjoyed! Rawk Hawk hugged him and said, "Happy birthday, buddy!"

"Thanks, Rawk!" Yoshi replied with a high five.

Jolene also came to him and said, "Happy birthday, Yoshi! You are one of my favorite fighters here at the arena and for that, we have a special surprise for you. Ready?"

"Ready!" Yoshi agreed.

Then Jolene said to him, "Your special surprise is... **_A SPECIAL MATCH!_** "

Then the blue door opened up and in steps Mario. Jolene then said, "For being a great fighter, I've planned a special match just for you and Mario and look, the crowd is here for this occasion so, are you ready to brawl?"

Yoshi jumped for joy and said, "Let's fight!"

Then the gong sounded as Yoshi begins his fight against Mario. What a joyful birthday for Yoshi.


	25. The Koopalings' First Balloon Battle

**The Koopalings' First Balloon Battle**

It's a beautiful day for a Balloon Battle match at Funky Stadium as the crowd cheered for this amazing competition. Lakitu came in to the stadium and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to a very special edition of Mario Kart and what a better way to spend this afternoon by having a Balloon Battle right here in Funky Stadium!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with approval. Then he said, "That's right, folks! Today's match is going to be a good one because for the first time ever, we have the Koopalings facing off against each other in their first ever battle! So, shall we meet the competitors?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd agreed as they cheered.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's meet them! Ladies and gentlemen, here they come! The seven siblings with a passion for racing... _**THE KOOPALINGS!**_ "

Just then, the seven karts came in as the Koopalings entered the stadium for the first time with the crowd cheering for them. When they got there, they received a standing ovation as they took a bow. Lakitu came to them with a microphone and said, "Great to see you, guys."

"Thank you, Lakitu" Iggy replied, "We are definitely looking forward for this amazing match-up against each other."

"Yeah! This is going to be a great match." Roy added.

"I see. Now Wendy, it looks like you have some fans cheering for you today, right?" Lakitu asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Lakitu. We love to see everyone here for this amazing showdown." Wendy replied, "That is what Mario Kart is all about. You race against each other, you battle against each other."

"That's right, Wendy." Larry added. "Whether is racing on Rainbow Road or battling at Funky Stadium, it is always the same thing! So, play fair."

"Try your best." Morton added.

"And most importantly..." Ludwig finished.

" _ **HAVE FUN!**_ " The Koopalings all said at the same time as the crowd made its biggest cheer.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! That is a great speech, guys. You really impressed the crowd."

"Thank you, Lakitu!" The Koopalings replied.

Then Lakitu said, "Alright guys, I think it is time to get this battle started and to do that, you'll need balloons so, let's bring them in!"

Just then, 21 balloons came into the stadium as the crowd cheered for this. Then Lakitu said, "There it is, guys! All 21 balloons are here on this stage but, only three can be given to each contestant and there are seven of you so, we'll do a random drawing to determine your color for this battle and I have it right here in this box so, who will go first?"

"I do, Lakitu!" Larry replied as he came to the box. Then he pulled out a green token and said, "Green!"

"Three green balloons for Larry!" Lakitu announced as Larry was given three green balloons. Then he said, "Alright then, who's next?"

"Me!" Iggy said as he pulled out an orange token, which gives him three orange balloons.

"OK! Anyone else?" Lakitu asked them.

"I want some balloons!" Roy replied with a smile.

"Alright then, pick a token!" Lakitu said as Roy pulled out a purple one.

"Purple balloons? I'll take it! Three, please." Roy said as Lakitu gave him three purple balloons.

Then Lemmy took out a blue one, which earns him three blue balloons.

"OK! There are now nine balloons left and we still have three more players waiting to get theirs so, who's next?" Lakitu asked.

"I do! I hope I'll get a pink one." Wendy replied as she came to the box.

Then she pulled out a pink token and Wendy said, "Yay! I got pink, Lakitu!"

"Well done, Wendy! Here are three pink balloons for this battle. Enjoy!" Lakitu said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lakitu! You're a great friend." Wendy replied as she accepted the balloons while giving him a kiss in the cheek.

Then Lakitu came to Morton and Ludwig and said, "OK Morton and Ludwig, it all comes to this. We have six balloons left on this stage so, let's do a coin toss to see who gets those balloons, OK?"

"OK!" Morton and Ludwig agreed as Lakitu took out a coin.

Lakitu smiled to Ludwig and said, "Ludwig, it's your call."

"Heads!" Ludwig replied as Lakitu tossed the coin.

Then Lakitu caught it in his hand and said, "OK! Let's see the results of the toss, shall we?"

"Will do, Lakitu. Show us the coin." Ludwig replied with a smile.

Morton agreed with him as Lakitu said, "Alright then, here it comes..."

And then, the coin shows a head. Lakitu came to them and said, "And it's heads! Great choice, Ludwig! So, what's it going to be, red or yellow?"

"I'll have the red balloons and Morton will take the yellow one." Ludwig replied with a smile.

"OK then! Red for Ludwig and yellow for Morton." Lakitu said as he gave them the final six balloons. Then he said, "Well then, now that everyone has three balloons, shall we proceed to your karts for the first Balloon Battle?"

" _ **YES!**_ " The Koopalings agreed with a smile.

"Great! Koopalings... _**TO YOUR KARTS!**_ " Lakitu announced as the Koopalings entered their respective colored karts. At long last, the first ever Balloon Battle is about to begin.

Lakitu came to them with the traffic lights and said, "Alright then, here's how it works. You have three minutes to pop your opponents' balloons. If you do, you'll score a point. If all of your balloons are popped, then you'll lose a point. You'll earn a bonus point by popping all three balloons held by an opponent. As always, there are Item Boxes scattered across the stadium. They are the keys to this battle. At the end of three minutes, whoever has the most points, wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" The Koopalings replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's bring in the scoreboard!"

Then the scoreboard appeared on the screen, which shows the total score for each Koopaling and along with that, it has a timer.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "OK then, now we need some time for the Koopalings so, let's put three minutes on the board if you please!"

The scoreboard agreed as the time limit is set for three minutes. And with that, the battle is officially set.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Well then, now that everything is all set, we can now start the battle! So Koopalings, are you ready for your very first Balloon Battle in Mario Kart history?"

" _ **YES! LET'S BATTLE!**_ " The Koopalings shouted at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, the battle begins when you see the green light. Good luck to all of you and have fun. And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time at last. The countdown to the very first Balloon Battle with the Koopalings starts... _**NOW!**_ "

With the word shouted, Lakitu pressed the button on the signal and with that, the timer started.

"3, 2, 1..." Lakitu announced as the red lights came up, ready to change to green at any moment.

Everyone held their breath and then...

It's go time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, the lights turned green and the Koopalings made their first move. At long last, the battle is now underway!

The battle was fast and intense for the Koopalings as the scoreboard keeps adding up the points for everyone and just like that, the battle is nearly done with only thirty seconds left.

"This is going to be a very close battle, folks!" Lakitu announced, "Looks like the Koopalings are going all in as we approach the final thirty seconds of the match! Who will win this battle? We're about to find out!"

With only a few moments remaining, there were shells and bananas flying everywhere in the stadium. It is a battle to the finish as the timer ticked down to the final ten seconds.

Lakitu saw the timer and said, "This is it! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

The crowd saw it all and joined in as well.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

 _BUZZ!_

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match. Lakitu heard it and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ "

The stadium roared with approval as the three-minute battle finally came to an end for the Koopalings. Lakitu came to them and said, "That was an amazing three-minute battle you just did and the crowd loved it! So, shall we go to the scoreboard to see who is the winner?"

" _ **YES!**_ " The Koopalings agreed as they turn their attention at the scoreboard, waiting for the final scores.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's start with Larry! Scoreboard, what is Larry's final score?"

The scoreboard agreed as Larry's score appeared on the screen. It said, "Larry scored 10 points!"

"Ten points for Larry!" Lakitu announced as Larry jumped in the air. Then he said, "Alright Iggy, it's your turn. Shall we take a look?"

"Yes, please!" Iggy replied

"OK then! Scoreboard, show us Iggy's score if you would please." Lakitu said to the board.

The scoreboard made a ding and it said, "Iggy scored 10 points!"

"Nicely done, Iggy! That's ten for you!" Lakitu said to him, "You're tied for the lead with Larry!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Iggy replied as he stood next to Larry.

Then Wendy, Lemmy, Roy and Ludwig scored ten points as well. Now all that remains is Morton Koopa Jr.

Lakitu came to Morton and said, "OK Morton, this is it! To win the battle, you need eleven points or more. If you do, then you'll be the very first winner in this Balloon Battle. So Morton Koopa Jr., are you ready for the final results?"

Morton took a deep breath and said, "All set and ready to go! Lakitu... _**SHOW ME THE FINAL SCORE!**_ "

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, here it comes! Scoreboard, may we see Morton's score if you please?"

The scoreboard agreed as it said, "Morton's final score is..."

Everyone in the stadium held their breath as Morton Koopa Jr. is just seconds away from winning the battle. He watched the scoreboard very closely and waited for his final score as the scoreboard continues to add up until...

 _DING!_

The final score has been revealed...

" _ **TEN POINTS!**_ "

Morton saw it all and said, "Ten points? I'll take it! So, do we have a winner?"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Yes we do, Morton! And do you know who it is?"

"It's us!" Morton said with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Morton! This Balloon Battle officially ends in a tie and that means... **_EVERYONE IS A WINNER!_** "

As Lakitu heard those words, The Koopalings all came in and hugged each other for a tie match as the crowd cheered for them. Then Lakitu said, "Great battling, Koopalings! How do you feel?"

"It feels great! I can't wait for a rematch!" Larry replied with a smile.

Everyone agreed as the Koopalings finished another great match.


	26. Bowser Jr's Burger Eating Challenge

**Bowser Jr.'s Burger Eating Challenge**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was painting a picture of himself when suddenly, his watch beeped. Jr. looked at the watch and said, "Hooray! It's noon and that means it's lunchtime! Let's go eat some burgers at Burger Shroom, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. ran out of the castle and decided to have some lunch at Burger Shroom all by himself.

When Bowser Jr. got there, he said, "Well, there it is! Burger Shroom, the kingdom's favorite burger joint. Well, let's go and eat some burgers."

As soon as he entered the restaurant, an alarm went off. Bowser Jr. heard that sound and said, "Whoa! That sound means I have to do something?"

"That's right, Bowser Jr.! You have been selected to take part in the Burger Shroom Burger Eating Challenge!" Lakitu replied as he came in, "If you choose to accept, then you'll have to eat every single burger within the time limit. If you manage to do that before the buzzer sounds, then you'll win the challenge. So, are you up for it?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "I'll do it!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "OK! Then let's go!"

So Lakitu and Jr. ran to the table for the challenge.

When they got there, Lakitu said, "Alright Bowser Jr., here are the rules. On this tray in front of you are five burgers and you must eat them all within the time limit. Each time you finish a burger, you'll move on to the next one. You'll win the challenge if you manage to eat all five burgers before you hear the buzzer. Now, let's see how much time you'll have in this challenge. Scoreboard, show us the time limit."

Then the scoreboard shows ten minutes as Lakitu said, "It looks like you'll be doing this challenge for ten minutes. Do you think you can handle this?"

"Of course I can do that." Bowser Jr. replied, "This is going to be a very exciting challenge so, let's do this."

"Alright then! Now, let's see which burger you'll be eating today in this challenge. Scoreboard, what is today's burger for Bowser Jr.?" Lakitu said as the scoreboard made some adjustments and then, the burger appeared on the screen.

Bowser Jr. saw it and said, "The Koopa King and Koopa Prince Cheeseburger Deluxe! My favorite!"

"That's right Bowser Jr.! This is your burger for today and I have five of them right here on this tray." Lakitu agreed as he gave the tray to Jr. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Alright then, this is it! Bowser Jr., are you ready?"

"I'm all set, Lakitu! Let's do this!" Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Very well, then! You may begin at the sound of my whistle. Here we go! Ready..."

Bowser Jr. looked at his burgers...

"Set..."

Everything grew silent as Bowser Jr. is just one word away from starting the challenge. Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's time to eat...

" _ **GO!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the word shouted and the whistle blown, Bowser Jr. took his first bite of the burger as the challenge began.

Everyone watched Jr. as he kept on biting on his burger, finishing the first one with ease as he moved on to his second burger with eight minutes to go.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Bowser Jr. has finished his first burger in just two minutes! Looks like he's doing a great job so far as he began eating his second burger. Can he get all five? We'll see!"

As Bowser Jr. continued on with his biting, the clock kept on ticking as he finished three more burgers. Now Bowser Jr. only needs one more to win the challenge and with less than two minutes to go, he may do this.

"Whoa! Looks like Bowser Jr. is just one burger away from winning the challenge and there is still one minute and forty seconds left on the clock. Oh boy, this is going to be very exciting, folks!"

With just a few bites left, Bowser Jr. kept on going as the timer reached its final minute. Lakitu saw the timer and watched the final moments of the challenge.

Now all Bowser Jr. needs is one more bite and the challenge is won. As Bowser Jr. took out the final piece of the burger, he saw the timer reaching fifteen seconds. Bowser Jr. took his chance and said, "Well, here goes!"

Lakitu saw the timer and began counting down the final seconds, "10 seconds left! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Bowser Jr. took one final piece, raised it up to his mouth and then, he took his final bite as the final five seconds tick away.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Bowser Jr. munched on down for the last time and then...

 _BUZZ!_

The final buzzer went off, signaling the end of the challenge. Lakitu heard it and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ "

Bowser Jr. smiled and waited for the results as Lakitu came to him. He said, "Bowser Jr. After all of the biting that you have done, I have the final results for this amazing challenge. Ready to hear it?"

"Yes, please!" Bowser Jr. replied as he waited for the final announcement.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, here we go! Bowser Jr..."

Bowser Jr. held on to his breath for a few seconds and then...

The announcement has finally been made...

" ** _YOU WIN!_** "

Bowser Jr. can't believe it! He has officially won the Burger Shroom Burger Eating Challenge just in time. Lakitu smiled at him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You have won the challenge and you've done it just as the final buzzer went off! Well done, buddy!"

"Thanks, Lakitu!" Jr. replied as he hugged Lakitu, "I'm so glad to be the first person to complete this challenge and it makes me so happy!"

"Well, because you have won the challenge, you have earned this special burger for completing it and I have it right here in this golden bundle." Lakitu said as Jr. accepted the prize for winning the challenge. Then he opened it up and inside is the newest burger, the Bowser Jr. Super Cheeseburger.

Bowser Jr. smiled and decided to take a bite right away. He opened his mouth and munched down on his newest burger as he said, "Now that is what I call a super challenge!"


	27. Yoshi's Perfect Kart Race

**Yoshi's** **Perfect Kart Race**

It's a beautiful, warm, sunny day in Mario Circuit where Yoshi is at the starting line, preparing for today's go-kart race. A perfect day like this is a great way to have a beautiful go-kart race.

Then his friends Luigi, Wario, Daisy, Toad, Mario, Toadette and Waluigi came to the starting line for today's competition around the track. Yoshi finished his go-kart and said, "I call it the Yoshi Racer, this go-kart has a green shade of paint, comfortable seating, a Yoshi Egg logo on the front of the kart and a nice engine."

His friends love Yoshi's go-kart and clapped for his beautiful work.

Then Lakitu appeared from the clouds with his start signal on the pole and said, "Okay racers, today's race is going to be a nice one. Watch out for the Chain Chomp along the way as you drive around this circuit. Three laps for all of you and have fun out there."

So everyone got in their karts and started their engines. The sun is shining on this beautiful day with a few clouds in the sky.

Lakitu smiled to everyone and said, "All right everyone, 3 laps. Are you ready?"

They nodded yes and he pushed the button on the signal which starts the 3-second time limit to the start of the race.

Yoshi thought and said, _"This is it! Time to show this go-kart how it's done"_

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _GO!_

When the green light flashed, all of the racers flew out of the starting line, leaving Lakitu in a cloud of dust.

He smiled to Yoshi and said, "Have fun, Yoshi!"

The race began and Yoshi is doing an amazing job thanks to his rocket start. And so begins another perfect day for Yoshi.


	28. Mario's Summertime Time Trial

**Mario's Summertime Time Trial**

It's summer time in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario is having a peaceful afternoon at Peach Beach when suddenly, he came up with a great idea. Mario smiled and said, "I know, I'll just race around the track. After all, I'm a kart racer and it is summertime so, let's have a Mario Kart time trial! To the Wild Wing!"

So Mario hopped in to his red Wild Wing kart and said, "OK, now let's get this run started. Mushrooms, check. Engines, check. Three laps, check. Well, that's everything and now for the final step, starting the countdown."

Then he turned on the engines and waited for the countdown to start but, Lakitu is not here. Mario said, "Huh, why is Lakitu not here? I know, I'll call him and see if he can start the race."

So Mario called Lakitu on the phone and he said, "Hey there, it's me Lakitu. I'm not here at the moment because I'm on vacation at Koopa Troopa Beach. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Later."

Then his phone beeped as Mario said, "Well, this is not good. Lakitu is on vacation and I don't have an application that will give me anything to start the race, or do I?"

Then he checked his MPad for an application to start the race and then, he found it. Mario smiled and said, "There we go! Good thing I have the Mario Kart application just in case Lakitu is not around. Now I can start the race! Well, let's do it. Mario Kart... _**OPEN!**_ "

Then Mario opened the app and it said, "Welcome to the Mario Kart App. Please enter your name to continue."

Mario agreed as he entered his name. Then the app said, "You have entered Mario. Now, which mode are you doing today?"

Then he tapped on the clock and the app said, "Time Trial it is, then. Which course are you going to race on in this run?"

Mario tapped on Peach Beach and then, the app said, "Peach Beach from Double Dash. Great choice. Now, you're all set. To begin the time trial, tap 'Start Race'. This starts the countdown. Do you want to start the race now?"

" ** _YES!_** " Mario said as he tapped on Start Race. Then the app said, "OK! The time trial begins when the light turns green. Good luck."

Then, the countdown began as Mario revved up his engine on the Wild Wing and then, the green light went off, signaling the start of the race. Mario stepped on the gas and he took off.

After a nice run, Mario crossed the finish line. The app said, "Great race, Mario. You have a total race time of 1:30.000. Do you want to go again?"

"Yes, please." Mario said as he tapped on the Start Race button again. Then Mario smiled and said, "Well, I guess that is one good way to spend my summertime and that is Mario Kart racing!"

Then Mario took off once again as the race began once more. It was a fantastic summer day for Mario.


	29. Rainbow Mario

**Rainbow Mario**

Power-ups are what Mario needs to defeat Bowser and his minions. From throwing fireballs with the Fire Flower, to skating on ice with the Ice Flower, Mario needs them whenever evil strikes.

One day, Mario was reading his favorite book when suddenly, he saw a floating star waiting outside. Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! There is a star floating outside. I wonder which power-up I'll be receiving when I touch it. Well, let's go outside."

So Mario ran outside to see this amazing item.

When he got there, he saw a star with many colors. This is the Rainbow Star. Mario smiled to himself and said, "Wow! It's a Rainbow Star. I love this power-up and if I touch it, I'll grant my new power. Well, time to power up and transform. Rainbow Star, grant me your power!"

With the words shouted, Mario touched the Rainbow Star and then, it absorbed its energy as the star vanished. Mario closed his eyes as the star finished absorbing its energy and then the light surrounded him, signaling his transformation.

After a few seconds, the transformation is now finished. Mario opened his eyes and then, he is covered in a rainbow of colors. Mario has powered up to his new form, Rainbow Mario.

"Wow! I'm Rainbow Mario!" Mario said in delight, "This is my new power that the Rainbow Star gave me and with this new power, I can defeat Bowser and not only that, I'm also invincible! Time to test it out. Let's run!"

So Mario decided to run on his favorite racing track Mario Circuit and then, he took off, leaving a rainbow trail on the track. Mario ran as fast as he could as the Rainbow Star theme began to play. After forty seconds, the effect starts to wear off. Mario looked at himself and said, "My power is almost gone but, I can still run. Just a few more steps."

And then, the Rainbow Star's power has worn off, reverting Mario back to his normal form. Mario looked at his red and blue overalls and said, "Well, that was fun. My Rainbow Star's time is already up and I'm back to normal. I guess this power-up is very helpful whenever I need it the most but for now, let's go get some lunch."

So Mario walked all the way back to Toad Town for a nice lunch.

After a great lunch, Mario heard the cry for help. He saw Peach being captured by Bowser as Mario said, "That's Peach and she's in trouble! Looks like Bowser is up to no good again and this time, he's going down! Time to defeat him! Rainbow Star, grant me the power to transform to Rainbow Mario!"

And then, the Rainbow Star came to him and Mario powered up once again to Rainbow Mario. Mario smiled with determination and said, "Let's go!"

And then, he went off again.


	30. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Rock, Paper, Scissors**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was training with Mario at the Kingdom Dojo when I said, "Wow! That is a great training lesson, Mario!"

"Thanks, Dragon!" Mario replied, "Well, shall we get some lunch at Mario Burgers?"

"Let's go!"

When we got to Mario Burgers, I said, "Now, who will order some lunch today?"

"Let's decide with a game of rock, paper, scissors! Winner gets to order some lunch. Are you ready to play?" Mario asked me.

"Let's go!" I agreed, "And to make it fair, best two out of three!"

"That's fair enough for me! Let's begin!"

So we began our game and said the chant, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Then we threw down and I said, "Paper covers rock! Score one for Dragon!"

Mario smiled to me and said, "Nice start, Dragon! You got a point. Now, here comes round two!"

Then the second round began and then, we threw down the next possibility. Mario looked at it and said, "Nice! Scissors cut paper! Looks like this game is tied! Now, it's time for the final throw of the game. The next point wins the game. Ready?"

"All set, Mario!" I agreed as we prepare to throw down.

"Here goes! Rock, paper, scissors…" We began as we await the final throw.

And then, we threw it down…

" _ **SHOOT!**_ "

With the word shouted, the final throw has been revealed and then, it shows two papers. The game ends in a draw.

"Well, I guess this match ends in a draw so, we get to order, right?" I asked Mario.

"That's right, Dragon!" Mario agreed, "Good game, buddy!"

"Same to you!" I agreed as I shook Mario's hand for good sportsmanship. Then I said, "Shall we get some Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburgers?"

"Yes!" Mario agreed as we order some lunch for a tie game.


	31. Dragon Puncher's High Dive

**Dragon Puncher's High Dive**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom Pool where I was swimming with my friends when suddenly, I saw something cool. I said, "Hey Luigi, what is that board over there?"

Luigi smiled to me and replied, "That is the diving board, Dragon. This lets you dive straight into the water and if you're lucky enough, you can do a high dive."

Then, I came up with a great idea. I said, "Hey, maybe I can do the high dive and all of you can watch me perform it. Can I do that, Mario?"

Mario agreed with me and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it, Dragon! Do it for all of us!"

Then all of the friends came in as I climb up the diving board with the ladder, waiting for my big moment.

When I got to the top, I saw the pool down below. Mario smiled to me and said, "Go on, Dragon. Dive on in and make us proud."

"Yeah, you can do it!" Luigi added as the crowd chanted my name.

I looked at the board, took a deep breath, and said, "Alright then, here goes. One, two, three…"

Then I jumped on the board for a few seconds and then, I let out a shout…

" ** _DIVE!_** "

With the word shouted, I jumped out of the board and made its way to the water. Everyone in the pool is watching my most important dive as I get much closer to the water. I took one final push and then, I braced myself for impact…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

When I entered the water, I felt much happier. Then I came up to the surface and then, Mario and Luigi held up a ten. It was a perfect dive!

The crowd cheered for me as I swam with happiness. Mario came to me and said, "Nice diving, Dragon! You are one great diver."

"Thanks, Mario." I replied to him as I continue on swimming after a great dive.


	32. Bowser Jr's Big Free Throw

**Bowser Jr.'s Big Free Throw**

It's a fantastic day at Mario Stadium where a basketball game is being held. It is halftime as both teams left the court to prepare for the second half when suddenly, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the Mario Stadium Free Throw Contest!"

The stadium roared with approval as Lakitu heard the announcement. Then he said, "That's right, folks! This is your chance to shoot a free throw for 100,000 coins and it could be you! Now, each seat has a number on it and our scoreboard will determine today's contestant by pushing this button on my remote. So, let's find out right now who is our lucky shooter! Start the randomizer!"

The scoreboard agreed as the numbers are mixed up on the screen. Lakitu looked at the board and pushed the button. Everyone watched the scoreboard very closely and then...

 _DING!_

A number has been selected on the screen. Lakitu saw it and said, "Number 50! Who is sitting in seat #50?"

"I am!" A voice replied.

Lakitu heard that voice and said, "OK! That means today's contestant who is going to shoot for 100,000 coins is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as Lakitu announced his name. Then he spun in his shell and sped his way down to the court, ready for his free throw.

Lakitu saw Bowser Jr.'s shell and said, "And here he comes, folks! Our shooter for today's contest is now entering the court!"

Bowser Jr. came out of his shell, jumped in the air and then, he made a perfect landing at center court. The crowd saw it all and cheered for the Koopa Prince. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Nice landing, Bowser Jr.! So, how does it feel to be shooting for that amazing jackpot?"

"It feels great!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I'm so happy to be here for this shot because I'm a professional athlete in various sports and basketball is one of my favorites so, this is going to be a great contest."

Lakitu agreed and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do great when you step up to the line! So, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be!" Bowser Jr. replied with a big smile.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then let's do it! To the free throw line!"

So Lakitu and Bowser Jr. walked together to the free throw line for his big shot with the crowd cheering. When they got there, Lakitu said, "Well, here we are at the free throw line and here's how it works. You'll have one shot from behind this line and all you have to do in order to win the coins is make it in. If you can do that, then the 100,000 coins will be yours!"

"Wow!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "That is a lot of money!"

"It sure is, Junior. Now, the Toad referee has the basketball and the moment he gives you the ball, the contest will begin. So, it all comes down to this! You are just one basket away from the money and before we do that, is there anyone in the audience here to wish you luck?" Lakitu asked him.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! I have my dad who is watching me right now!"

"I see! So you're doing this for Bowser and everyone here in the stadium! Well Junior, this is it! The moment has arrived. You are looking at 100,000 coins and it all rides on one single free throw. We are all rooting for you! So, are you ready for your attempt?" Lakitu asked him.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, " _ **YES!**_ "

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's get to it! For 100,000 coins, Bowser Jr... _**MAKE YOUR FREE THROW!**_ "

Bowser Jr. smiled as he steps up to the free throw line with the crowd cheering, ready to make his shot. The Toad referee came in with the basketball and said, "Ready?"

The Koopa Prince smiled and said, "You bet, ref!"

The referee agreed with him and said, "All right! You have only one shot. Good luck!"

And with that, the referee passed the ball to Bowser Jr. and he caught it with his hands. The lights dimmed all across the stadium and the crowd grew very silent as Bowser Jr. prepares to shoot the free throw. He bounced the ball five times, aimed very carefully at the basket and said, "Well, here goes. One, two, three..."

Bowser Jr. took one final deep breath and then...

It's time...

" _ **SHOOT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. jumped up and released the ball from his hands. The fate of the game now rides on this free throw.

As the ball continues its flight towards the basket, everything goes in slow motion. The stadium is quiet as the ball kept on going.

And then, the ball reached the rim of the basket and it spun around like a whirlpool. Everyone turned their attention at the spinning ball as it kept on going. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds of spinning, the ball begins to slow down. The entire stadium held their breath in anticipation as the ball stops near the edge of the rim. It all comes down to this huge moment. Bowser Jr. looked at the ball for the last time, waited for a few seconds and then...

And then...

The moment finally came...

 _SWISH!_

The basketball made it through the basket with a nice swish. The Toad referee saw it all and then, he made his announcement...

" _ **SCORE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stadium roared very loudly as Bowser Jr. jumped for joy! He has made a successful free throw with confetti flying all across the stadium.

Lakitu came to him and said with a hug, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've just won 100,000 coins! Congratulations on your amazing performance! Now tell me, how do you feel right now?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "It feels good! I am so very happy with this successful shot and like I said, I'm a professional athlete in sports. This is the best day of my life and now, I'm going home as a champion!"

"Of course you are!" Lakitu replied, "Your amazing basketball skills has brought you here to this stage and now, you've done it! So, shall we give you the check right now?"

"You bet!" Bowser Jr. said with a thumbs up.

"OK! Let's bring in the check for 100,000 coins!" Lakitu announced as a Toad referee came in with a check.

Bowser Jr. saw it all as the Toad referee gave him the check. Then he hugged him and said, "You are one amazing athlete! Congratulations on your successful free throw!"

"Thanks, ref!" Bowser Jr. replied as he accepted the check.

The stadium cheered very loudly as Bowser Jr. held up his check with a huge smile. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


	33. Bowser and Bowser Jr's Fireworks

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Fireworks**

It's a fantastic evening at Bowser's Castle where Bowser is setting up a special fireworks show. He said, "Tonight is the night! My son and I are about to watch the fireworks in honor of the July 4th holiday. Just a few more Bob-ombs to be loaded in the cannon and... done. The fireworks are ready! Now all we have to do is set it off at the garden. Well, let's go tell my son!"

So Bowser came to his son's room and when he got inside, he saw Bowser Jr. playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Bowser smiled and said, "Hey, son! Are you ready to see some fireworks tonight?"

Junior smiled and said, "Of course! I can't wait to see it!"

Bowser agreed and said, "Then let's do it! To the garden."

So Bowser and his son ran to the garden, ready to see the fireworks for the first time. Bowser looked at the sky and said, "OK son, this is where we watch the fireworks and to do that, we're going to need a very special cannon for tonight's show. Son, I present to you my latest invention... **_THE FIREWORKS CANNON!_** "

Just then, Bowser pushed the button on the remote and then, a Fireworks Cannon emerged from underground. Junior saw the cannon and said, "Cool!"

"It sure is, son. I loaded the cannon with plenty of Bob-ombs and in just a few moments, the cannon will fire and our fireworks show will officially begin." Bowser replied, "All we have to do is press the green button and then... BOOM! We'll have fireworks all over the castle. Well son, it all comes down to this. Are you ready for our very first fireworks show right here at our castle?"

Bowser Jr. smiled to his dad and said, "It will be my pleasure to see this show with you! Let's do it!"

Bowser agreed with his decision and said, "Alright, then! Let's do the countdown together so we can start the show! Here we go!"

So Bowser and Junior came to the button and began to count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then...

And then...

The moment came.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

Bowser and Jr. pushed the green button, covered their ears and then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired a red Bob-omb through the sky and then, it exploded in a burst of color as a firework. Then a blue Bob-omb came in and it exploded in the sky. Just then, more Bob-ombs came out of the cannon and the entire night sky is full of fireworks! Bowser and Jr. watched the show together as they enjoy a beautiful night full of excitement.


	34. Bowser and the Cannon

**Bowser and the Cannon**

The story begins at Bowser's Castle where Bowser is planning on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom in his lair when suddenly, he saw something firing out from the cannon. It's a Bullet Bill and is flying all across the castle. Bowser is pleased with it and said, "Wow, that was amazing, Hammer Bro.!"

Hammer Bro. replied to him and said, "Thank you. I used the Bullet Bill to fire out of the cannon and I pushed the button to make it fly."

Bowser has an idea on how to take over the kingdom by creating a cannon for himself. He told Ludwig von Koopa to create a cannon for himself and said, "Ludwig, can you create a cannon so I can take down the plumbers Mario and Luigi?"

Ludwig replied, "Yes, it's my pleasure, Bowser!"

So Ludwig began making a cannon that is designed for him. The entire project took 2 days for him and then, the cannon is finished.

"Behold, the Bowser Cannon," Ludwig proclaimed, "This cannon allows you to defeat those plumbers and take over the kingdom in no time. Care for a test drive with a Bowser doll?"

He put the doll in the cannon and using his fire breath, the fuse begins to burn all the way to the cannon and then it fires all across the sky and landed on the kingdom.

"It worked," Ludwig shouted, "The cannon worked!"

"Thanks, Ludwig," Bowser said as he hugged him, "Now I can defeat those plumbers for sure and the kingdom is mine. To my cannon!"

So Bowser hops in to the cannon and asked Ludwig to use his fire breath to light the fuse so he will be launching out of the cannon.

"It's time. Ludwig, light the fuse and fire me now."

"OK, Bowser, here we go!" Ludwig replied as he used his fire breath on the fuse, burning it all the way.

This is it. Bowser is ready to take down the plumbers and in just a few seconds, the Mushroom Kingdom will soon be his. The cannon counts down.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired and Bowser is flying all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. He screamed with joy and said, "Yes, the kingdom will soon be mine, all mine!"

Just then, the wind blows on his path, which sends the Koopa King back to his own castle!

"Not good." Bowser said as he made the castle explode on contact!

"My castle, it's gone again!" Bowser shouted, but it's OK for him because the cannon is still here.

"Well, at least my cannon still works. Tomorrow I'll try to take over the kingdom for sure. Thanks, Ludwig."

So Bowser decided that tomorrow will be his day. But for now, he had a lot of fun with his cannon.


	35. Roy Koopa's Big Glitz Pit Championship

**Roy Koopa's Big Glitz Pit Championship**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today, Roy Koopa is going to compete in the Championship Match for the first time. He trained all week for this moment and today, he'll go one on one against a strong opponent. Roy smiled to himself and said, "Today is the big day! I'm just one win away from becoming the Grand Champion and after weeks of hard work and training, it all comes down to this! Watch out guys, here comes Roy Koopa!"

Meanwhile, the arena is jam packed with cheering fans as the match is about to begin. Just then, Lakitu came in to the ring and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is a very special day because it is time for the Glitz Pit's main event and it is called... _**THE GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH!**_ "

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That's right, folks! This match will decide the Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit and for today's showdown, we have two of the best fighters who will go head to head in a fight to the finish! So, shall we meet the combatants?"

The crowd roared with approval as they cheered.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's do it! First to enter the ring in the red corner is a strong competitor who wears a purple shell. He loves to wear his sunglasses and is one of the Koopalings. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Koopaling with a strong attitude... _**ROY KOOPA!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps Roy Koopa. He entered the ring with a spin of his shell and then, he received a standing ovation from the cheering crowd. Lakitu came to him and said, "Great to see you, Roy! You've been training all week for this big moment and now, here you are! So, how does it feel to be the first Koopaling ever to reach the championship?"

"It feels great, Lakitu!" Roy replied, "This is one of my favorite places to fight in and now, I'm here in the ring!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "That's right, Roy! Now then, is it true that you could fight during your training sessions?"

"Of course! Bowser gave me lessons on how to fight at the gym at my dad's castle since I was young and so, I decided to try out some of my best moves with my punching bag. I had a great time training and I love my dad very much." Roy said with a smile.

"Well Roy, I hope that your training will pay off in this match today and with that, I wish you the best of luck out there. Now then, are you ready to meet your challenger?" Lakitu asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Roy replied.

"Alright then! Now entering the ring in the blue corner is a veteran fighter who is also a champion. He is one of the Glitz Pit's finest champions and today, he'll bring the pain. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the veteran champion... _**PRINCE MUSH!**_ "

Just then, Prince Mush entered the ring from the blue door with a nice cheer from the crowd. Lakitu came to him and said, "Well Mush, how does it feel to be back in the ring?"

"It feels good. I hope that today's battle is going to be nice and smooth and after all, I'm facing off against a Koopaling." Mush replied.

"I see. Well, good luck out there!" Lakitu said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Mush said.

Then Lakitu came to the middle of the ring and said, "Alright then! Now that we have our final two combatants, it's time to get this match underway! As always, there will be no time limit and remember, this match is for the title of Grand Champion! Are we clear on that, guys?"

"Of course!" Roy agreed.

"Me too." Mush added.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to get in your fighting positions and prepare for battle!" Lakitu said to them as Roy and Mush shook their hands before taking their fighting positions. The Championship Match is now ready to begin.

Lakitu took out the whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is moment we've all been waiting for! After all of the matches we have seen so far in this tournament, it all comes down to this! One of these two amazing fighters will go home as the Grand Champion and it all rides on this final match. Who will win this amazing battle? We're about to find out... right now! Roy Koopa, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Lakitu!" Roy replied with a thumbs up.

"Prince Mush, are you ready?" Lakitu asked him.

"Of course!" Mush replied.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd roared with approval as they cheered.

Lakitu agreed with everyone and said, "Then without further ado, it is officially time to start the match! Once I blow this whistle, you may begin fighting. Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Not a single member spoke.

"Set..."

Both fighters took one final deep breath as they await the whistle. Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's go time...

" ** _FIGHT!_** "

 _TWEET!_

With the word shouted and the whistle blown, both fighters rushed to each other. The battle is now underway.

Roy started the match with a nice punch while Mush took a kick to his chest. Roy smiled and said, "Not bad, Mush. Now, try this! Roy Whirlwind Shell Smash!"

Then Roy spun in his shell and took off in an instant. He then used his shell to attack Mush as the crowd cheered for him.

Mush decided to use his hammer to smack Roy away as the battle continues on.

It's been a hour since the battle has begun and both fighters are evenly matched. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Both fighters are evenly matched and the crowd loved it! It will take a final blow to declare the winner and everyone is waiting for this big moment. Oh boy, this is going to be a very long match!"

After more than two hours, the battle has finally reached its climax. Roy smiled to himself and said, "Now to finish the match with a finishing strike! Well, here goes! Come forth... **_BULLET BILL BLASTER!_** "

Then Roy summoned his Bill Blaster and decided to finish the match with a bang. He held the blaster steady and said, "Lock on target!"

Then the target reticle appeared on the screen and after a few seconds of searching, it was locked on Prince Mush. Roy looked at it and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire! Bullet Bill Blaster... **_FULL CHARGE!_** "

Then the cannon began to charge up as Mush was shocked at this thing. After fifteen seconds, the cannon is fully charged and ready to fire. Roy held the cannon steady for the last time and said the finishing strike, "Roy Koopa's Finishing Strike: Super Bullet Bill..."

Everyone held their breath as Roy Koopa is just seconds away from finishing the match. He took one final deep breath and said the word to finish the match...

" ** _BLAST!_** "

With the word shouted, Roy pulled the trigger and then, a big Bullet Bill came out of the cannon. Mush tried to use his Mushroom Shield to protect himself from the blast and then...

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit! The cannon was a success.

Everyone saw Roy's finishing strike as Prince Mush stood up. He took a deep breath and said, "You are one strong fighter and now, it's time for me to finish this!"

But as soon as he tried to attack, he fell down on the arena floor. The Super Bullet Bill Blast has officially knocked him out and with that, the hard fought battle has finally came to an end.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have finally crowned a brand new champion! The winner of this match and Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit is... _**ROY KOOPA!**_ "

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd erupted in big cheers as confetti fell on the arena. Roy smiled to himself and said, "I did it... **_I DID IT!_** "

Then Roy spun in his shell and did his victory lap all across the ring as the crowd chanted his name all across the ring, " ** _ROY KOOPA, ROY KOOPA, ROY KOOPA!_** "

After that, Roy came out of his shell and jumped for joy as the crowd cheered very loudly for him. Then Lakitu came to him with the trophy and said, "You did it, Roy Koopa! That was a fantastic performance you did out there and with that, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy! Come on in to the podium to claim your prize, Roy!"

Roy took in the crowd's cheer as he came to the podium. Then Lakitu gave the trophy to him and said, "Congratulations, Roy!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Roy replied as he accepted the trophy from him, "I'm so glad to be the first Koopaling ever to win this trophy and I felt so glad about this."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well Roy, it looks like all of your training sessions has paid off today now that you're the champion, right?"

"That's right, Lakitu! I've been training for this battle all week and now, here I am as the champion!" Roy replied, "Good thing I stayed in shape and now, I'm ready to defend my title!"

The crowd agreed as they cheered for Roy. It was truly a spectacular battle for Roy Koopa!


	36. Rawk Hawk and the Empty Glitz Pit

**Rawk Hawk and the Empty Glitz Pit**

The Glitz Pit. A fighting arena located in Glitzville. An arena where all of the battles take place. Many fighters came here to please the crowd with some fighting moves and everyone loved it.

Today at the Glitz Pit, it was a very special day for Rawk Hawk. Today, he is going to fight for the championship against Mario! Rawk smiled to himself and said, "Wow! Today is the day that I'm going to defend the title. I better get started with my training for the big match!"

So Rawk Hawk began his training for the big match.

He started with some punching exercises and he loved to punch on his favorite punching bag.

Then he continued on with some kicking and he loved it so much.

After a few hours of training, Rawk Hawk was finally done. He smiled to himself and said, "Well, now that everything is all done, I guess it's time for my match. Let's go to the ring!"

So Rawk Hawk came out of the locker room and ran straight to the ring for the big match.

When he got to the ring, there is no one here. The Glitz Pit is empty. Rawk Hawk looked at it and said, "Hey, where's my cheering fans? Where is all of the action? And why is the arena empty?"

Just then, Rawk Hawk looked at the poster and said, "Maybe this poster has the answer."

Rawk looked at the poster and said, "The championship match is not until tomorrow night at 8:00."

When Rawk Hawk was done, he said, "Oh, so that's why the arena is empty because today is a very special day! Well, I guess that the match will have to wait but for now, let's go get some juice at the Juice Bar."

So Rawk Hawk came out of the ring and ran outside to get some juice.

The next morning, Rawk Hawk is relaxing on his bed and then, he checked the watch. Rawk Hawk looked at it and said, "Oh, my! The match is about to start! I better get to the ring and fast!"

So Rawk Hawk ran as fast as he could to the arena and when he got there, the arena is empty once again. Rawk Hawk looked at the seats and said, "Empty again! What is it this time?"

He checked his watch and said, "It's 8:00 but, why it the arena empty once more?"

Rawk Hawk checked the poster once more and said, "The match starts at 8:00, at night!"

When he heard this, he said, "Oh! The match is tonight! I guess I woke up way too early but for now, let's go get some breakfast and after all, it is morning at the arena! Well, let's dig in!"

So Rawk Hawk decided to have some breakfast as he prepares for the big match.


	37. Coin Runners at Battle Stadium

**Coin Runners at Battle Stadium: Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.**

It's a beautiful day at Battle Stadium where today is a very special day for Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. Today, they are about to compete in a Coin Runners match to impress the crowd. Everyone is excited for this competition as Lakitu came in with his cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to Mario Kart and what a better way to spend this afternoon with a Coin Runners match at Battle Stadium!"

As Lakitu heard that, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That right, folks. These two Koopas will go head to head in a battle to see who can collect the most coins within the time limit! So, shall we bring them out?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a cheer.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Then let's do it! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce today's contestants for this battle. The Koopa King and Prince of the castle... _**BOWSER & BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, the garage doors open up and out came Bowser and his son in their Standard Karts as they drive to the stadium with the crowd cheering. These two Koopas love to compete with their friends and enemies and today, they will battle each other in a special match. Lakitu came to them and said to the crowd, "There they are, folks. The combatants for today's battle! Great to have you with us."

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser said with a smile, "We're so glad to be here on a beautiful day and what a better way to spend the afternoon together with a nice battle! Right, son?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu smiled and said, "So, you've been battling since we started this competition and today is a very special day for us because this is your very first Coin Runners match here at Battle Stadium and everyone is looking forward to this amazing showdown! Now tell me, how does it feel to be going head to head in this battle?"

"It feels great! I love battling with my son and today, we're going to give it our all in this game!" Bowser replied with a smile, "After all, this is Mario Kart and no matter what happens here, just try your best."

"I agree with you, dad. Mario Kart is everyone's favorite sporting event and it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's how you play the game! That is what we're going to do today," Bowser Jr. said, "So..."

" ** _HAVE FUN!_** " They both said at the same time.

The crowd cheered with excitement as Bowser and Jr. finished their speech. Lakitu smiled and said, "That's right, guys! Mario Kart is all about having fun, no matter what happens. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules of Coin Runners?"

"Yes, please." Bowser replied with a smile.

"Alright, then. The object of the game is to collect as many coins as you can within the time limit. Along the way, you'll see Item Boxes scattered across the stadium. If you get hit by an item, you'll lose half of your coins. Whoever has the most coins at the end of the game, wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"OK! Now then, are you ready to have some fun?" Lakitu asked them.

"Yes!" Bowser and Jr. said.

"Alright, then! Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_ " Lakitu shouted as both players took their starting places, Bowser by the Bowser statue and Bowser Jr. by the Mario statue.

"Now, let's bring in some coins!" Lakitu announced as the coins came in to the stadium, waiting to be collected by both players.

Lakitu smiled at the competitors and said, "All right! The coins are all placed at the stadium and ready to be collected. Now to make this battle extra special, I'm going to roll the Timer Die to determine how much time you'll have for this battle. Half of the sides have two minutes, and the other half of the die have three minutes. Whatever amount is shown on this die will be the time limit for this battle. Here we go!"

Then Lakitu rolled the die and then, it landed on three minutes. Lakitu looked at it and said, "The dice shows the number three and that means, it will be a three-minute battle! Scoreboard, set the time limit!"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer is set for three minutes. Al last, the Coin Runners match is now all set.

Lakitu took out his signal lights and said, "All right. The coins are in place and the time limit is already set for three minutes. Now the moment you see the green light, the battle will begin. Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Jr. replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said with a smile, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and remember, have fun. And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Let the Coin Runners battle between the Koopas... **_BEGIN!_** "

With the word shouted, the crowd grew very silent as Lakitu pushed the green button on the signal, which triggers the first red light. The countdown to the start of the battle has begun.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

Bowser and Jr. looked at the coins as the final red light appeared on the signal.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as they await the green light and the final word to officially begin the battle for Bowser and Bowser Jr. Lakitu looked at the combatants, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both racers took off at the same time, collecting the first coin in the process. At last, the first ever Coin Runners match between the Koopas at Battle Stadium has officially begun.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go, ladies and gentlemen! The battle is underway as Bowser and Jr. scored the first coin of the match. Now that is how you start the game off with a bang, folks!"

Bowser and his son are enjoying a great battle as they hit each other with shells and bananas while collecting coins. It is a battle to the finish as the timer keeps on ticking with the crowd cheering for them.

Lakitu looked at the battle and said, "Well, this is getting very exciting as it gets, folks! There is still one minute and fifteen seconds left in the match and the score is tied at 11. Both Koopas are fighting for more coins and as you know, it is still anyone's game here in Mario Kart."

With each coin collected for the Koopas and each passing second of the timer, the crowd is getting excited. Even Lakitu is enjoying it as the battle is now entering its final minute.

After two and a half minutes of collecting coins, Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

Bowser picked up another coin while Bowser Jr. grabbed two more with a few seconds to go. The scoreboard keeps on adding up as the timer is now flashing red, signaling the final ten seconds of the game.

Lakitu looked at the flashing timer and said, "Ten seconds! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

The crowd saw it all and joined in for the final countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

 _BUZZ!_

The buzzer went off on the stadium scoreboard, signaling the end of the game. Lakitu heard it and then, it's official...

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted, the crowd cheered very loudly as the Coin Runners match finally came to an end.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled as they finished their battle with a friendly hug. Lakitu came to them and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This was the best Coin Runners match we've had in the history of the competition and I loved it! Now then, are you ready for the official results?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied with a huge smile.

"Then let's do it! Drum roll please!" Lakitu announced as the drum roll was heard all across the stadium. It all comes down to this, the final results of the Coin Runners match between Bowser and his son is about to be revealed.

Lakitu looked at both competitors and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After counting up all of the coins in this spectacular battle between these two Koopas, the results are now in! The winner of Coin Runners is..."

Both Bowser and Jr. looked at each other as they await the final results of this battle. Everyone held in their breath as Lakitu is ready to make his final decision. He looked at them, waited for a few seconds and then...

The decision has finally been made...

" _ **BOWSER & BOWSER JR.! IT'S A TIE!**_"

With the words shouted, the stadium roared very loudly as the battle ends with a tie. Bowser and Bowser Jr. hugged each other as they heard the final announcement from Lakitu. Lakitu clapped for them as the cheering continued on for these two Koopas.

Lakitu smiled to them and said, "Great game, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It was fun," Bowser replied with a smile, "So, how many coins do we have?"

"Let's go to the scoreboard and find out. Scoreboard, show us the final score for this amazing three-minute Coin Runners battle if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the final score appeared on the screen. Both Koopas have collected fifteen coins. Lakitu looked at the board and said, "Fifteen coins for Bowser, and fifteen coins for Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "A tie game? I love it! Great game, dad!"

"Same to you, son." Bowser replied as they shook hands for a tie match with the crowd cheering. It has been a spectacular battle of the Koopas.


	38. Power Star Hide & Seek

**Power Star Hide & Seek**

It's a beautiful day at Peach's Castle where Mario, Luigi and I are about to play a game. Mario smiled and said, "Hey guys, how about a game of Power Star Hide & Seek?"

Luigi agreed with him and said, "Wow! That sounds like a great game. How do you play it?"

"It's easy. First Mario will hide the Power Stars somewhere in this castle. Then, all we have to do is find them. The person with the most Power Stars at the end of the game, wins. That is how you play Power Star Hide & Seek." I replied.

Luigi agreed with me and said, "Thanks for telling me the rules, Dragon. So, how much time is the game?"

"Three minutes. The game ends when time runs out." Mario said to him, "Well guys, are you ready to play the game?"

"Yes!" We replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's play! Now, I'm going to hide the Power Stars so Luigi and Dragon Puncher, please put on your blindfolds and stay here." Mario said to us.

We agreed with him as we put on our blindfolds. Mario took out a box of Power Stars and ran somewhere so he can hide them.

When everything is all set, Mario said, "OK guys, the Power Stars are now hidden in the castle. You may take it off now."

Luigi took off the blindfold and said, "Wow, that was fast. You sure know where to hide all of the Power Stars."

I agreed with Luigi as I took off mine, "You are good at hiding things, Mario."

Mario agreed with me and said, "Thank you, Dragon. Now, you have three minutes to find as many Power Stars as you can. The player with the most Power Stars, wins the game. Got it?"

"Got it!" We agreed with a thumbs up.

Mario took out his red stopwatch and set it for three minutes. Then he came to us with the whistle and said, "Alright guys, are you ready?"

"Ready!" We said to Mario.

"OK! Ready... _**GO!**_ " Mario said as he blew the whistle, which starts the stopwatch.

We ran off as fast as we can to find the Power Stars as the game officially began.

I began the search in the Game Room and said, "Now where could that star be?"

Then I spotted two by the TV. I said, "There's two! Let's grab them and go!"

Then I picked up two stars and said, "Alright, that's two Power Stars for Dragon Puncher! Now, where can I find some more? I know, let's look for more in the kitchen. Maybe there's another one hiding there. To the kitchen!"

So off I ran to the kitchen to find some more.

Mario looked at the watch and said "Two minutes left!"

Luigi looked at the balcony and said, "Now where are those Power Stars? There should be one around here somewhere!"

Then Luigi spotted one by the wall and said, "There's one! Now I can collect it. Here goes."

So Luigi jumped to the wall and grabbed a Power Star. He smiled at himself and said, "Yes! Another Power Star for Luigi! Next stop, the garden. Look out Power Stars, here comes Luigi!"

As Luigi ran down to the garden, he saw his brother holding the stopwatch and said, "Hey Mario, how much time is left?"

"One minute and counting, bro. Just one more minute until the end of the game." Mario replied.

"Thanks, bro!" Luigi said as he ran off.

Then we kept on going as the stopwatch is about to expire. Mario looked at it and said, "Only thirty seconds left, guys! Keep going!"

Then I spotted two more Power Stars by the bed while Luigi picked up some in the garage. It was a race to the finish as the stopwatch reached five seconds. Mario looked at it and said, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer on the stopwatch went off as Mario said, " _ **FINISH!**_ "

We came back to Mario and Mario said, "Great job, guys! You found plenty of Power Stars but, there can only be one winner in Power Star Hide & Seek so, let's count the Power Stars and see who won. Luigi and Dragon Puncher, please count the Power Stars."

We agreed with Mario and began counting up the stars that we have during the game.

When we are all done, Mario said, "Alright then, the final score is now in. With a score of 30 to 30, this game ends in a draw! Great game, guys!"

Luigi high five Mario as I shook his hand for a tie game. Then Mario said, "Well played, guys. Say do you think you could do me and Luigi next?"

"Of course we can do that so, let's do it!" I announced as I took out a box of Power Stars. Then I said, "Alright Mario and Luigi, you know how the game is played. I'll hide the stars, you'll find them. So, let's start by putting on your blindfolds. Don't take it off until I'm done."

Then I ran off to hide the Power Stars for Round 2.

When I was done, I said, "OK guys, the Power Stars are now hidden!"

Mario and Luigi took off their blindfolds and Mario said, "That was very good, Dragon. You sure know where to hide them."

"Thank you, Mario" I replied with a smile. Then I took out my green stopwatch and said, "Alright guys, are you ready to find them?"

"All set, Dragon!" Mario and Luigi replied.

"OK! You have three minutes. So without further ado, let Round 2... **_BEGIN!_** "

Then Mario and Luigi ran off as I started the stopwatch. Round 2 is now underway.

After three minutes, the buzzer on my stopwatch went off. I heard it and said, "That's it, guys! Time's up!"

Mario and Luigi came back with the Power Stars and I said, "Let's see how well you did, guys. Mario, you have 30 Power Stars and Luigi, you have 30 as well. Wow, another tie! That was an amazing game, guys!"

Luigi and Mario hugged each other for a tie game and Mario said, "Thanks, Dragon! You are a great referee!"

"Anytime, Mario. Alright Luigi, time to hide the Power Stars for the third round." I said to Luigi.

"You got it!" Luigi replied as he took out the box. Then he said, "Mario and Dragon, blindfolds please."

We agreed with his instructions as we put on the blindfolds. When everything is all set, Luigi said, "All done, guys. The Power Stars are now hidden. OK guys, you have three minutes to find those stars. Ready?"

"Let's do it, bro." Mario replied.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I agreed.

Luigi took out his green and blue stopwatch and said, "Alright then, here we go. Round 3! Ready... **_GO!_** "

With the word shouted, we ran off as fast as we could to find the Power Stars.

Three minutes later, the buzzer went off on Luigi's stopwatch. Luigi heard it and said, "There's the buzzer, guys! Come on back!"

We came back with the Power Stars and Luigi said, "Great job, guys. Now, let's see who is the winner of this round. Mario and Dragon, the Power Stars if you would please."

We counted them up and Luigi said, "That is thirty stars for Mario, and thirty stars for Dragon Puncher. That means we have a tie once again! Good game, guys."

Mario shook my hand and said to Luigi, "Thanks, bro. Well, now that we have three ties in Power Star Hide & Seek, what are we going to do?"

I smiled to them and said, "How about one final round and this time, it will be all of us."

"That's a great idea, Dragon." Luigi agreed, "Too bad we don't have a referee."

"Did someone say referee?" A voice said from above, which happens to be Lakitu.

We all smiled to ourselves and said, "Lakitu!"

"Looks like you're playing Power Star Hide & Seek, guys. May I finish the game for you with a tiebreaker round?"

"Yes, please!" We all said at the same time.

"Alright, then! I'll hide the Power Stars right now. Guys, put on your blindfolds and wait here." Lakitu said to us as we put on the blindfolds.

When everything is all set, Lakitu said, "OK guys, the stars are now hidden."

"Wow! You're good." Mario said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mario." Lakitu replied as he took out his whistle and stopwatch. Then he said, "Alright guys, this is it! The final round of Power Star Hide & Seek is about to begin! Now for this round, I'm going to give you sixty seconds. Whoever has the most stars at the end of the round, wins it all. So, are you ready to begin?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" We all said at the same time.

"Alright, then! Here we go. Final Round! Ready..." Lakitu said as we await the whistle.

We held our breath and then, it's go time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, Lakitu blew the whistle and we took off at the same time. The final round has begun!

Mario began his search in the Game Room and found a Power Star by the television, while Luigi searched the kitchen for more. Then I spotted two by the fountain as the round continued on.

"30 seconds left!" Lakitu said as he checked his stopwatch.

As the game continued on, we found some more as the stopwatch shows the final five seconds. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Five seconds left! 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then, the buzzer went off on the stopwatch. Lakitu heard it and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ "

We all came back with the Power Stars and Lakitu said, "Nicely done, guys! You found plenty of Power Stars. But, there can only be one winner so, let's count the Power Stars and see who won the game! Players, please count the Power Stars!"

We all agreed as we counted the stars. When we're all done, Lakitu said, "Alright then, the final results are in! The winner of the game is..."

As we await the results, everything grew silent. Lakitu counted all of the stars that we have and then, it's official...

" _ **EVERYONE! IT'S A TIE!**_ "

As Lakitu heard the announcement, we hugged each other for a tie game. Mario smiled to Lakitu and said, "Wow, a three-way tie! So, how many Power Stars do each of us have?"

Lakitu replied with a smile and said, "You all have ten Power Stars each so, I call this game a tie."

"Thanks, Lakitu. Say, care for some lunch in the kitchen?" Luigi asked him.

"You bet!" Lakitu replied with a smile.

I agreed with them and said, "Alright then, let's dig in!"

And so, we had a great game as we ran off to the kitchen for some lunch.


	39. Rainbow Dragon Puncher

**Rainbow Dragon Puncher**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and I was relaxing in the sun when suddenly, an airship flew in. Mario said, "Dragon! Bowser is back and he's got his army of airships."

I saw the airships and replied, "Looks like we got a fight with the Koopa King! Let's go!"

"With pleasure!" Mario agreed as he took out his Fire Flower.

I do the same and we both shouted at the same time, "Fire Flower… **_TRANSFORMATION!_** "

With the word shouted, we transformed to our Fire Forms. Then I said, "Time to roast this Koopa King!"

And so, off we ran to begin our fight with Bowser and his airships.

After a fantastic fight with the airships, we made it to Bowser's Castle. Mario said, "Well, here we are Dragon! Bowser's Castle."

"It sure is, Mario." I replied as we enter the castle, "Now, where is the Koopa King? I want to give Bowser a hot treatment when I'm done with him."

Just then, the floor above us vanished and Mario said, "Uh-oh!"

We fell in the trap door and we started to fall as we held on tight for one wild ride and then, we fell on the floor. I said, "Now who placed a trap floor on us and how did we get to this arena?"

"Because this is my castle!" Bowser replied to us as he entered the arena, "And I'm so glad that you dropped in for one amazing fight!"

"Bowser" We said at the same time.

"That's right! This time, I'm going to defeat you both and when I'm done with you, the entire kingdom will be mine and I'll kidnap your princess!" Bowser replied, "Well, are you ready to fight?"

"I was hoping you would say that, Bowser! Let's go!" Mario agreed as he began fighting Bowser.

Then I came in and said, "Time for me to join in! Dragon Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and Bowser said, "What? There's two warriors now?"

"You got it! Dragon Puncher is here to burn you out, Koopa King!" I replied as I punched him again, "And this time, you're not defeating Mario or anyone and if that happens, you'll be sorry when I'm done with you so, take this! Dragon Fireball Kick!"

Then I gave Bowser a Fireball Kick and Mario said, "Good job, Dragon!"

"Thanks! Now, let's finish this!" I agreed but, Bowser has another plan.

Bowser came in and said, "You're not going anywhere, warriors! Prepare for a final attack!"

Mario was shocked when he charged up his fire breath and he said, "Dragon! Get something from the question block and find it fast! Hurry!"

"Right!" I replied as I ran to the blocks. Then I jumped on one and said, "Nope! Just some coins."

As I kept on going, Bowser said, "The fire breath has been charged and now, you're about to be defeated! Prepare yourself Mario because here it comes!"

"Hurry, Dragon!" Mario said to me.

"Hold on, I'm getting it!" I replied as I kept on jumping and then, I found something from the block. I said, "Yes, the Rainbow Star! Now I can give it to Mario! Hold on, buddy! I'm coming!"

When I got to him, I said, "Got it, buddy!"

"Oh, you're here to save your friend, but I'm afraid that you're too late!" Bowser replied, "Say farewell to your buddy! Bowser Final Fire Breath!"

Then, he burned Mario with his breath and I said, "Mario!"

When Bowser was done, I came to him and said, "Mario, are you ok?"

Mario opened his eyes and replied, "Of course I'm OK but, Bowser burned me and now, it's up to you."

I looked at him and said, "But, I have the Rainbow Star! How am I supposed to beat the Koopa King without you?"

Mario looked at the Rainbow Star and said to me, "Use the Rainbow Star and become Rainbow Dragon Puncher!"

"Rainbow mode? That's it!" I said, "Of course, the item I'm holding might defeat him. Hang on Mario, Dragon Puncher is going to finish the job!"

Then I came to Bowser and said, "Bowser! You may have burned the world's famous warrior, but you still have me, Dragon Puncher!"

"So, you're still here? That's great! Now, it's your turn to be burned! Here comes the burn! Fire Breath!" Bowser replied as he breathed fire on me and then, nothing happened. Bowser was shocked and said, "What? My breath won't burn you! How?"

"Because I'm still Fire Dragon Puncher and now, I'm going to show you my newest form!" I replied as I held on to the Rainbow Star. Then I said the chant, "Oh Rainbow Star, grant me this power and help me win this fight. Shine on me and give me this light, Rainbow Star… **_TRANSFORM!_** "

With the word shouted, the Rainbow Star absorbed its energy and then, something happened to me.

My fighting armor changed colors as a helmet with a rainbow appeared. Then I put it on and then, the transformation was finished. I opened my eyes and said, "With the power of star, I shine with honor! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… **_RAINBOW DRAGON PUNCHER!_** "

When I was done with the introduction, a rainbow of colors appeared as a background explosion came in. Then I said, "Wow! It worked! Now I'm Rainbow Dragon Puncher! This is so cool! Now Bowser, let's finish this!"

So I ran to Bowser and started punching him as I said, "Whoa! I can go faster now and I'm also invincible! That is awesome!"

After that, I kicked him many times as I said, "Rainbow Kick!"

When I was done, I said, "That should hold him for a few moments. Now, to save Mario!"

I came to Mario and said, "Time to revive him and transform to Rainbow Mario! Rainbow Revival!"

With the words shouted, I placed my hand on Mario's body and then, he changed himself to Rainbow Mario! Mario opened his eyes and said, "Dragon! You saved me and nice use of your power, Rainbow Dragon Puncher!"

"Thank you! Now, let's end this fight!" I agreed as Bowser came in to us.

Bowser said, "Impossible! There's two Rainbow Warriors?"

"That's right!" Mario agreed, "Bowser, say farewell to your plans because this is your final defeat! Dragon, summon your Super Saber!"

"You got it! Dragon Puncher Super Saber, Rainbow Star Mode!" I agreed as the saber appeared and this time, it changed to the Rainbow Star Hyper Sword.

"Bowser, meet the Rainbow Star Hyper Sword! One slash out of this and you'll be over the rainbow!" I said.

"Oh boy! This is not good!" Bowser said as the sword is fully charged.

We held it steady and said the final strike, "Finishing Strike! Rainbow Hyper Final…"

And then, we let out a shout…

" ** _STRIKE!_** "

With the word shouted, we flew towards him and gave the sword one mighty slash, which seals him in a star and then, we finished the strike with one final shout…

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

And then, the slash did it. Bowser stood up and said, "This is not the end of me but, you'll regret this!"

And then, Bowser fell down with a thud and a rainbow appeared to finish the strike.

I said, "It worked! We defeated Bowser! Thanks, Rainbow Star!"

"Anytime, guys!" The Rainbow Star replied to us.

"Wow, you talked?" Mario asked him.

"That's right! This power allows you to become Rainbow Mario and Rainbow Dragon Puncher and thanks to your courage, you defeated Bowser with your rainbow power. Now, I shall grant you your very own Rainbow Star!" The star said to us as two Rainbow Stars appeared.

We get the stars and said, "Rainbow… **_FINISH!_** "


	40. An Ultimate Battle of Champions

**An Ultimate Battle of Champions**

It's a beautiful spring afternoon at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today is the championship match in the Glitz Pit's Super Tournament of Champions and everyone in the arena is gearing up for this super showdown.

Just then, Lakitu came in to the ring and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is the day everyone's been waiting for! It is time for the Glitz Pit's Super Tournament of Champions... **_FINAL MATCH!_** "

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with excitement as the battle is about to begin. Then he said, "That's right, folks! This is the final match of the tournament and what a better way to finish it off with two of the best fighters going head to head in a battle to the finish! So, shall we meet our final two combatants for this showdown?"

" ** _YEAH!_** " The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Then let's meet them! First, he is one of the veteran fighters who has been on the stage for three years and today, he is here once more to bring the heat! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our first fighter! Here comes The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and the dragon appeared. It blew out some smoke on the arena as a voice said, "Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, I jumped in the ring with my green and orange battle suit as I said my name to the crowd, "Dragon Puncher has... _**ARRIVED!**_ "

When I was done with my pose, the crowd erupted in cheers as I took a bow. Lakitu came to me and said, "Well, look who's here! The Fire Breath Punisher has made it to the finals! Great to see you once again, Dragon!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It's a real honor to be here in this final match and I hope that this battle will be the best one on this stage!" I replied with a smile as the crowd cheered.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "That is some true words from the Fire Breath Punisher! And now, entering the arena in the blue corner is the first ever champion on this stage! He brought us with some skills and today, he'll receive his biggest challenge yet. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The arena's very first champion... **_PRINCE MUSH!_** "

Just then, the blue doors open up and in steps the first champion as the crowd cheered with approval. Then he entered the ring as Lakitu said, "Welcome to the finals, Prince!"

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu!" Mush replied, "It's a real honor to be in this ring facing off against the Fire Breath Punisher in this amazing showdown for the title of Super Grand Champion! I hope that this match will be the best one the arena has ever seen!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That is some true words from our very first champion! Well then, now that we met our final two combatants, it's time to do battle!"

As Lakitu heard those words, the crowd erupted in cheers. Then he said, "Alright then, here are the rules for this final showdown. In this final match, there will be no time limit! That means anything goes in this showdown and if you get knocked out, then I'll declare the Super Grand Champion of this match. If there is a tie however, then I'll spin the wheel to decide the winner. Got it?"

"Got it!" We replied at the same time.

"Very well, then! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for! After all of the excitement that you've just seen so far, it all comes down to this! It is time to start the match! Fighters, take your places!" Lakitu said to the crowd as we took our fighting stance.

Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Alright then, are the combatants ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" We replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with us and said, "Then without further ado, let the final match of the Glitz Pit Super Tournament of Champions..."

Everyone in the stadium grew silent as Lakitu is just seconds away from starting the match. He raised the whistle up to his lips, took one final deep breath and then...

It's go time...

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, both fighters rushed to each other. The battle is now underway!

I started the match by giving a punch to Prince Mush, while Mush kicked me with his feet. I took a chance and said, "Not bad! Now try this! Dragon Blazing Kick!"

Then my foot caught on fire and I kicked him many times! I smiled to myself and said, "Now for a combination attack! Double Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him two times as I continued on with my kicks. Mush blocked it and said, "Mushroom Bob-omb!"

Then Mush threw the Bob-omb at me and I saw it coming. I dodged it just in time as the Bob-omb went off with a bang. Then I used the Double Fireball Punch as Lakitu said, "Whoa! Dragon Puncher dodged the Mushroom Bob-omb and delivered another Double Fireball Punch! Now that is what I call countering an attack!"

It's been an hour since the battle started and both fighters are evenly matched. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Looks like this battle is now heating up! It's been an hour since we started this final showdown and things are looking good for these two fighters! Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

After more than two hours, the battle has finally reached its conclusion. I smiled to myself and said, "Now to close this battle up! Come forth, Rainbow Star!"

Then a Rainbow Star appeared as I caught it in my hands. Then I held it very tight and said, "Time to power up! Rainbow Star... **_TRANSFORMATION!_** "

With the words shouted, the Rainbow Star absorbed its energy and then, I have enveloped myself in a bright light. The transformation is now underway.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Whoa! Dragon Puncher has used the Rainbow Star and now, he has transformed himself into his new form! Looks like this battle is getting much closer to its conclusion, ladies and gentlemen!"

When the transformation was finished, I have become Rainbow Dragon Puncher. I smiled to myself and said, "Now, for the real grand finale! Dragon Puncher Saber... **_RAINBOW STAR MODE!_** "

With the words shouted, my sword has appeared from nowhere and I held it tight as the Rainbow Star did its work. The Dragon Puncher Saber has transformed to its newest form, the Rainbow Dragon Hyper Saber!

Mush tried to attack me with his Mushroom Bob-omb, but I slashed it away with one slash. He said, "Impossible! It looks like I can't use my Mushroom Bob-omb and that means... I'm out of options!"

I pointed the sword at Mush and said, "That's right, Mush! This battle ends right now! Rainbow Dragon Puncher... _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

With the words shouted, the sword began glowing in various colors as Mush was shocked as the sword finished absorbing its energy. I held it steady and said, "Finishing Strike: Dragon Puncher Rainbow Illusion..."

Then I made seven additional copies of myself in all of the colors of the rainbow and then...

I let out a huge shout...

" _ **FINAL STRIKE!**_ "

With the words shouted, the finishing strike has been delivered. The seven copies ran to Prince Mush and slashed him one at a time. When the copies are done, I came to him and then...

 _SLASH!_

The final slash has been made as a huge rainbow appeared. Then I said the word to finish the attack...

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted, the copies returned to me and then, Mush fell down to the arena floor with a thud. The Dragon Puncher Rainbow Illusion Final Strike is a success and the battle finally came to an end.

Lakitu saw the whole thing and said, "Well, what more can I say? That was truly an intensive battle that we have ever seen in the history of the Glitz Pit and I like it! So, that means the winner of this final match and Super Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit is... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_ "

As Lakitu announced my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as confetti fell on the arena. I fell down on the floor and said with a victory smile, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_ "

Just then, Prince Mush stood up, came to me and said, "Great fight, Dragon. You deserved this victory!"

"Thanks Mush!" I replied as I shook Mush's hand.

Then Lakitu came to me with the trophy and said, "You did it, Dragon Puncher! You are the Glitz Pit's Super Grand Champion and for that amazing performance, you deserved this trophy!"

Then he gave the trophy to me and said, "Congratulations, Dragon!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It's a real honor to win this match and I decided to try out my newest attack in my new Rainbow Star form, the Dragon Puncher Rainbow Illusion Final Strike!" I replied to him as I accepted the trophy.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Well, it looks like you scored this match with a trophy at the end of the rainbow! Well done, Dragon!"

Then I held the trophy up high as the crowd cheered for me very loudly. It was an intense battle the arena has ever seen.


	41. Lakitu Poem

**Lakitu Poem**

 _Lakitu, a cloud rider_

 _Throwing Spinies is what he does_

 _As a friend, he start races_

 _And announcing matches in baseball._

 _With his glasses, he can see_

 _He also loves to fish out friends_

 _Lakitu, flying free_

 _And with his sign, he knows his way_


	42. Mario Awards XI Special

**Mario Awards XI Special: Favorite Mario Kart Game** **(Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki)**

It's a beautiful evening at Mario Kart Stadium where today marks a very special day, the Mario Awards! Many people came to the stadium to honor the best of the best in Mario gaming and the crowd loved it.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good evening, everyone! It's time for the 11th annual Mario Awards and the announcement of this year's favorite Mario Kart game!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as Lakitu is announcing the results for favorite Mario Kart game. Then he said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! We have 2,400 votes this year and only one can be in the Winner's Circle so, are you ready for this year's top 3?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a huge shout.

"Then let's begin with the bronze trophy!" Lakitu announced as he opened the bronze envelope. Then he said, "With 396 votes, the bronze trophy for this year goes to... _**MARIO KART WII!**_ "

As Lakitu heard the announcement, Rosalina came in to claim third place with the crowd cheering. Then Lakitu gave her the bronze trophy and said, "Congratulations, Rosalina!"

"Thank you! It's an honor to claim third place this year." Rosalina replied with a smile.

Lakitu took out the silver envelope, opened it up and said, "OK! Let's continue on with the silver trophy. With 401 votes, our runner up in this category is... _**MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH!**_ "

Toadette jumped for joy when Lakitu announced the game. Then she came to the podium and saw Lakitu with the silver trophy. She took it gracefully from him and said, "Thank you, Lakitu! I'm so happy to claim second place this year. I love to race with Toad!"

"Of course you did. Congratulations, Toadette. Enjoy it!" Lakitu replied as the crowd cheered for Toadette.

Then Lakitu took out the golden envelope and said, "Alright everyone, this is it! We are about to announce the winner of this year's award and before I read this, I would like to thank the Super Mario Wiki for organizing this event. We salute you. And now, it is time to reveal your favorite Mario Kart game for 2017! Are you ready?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd roared with another huge shout.

"Then let's do this! Drum roll, please!" Lakitu said as the drum roll began. It all comes down to this, the winner is about to be revealed.

Lakitu looked at the final results to himself and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! With 1,130 votes, the winner of this year's favorite Mario Kart game is..."

The crowd grew silent as Lakitu opened up the envelope, ready to announce the final game. Everyone held their breath for a few seconds and then...

And then...

 _BANG!_

The drum roll finished with a bang, signaling the official announcement of this year's favorite Mario Kart game. Lakitu took out the card from the golden envelope, looked at it for a few moments and then...

The final game has been revealed.

"For the fourth year in a row, your favorite Mario Kart game is... _**MARIO KART 8/MARIO KART 8 DELUXE!**_ "

When Lakitu announced the final game, the crowd erupted in big cheers as fireworks begin to go off all across the stadium. Then he said, "Now, here to present this year's award is one of the new racers in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe! Please give a huge round of applause to the Prince of the Koopas... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he spun in his shell. Then he made his way to the podium and saw Lakitu with the golden trophy. Lakitu smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! The golden trophy is yours!"

Bowser Jr. accepted the trophy from him and said, "Thank you, Lakitu! I'm so happy to be part of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and this is the fourth time that Mario Kart 8 won this award. I would like to thank Nintendo, the Super Mario Wiki, and to everyone who voted for this game. This is truly a great achievement for me because this is my third Mario Kart appearance and I'm so proud to be here on this special day. Race on, everyone!"

Then the crowd cheered very loudly as Bowser Jr. held the trophy up high with more fireworks going off.


	43. Bowser Jr's Lottery Win

**Bowser Jr.'s Lottery Win**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is holding a special ticket for a lottery. Bowser came to him and said, "Hey, son. What are you holding?"

"I'm holding a ticket for tonight's lottery drawing," Bowser Jr. replied, "The top prize is 1,000,000 coins and I can't wait to see which numbers the machine will draw tonight. If I win, I'll be a very happy Koopa!"

"I see. Well, I wish you luck in tonight's draw." Bowser said as he left the room.

That night, Bowser Jr. is in his room, waiting for the draw to start on his television. He smiled to himself and said, "Well, this is it! Only one more minute until the lottery starts and I'm just six numbers away from becoming Mushroom Kingdom's newest millionaire. I hope this ticket will give me the win!"

Just then, the Toad announcer came on and said, "Good evening, Mushroom Kingdom! Get out your tickets because it's time for the Mushroom Kingdom Lotto draw and the balls are all mixed up and ready to go. The grand prize for matching all six numbers is 1,000,000 coins and in the next minute, someone could be a millionaire. Good luck! And the winning numbers tonight are..."

"Here we go!" Bowser Jr. said as the draw began with the first number out.

"22..."

Jr. smiled as he got the first number right.

"10..."

His luck continued on as the third number is out.

"4..."

So far, Bowser Jr. has three correct. He is halfway to the money.

"20..."

Now Bowser Jr. has four correct numbers on his ticket. Two more and the grand prize will be his.

"7..."

It all comes down to this. Bowser Jr. is just one away from winning 1,000,000 coins as the machine is ready to draw the deciding number. The room fell silent as the announcer said, "And the final number in tonight draw is..."

Bowser Jr. looked at the TV very closely as the final number came out of the machine. The announcer looked at it and then...

The number has been revealed.

" _ **1!**_ "

After that, the screen then shows the six winning numbers: 22, 10, 4, 20, 7, and 1. Bowser Jr. checked his ticket and it shows that he has matched all six numbers correctly. Bowser Jr. froze for a moment, took a deep breath and then...

It's official.

"I have all six numbers. I won... _**I WON!**_ "

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy when he spun in his shell for his victory. Then Bowser came in and said, "What's going on, son?"

"I've won the lottery, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I have the winning ticket!"

Bowser looked at his son's ticket and said, "Wow! That means you've won 1,000,000 coins! Congratulations, son! I think this calls for some fireworks in honor of your victory! Shall we do it?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser Jr. replied with a big smile.

"Then let's go! Fire the Fireworks Cannon, son!"

"With pleasure, dad!" Bowser Jr. said with a thumbs up.

Then he ran to the cannon, pushed the button and then, fireworks came out as the sky is full of beautiful fireworks. What a lucky day for the Koopa Prince.


	44. Bowser Jr's Birthday Match

**Bowser Jr.'s Birthday Match at the Glitz Pit**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today marks a very special day. Today is Bowser Jr.'s birthday and everyone at the arena is gearing up for a special showdown in honor of his birthday.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a special showdown featuring the Prince of the Koopas in a birthday battle! Now then, shall we meet the combatants?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with the crowd and said, "Then let's do it! First up, we have a fighter who is hot and has the burning fists of fury. Here he comes, the combatant with blazing powers... _**BLAZE WARRIOR!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and in steps the Blaze Warrior with his battle armor. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring.

When he got there, he said, "Greetings, everyone! Blaze Warrior here, ready for combat!"

Lakitu came to him and said, "So, how does it feel to be here on this special day?"

"To have fun battling. That is how we do it here and for today's contest, I'll roast that prince." Blaze Warrior replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "I see. Well, good luck out there. And now, it's time to meet our star combatant. Are you ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheer with excitement.

"Then let's meet him! Making its way to the arena is the Prince of the Koopas. He loves to spend time with his dad in various sports like tennis, kart racing, and basketball. Today, he is here on this stage to impress the crowd on a very special day. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It gives me great pleasure to introduce our star combatant for this showdown. Here he comes, the Prince of the Koopas... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and then, Bowser Jr. came in with the crowd cheering for him.

When he got there, Bowser Jr. took a bow as the crowd received a huge standing ovation. Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Here he is, folks! The Prince of the Koopas! First of all, happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so very happy to be here on a very special day because it is my 15th birthday and I'm so glad to see all of the fans for this amazing showdown!"

"Well, we are so glad to have you with us and because today is a very special day for you, I have a surprise!" Lakitu said with a smile.

"Cool! What is it?" Bowser Jr. asked him.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after the match to find out but for now, let's have a good battle. OK?"

"Sounds fair to me," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's fight!"

Lakitu agreed with him as he took out his whistle. Then he said, "Alright then, you know how the battle works so let's get right to it, shall we? Once you hear my whistle, you may begin. Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser Jr. and Blaze Warrior replied at the same time.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters assumed their battle stance as they await the sound of Lakitu's whistle.

Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, both fighters rushed at each other. At last, Bowser Jr.'s battle is now underway.

Blazze Warrior started the battle with a few punches while Bowser Jr. dodged it with ease. Then he said, "Blaze Kick!"

"Dodge!" Bowser Jr. replied as he dodged his kick.

Blaze Warrior decided to try a new plan and said, "I hope you like your shell fried because here comes my Blazing Fireball! Take this!"

Then Blaze Warrior breathed fire at the Koopa Prince and then, Bowser Jr. got an idea. He hid in his shell when the fireball came and then, he spun it with his shell. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Counterattack: Jr. Fireball Shell Strike!"

Then he fired himself at full speed and then, it hit the Blaze Warrior. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! That is a nice counterattack from the Koopa Prince. Looks like Blaze Warrior is burning up after that attack."

Blaze Warrior was stunned by Bowser Jr.'s attack and said "No! He countered my attack and that means, I can't move! Impossible!"

Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and said, "That's right, Blaze Warrior! I hope you like some paint because here comes my next attack, the Jr. Paintbrush!"

Then Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and said, "Jr. Paintbrush, paint me a jail cell for Blaze Warrior!"

The paintbrush agreed as he painted a jail cell and then, Blaze Warrior is trapped inside. Blaze Warrior looked at it and said, "Not bad, Koopa Prince. You did a great job painting up this jail and I hope I can get out of this with one of my Blazing Punches. Here goes!"

So Blaze Warrior punched it and then, he is shocked by Jr.'s paint. Blaze Warrior stood up from the initial shock and said, "Ouch! That paint is shocking and that means, I can't use any of my attacks! I'm finished!"

"That's right, Blaze Warrior! This match ends right now," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's do it! Junior Clown Car!"

Then Bowser Jr. hopped in his Clown Car and said, "Now let's wrap this match up, Koopa Prince style! Open the Clown Cannon!"

The mouth of the Junior Clown Cannon opened up and out comes the Clown Cannon, ready to fire at his target. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "OK Clown Cannon, let's finish this on my birthday! Bowser Jr.'s... _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen and after a few moments of searching, it was locked on Blaze Warrior. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Target locked! Now, let's do this! Here we go! Super Koopa Prince Blazing Cannon! Ready..."

The crowd grew silent as the cannon is fully charged.

"Aim..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle as the Koopa Prince is one word away from firing his cannon. He looked at the target once more, waited for a few seconds for the final word and then...

And then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the Clown Cannon fired a huge fireball and it is heading straight for the Blaze Warrior. Blaze Warrior saw it coming, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a huge explosion came in.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Blaze Warrior standing up on the floor. He smiled and said, "Thank you for defeating me, Koopa Prince. You put up a great fight and for that, I wish you a very, very happy birthday. Stay strong, Bowser Jr. and with that, I'm... _**DEFEATED!**_ "

And with his last word, Blaze Warrior fell down with a thud. The battle has finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew his whistle and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Bowser Jr. is the winner!"

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. scored a nice victory. Lakitu came to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!"

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I am very happy for this win."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Of course you are. Now then, we have a special surprise waiting for you and it is behind these blue doors. So, are you ready to find out what it is?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Lakitu said with a smile, "Open the doors!"

Then the blue doors open up and it revealed... a birthday cake shaped like Bowser Jr.'s shell! Everyone at the arena cheered as they said, " _ **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. shed tears of joy and said with a smile, "Wow! Thank you, everyone! I'm so happy to have you cheering for me on my birthday and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. and said, "Three cheers for the Koopa Prince! Hip hip..."

"Hooray!" The crowd replied.

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

" _ **HOORAY!**_ "

With the word shouted, the entire arena cheered as confetti fell on the Koopa Prince. What a special birthday for Bowser Jr.!


	45. Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Poem

**Mario Kart's 25th Anniversary Special Poem**

Mario Kart is a series

A series for you

It all began with Super Mario Kart

Which debuted in 1992

From rocket starts to anti-gravity

The series has it all

Now entering its 25th year

You'll never fall

So if you're looking for a race

Then this is the series to play

When you're racing in Mario Kart

You'll never get away

So enjoy the green light

And have some fun

This is Mario Kart

A kart racing series for everyone

From Mario Circuit

To Rainbow Road

And even characters

Like Lakitu and Toad

The items are here

It's true

Happy birthday Mario Kart, we love you!


	46. Glitz Pit Rivalry Rematch

**Glitz Pit Rivalry Rematch**

It's a beautiful night at Glitz Pit where everyone is gearing up for the final match of the tournament. As the crowd made its way to the arena, a blimp appeared flying high in the sky, which shows the matchup on the screen.

Just then, Mario and Bowser had made their way to the arena, waiting for the match to begin.

Meanwhile, the arena is jam packed with cheering fans as they await for someone to introduce the fighters.

And then, the crowd grew silent as Lakitu appeared on the cloud with the microphone in his hand. He said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final match of the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions!"

As Lakitu heard his introduction, the crowd cheered with excitement. Then he said, "Tonight, one of these two fighters will go home as the Grand Champion and what a better way to finish off this tournament with a rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser! So, are you ready to meet our final two combatants?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered with excitement.

"Alright then, let's meet them! First up in the red corner, we have a warrior from the Mushroom Kingdom who has been fighting evil forces over the years. He's also a professional racer in the Mario Kart tournament and an athletic competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The protector of the Mushroom Kingdom... _**MARIO!**_ "

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the red doors open up as the crowd started to cheer for him as he entered the arena. Mario loved the arena so much as he saw his fans cheering for the red plumber.

When he got to the ring, he received a huge standing ovation from the crowd as they cheered for Mario very loudly. Lakitu came to him and said, "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen! Mario has entered the arena! Great to see you again in the finals, buddy."

"Thank you, Lakitu. It's an honor for me to be here." Mario replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well, you've made it this far and now, this is it! How do you feel?"

"Great! I love being in the tournament for many years and after all, this is the final match so, I'll give it my all in this battle to the finish!" Mario answered with a smile as the crowd cheered for him.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Now that is some encouraging words from Mario, folks. And now, entering the arena in the blue corner is the King of all Koopas. He's wearing a spiked shell and loves to breathe fire on anyone who stands in his way! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our final fighter for this match! The King of Koopas... _**BOWSER!**_ "

And then, the blue doors open up and in steps Bowser. He spun in his shell and made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered for him. Then he roared very loudly as the crowd roared along with him.

Then Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Well, here you are at the final match. So, how are you feeling up to this point?"

Bowser smiled at him and replied, "Very nice! It feels so good to be in the ring for this final showdown and after tonight, one of us will win the trophy so, I'll say this will be the best rivalry battle we'll ever have!"

The crowd agreed with Bowser as they cheered for him. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser! This is indeed a battle to the finish! Now that we met our finalists, it's time to hear the rules of the match. For this final showdown, there will be no time limit. Remember, this match will decide the winner of the tournament. Well Mario and Bowser, this is it. The battle is about to begin and before we do that, anything you would like to say to our fans?"

Mario smiled and said, "Yes, I would like to dedicate this match to everyone in the arena and to everyone who is reading this chapter!"

The crowd cheered for Mario as he smiled at the crowd. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Thank you for that amazing dedication, Mario! You made us very happy. Bowser, do you have anything you would like to say?"

Bowser looked at Lakitu and said, "Yes! Is there a prize for the winner?"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser. The winner of this match will become the Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive this coveted Tournament of Champions trophy."

"Wow! I like that prize. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome! And now, it's time to start the match! Mario and Bowser, take your fighting positions!" Lakitu said to them as Mario and Bowser assumed their fighting positions.

Then Lakitu floated high in the air with his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is moment you've all been waiting for! After thirty amazing battles in this Tournament of Champions, it all comes down to this! It's the battle between two amazing rivals in one final showdown and it all starts right now. Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered a little.

"I can't hear you! I said are you ready?" Lakitu asked them once again.

The crowd cheered a little louder

"Once more! Glitz Pit... **_ARE YOU READY?_** " Lakitu announced to the crowd.

The crowd roared with approval as they cheered very loudly.

Lakitu held the whistle steady and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Mario and Bowser looked at each other as they took one final deep breath before the whistle.

The crowd grew silent as they await the word from Lakitu to start the final match of the tournament.

Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's time.

" ** _FIGHT!_** "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed at each other. At long last, the rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser is now underway.

Mario began the match with a punch, while Bowser breathed fire at him. The crowd cheered for these two fighters as they deliver each blow at each other. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow, now that is a nice uppercut by Mario. Looks like we're going to have a very long match, folks."

It's been an hour since the battle began and both fighters are evenly matched. Mario decided to try out his signature move to finish this thrilling match by using his Fire Flower, which transforms him to Fire Mario. He took aim at Bowser with his fireball and said, "Mario Burning Fireball..."

Bowser charged up his fire breath and said, "Final Fire Breath..."

The crowd waited in anticipation as the match is about to end. Both fighters held their powers steady and then, the final blow has been delivered...

" ** _STRIKE!_** "

With the word shouted, the powers of Mario and Bowser has been released as it heads straight towards them. It will take one final blow to decide the champion as their powers grow bigger and bigger and then...

 _BOOM!_

The final blow has been made.

Everyone saw the final blow as a huge explosion covered the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is one finishing strike from our two fighters! Looks like this match is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Mario and Bowser still standing from the final blow. Both fighters held their breath and then, Bowser fell down to the arena floor. At long last, the rivalry rematch finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, what more can I say? That was indeed the most intensive battle we've seen in this Tournament of Champions and everyone loved it! But, there can only be one winner in this final showdown and it gives me great pleasure to announce the official results. So, are you ready everyone?"

The crowd roared with approval as Lakitu cleared his throat. Then he said, "Then here we go! The winner of this match, and Grand Champion of this year's Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions is..."

Everyone waited in anticipation as Lakitu is just moments away from crowning the champion. He held his breath for a few seconds and then, the champion has been revealed...

" _ **MARIO!**_ "

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the crowd roared very loudly as Mario did his victory jump with confetti falling on the red plumber. Mario has officially become the Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit.

Then Bowser stood up from the floor and shook hands with Mario for a great match. Bowser smiled at Mario and said, "Congratulations, Mario! You deserve this victory."

"Thank you, Bowser. That was a great match we did." Mario replied as they hugged each other with the crowd cheering. It has been a rivalry battle between these two fighters.

Then Lakitu came in with the trophy and said to Mario, "Congratulations, Mario! You have won the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions and along with the title of Glitz Pit Grand Champion, you have earned this Championship Trophy!"

Mario accepted the trophy from Lakitu and said, "Thank you, Lakitu. I'm so glad that I've won this trophy and it makes me so happy! I love the Glitz Pit and my favorite rival, Bowser!"

Bowser agreed with Mario as they hug each other once more with the crowd cheering. And so, Mario and Bowser had a great rivalry match.


	47. Dragon Puncher's Solo Running Race

**Dragon Puncher's Solo Running Race**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom Stadium where I was training for the big Mushroom Kingdom Running Race when suddenly, Lakitu came in. Lakitu said, "Hey Dragon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm training for the big race this afternoon." I replied, "I want to be in tip-top shape for the race and I want to be fast so I can win medals."

"Well, I can do that. Let's do three races all by yourself and we'll find out which competition you'll be racing in this afternoon. There are three races in the big Running Race. 100m, 200m and 400m. I'll time you in each run and when we're done, I'll give you the official time for each of the three races." Lakitu said, "Ready for the 100m run?"

"Let's go!" I said as I went to the starting line.

Then Lakitu took out the whistle and said, "Alright then, ready to begin?"

"Ready!" I replied as I took my place.

"Then on the count of three, you may begin. Remember, this is a 100m run. 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_ " Lakitu said as he blew the whistle.

Then I took off with blazing speed and flew straight to the finish line in the fastest time.

Lakitu looked at his stopwatch and said, "9.50 seconds in the 100m run! Great! Now, the 200m run."

Then I went back to the line and Lakitu said, "Alright, the next race that you'll be doing on is the 200m run. Again, the rules are the same as in the 100m so do your best. So, shall we start the run?"

"All set, Lakitu!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Very well then, here we go!" Lakitu announced as he blew the whistle again.

I ran 200m from the starting line to the finish line and Lakitu said, "Nice job! 19.75 in the 200m run. Very good. Alright Dragon, there is one more race you'll have to do so, let's go back to the starting line!"

So I went back to the line for the third and final run, the 400m.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Well Dragon, here we are. The 400m run is the third and final race that you'll be training on. Remember, wait for the whistle. Alright then, take your position and let's start the race."

Then I took my position and when everything is ready, Lakitu said, "Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"Let's do it." I replied with a thumbs up.

"Then on your marks, get set…" Lakitu said as I await the whistle

I took one final deep breath and then, it's time to run…

" _ **GO!**_ "

And then, Lakitu blew the whistle and I took off with blazing speed. It is the final race for me as I ran 400m.

When I got to the finish line, Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ That was amazing! You scored a 40.00 race time in the 400m! The fastest time in the third race. Now, you're ready for the race!"

"Thanks, Lakitu" I said with a smile.

"Anytime, buddy. Say, do you need some water before you head on back for the real race?" Lakitu asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied as I get a bottle of water. It was a fantastic race for me.


	48. Burger Shroom

**Burger Shroom**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario, Luigi and I were having a great walk when suddenly, Mario's watch beeped. Mario looked at the time and said, "It's lunchtime, guys! So, what are we going to eat today?"

"How about some burgers from Burger Shroom? I love to have some juicy cheeseburgers after a nice walk!" Luigi replied.

"I was hoping the same thing, too." I said with a smile, "Guys, we're going to Burger Shroom and I know where the fast food place is. Follow me."

Mario and Luigi agreed as they followed me to the best fast food joint in the Mushroom Kingdom, Burger Shroom.

When we got to Toad Town, we saw the sign for Burger Shroom. I said, "Here we are, guys. Burger Shroom, the best place to have a burger in the Mushroom Kingdom. So, shall we get some lunch for the three of us?"

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi replied as we walked in to the burger joint for a nice, afternoon lunch.

When we got there, we saw Bowser running the counter. He said, "Hey, guys! Welcome to Burger Shroom. How may I help you?"

"We would like three burgers, please." Mario said with a smile.

"That's a great choice, guys. Now then, anything else?" Bowser asked.

I smiled to him and said, "Yes, we would also like three Super Sodas and three Mushroom Fries. That is our lunch for this afternoon."

Bowser agreed with me and said, "Alright then! So now, we're going to play a special game and see which burger you're going to eat with your Super Soda and Mushroom Fries. OK?"

"OK!" We replied.

"Great! Let's bring in the Burger Wheel!" Bowser said as a special wheel came in. Then he said, "Now then, who would like to spin the wheel first?"

Mario raised his hand and said, "I'll go first."

"Alright then, step on up and spin the wheel, Mario." Bowser said as Mario gave the wheel a nice spin. He prayed to himself as the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Fire Flower.

Bowser looked at it and said, "It's a Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Great choice, Mario. This burger has some juicy Fire Flowers, lettuce, pickles, cheese, and tomatoes. A nice burger indeed. Alright then, who's next?"

"Me!" We said at the same time.

Bowser came to us with a coin and said, "Well, since you both wanted a burger at the same time, how about a coin toss? Loser spins last, OK? Luigi, call it."

"Heads!" Luigi replied as the coin was tossed. Then Bowser caught the coin and looked at the results. He said, "Heads it is! Luigi, spin the wheel!"

Luigi agreed as he spun the wheel with all of his might. He looked at the choices and then, the wheel stopped on a symbol of a Golden Mushroom. Bowser looked at it and said, "Nice choice, Luigi! The Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger is now yours and it comes with Golden Mushrooms along with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and pickles."

Then he came to me and said, "Well, it all comes down to you, Dragon. There is only one burger left and that means, you get to do the final spin. So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to spin the wheel?"

"It will be my pleasure!" I replied with a smile as I gave the wheel a nice spin.

Bowser looked at the wheel and said, "And the third and final burger for Dragon Puncher is..."

As the wheel begins to slow down, I looked at the symbols very closely. I held my breath for a few seconds and then...

The wheel stopped on a Star.

Bowser saw the wheel and said, "The Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! This one comes with a Power Star, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes and cheese. Good choice, Dragon."

"Thank you, Bowser!" I replied with a smile as I came back to Mario and Luigi.

Then Bowser came to us and said, "Alright then, let's take a look at the official lunch for today! A Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe for Mario, a Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger for Luigi and for Dragon Puncher, a Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Also, you ordered three Mushroom Fries and three Super Sodas. Now then, do you want it here, or on the go?"

"We'll eat it here." Mario replied.

"Great! Now, since you are so kind to me, you can have this lunch right here for free. So, are you ready for your official lunch?" Bowser asked us.

" _ **YES!**_ " We replied at the same time.

"Alright, then! Now sit on the table over there and when you're ready, just give me a thumbs up and I'll start the countdown to your lunch. Go on, take a seat." Bowser said to us as we sat down on the table.

Then we gave the thumbs up to Bowser and said, "Bowser, we're ready!"

Bowser agreed with us and said, "Alright then, your lunch will arrive in 3, 2, 1... _**NOW!**_ "

Then he pressed the button and then, three trays appeared on the table. A red and blue tray for Mario, a green and blue tray for Luigi and a green and orange tray for me. After that, a bundle appeared on each of our trays along with Mushroom Fries and Super Soda. At long last, our official lunch is now served.

Bowser smiled to us and said, "There it is, guys. Lunch is now served. Well, I got some more customers waiting so, enjoy!"

We smiled to him and said, "Thanks, Bowser!"

Then we looked at our trays and Mario said, "So, which burger did Bowser gave us?"

"Well, you spun the wheel first so, let's unwrap it in the same order." Luigi replied, "Go on, bro!"

"Alright then, here goes." Mario said as he looked at his red and blue bundle. Then he unwrapped it and inside is the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe. Mario smiled and said, "It's the Fire Flower Cheeseburger Deluxe! Now I can take a bite! Here I go!"

Then he placed his hands on the burger and then, he took a bite! Mario munched it down and said, "Nice! That is delicious!"

"Great bite, bro." Luigi said with a smile, "Now it's my turn!"

Then he took out the green and blue bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Golden Mushroom Cheeseburger and then, Luigi took a bite. Luigi munched it down and said, "That is so good! I love this burger!"

"Glad you liked it, Luigi!" I replied with a thumbs up. Then I looked at the green and orange bundle and said, "Alright then! Since I'm the only one left, that means I get to unwrap the final bundle. Well, here goes."

Then I unwrapped the final bundle and inside is the final burger, the Power Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. I looked at it, placed my hands on the burger and said, "Well, it's time to bite. One, two, three... _**BITE!**_ "

Then I opened my mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

I bit into the burger with a mighty chomp. I munched on down in delight and said, "Wow! That is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted! I like it!"

Mario and Luigi applauded for me as Mario said, "Glad you liked it, Dragon. Well everyone, let's dig in!"

And so, we kept on eating our burgers. It is going to be the best lunch for all three of us.


	49. Racing at Luigi Circuit Poem

**Racing at Luigi Circuit: A Mario Kart Wii Poem**

It's a beautiful day to race.

With 12 racers ready to chase.

The sun shines on this beautiful day

The race is just moments away.

The crowd cheers and it's a perfect fit

On this beautiful racetrack named Luigi Circuit.

One of them is named Yoshi

The coolest racer in Mario Kart Wii

The stage is set, the sun shines

This race is going to be fine.

Lakitu came with the starting lights

The racers are ready for a racing fight

The engines roar, the cheers of the crowd

They are screaming very loud!

All that's left is to get in place

It's now time to start the race

The time has come, the lights turn on.

Pretty soon, the racers will be gone

To start the race, there's only one way.

Count it down, and they will go away.

The lights counts down real slow.

3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_

The lights turn green, and the horn sounds

The race will last for 3 rounds.

This is great and very fun

Because the first race has begun!


	50. Bowser Jr's Soccer Shootout

**Bowser Jr.'s Soccer Shootout**

It's a beautiful day at Grand Stadium where a soccer game is taking place. Everyone at the stadium is cheering with excitement as they await the start of the second half.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout! Now, each of you has a number and our scoreboard will determine our player by a random selection. If your number is selected, then you'll be going for the goal. So, let's find out who is going to shoot for big prizes as we select today's shooter. Here we go!"

Lakitu pushed the button and the scoreboard began mixing up the numbers on the screen. Everyone turned their attention as the screen shows the selected number, which is 10. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Who is sitting in seat number 10?"

"That would be me," a person replied.

Lakitu heard it and said, "OK! That means we have our player for today's shootout and that person is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. heard his name as the stadium cheered for him and then, he spun in his shell and began making his way to the field.

When he got to the field, Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and made a perfect landing as Lakitu said, "Here he is, ladies and gentlemen! Our shooter for today's shootout. So, how do you feel?"

"It feels great," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so glad to be here for a shot at big prizes and after all, soccer is one of my favorite sports."

Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do a great job in this shootout. Now, here's how it works. You'll have five shots and to win the shootout, you'll need to make three goals. The moment you make that third goal, you'll be going home with 100,000 coins!"

Bowszer Jr. smiled as he listened to the rules. Then Lakitu said, "So, let's find out which goalie you'll face in this shootout by flipping a coin. This side has Boom Boom, and the other side has Pom Pom. Whichever side is on the coin face up is going to be your goalie. Ready to find out who it is?"

"Yes, please." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go!" Lakitu announced as he tossed the coin in the air and after that, it landed on Boom Boom.

Lakitu looked at the coin and said, "Well Bowser Jr., it looks like you'll be up against Boom Boom in this shootout so, let's bring him out."

Just then, Boom Boom came in as the crowd cheered for him. Then he stood by the goal, ready to make a save.

Lakitu looked at the goal and said to Bowser Jr., "Alright! Boom Boom is now guarding the goal and with that, it looks like we're all set and ready to play some soccer! Remember, get three goals in five attempts to win the game. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Great! Now we have a referee who is going to make this shootout fair and square. Please give it up for our referee for this shootout... _**SHY GUY!**_ "

Just then, Shy Guy came in to the stadium with the soccer ball in his hand. The crowd cheered for him as Shy Guy took a bow. Then Lakitu said, "Well Bowser Jr., this is it! You are looking at 100,000 coins and it all rides on these penalty kicks. We are all rooting for you. So, are you ready to kick?"

"As I'll ever be!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright, then! Bowser Jr... _**TO THE FIELD!**_ " Lakitu said with a smile as Bowser Jr. made his way to the penalty area for his shootout.

Shy Guy came to him with the soccer ball and said, "Here's your ball, Bowser Jr. Remember, you'll only need three goals in five attempts to win. Got it?"

"Got it, Shy Guy," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's do this!"

"Alright! Just place that ball at the penalty spot and we'll get started with your first shot." Shy Guy said with a smile as Bowser Jr. placed the soccer ball at the penalty spot, ready to make his first kick.

Shy Guy looked at it, took out his whistle, and said, "Now, the moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your first shot. Ready?"

"All set." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, here we go!" Shy Guy said as he blew the whistle.

Bowser Jr. heard the sound, made his way to the ball, and kicked it into the net with ease. Bowser Jr. has scored a goal.

"It's a goal!" Shy Guy announced as the crowd cheered for Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he made the first goal. Then Shy Guy came in with the second ball and said, "Great start, Bowser Jr.! That is your first goal in the shootout. Now then, are you ready for shot number two?"

"You bet," Bowser Jr. replied as he placed the ball on the spot. Then he said, "Shy Guy, the whistle if you would please."

"You got it! Here comes your second kick." Shy Guy said with a smile as he blew the whistle once again.

Bowser Jr. did the same thing as before and then, Boom Boom blocked it by using his hands. It was a save.

"Boom Boom made a save! No goal." Shy Guy said to the crowd.

Bowser Jr. sighed and said, "That's OK. I still have three more to go. Shy Guy, the third ball if you would please."

Shy Guy agreed with a smile as he gave the ball to Jr. Then Shy Guy blew the whistle and then, Bowser Jr. kicked the ball in the net for his second goal with the crowd cheering. Now Bowser Jr. is only one goal away from the money and with only two balls remaining, he can do this on his next kick.

Shy Guy came to him and said, "Well Bowser Jr., here's the situation. You have made two goals so far and you still have two more balls left to play. Now, if you can make this next goal, then you will win 100,000 coins. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course! I still have two more shots so, let's keep going!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"OK! Place that soccer ball and let's go for shot number four!" Shy Guy said as Bowser Jr. placed the ball once again. Then he said, "Alright then, this could be the deciding goal. Ready to kick?"

"All set!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

"Then here we go!" Shy Guy announced as he blew the whistle once more.

Bowser Jr. kicked the ball and then, it went over the net. Now, it all comes down to this. The fifth and final kick.

The crowd is cheering with excitement as they await Bowser Jr.'s deciding kick.

Shy Guy came in with the soccer ball and said, "Well, it all comes down to this. This is the deciding goal and all you have to do is make that shot. One ball, one kick, 100,000 coins. You've done a great job so far and it all rides on this final kick. We are all rooting for you Bowser Jr. and remember, have fun. Alright then, this is it. The final kick of the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout. Now, place that soccer ball at the penalty spot and get ready to kick on my whistle. Good luck!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as Shy Guy gave the ball to him. Then, he placed the ball on the spot and took a few steps back. The fate of the shootout now rides on one final kick.

Shy Guy looked at the field and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. It is time for the Superstar Soccer Penalty Shootout's... _**FINAL KICK!**_ Bowser Jr., are you ready?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

Shy Guy agreed with his decision, took out his whistle and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Bowser Jr. took a deep breath as he awaits the sound of the whistle.

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final kick of the shootout.

Shy Guy raised his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

The moment came.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, Bowser Jr. took off. He ran to the ball, pulled back his leg and then...

 _KICK!_

He gave the ball a huge kick, heading straight for the goal at full power. Boom Boom saw the ball, jumped for it and then...

It finally happened.

 _SWISH!_

The ball made it through the net with a nice swish.

Shy Guy looked at the final shot, took a deep breath and then...

The announcement has finally been made.

" _ **GOAL!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stadium erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. scored the third goal. He took a deep breath and said with a smile, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_ "

Then Bowser Jr. spun in his shell for his victory dance as confetti begins to fall all across the stadium with the crowd cheering.

When everything was done, Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and jumped for joy as he enjoyed his game-winning moment.

Shy Guy came to him and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've won the shootout and that means, you are now 100,000 coins richer! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. replied as he hugged Shy Guy, "I can't believe that I've made the third and final goal! This is amazing!"

"Of course it is! You needed three goals to win the game in five shots and now, you've made all three," Shy Guy said with a smile as he gave the check to Bowser Jr., "And for making all three goals, it gives me great pleasure to present you with a check for 100,000 coins! You've earned it!"

"Wow! Thank you, Shy Guy," Bowser Jr. replied as he accepted the check, "I can't wait to play again!"

The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly for Bowser Jr. What a great soccer game for the Koopa Prince.


	51. Mushroom Kingdom's Big Celebration

**Mushroom Kingdom's Big Celebration**

It's a beautiful day at Peach's Castle where a big celebration is taking place in honor of the Mushroom Kingdom with rides, games, food, and a cannon for the grand finale. Everyone is having fun as the entire Mushroom Kingdom crew is enjoying this celebration.

"It is a great day for a celebration," Mario said, "I can't wait for the huge finale."

"Me too," Luigi replied, "I wonder what Peach will have in store for the finale?"

"You'll see."

Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are having fun on a roller coaster.

" _ **YEAH!**_ This is awesome, dad," Bowser Jr. said as the coaster plunged down the track.

"It sure is, son," Bowser replied, "This is the best Mushroom Kingdom celebration ever and we are so happy to take a break from kidnapping Peach to have some fun with Mario and friends on a perfect day."

"I agree!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

At the food counter, Yoshi is enjoying his Super Mushroom Cheeseburger as he took a bite out of it. Yoshi smiled and said, "Yummy!"

Meanwhile, Toad is at the basketball game with a friendly Lakitu. The Lakitu said, "Shoot a basket, win a prize. Care to try?"

"Sure!" Toad replied as the Lakitu gave him the basketball.

Then he let the ball fly to the basket and it went in. The Lakitu said, "You win! Pick your prize!"

Toad agreed as he gets the plush bear from Lakitu.

For the rest of the day, everyone is enjoying the excitement as the celebration continues on.

After all of the fun and games in this Mushroom Kingdom celebration, it is time for the finale and what a better way to finish the celebration with a bang as Peach came on stage with a microphone. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the grand finale! Can we have Mario on stage, please?"

Mario smiled as he came in stage with the cheering crowd. Peach smiled and said, "Mario, do you like cannons?"

"Of course," Mario replied with a smile, "I love a cannon ride."

"Great! Because you'll be the human cannonball to finish our celebration tonight and to do that, we'll need a cannon," Peach said, "Toad, bring in the cannon!"

"You got it! One cannon for the finale, coming up!" Toad replied as he pushed the button.

Just then, a red cannon came out of the hole and it even has a fuse. Peach smiled and said, "There it is, Mario! The cannon is all set and ready to fire!"

"Thanks, Peach," Mario replied with a thumbs up, "Well, let's do this!"

"OK! Mario, enter the cannon!"

Mario agreed as he entered the cannon. Peach walked on over to the fuse with her pink torch and said, "Now, all we need to do is light the fuse and the moment I do that, the countdown will officially begin. Good thing I brought my own torch for this celebration. Well then, are you ready for the grand finale?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd agreed with a cheer.

Peach smiled and said, "Alright then, here we go!"

And with that, Peach lit the fuse with her torch and it started to burn all the way to the cannon. The crowd saw it all and began counting down.

"3..."

As the fuse continues to burn, the entire sky is clear with starts twinkling in the night.

"2..."

Everyone is waiting patiently for the cannon as the fuse is almost gone. Only one more second separates this and the grand finale.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as the fuse reached the cannon. The crowd watched the fuse, held their breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired, and out came Mario flying in the sky. The crowd saw it all as they cheered with excitement.

Just then, Mario returned on stage with a perfect landing and then, fireworks begin to explode all across the castle as the crowd cheered for that amazing performance. It has been an amazing celebration for Mario and his friends.


	52. Captain Goomba Haiku

**Captain Goomba Haiku**

Here's Captain Goomba

From the Minions Quest story

Leader of Goombas


	53. Bowser's Thanksgiving Message

**Bowser's Thanksgiving Message**

"Hello there! It's me, Bowser." Bowser said with a smile, "I'm the Koopa King and from all of us here in the Mushroom Kingdom, I want to wish you a very happy Thanksgiving. You're a great reader and I'm so happy to be part of this celebration. Thank you so much! Well, have a very happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy some turkey! See you again! Bwahaha!"


	54. Rosalina's Earth Visit

**Rosalina's Earth Visit**

It's a beautiful day at the Comet Observatory where Rosalina is enjoying her favorite snacks with the Lumas when suddenly, a cannonball was heading straight for her. Rosalina saw it and then, it hit her as she flew out of the observatory, heading for Earth.

At Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is enjoying her favorite snack and before she can take a bite, a human is heading straight for her. Peach saw it and then, she got out of the way as Rosalina landed on the table. Peach saw her and said, "Rosalina! What brings you here?"

Rosalina smiled and said, "I'm here because a cannon hit me while I was having my snack."

"Oh! Well now that you're here, care for a race around Baby Park?" Peach asked her.

"Sure!" Rosalina replied with a smile.

"Great! To the track."

So Peach and Rosalina ran out of the castle and decided to have a friendly race around Baby Park.

When they got there, the duo saw their Pipe Frame karts at the starting line. Rosalina jumped in her kart and said, "So, how many laps do we have for this race?"

"Seven." Peach replied with a smile, "And to make it fair, there will be no items. Ready to race?"

"Of course I'm ready to go! Let's do this!"

"Alright then, let's start the race!" Peach said as she took out her pink smartphone. Then she tapped on the signal lights and then, the timer started.

3...

2...

1...

 _ **GO!**_

With the light turned green, Peach and Rosalina took off with a rocket start, starting the race with a bang.

After seven laps around the track, the race ends with a tie. Peach smiled and said, "That was a fun race."

"Me too!" Rosalina replied with a smile, "I'm so happy to spend today with you."

""I agree. Now then, care for some burgers at Burger Shroom?" Peach asked her.

"Of course. All of that Mario Kart racing makes me hungry!" Rosalina said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's eat!"

So Peach and Rosalina walked to Burger Shroom for some nice, juicy burgers.

When they got inside, Peach said, "Well, here we are! So, who will order the food?"

Rosalia smiled and said, "This is a tough decision so, let's decide with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets to order lunch. OK?"

"Sounds fair to me. Let's play."

Then they both counted to decide who will get lunch.

"One..." Peach started.

"Two..." Rosalina counted along and then...

It's time.

" _ **THREE!**_ "

On the final word, the ladies threw down and it shows paper and rock. Peach said, "Looks like I'll be ordering lunch this time."

Rosalina smiled as she sat down on the table, waiting for their lunch.

After a few minutes, Peach brought in the tray with some burgers and said, "Lunch is here!"

Rosalina looked at the food and said, "That's amazing! So, which burger did you give me?"

"Open it and find out."

Rosalina agreed as she took out her bundle. She unwrapped it and inside is the Power Star Cheeseburger. Rosalina looked at the burger and said, "Wow! It's the Power Star Cheeseburger! My favorite. Thanks, Peach."

"You're welcome. Now, dig in!" Peach said as she took out her Power Star Cheeseburger.

Then both ladies munched down on their cheeseburgers as they enjoy a nice lunch together.

After a nice afternoon, the ladies return to Peach's Castle. Rosalina said, "I had a great time spending the day with you. It was fun."

"Me too," Peach replied, "Well then, are you ready to go back to the Comet Observatory?"

"You bet!" Rosalina said with a thumbs up.

"Great! Let's take you home in my personal cannon!" Peach said with a smile as they walked to the cannon.

When they got there, Peach said, "Alright Rosalina, in you go!"

Rosalina smiled as she entered the cannon. Then Peach set the controls and after a few moments, the cannon has finished its aiming procedure. Peach looked at the cannon and said, "Well then, are you ready for your ride back to the observatory?"

"Of course I'm ready for this." Rosalina replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go! Peach Cannon! Ready to fire in 3, 2, 1... _**FIRE!**_ "

Then Peach pressed the Fire button on the cannon's control panel, covered her ears and then...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The cannon fired, which sends Rosalina flying through space. Peach saw her flying and said, "Take care, Rosalina."

And so, Rosalina has enjoyed a great day with Peach as she flew back home with a twinkle.


	55. Beach Volleyball with the Dice Ball

**Beach Volleyball with the Dice Ball**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom Beach where Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy are enjoying a nice lunch when suddenly, a ball landed on Luigi's feet. Luigi picked it up and said, "Wow! It's a volleyball and look, it even has a number."

Mario saw it and said, "Cool! Go on, hit it and see what happens."

Luigi agreed as he hit the ball and then, the numbers are all mixed up until it hits the sand, which shows a six. Peach looked at the number and said, "Wow! This is amazing. It combines the power of the Dice Block with a volleyball."

Daisy smiled and said, "Me too. This is no ordinary volleyball, this is a..."

" _ **DICE BALL!**_ " They all shouted.

Luigi picked up the Dice Ball and said, "Well then, we have four people and a Dice Ball so that means we're going to play..."

" _ **BEACH VOLLEYBALL! LET'S GO!**_ "

So Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy ran to the volleyball court for a special game of Beach Volleyball.

When they got there, Lakitu came in and said, "Hey guys! Nice volleyball."

"Thanks," Luigi replied, "This is a Dice Ball and we're using it for our volleyball game."

Lakitu looked at it and said, "You mean the one from Mario Party 5?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing! You know what, I think that we should have a beach volleyball match... _**RIGHT NOW!**_ " Lakitu said with a thumbs up, "Now, this game will be the first to 30 points and it will be Mario and Luigi vs. Peach and Daisy."

"Cool. So, how do we keep score?" Mario asked.

"With our scoreboard and to make it fair, I'll be the referee," Lakitu replied, "Well then, are you ready to play?"

" _ **YES!**_ " They all shouted.

"Great! Then let's play Beach Volleyball!" Lakitu said with a smile as he took out his whistle. Then he said, "First to serve is Mario! So without further ado, let the match... _**BEGIN!**_ "

Then he blew the whistle and then, Mario served the ball to start the game. The ladies took their hits with the Dice Ball as the numbers shuffle around.

When the ball came to the men, it hits the sand with a three showing. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Three points for Daisy and Peach!"

Then the scoreboard shows 3-0 in favor of Peach and Daisy. Lakitu picked up the ball with his fishing rod and said, "Peach, it's your serve."

"Thank you." Peach replied as she accepted the ball from him.

So Peach served the ball as the game continues on.

After a tough battle, Lakitu said, "The score is now 24-24. Both teams need six points to win and it is Mario's turn to serve. So without any further delay, here we go! Beach Volleyball... _**MATCH POINT!**_ "

Then Lakitu blew the whistle and Mario served the ball, which shuffles the numbers once more.

Peach and Daisy took their hits until the ball is sent back to Mario and Luigi. Both teams kept on going as they await the final results of this match. Lakitu looked at it and said, "This is a great battle and both teams are going all in for this. Who will win? We're about to find out right now!"

Then Mario spiked the ball to Peach and then...

And then...

 _ **BAM!**_

The ball hits the sand, which shows a number. Lakitu looked at the Dice Ball and said, "It's a..."

Both teams held their breath as the ball shows a six on Peach and Daisy's side. Lakitu smiled and then, he made his announcement.

" _ **6!**_ That means... _**GAME, SET, MATCH!**_ Mario and Luigi have won the game with the score of 30-24."

Mario and Luigi hugged each other as Peach and Daisy smiled for their good sportsmanship. It has been a great day at the beach.


	56. Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom

**Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom**

It's a beautiful night at the Mushroom Kingdom where tonight marks the end of the year, New Year's Eve. Everyone is having a great time as 2017 draws to a close at Peach's Castle with a huge celebration and a special cannon that is set to go off at midnight to ring in 2018 with a spectacular fireworks display.

"Well, here we are at the end of another exciting year and when midnight comes, it will be 2018," Mario said, "I love this holiday and after all, a brand new year means new possibilities. Right, bro?"

"You bet!" Luigi replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. are having a great dinner while eating meat with Yoshi and Toad.

Peach smiled at Daisy and said, "Tonight is a very special night for all of us and the skies are beautiful for the fireworks when midnight comes."

"I agree," Daisy replied, "It will be awesome!"

At the stage, Pauline is performing Jump Up, Super Star with her band as the crowd cheered for her performance. Everyone is having a great time as the new year draws closer.

Much later, the countdown to the new year is about to begin. Peach came on stage with Mario and said, "OK everyone! The time is now 11:58PM and that means it is almost time for the grand finale!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as they await the new year with less than two minutes to go. Mario smiled and said, "That's right, Peach. We are less than two minutes away from the fireworks and before we light the fuse, we would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It has been a fantastic year here at the Mushroom Kingdom and we wish you all a very happy 2018. And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final minute of the year! So, are you ready for the fireworks?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a smile.

Peach agreed with their decision and said, "Alright then, let's go to the cannon and light the fuse! Ready for the grand finale, Mario?"

"You got it!" Mario replied with a smile as he took out his red torch.

Then Peach and Mario walked over to the cannon with the torch and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is officially time for the grand finale! Let the countdown... **_BEGIN!_** "

With the word shouted, Peach and Mario lit the fuse to the cannon and then, it started to burn with only one minute remaining.

As the fuse continues to burn down, the skies are clear with stars twinkling in the night sky and the moon is shining bright. Only thirty more seconds until the fireworks and all over the Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for this.

After all of the cheering, the cannon's fuse finally hits the ten second mark. Everyone watched the fuse, took in a huge deep breath and began counting down the final seconds. It all comes down to this huge moment, the final countdown has officially begun.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

And then...

And then...

It's official.

" _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the words shouted, the cannon fired the first firework as it explodes in the shape of a Super Star. Then another firework went off in a shape of a fire flower, and another one in the shape of Mario. After that, more fireworks exploded in the night sky as the entire Mushroom Kingdom cheered for the official start of 2018.

Peach smiled at Mario and said, "Happy New Year, Mario."

"Same to you, princess," Mario replied as they share the first kiss of 2018.

And so, the Mushroom Kingdom is enjoying the fireworks as 2018 begins with a bang.


	57. Jump Up, Super Star

**Jump Up, Super Star with Mario and Pauline**

It's a beautiful night at the New Donk City Festival in the Metro Kingdom where Pauline is ready to perform her song Jump Up, Super Star when suddenly, she has an idea. She smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Before we begin, I would like to invite Mario on the stage."

Mario heard it as he jumped on stage next to Pauline. She smiled at Mario and said, "Would you like to sing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Mario replied with a thumbs up.

Pauline agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's do this! Hit it!"

With the words shouted, the band started to play their song as Pauline gave a second mic to Mario.

Pauline and Mario smiled at each other as they started to sing.

Pauline:  
 _Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails  
It's freedom like you never knew_

Mario:  
 _Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

Pauline:  
 _Oh we can zoom  
All the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

Both:  
 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

 _So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

Pauline:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

Mario:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

Both:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see._ _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, Odyssey_

As the band continued to play their song, the crowd loved Mario and Pauline's performance. Mario took the mic as they begin the second half of the song.

Mario:  
 _Spin the wheel, take a chance  
Every journey starts a new romance  
A new world's calling out to you_

Pauline:  
 _Take a turn, off the path  
Find a new addition to the cast  
You know that any captain needs a crew_

Mario:  
 _Take it in stride  
As you move side to side  
They're just different points of view  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

Both:  
 _Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump without a care (Jump without a care)  
Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there  
And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy)  
Don't fret, just don't forget that  
You're still our 1UP boy_

 _So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap)  
Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap)  
This rhythm is a power 'shroom  
Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar)  
No one else can make it this far  
Put a comb through that 'stache  
Now you've got panache  
Oh, let's do the odyssey!_

As the band continues to play, Mario and Pauline are having a great time as they prepare to finish their song.

Mario:  
 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away_

Pauline:  
 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

Both:  
 _Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls)  
All around the world (All around the world)  
Don't be afraid to get up and move  
You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars)  
We're the ones who've made it this far_

Mario:  
 _Put a smile on that face_

Pauline:  
 _There's no time to waste_

Both:  
 _Oh, let's do the odyssey!_

When the song finished, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Pauline and Mario took a bow. Then Pauline said, "Mario, you are amazing! We made the Metro Kingdom very proud. Would you like to sing it again?"

"Of course!" Mario replied as the band plays another song. It has been a great day.


	58. Bowser's Christmas Message

**Bowser's Christmas Message**

"Hello, everyone! It's me, Bowser!" Bowser said, "It's Christmas and I want you to have some fun and remember, Christmas is all about presents, food, and families! I love my son and I always give him great gifts each year. Well, have a very merry Christmas everyone! Bwa ha ha ha!"


	59. Coin Runners with the Mario Bros

**Coin Runners with the Mario Bros.**

It's a beautiful day for a battle at Battle Stadium where a Coin Runners match is about to take place. The crowd is cheering with excitement as Lakitu came in with his smiling cloud. He said, "Good morning, everyone! It's a beautiful day for a battle here at Battle Stadium as Mario Kart proudly presents a spectacular showdown between two brothers!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with approval. Then he said, "That's right, folks. It is Mario vs. Luigi in a Coin Runners battle and what a better way to spend the day with you as we bring out our competitors for this showdown so, shall we meet them?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd agreed with a cheer.

"Alright then, let's do it! Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce today's combatants for this Coin Runners showdown. The Mario Bros. themselves... _**MARIO & LUIGI!**_"

Just then, the garage doors open up and out comes Mario and Luigi in their karts as the crowd cheered for these two brothers. Lakitu came to them and said, "There they are, ladies and gentlemen! The combatants for this showdown. Great to have you with us this morning."

"Thank you, Lakitu," Mario replied with a smile, "It's a real honor to be here for this amazing battle."

"Yeah, a great honor indeed." Luigi added.

"Now then, you've been battling in various matches since 1992. Is that true, Mario?" Lakitu asked him.

"That's right, Lakitu," Mario replied, "Mario Kart is all about having fun, no matter which battle game you play."

"You said it, bro," Luigi added, "Whether is popping balloons in a Balloon Battle, throwing Bob-ombs at your opponents in a Bob-omb Blast, or collecting the most coins in a Coin Runners match, everyone is having a great time battling against each other in Battle Mode and after all, that's part of the fun in Mario Kart! Right, Mario?"

"You got it, bro," Mario agreed, "So..."

" _ **HAVE FUN!**_ "

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as the Mario Bros. finished their speech. Lakitu smiled and said, "That's a great speech, guys. No matter which battle game you play in Mario Kart, just have fun and give it your all. Now you know how this game works, right?"

"Of course we know the rules so, let's battle!" Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's get to it! Mario and Luigi... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_ "

Mario and Luigi agreed as they took their starting positions, Mario by the Mario statue and Luigi by the Bowser statue. Then Lakitu said, "OK then, let's bring in the coins for this brotherly showdown."

Just then, the coins came to the stadium, ready to be collected by both competitors. Lakitu looked at the coins and said, "Alright then, it looks like we're almost ready to start the battle and before we do that, I'm going to spin the Battle Timer Wheel to determine the time limit. There are five wedges on the wheel and each one has a value ranging between one and five minutes. Whatever amount the wheel stops on will be the official time limit for this Coin Runners showdown. So, shall we give it a spin and see how much time you'll have for this battle?"

"Yes." Mario replied.

"Then here we go!" Lakitu said with a smile as he spun the wheel.

Everyone looked at the wheel as it continues to spin around to determine the time limit for this showdown before slowing it down. Lakitu looked at it and said, "And the time limit for this Coin Runners showdown is..."

All over Battle Stadium looked at the wheel for the last time and then, it stopped on a five.

Lakitu smiled at the results and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Battle Timer Wheel has stopped on a five and that means it will be a five-minute Coin Runners battle! Scoreboard, set the time limit."

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen, which shows five minutes and with that, the battle is officially set.

Lakitu took out his signal lights and said, "Well guys, this is it. The moment you see the green light, the battle will begin. So Mario and Luigi, I'm going to ask you this very important question: _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES! LET'S-A GO!**_ " Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Then without further ado... _**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**_ "

With the words shouted, the crowd grew silent as Lakitu pushed the green button on the signal, which triggers the first red light. The battle is about to begin.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then the second red light appeared.

"2..."

Both competitors looked at each other as the third and final red light appeared.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as the Mario Bros. are just a green light and one word away from starting the battle. Lakitu looked at both competitors, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both competitors collected their first coin in the process. At last, the Coin Runners match between the Mario Bros. is now underway as the crowd cheered for them.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And we are officially underway here at Battle Stadium as the Mario Bros. collected their first coin in the match. This is going to be a battle of the brothers, folks."

As the battle continues on for these two brothers, the crowd is enjoying the excitement of a Coin Runners match. With each coin collected for Mario and Luigi and each passing second of the timer, the battle is heating up as they kept on going. Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "Well, this is getting very exciting as it gets, folks. Both Mario and Luigi have collected 10 coins so far in this match and with less than two minutes to go, it is still anyone's game."

Just then, the battle is almost done with less than a minute to go. Everyone at the stadium is standing up to their feet as Mario and Luigi collected more coins.

Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

After all of the excitement in this showdown, the timer has finally reached ten seconds. Lakitu saw it all and said, "This is it, folks! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

The stadium saw the timer and joined in as well.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

It's official.

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ " Lakitu announced as the final buzzer went off to signal the end of the match.

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Mario and Luigi finished their five-minute battle.

Lakitu came to them and said, "That was a great battle, guys. You have fought very hard during these five minutes and now, it's time to find out who has earned the most coins at the end of the match. Are you ready?"

"We're ready." Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Scoreboard, show us the final score."

The scoreboard agreed as the final scores are being added up on the screen. It said, "After five minutes of collecting coins, the final score in this Coin Runners match is..."

Everyone turned their attention at the scoreboard as they await the official total. Mario and Luigi held on tight and then...

 _DING!_

The final score has been revealed.

"Mario with seventeen coins, and Luigi with seventeen coins. So... _**IT'S A TIE!**_ "

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as the battle ends in a tie. Mario and Luigi hugged each other as they heard the scoreboard's announcement. Lakitu came to them and said, "A tie game, guys! Great job!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Mario replied, "It was fun."

"Me too," Luigi added, "I love a tie game."

And so, Mario and Luigi enjoyed a nice battle as they hugged each other once more.


	60. Power Moon Poem

**Power Moon Poem**

The Power Moon

Fuels the Odyssey

They come in many colors

And they shine brightly

You can buy them with your coins

From different shops

Get as many as you can

The fun never stops

There's so much to see

And a lot to do

Go get the Power Moon

And it will shine on you


	61. Yoshi's Burger Lunch at Burger King

**Yoshi's Burger Lunch at Burger King**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where Yoshi is enjoying his walk all across Toad Town when suddenly, his watch beeped. Yoshi smiled and said, "Hooray! It's noon and that means it's time for lunch! So, let's go to Burger King and see if I can get some juicy burgers there. To the restaurant!"

So Yoshi ran as fast as he could to Burger King for his afternoon lunch.

When Yoshi got inside, he saw a friendly Toad as the cashier. The Toad smiled at him and said, "Hey there, Yoshi! So, what are you going to eat on this beautiful day?"

Yoshi looked at the menu and said, "I would like a medium fruit punch, small French Fries, and a burger."

The Toad agreed with him and said, "OK! Now, I'm going to put a burger in each box and here are your three burgers to choose from. First, we have a Cheeseburger."

Yoshi smiled as the Toad puts the Cheeseburger in the box.

"Next up, the Bacon Cheeseburger Deluxe." Toad said as he puts the second burger in the box.

Yoshi looked at the third burger and said, "So that means the Whopper Jr. is the third burger that you'll put in the box, right?"

"That's right, Yoshi," Toad said with a smile as he puts it in, "Now all we have to do is shuffle the boxes and we're ready to make your decision so, let's shuffle!"

Then Toad closed the boxes and shuffled it around for a few moments. Yoshi looked at the boxes as the shuffling continues on.

After twenty seconds, the shuffling is finished. Toad looked at the boxes and said, "There it is, Yoshi. The boxes are all shuffled up and ready to go, Now, it's time for you to pick one. Whichever one you picked will be your burger for this afternoon. So, which box do you want to open? You have fifteen seconds to think about it and at the end, I need your official decision. Here we go!"

Then Toad took out his stopwatch and started the timer. Yoshi looked at those three boxes and took his time to think about his official lunch.

After fifteen seconds, the buzzer went off on the stopwatch. Toad heard it and said, "Time's up! So Yoshi, have you made your final decision?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "Toad, let's go with the center box!"

"Center it is, then! Let's see which of these burgers is inside the center box. Ready to find out what it is?"

"Of course I'm ready for this!" Yoshi said with a thumbs up.

Toad agreed with him and said, "Alright then, here we go."

Yoshi looked at the box as Toad opened it. He looked at it, smiled at Yoshi for a few seconds and then...

It's official.

"Yoshi, the burger that you'll be eating today along with your juice and fries is the... _**WHOPPER JR.!**_ "

Yoshi jumped for joy as he picked the Whopper Jr. as his burger for today. Toad puts the burger in the tray and said, "There it is, Yoshi! Your lunch is now officially served and for that, you can eat it here for free!"

"Wow! Thank you, Toad!" Yoshi said with a hug as he accepted the tray from Toad.

"You're very welcome," Toad replied with a thumbs up, "Now, eat up!"

"I will!"

Then Yoshi came to the table, sat down on his chair and said, "Alright then, let's start my lunch with the Whopper Jr. and it is inside this wrapper. Well, here goes."

So Yoshi took out his bundle, unwrapped it and inside is the Whopper Jr. Yoshi placed his hands on the burger and said, "Now let's bite this burger on the count of three, shall we? 1, 2, 3... _**BITE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Yoshi raised the burger up, opened his mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

Yoshi took his first bite of the burger and it is a big one. He munched on down in delight and said, "That is delicious! This is one of my favorite burgers I've ever eaten in my life and I love it! Well, let's do it again!"

And so, Yoshi kept on munching down on his Whopper Jr. as he enjoys a nice afternoon lunch.


	62. Balloon Battle! Bowser vs Bowser Jr

**Balloon Battle!** **Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.**

It's a beautiful day at Battle Stadium as Bowser and Bowser Jr. are about to have a Balloon Battle to impress the crowd. Everyone is here to see this showdown as Lakitu came in with his smiling cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, racing fans! Welcome to another exciting day of battling as Mario Kart proudly presents a spectacular battle between these two Koopas! So, get ready for... _**BALLOON BATTLE: KOOPA KING VS. KOOPA PRINCE!**_ "

Just then, the crowd cheered as Lakitu announced the battle of the day. Then Lakitu said, "That's right, folks. It is Bowser vs. Bowser Jr. in a battle of the balloons and everyone is looking forward to this match! Well then, shall we bring out the combatants?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a shout.

"Alright then, let's do it! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a huge Mario Kart welcome to our combatants for this afternoon. The Koopa King and the Koopa Prince... _**BOWSER AND BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, the garage doors open up and out comes Bowser and his son in their Standard Karts with the crowd cheering for them. These two Koopas love to battle and today, they'll face off against each other in a Balloon Battle. Lakitu came to them with a smile and said, "Welcome to the battle, you two."

"Thank you for having us," Bowser replied, "We're so happy to be here for a nice showdown."

"Me too." Bowser Jr. added.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "So, you've been doing lots of Balloon Battles over the years. Is that true?"

"Of course," Bowser replied, "We love Balloon Battles and after all, this is Mario Kart. Anything can happen here. Right, son?"

"That's right, dad," Bowser Jr. said, "No matter which battle game you play, just have fun and that is what we're going to do today."

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "I see. Well then, you know how Balloon Battle works, right?"

"Of course we know the rules of this game. Just pop your opponent's balloons by using items from the Item Boxes within the time limit," Bowser said with a smile, "The first player to pop all five of your opponent's balloons or whoever has the most balloons left at the end of the game is the winner so, let's do this!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Very well, then. Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_ "

Bowser and Bowser Jr. agreed as they entered their karts and took their starting positions. Then Lakitu said, "Now then, shall I inflate the balloons?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! We would like five, please."

"You got it! Five balloons, coming up!"

Just then, the balloons have been inflated at the back of the kart for both players. Five for Bowser, and five for Bowser Jr.

When everything is done, Lakitu said, "OK! Now all that's left is to set the time limit and to do that, we're going to spin the Battle Timer Wheel and here's how it works. Each wedge has a different amount of time ranging between one and five minutes. When the wheel stops on that corresponding amount, that will be the official time limit for this Balloon Battle. So, let's find out who will spin the wheel with a game of Roshambo. Ready?"

"All set." Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied.

"Alright then, here we go," Lakitu said as Bowser and Bowser Jr. raised their fist. Then he said, "One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

With the word shouted, it shows Bowser's rock against Bowser Jr.'s paper. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "Paper covers rock! So Bowser Jr., are you ready to give this wheel a spin?"

"It would be my pleasure." Bowser Jr. replied as he gave the wheel a huge spin.

Everyone turned their attention at the wheel as it continues to spin around. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments, the wheel begins to slow down. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Hey, Lakitu! The wheel is slowing down."

Lakitu saw it as well and said, "Oh! That means the time limit is about to be decided! Here it comes..."

And then, it stopped on the number five. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "It's a five! That means it'll be a five-minute Balloon Battle! Shall we set the timer?"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled and said at the same time, "You got it! Scoreboard, put five minutes up on the clock if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed with Bowser and Bowser Jr. as the screen shows five minutes and with that, the Balloon Battle is now officially set.

Lakitu came to them with his signal lights and said, "Well guys, it all comes down to this! The time limit is set for five minutes, the balloons are all inflated and with that, we're all set and ready to go! Now the moment you see the green light, the battle will officially begin. So Bowser and Bowser Jr., there is one final question that I have to ask for the both of you and they are the three magic words: _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES! LET'S BATTLE!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. shouted at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and have fun out there! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! Let the battle... _**BEGIN!**_ "

With the word shouted, Lakitu pressed the green button on the signal and then, the first red light came on as the crowd grew silent. The battle is about to begin.

"3..."

Not a single spectator spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

The sun is shining, the stage is set, and the combatants are ready to go as the final red light appeared on the signal.

"1..."

It all comes down to this, Bowser and Bowser Jr. is just a single word away from signaling the start of the battle. Lakitu took a huge deep breath, waited for a few moments for the final word and then...

It is time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both karts took off at the same time as they get their first item from the Item Box. At last, the Balloon Battle between the Koopas is now officially underway.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go! The battle is now underway as Bowser and his son collected their first item. This is going to be an amazing showdown, folks!"

Bowser and his son are having a great time as they hit each other with shells and bananas, popping balloons in the process. The crowd is enjoying the battle as they cheered for them. Even Lakitu is excited as he said, "Wow! This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen! We have a tie game and the score is three to three with over two minutes to go. Looks like this Balloon Battle is heating up and remember in Mario Kart, it could be anyone's game!"

With each passing second of the timer, the battle gets intense as both Koopas continued on.

Much later, the game timer shows the final minute of the match and the current score is now tied at one a piece. Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "Both Koopas are down to their last balloon with only one minute to go! Now this is getting very intense from here on out because the next person to score the fifth and final point will win. Oh, I love this game!"

Bowser took out his Green Shell from the Item Box while Bowser Jr. received his shell as well. Everyone at the stadium is standing up to their feet as they await the final hit of the match with only thirty seconds left. Bowser smiled and said, "Let's finish this, son!"

"You got it, dad," Bowser Jr. replied, "Time to wrap this up!"

Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Fifteen seconds!"

"Ready..." Bowser started as he aimed his shell.

"Aim..." Bowser Jr followed along and then...

It's time to throw.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, both Koopas fired their Green Shells at the same time with only ten seconds remaining. Lakitu saw it and said, "This is it, folks! The Green Shells has been thrown and there's no turning back. Who will win the match? We're about to find out right now! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

The entire stadium turned their attention at the Green Shells as the timer ticked down to the final five seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. saw the incoming shells, braced themselves for the final impact and then...

And then...

It finally happened.

 _BAM!_

 _BUZZ!_

The shells hit them both just as the buzzer went off. Lakitu saw it all and said, "That is... _**AMAZING!**_ The Green Shells hit Bowser and Bowser Jr. at the same time and they did it just as the buzzer sounded! Now that's how you finish a Balloon Battle, folks!"

The entire crowd saw it all and cheered for the final play of the match.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood up from the shell's impact as they got out of their karts. Lakitu came to them and said, "Great battle, you two! That last play you did at the final buzzer is awesome and I like it! Now then, shall we find out who won this epic showdown?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! After five minutes of intense battling including that final hit at the final buzzer, I'm pleased to announce that this battle ends in a..."

The stadium grew very silent as Lakitu is about to make his announcement. Both Koopas held their breath and then...

It's official.

" _ **TIE** **!**_ "

The entire stadium gasped as they heard Lakitu's announcement, but decided to cheer for a tie game. Bowser came out of his kart and said, "Great battle, son! You've played a great game and that last Green Shell you threw at the buzzer really knocked me out! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad! You did great, too." Bowser Jr. replied as they hugged each other for good sportsmanship with the crowd making its biggest cheer. What a great day for the Koopas!


	63. Cappy Poem

**Cappy Poem**

Meet Mario's trusted partner

Who is very happy

What's his name?

It's Cappy

When Mario throws him

He can do a lot of things

From collecting items

And even capturing

So the next time you see him

He'll make you very happy

Just give him a throw

And he'll say: "Cappy!"


	64. Peach's Valentine's Day Message

**Peach's Valentine's Day Message**

"Happy Valentine's Day! Peach here with a very special message." Peach said as she blew a kiss to the readers, "Today is the day and love is in the air! I love this day and my valentine is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario! I hope you bring lots of love today because this message is for all of the Valentines. Have a lovely day! I love you!"


	65. Wario's Big Burger Surprise Lunch

**Wario's Big Burger Surprise Lunch**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town where Wario is working out at the gym when suddenly, his stomach is growling. He said, "Wow! All of that exercise makes me hungry and I think it's time for me to eat a burger and I know where to get some. Come on!"

So Wario came out of the gym and decided to go to the nearest burger joint for some burgers.

When he got there, he said, "There it is! The Mushroom Kingdom's popular burger joint, Burger Shroom! Now let's go inside and have a great lunch."

So Wario walked inside when suddenly, an alarm went off. Wario heard that sound and said, "Whoa! That's the surprise alarm and that means, I get a special surprise for coming in!"

Lakitu came to him and said, "That's right, Wario! You have been selected to take part in a very special challenge and if you're successful, you'll win today's special surprise lunch! Do you think you could handle it?"

"Of course! I love to take part in your challenge," Wario said with a thumbs up, "So, what's the challenge for today?"

"Your challenge is to eat a Power Star Cheeseburger while blindfolded and if you can do that within ninety seconds, then the surprise will be yours. Got it?" Lakitu asked him.

"Got it, Lakitu," Wario replied, "Let's do it!"

"All right then! To the table."

So Lakitu and Wario walked over to the table for his challenge. Then Lakitu took out his purple blindfold and said, "Now I'm going to blindfold you so that way, you can't see what's going on throughout those ninety seconds."

Wario agreed with a smile as Lakitu blindfolded him. Then Lakitu took out his stopwatch and set it for one minute and a half. With that, the challenge is all set.

Lakitu smiled at him and said, "OK Wario! The stopwatch is already set for ninety seconds and remember, you'll have to eat it all before you hear the buzzer! Well then, there is only more thing left for me to do and that is to give you the Power Star Cheeseburger and I have it right here in this bundle. So, are you ready to take on the challenge and chow down?"

"Of course I'm ready for this," Wario replied with a smile, "Let's eat!"

"Alright then, here comes your burger."

So Lakitu opened up the wrapper and placed the burger on the tray. Then he took out his whistle and said, "Now the moment I blow this whistle, you may take your first bite. Ready?"

"Yes," Wario replied.

"Then without any further ado, let the challenge..."

Lakitu raised his whistle up to lips, waited for a few moments and then...

The moment came.

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, Wario took his first bite of the burger as the stopwatch began counting down from ninety.

Lakitu smiled to himself as he watched Wario munching down on the burger with ease.

With each passing second of the stopwatch, Wario kept on biting with his burger. It is a race to the finish as the challenge continues on.

"Thirty seconds," Lakitu announced as the stopwatch reached thirty seconds, "You're doing a great job so far, Wario. Keep it up!"

Wario is enjoying his burger as he took another bite out of it. Now there is only one piece left and with fifteen seconds remaining in the challenge, he may finish it right before the buzzer.

Lakitu looked at the stopwatch and said, "Only ten seconds left! Hurry!"

Taking his chance, Wario decided to take the final bite right now. He took out the final piece of the burger and then, he munched on down with delight as Lakitu began counting down the final seconds on the stopwatch.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ " Lakitu announced as the final buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the challenge.

Wario smiled as he finished the burger but the big question on his mind is this: did he finish it on the buzzer?

Lakitu came to him and said, "Well done, Wario. You munched on down without looking at it and now, it's time to find out whether you won the challenge or not. So, are you ready to take off your blindfold and see how well you did?"

"Of course I'm ready for those results," Wario replied as he took a deep breath, ready to take off his purple blindfold.

"All right then! Wario, did you finish the Power Star Cheeseburger? Let's find out right now! On the count of three! One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Wario took off his blindfold and then...

There's nothing on the wrapper. Wario has eaten the Power Star Cheeseburger. Lakitu looked at the empty wrapper and then...

It's official.

"Wario... _**YOU WIN!**_ "

Wario has done it. He has cleared the challenge as Lakitu clapped for him. He said, "You did it, Wario! You've finished the burger while blindfolded and for that, you have won the special surprise lunch. So, shall we take a look?"

"Yes," Wario replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"All right then! Cover your hands and close your eyes because here comes your big surprise!"

Then Lakitu placed the lunch on Wario's table and said, "Open it!"

Wario opened his eyes and then, his special surprise lunch is here. Lakitu smiled and said, " _ **SURPRISE!**_ It's the Mushroom and Garlic Cheeseburger combo meal with Garlic Fries and cookies in the shape of garlic."

"Wow! Thank you, Lakitu," Wario said with a hug.

"Anytime! Now, dig in!"

"I will!"

So Wario took out his Mushroom and Garlic Cheeseburger and then, he munched on down with delight as he enjoys his surprise lunch.


	66. Mario Day Surprise at Burger Shroom

**Mario's Mario Day Surprise at Burger Shroom**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town where Mario is having a nice walk when suddenly, he saw a friendly Toad wearing Mario's costume. Mario smiled and said, "Great costume, Toad. It looks just like me."

"Thank you," The Toad replied, "I'm wearing this because it's Mario Day!"

"Mario Day?"

"Yes. All over the Mushroom Kingdom is celebrating this special day in honor of you on March 10 and it only happens once a year!"

"Cool! I love Mario Day," Mario said with a smile, "See you later!"

So Mario continued on with his walk when suddenly, he saw a sign at Burger Shroom. Mario looked at the sign and said, "Mario Day Special: Come in on March 10 for a very special surprise."

Mario smiled and said, "It's a Mario Day Special at Burger Shroom! Wow, this is amazing! I wonder what surprise the restaurant has in store for me. Well, there is only one way to find out and after all, it is lunchtime here at Toad Town. Let's go!"

So Mario ran to the burger joint for a nice afternoon lunch.

When he got there, he said, "Okay then, this is it. The special thing is inside and I must open the door to see what's behind it. Alright then, here goes!"

So Mario pulled the handle, opened the door and then...

It happened.

" ** _SURPRISE! HAPPY MARIO DAY, MARIO!_** "

With the words shouted, Mario jumped for joy as the confetti blasters went off, releasing blue and red confetti for the plumber as he saw the restaurant is fully decorated in shades of red and blue. Mario smiled and said, "Thank you, everyone. I'm so happy for this day! Now then, who made this surprise?"

"I did," Toad replied, "Because today is a very special day for you, I've decided to gather a few friends and decorate this place in your favorite colors to prepare for your entrance and now that you're here, I've also made a very special burger in honor of today and it is all wrapped up in a very special red and blue bundle with your face on it. Do you want to eat it now?"

"Yes!"

"All right! Follow me to the table."

So Mario and Toad walked on over to a red and blue table for his surprise burger.

When they got there, Mario sat down on his red and blue chair. Toad came to him and said, "Okay then, this is it! Are you ready?"

"Yes," Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"All right then! Now, cover your hands and close your eyes because here comes your burger surprise!"

So Mario placed his hands over his eyes as Toad walked on over to get his lunch.

After a few moments, the surprise lunch is ready. Toad came back with the tray and placed it on the table. Then he smiled at Mario and said, "All right then, open your eyes!"

Mario opened his eyes and then...

It has been revealed.

" _ **SURPRISE!**_ I present to you the Mario Superstar Cheeseburger, Mario," Toad said, "This burger comes with Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Stars, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, cheese, and a burger all stacked between two buns."

"Wow! This is amazing," Mario said as he hugged Toad, "I love it! Thanks, Toad."

"You're very welcome! Now then, eat up!"

"I will!"

So Mario took out his burger and said, "All right then, let's see that new burger!"

With that, Mario unwrapped the bundle and inside is the Mario Superstar Cheeseburger. Then Mario placed his hands on the burger, took a deep breath and said, "Well, this is it. The first bite of my newest burger and with that, it's time for me to eat so... _**HERE WE GO!**_ "

With the words shouted, Mario raised his burger up to his mouth, opened it and then...

CHOMP!

Mario took a huge bite. He munched on down in delight as he savored the moment. What a perfect way to spend Mario Day as Mario enjoys his burger.


	67. Mario's Cosmic Chat with Rosalina

**Mario's Cosmic Chat with Rosalina**

It's a beautiful day at Peach's Castle where Mario is outside with Peach after defeating Bowser. Peach smiled to him and said, "Mario, you did a great job defeating Bowser and for that, I'm giving you a ride on my cannon to the Comet Observatory so you can see Rosalina for a little while."

"That's great," Mario replied, "I love Rosalina! Take me to the cannon and fire me to the Comet Observatory!"

"All right then! To the cannon!"

So Mario and Peach walked on over to the cannon for a ride to the Comet Observatory.

When they got there, Mario hopped on in to the cannon as Peach aimed it at the Comet Observatory. Peach took out her torch and said, "OK Mario, this is it! I'm going to fire the cannon with this pink torch and this fuse is a little longer so the moment I put it on the fuse, the ten-second countdown will officially begin. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Mario replied with a thumbs up, "Fire away!"

"All right then, here goes!"

So Peach lit the fuse with her torch and then, the fuse started to burn. Mario is now ten seconds away from blast off as Peach began the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Mario took a deep breath as the fuse reached the cannon. Peach turned around, covered her ears and then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Mario far away and after a few moments, he vanished with a twinkle. Peach saw it all and said, "Have fun, Mario!"

Mario is enjoying his ride as he saw the Comet Observatory in the distance. Mario smiled and said, "There it is! The Comet Observatory is straight ahead. Time for my perfect landing!"

So Mario took out his cape and after a few moments, he made it to the Comet Observatory with a nice landing.

When he got there, he saw Rosalina and the Lumas. Rosalina smiled at Mario and said, "Hello, Mario! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to have a nice chat with you," Mario replied.

"Well, you came to the right place. Come on in!"

So Mario and Rosalina walked inside for a nice chat.

"So, how was your cannon ride, Mario?" Rosalina asked him.

"It's amazing," Mario replied, "Peach took me here with her pink cannon and boy, this cannon packs a huge punch."

"I see. Now then, would you like some cookies?"

"Sure."

"All right then. Lumas, give us some cookies if you would please."

The Lumas agreed as they brought the cookies.

As Rosalina and Mario are having a nice conversation about everything they did, the Lumas smiled. One Luma said, "Mario is an amazing hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and after all, he did a great job defeating Bowser over the years."

"Of course he did," Another Luma replied, "He helped us save the galaxy from Bowser's clutches and he even invited us for some Mario Kart racing!"

"I agree!"

After a great conversation, Mario said, "Well, it's time for me to go home. I had a great time spending the day with you."

"Me too," Rosalina replied with a smile, "Now then, shall we take you home in the Cosmic Cannon?"

"You bet!"

"Very well, then! Let's go!"

So Rosalina and Mario walked on over to the Cosmic Cannon for his ride back home.

When they got there, Rosalina said, "All right, Mario. Enter the cannon!"

Mario agreed as he hopped inside. Rosalina smiled and said, "Luma, set the target for the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You got it! Setting the target for the Mushroom Kingdom," A Luma replied as he came to the controls to begin aiming for the Mushroom Kingdom as a targeting reticle appeared on the screen.

After a few moments of searching, the reticle is locked on target. Luma pressed the Lock button on the controls and said, "Target locked!"

Rosalina smiled and said, "All right then, it's time to fire the cannon! Ready, Mario?"

"All set," Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"Then let's do this! Luma, care to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure," Luma said as he floated over to the red button labeled 'Fire!'. He looked at the cannon once more and said, "Here we go! Cosmic Cannon..."

Mario held on tight and waited for the signal as the Luma is ready to press the button.

Luma raised his hand, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Luma pressed the Fire! button on the controls, covered his ears and then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon let out a huge bang, sending Mario back home to the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina looked at the skies and said, "Take care, Mario. May the stars shine down on you."

The Lumas came to her as they watched Mario disappear to the stars with a twinkle once more.


	68. Bowser Jr's Big Game Show Win

**Bowser Jr.'s Big Game Show Win**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is watching one of the most popular game shows on MKTV, Race for the Million. Bowser Jr. is a huge fan of this show and every time it came on, he is racing along with the contestants for a shot at a million coins.

At the end of the show, Lakitu said, "Well, that's all the time we have for you today and if you would like to be a contestant, just give us a call. You could be racing for a million coins right here on our show! Thank you for joining us this afternoon and we'll see you again same time tomorrow! Until then... _**RACE ON!**_ "

When the show ended, Bowser Jr. said, "Wow! That was an amazing episode and I can't believe that Jeff won 50,000 coins today. Well, let's call the show and see if I can be a contestant on the next episode. Good thing I brought my own cellphone with me. Now then, let's call!"

So Bowser Jr. called the show with his cellphone and after a friendly chat with the operator, he said, "I'm going to be a contestant on tomorrow's show! This is amazing! Now then, let's go play some tennis on the tennis court because tomorrow, it's game time! To the court!"

With that, Bowser Jr. took out his racket and decided to have a nice game of tennis.

The next day, Bowser Jr. woke up with a bright smile. He said, "Today is the big day! I'm going to play for big money on Race for the Million and the show is located at the Mario Kart TV studios in Toad Town. Well then, let's go and win big because it's game time!"

So Bowser Jr. hopped into his Junior Clown Car and flew off to Toad Town for his game.

When he got there, Bowser Jr. said, "There it is, the studio is straight ahead! Let's land!"

After a few minutes of flying, the Junior Clown Car made a nice landing. Bowser Jr. got out of his car and said, "Alright then, it's time to go inside and win big because... _**IT'S GAME TIME!**_ "

So Bowser Jr. ran off to the studio as he prepares to compete on his favorite game show.

Just then, the crowd erupted in cheers as the voice said, "Here it comes! From the studios of Mario Kart TV in Toad Town, it's time to... _**RACE FOR THE MILLION!**_ And now, here's the star of the show. The racing referee... _**LAKITU!**_ "

With that, Lakitu came out of the doors as the crowd cheered for him. He took a bow and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to another exciting edition of Race for the Million and we have a real treat for you on our show because today could be the day that someone could be walking out of here with our top prize of 1,000,000 coins!"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu announced the top prize. Then he said, "So, who's racing for the million coins? Let's find out as we meet today's contestant. He is known as the Prince of the Koopas and his favorite hobbies include sports, racing, and reading books. He loves to spend time with his father and he is a friend to everyone in sporting events. Please give a warm welcome to our contestant for today, the Koopa Prince... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. came out as he spun in his shell with the crowd cheering for him. Lakitu came to him and said, "Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so happy to be here on your show."

"So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm the Prince of the Koopas from Bowser's Castle, my favorite sports are basketball and soccer, and I'm great at fighting."

"I see. If you could win a million coins today, what would you do with it?" asked Lakitu

"I would use it to build new inventions with my dad," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Well, I hope you'll do a great job on our show today. Now then, are you ready to play?"

"I'm ready to go!"

"All right then! Here's how the game works. On the screen are twelve cups and each one has a different amount. We don't know which amount is behind which cup, but we do know that behind one of them is the grand prize of 1,000,000 coins!" Lakitu said.

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. replied

"Now in order to do that, you'll have to eliminate the other eleven cups in three laps. Each lap, you'll eliminate four cups from our board. When we get to the third and final lap, you'll have to choose one of four remaining cups. Pick the right one, and you'll be a millionaire! Got it?" Lakitu asked.

"I got it, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "Let's do this!"

"Very well, then! Bowser Jr. Koopa, are you ready to play?"

"You bet!"

"Then let's... **_RACE FOR THE MILLION!_** "

With the words shouted, the game is now underway with the crowd cheering. Lakitu smiled and said to Bowser Jr., "All right! Pick your first cup to start lap one!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the board and said, "Let's start with the Egg Cup, Lakitu."

"Okay! How much money is behind the Egg Cup?"

The screen agreed as the Egg Cup emblem flipped over, which shows 500 coins.

"500 coins, Bowser Jr.! You have knocked out the lowest amount on our board! Excellent start," Lakitu said as the crowd cheered, "Next?"

"Next up, Leaf," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"All right, then. Let's see what's behind the Leaf Cup if you would please."

The Leaf Cup emblem flipped over, which shows 5,000 coins.

"Another low amount! Great job," Lakitu said to Bowser Jr. with a smile, "You still have two more cups to go in the first lap so, where to next?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Number three, Triforce!"

"Triforce it is, then. Show us another low amount."

The cup flipped over and it holds 100,000 coins. Bowser Jr. sighed and said, "That's okay. I still have the top three amounts left in play so, let's finish lap one with the Special Cup, Lakitu."

"All right, then! Flip the cup, please." Lakitu said as the Special Cup emblem shows 1,000 coins.

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he eliminated another small amount on the board. Lakitu smiled and said, "Well done, Bowser Jr. You finished lap one and you've already knocked out four amounts. Now then, shall we proceed to lap two?"

"Yes," Bowser Jr. replied.

"Then let's keep going!"

So Bowser Jr. chose four more cups in order for lap two: Mushroom (1,500 coins), Flower (2,500 coins), Star (5,000 coins) and Lightning (25,000 coins). Now, he is one lap away from winning 1,000,000 coins and with four cups left in play, he could win it by choosing the right cup. Lakitu smiled and said, "Well done, Bowser Jr. You breezed through lap two and now, we're down to the final four cups! Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It means that it's time for..."

" _ **THE FINAL LAP!**_ " Lakitu and Bowser Jr. said at the same time as the Final Lap fanfare was heard with the crowd cheering for him.

Lakitu smiled and said to Bowser Jr., "Well, here we are at the Final Lap of the game. There are four cups left on the board and they are Shell, Banana, Crossing, and Bell. Now, all you have to do in the Final Lap is to choose only one. One of these four cups could hold 50,000 coins, 250,000 coins, 500,000 coins, or the grand prize of 1,000,000 coins. So, are you ready for your final decision?"

"Of course I'm ready and I've decided to go with Shell because I'm wearing one right now," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"Are you happy with the Shell Cup?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then! Let's lock it in!"

The screen agreed as Bowser Jr.'s choice is locked in. Lakitu said, "Okay then, you have selected the Shell Cup and before we find out how much money you're going home with, let's reveal the other cups and see what happens. OK?"

"Sounds okay by me," Bowser Jr. replied

"All right then, let's see how much money is behind the Bell Cup!"

The Bell Cup emblem was flipped over and it shows 250,000 coins. Lakitu looked at it and said, "That was 250,000 coins, Bowser Jr. Now then, shall we reveal the Banana Cup next?"

"Yes, please!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay then, flip it!"

The screen agreed as the Banana Cup shows 500,000 coins. Now it all comes down to this, the final two cups.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Well Bowser Jr., it all comes down to this. There are now two cups left in this game and they are Shell and Crossing. One of them holds 50,000 coins, while the other holds 1,000,000 coins. You've selected Shell and now, it's time to find out how much money you're going home with today on Race For The Million. You have played a spectacular game so far and now, it all comes to this. We are all rooting for you, Bowser Jr. and no matter what happens here, you'll go home as a winner. So, are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Bowser Jr. replied.

"All right then! I'm going to flip the Shell Cup on the count of three. So without further ado, here we go! Drum roll please!"

With the words shouted, the drum roll began as Bowser Jr. looked at the screen. The fate of the game rides on the Shell Cup as Lakitu began the countdown.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke.

"2..."

Bowser Jr. held on tight as he awaits the final announcement.

"1..."

Lakitu looked at the emblem, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, Lakitu flipped the card, looked at it and then...

The final announcement has been made.

"Bowser Jr., you are going home today with... _**1,000,000 COINS!**_ "

With the words shouted, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. jumped for joy with confetti falling on stage. He has won the game!

Just then, Bowser Jr. ran to Lakitu and gave him a hug as the cheering continued on. Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! That is 1,000,000 coins and it is all yours! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"So, how do you feel?"

"It feels great! I can't believe that it is finally happening on this show. The first millionaire of the series and today, it is me!"

"Of course you are and to make it official, we flip over the Crossing Cup and it shows 50,000 coins. Well, congratulations Bowser Jr. You have officially crossed the finish line and for that amazing performance, it gives great pleasure to present you with this check for 1,000,000 coins! Take it, Bowser Jr.! It's all yours!" Lakitu said as Bowser Jr. received the check for 1,000,000 coins.

Bowser Jr. held the check up high as the crowd cheered for him. Then Lakitu said, "Well, that brings us to the end of another exciting edition of Race For The Million and before we go, do you have anything you would like to say to the viewers?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Of course I do! If you would like to be part of the action, just call our contestant hotline. You could win up to a million coins on this show, just like me."

"That's right, Bowser Jr.! Thank you so much for being here on this special day and we'll see you once again tomorrow as we race for the million! Until next time..."

" _ **RACE ON!**_ " Lakitu and Bowser Jr. said at the same time as the crowd cheered for them. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


	69. Dice Block Poem

**Dice Block Poem  
**

It's your turn

So take your time

As we go

Through this Mario Party rhyme

Hit the Dice Block

Or take a roll

Either way

You're in control

Look at the number

That appeared in its place

Now it's time to advance

From space to space

Whether you rolled a six

Or even a ten

The Dice Block rolls

Again and again

Now go have fun

And take a stroll

With the Dice Block

Are you ready to roll?


	70. Super Roshambo with the Koopas

**Super Roshambo with the Koopas  
**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. are thinking about which game they should play when suddenly, they had an idea. Bowser smiled and said, "Hey, son! Do you want to play Super Roshambo with me?"

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. replied, "I love a friendly competition and after all, Super Roshambo is one of the minigames in Paper Mario: Color Splash so, let's do it!"

"Great! Now to do that, we're going downstairs. Follow me!"

So Bowser and his son ran downstairs for a very special game.

When they got there, Bowser said, "Son, behind this door is a very special arena designed for this competition. Ready to find out what it is?"

"Of course, dad!" Bowser Jr. said with a thumbs up.

"All right then, here we go!"

With that, Bowser pulled the handle, opened the door and then...

It has been revealed.

"Son, welcome to the... _**SUPER ROSHAMBO ARENA!**_ "

Just then, all of the minions cheered as the arena came to life. The arena has a jumbotron which shows the current scores, a table to play their cards, and it even has a seating capacity of 30,000 minions.

Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "This is amazing! I can't believe that we're in a real stadium just like how Mario did in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Wow!"

"Glad you liked it, son! Now all we need is a referee and we're ready to play."

Just then, they heard a voice and it said, "Did somebody say referee?"

"Lakitu!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled as Lakitu came in with his cloud.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?"

"We're going to have a friendly Super Roshambo match and we need you as the referee," Bowser replied, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course! I'm great at refereeing matches and after all, a game of Roshambo is a great way to make friendly decisions! So, let's..."

" _ **ROSHAMBO!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. shouted as they ran to their positions with Lakitu following them.

When they got there, Lakitu smiled and said, "Okay guys, here are the rules. In front of you are three Roshambo Cards and they are rock, paper, and scissors. These cards are placed face down and all you have to do is choose one."

"Cool," Bowser said with a smile as the cards are placed on the table face down.

"After that I'll announce "Ro-Sham-Bo!", and at "Bo!", you'll play the card that you've chosen. Remember: rock smashes scissors, paper covers rock, and scissors cut paper. This match is best two out of three and the first player to score two points, wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, it looks like we're all set to play! So Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Then let's play... _**SUPER ROSHAMBO!**_ "

With the words shouted, all of the minions cheered as the game officially begins. Then Lakitu said, "Round 1! Challengers, set your cards."

Both Koopas looked at the three cards as they made their first choice. They placed it in the middle of the table and Lakitu said, "Alright then, the cards have been set and now, it's time for the first decision of the game! Ready?"

Bowser and his son nodded as they await their first result. Lakitu looked at the cards and said the three words to flip over the cards.

"Ro-Sham-Bo!"

With that, the cards have been flipped over and the results are in. Lakitu looked at the results and said, "Bowser gets paper, while Bowser Jr. gets rock! That means Bowser wins round 1!"

The minions cheered for Bowser as the scoreboard shows 1-0. Lakitu smiled and said, "So after one round in this match, the score is 1-0 in favor of Bowser. Now, it's time for round 2! Ready to set your cards again?"

"Done!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied as they placed their cards on the table.

Lakitu looked at the cards they've set and said, "Wow, that was quick! Well then, shall we Roshambo for the results?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay then, here we go! Roshambo!"

And with that, the cards have been played and Lakitu said, "For this round we have scissors for Bowser, and rock for Bowser Jr. So, round two goes to Bowser Jr. and now, this match is all tied up at one apiece!"

The minions cheered as the scoreboard now shows 1-1. It all comes down to this, the third and final round of Super Roshambo.

"Well here we are, guys," Lakitu said, "The score is tied at one and now, it's time for the third and final round of this battle of the Koopas. Just one single card will decide the winner of this game. Who will it be? We're about to find out right now! Super Roshambo... _**FINAL ROUND!**_ "

And with that, the final round is underway.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. looked at the cards very carefully and after a few moments of thinking, they have set their cards face down.

Lakitu looked at the cards and said, "Well folks, this is it. Both competitors have locked in their choices and now, it all comes down to this. I'm about to call out the three magic words and the moment I say the final word, the cards will flip over. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. It's now time for the final results! Ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied at the same time.

"All right then! Here we go!"

Lakitu waited for a moment before announcing the first part:

"RO..."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. looked at the card for a few moments as the lights dim all across around the arena. Then came the second part of Lakitu's signal:

"SHAM..."

The entire arena grew very silent as both competitors are just one word away from deciding the winner.

Lakitu took a deep breath, waited for the announcement and then...

And then...

It is time.

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards flip over and then, the signs are revealed. Lakitu looked at the cards for a few moments and then...

It's official.

"Scissors cut paper! That means the winner of this match's Super Roshambo is... _**BOWSER!**_ "

Just then, the entire arena cheered as the cards show Bowser's scissors against Bowser Jr.'s paper. Bowser has won the match.

Bowser Jr. shook his father's hand and said, "Good game, dad! You put up a great fight."

"Same to you, son," Bowser replied with a smile as they share a hug for good sportsmanship.

Lakitu came to them and said, "That was a great match, guys! Say, care for some cheeseburgers at Burger Shroom?"

"You bet," Bowser Jr. replied as the trio decided to have a nice lunch after a great match.


	71. Super Star Poem

**Super Star Poem  
**

The Super Star

Gives them light

You'll be invincible

As you run for your might

From platformers to sports

And even Mario Kart

Just give it a touch

And the music will start

So grab a Super Star

And you'll have fun

Defeat your enemy

As you run


	72. Mario's Game-Winning Home Run

**Mario's Game-Winning Home Run  
**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium where a baseball game is being held between the Mario Fireballs and the Bowser Monsters. The current score is 9-9 in the bottom of the ninth inning with Bowser pitching for the Monsters.

The stadium cheered as the Toad announcer said, "It's not over yet, folks. With two outs in the bottom of the ninth inning and the score tied at nine with nobody on base, it all comes down to Mario of the Mario Fireballs. He is perfect in his three appearances during the game with three home runs. Can he win it for the team? We're about to find out, right now!"

Mario stepped up to home plate with his red bat as Bowser prepares to pitch the ball. He threw a fastball at Mario and then, the ball reached Bowser Jr.'s glove as Mario missed his swing.

"Strike one!" Lakitu announced.

Then Bowser threw another fastball and Mario swung again, but he missed.

"Strike two!" Lakitu called.

Then Bowser threw it for the third time, and it was a ball.

Two pitches later, Mario kept his cool as he received two more balls. Now, it all comes down to this.

The Toad announcer looked at the screen and said, "Well folks, this is it. The count is 3-2 and with this next pitch, it could either win the game for the Fireballs, extend the game with a possible hit, or force extra innings. The crowd is standing up to their feet as we await the final pitch of the game. Hold on tight because here it comes!"

Bowser looked at Mario as he prepares to throw his fastball at Mario. Mario kept his eyes on the ball as he prepares to swing his bat.

The stadium grew very silent as Bowser pitched his fastball. This is it, the deciding pitch of the game.

Mario took his time, waited for the right moment to swing his bat, and then...

It is time.

 _CRACK!_

Mario gave his bat a big swing as he made contact with the ball. The ball is sent flying high in the sky as Mario saw it all.

After a few moments, the ball left the stadium as Lakitu announced the two words to the crowd.

" _ **HOME RUN!**_ "

The entire stadium cheered very loudly as Mario ran around the bases for his home run.

When Mario reached home plate, it's official. The game is won by the Mario Fireballs thanks to him. The final score: 10-9.

Bowser smiled at Mario and said, "Great game, Mario!"

"Thanks, Bowser," Mario replied as they shook hands for good sportsmanship. It has been a great day.


	73. Yoshi's Egg Poem

**Yoshi's Egg Poem  
**

Yoshi has an egg

With colored spots you've seen

From red to yellow

And even green.

You can give one a try

And hit a tree

Or you can make one

By eating an enemy

If you want to try

Just throw it and you'll see

Thanks to a single egg

Made by Yoshi


	74. Bowser Jr Shoots To The Moon

**Bowser Jr. Shoots To The Moon  
**

It's a cold day at Fahr Outpost where Bowser Jr. is enjoying the snow by making a snowman when suddenly, he saw General White walking towards him. General White smiled and said, "Hello, Bowser Jr. Nice snowman you got there."

"Thanks. I made it myself," Bowser Jr. replied, "So, what brings you here?"

"I want you to go to the moon and get a very special present for me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course! I love to go there. So, when do I blast off?"

General White took out a remote and said, "You'll be blasting off to the moon right... _**NOW!**_ "

Then General White pushed the button on the remote and then, Bowser Jr. fell into the trap door. General White smiled and said, "Alright Bob-ombs, let's send Bowser Jr. to the moon! Prepare to load the Big Bomb Cannon!"

"Roger!" the Bob-ombs agreed as they entered the control room along with the general.

When they got inside, General White said, "Bring guidance system online!"

"Roger that," the Bob-omb replied as they bring the guidance system online and after a few seconds, he said, "We're online and ready to go!"

"Now I need a system check!"

"Checking systems... all clear!"

"Alright then, let's do this," General White said with a smile, "Attention all Bob-ombs... _**PREPARE FOR DETONATION SEQUENCE!**_ "

Just then, a siren is heard all over Fahr Outpost, signaling the start of the detonation sequence for the Big Bomb Cannon.

General White took out his next command, "Open the outer hatch!"

"Roger! Opening outer hatch, now," the Bob-omb replied as the outer hatch opened up.

"Now, open the inner shutter!"

"Already on it! Opening it now!"

Just then, the inner shutter opened up and the Big Bomb Cannon is underground.

General White looked at the progress and said, "So far, so good! Now, let's bring it out and blast Bowser Jr. straight to the moon! Come forth... _**BIG BOMB CANNON!**_ "

Just then, the Big Bomb Cannon came out from underground as everyone watched in awe. General White looked at it and said, "Alright guys, let's aim for the moon and blast off! Bob-ombs, prepare targeting sequence!"

"Roger! Initiating sequence, now!" One of the Bob-omb replied as the cannon begins aiming for the moon as the targeting reticle appeared on the screen. The process takes a few moments.

After a few seconds of searching, the cannon has found its target. The Bob-omb looked at the screen, pressed the Lock button on the control panel and said with a smile, "Target locked!"

General White saw it all and said, "Great job, guys! Now, open the chamber hatch!"

"OK!"

Then with a push of the button, the chamber hatch opened up and the Bob-ombs are ready to load.

General White smiled and said, "Bob-ombs... _**ENTER THE CHAMBER HATCH!**_ "

All of the Bob-ombs entered the chamber hatch thanks to the general's call and after a few minutes, the Bob-ombs are all loaded up and ready to go. General White looked at the progress and said, "Close the chamber hatch!"

The chamber hatch of the Big Bomb Cannon is closed up and with that, the cannon is all set and ready to fire!

The Bob-omb said, "All of the Bob-ombs are loaded up and ready to go!"

General White agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's do this! Prepare to fire the Big Bomb Cannon!"

"Roger!"

The Bob-omb looked at the screen and said, "Conditions are all green! Standby... _**OK!**_ "

General White saw it all and said with a smile, "Alright guys, it's time! Final countdown sequence... _**INITIATE!**_ "

"Roger that! Big Bomb Cannon, ready to fire in thirty seconds!"

With that, the timer on the screen began counting down from thirty. Bowser Jr. is now seconds away from blastoff as the fuse burns down.

"Twenty seconds!"

Everyone is watching this moment as the timer keeps on ticking down. The Big Bomb Cannon is now ten seconds away from firing as the Bob-omb began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Bowser Jr. braced himself for impact as the timer finally hits zero. The Bob-omb looked at the screen, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Bowser Jr. all the way to the moon. Everyone saw Bowser Jr. as he disappeared with a huge twinkle. General White smiled and said, "Have fun, Koopa Prince."

Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. is enjoying his ride as he flew all the way to the moon while spinning in his shell.

When he got there, he made a perfect landing. Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This is the best cannon ride I've ever taken and I enjoyed every single minute of it. Now then, let's go get that present for the general! To the Moon Store."

So Bowser Jr. floated across as he enjoys a nice time on the moon.


	75. Mario Kart Wii Anniversary Haiku

**Mario Kart Wii Anniversary Haiku  
**

Mario Kart Wii

Ten years of kart racing fun

3, 2, 1, and... GO!


	76. Peach's Big Burger Lunch

**Peach's Big Burger Lunch  
**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town as Peach is enjoying her afternoon walk when suddenly, she saw a sign for Burger Shroom. Peach smiled and said, "Wow! Burger Shroom is having a special today. I wonder what's it going to be? Well, let's go inside and find out! To the restaurant!"

So Peach smiled and decided to go for an afternoon lunch at Burger Shroom.

When Peach got inside, she saw some friendly Toads eating burgers and drinking some shakes. Peach saw it all and said, "Wow, looks like all of the Toads are having a great time eating today and I love it. Well, let's go to the cashier and order some lunch."

So Peach went to the cashier to order some lunch.

When she got there, she saw Rosalina running the cashier. Rosalina smiled and said, "Hey there, Peach. So, are you ready to make an order this afternoon?"

"You bet," Peach replied with a thumbs up, "Let me have a special burger, a Mushroom Shake, and some Superstar Fries."

"Are you happy with your decision?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, then. Because you've decided to order the special burger, that means you get to choose from one of these three cards that are face down on this table and each one holds a surprise. Now, I'll give you fifteen seconds to think about it and at the end, I want you to make your decision. Ready?"

Peach agreed with a smile as Rosalina placed three cards face down. Then she took out her aqua stopwatch and started the timer. Peach took her time looking at the cards as the timer kept on ticking.

Rosalina saw the stopwatch and began counting down the final moments.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

 _BUZZ!_

"Time's up! So Peach, have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Peach replied, "Let's go with the center card, Rosalina."

"Center it is, then. Well, shall we flip the card and see what's your special burger?"

"You bet!"

"Alright then, here we go! The special burger for today is..."

Peach held on tight as Rosalina flipped over the card. She looked at it for a few moments and then...

It's official.

" _ **THE PRINCESS PEACH CHEESEBURGER DELUXE!**_ "

Peach jumped for joy as she hugged Rosalina with a smile. Then she said, "Wow, it's my very own cheeseburger! I love it! Thank you, Rosalina. Now I'm all set and ready to eat so, let's make my lunch!"

Rosalina agreed with her and said, "Alright then, let's do it! Toads, give her the Princess Peach Cheeseburger Deluxe, a Mushroom Shake and some Superstar Fries for the Mushroom Kingdom princess."

The Toads agreed with Rosalina as they began making lunch for Peach.

After five minutes, Peach's lunch is all finished. Rosalina came to her with the pink tray and said, "Here it is, Peach! Your lunch is now served."

"Wow! Thank you, Rosalina," Peach said with a smile.

"You're very welcome! Now then, eat up!"

Peach smiled as she took the tray from Rosalina. Then she sat down on the table and said, "Alright then, let's take a look at my lunch for today. I have some Superstar Fries, a Mushroom Shake, and my very own cheeseburger is all wrapped up inside this pink bundle and look, it even has my face on it. Well, it's time to see that burger."

So Peach took out her pink bundle and unwrapped it. Inside is the Princess Peach Cheeseburger Deluxe complete with Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Stars, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, strawberry syrup, and a burger all stacked between two sesame seed buns. Peach looked at the burger and said, "So this is my very own cheeseburger and look, it has strawberry syrup instead of ketchup. Now then, let's take a bite on the count of three and see how it tastes like."

With that Peach placed her hands on the burger, took a deep breath and said, "Well, here goes. One, two..."

She raised the burger up, opened her mouth and then...

It is time.

" _ **THREE!**_ "

 _CHOMP!_

On the final count, she ate the burger with a mighty chomp. Peach munched on down in delight as she savored the moment of her very first bite.

When Peach was done, she said, "That is... _**AWESOME!**_ This is the best burger I've ever tasted and I love it! Well, let's dig in!"

And so, Peach kept on going as she continued on with her burger. What a great day for Peach as she enjoys her lunch.


	77. That's How You Write a Song

**That's How You Write a Song with Mario and Luigi  
**

 **(Special Guest: Alexander Rybak)**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town as Mario and Luigi are writing a song for the Mushroom Kingdom Music Festival. Mario smiled and said, "I can't believe that we're performing at the festival next week and we're singing a song for all of the Toads."

"Me too," Luigi replied, "But, what song are we going to write and perform?"

"Perhaps I can help you with that," a voice said as a man holding a violin came in.

"Wow! Who are you?" Mario asked him

"I'm Alexander Rybak and I'm from Norway," Alexander replied, "And you are?"

"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi."

"Nice to meet you, Mario Bros. So, what's the problem?" Alexander asked them.

"We want to write a song for the Mushroom Kingdom Music Festival next week and we don't know where to start," Luigi replied.

"I see. Maybe I can show it to you with a song that I wrote for this year's Eurovision Song Contest in Lisbon and it's called That's How You Write a Song. Say, do you want to perform with me?"

Mario smiled and said, "Yeah! We would love to and before we do that, is it true that you won Eurovision?"

"I sure did, Mario," Alexander replied as they walked to the stage, "I won the contest in 2009 for my country with the song Fairytale and now, I'm back and ready to perform in Lisbon with my new song and with that, we're all set and ready to go. So, are you ready to sing?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The Mario Bros. agreed as they took out their microphones.

"Alright then, here we go!"

With that, Alexander played the violin as the song began. The Mario Bros. jammed along with him as Alexander sang the first part.

Alex:  
 _If you got a minute_  
 _Get down your idea_  
 _It may do wonders_  
 _Maybe disappear_  
 _Who knows? Just get it down_  
 _And nothing can go wrong_  
 _Go find your rhythm_  
 _That's how you write a song (hello)_

Mario smiled with him as he began the second verse.

Mario:  
 _Enjoy the small things_  
 _With time they will get big_  
 _Gotta find your mission_  
 _A mission to pursue_

Luigi:  
 _You know you've got a talent_  
 _Whatever it may be_  
 _So work your magic_  
 _And sing along with me_

Alex:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_  
 _Come on!_

As the song continued on, all of the Toads are enjoying Rybak's performance. Alexander smiled at the Mario Bros. as he continued on with the song.

Alex:  
Sing  
 _Shoo-bee-doo-bee dab dab (Shoo-bee-doo-bee dab dab)_

Mario:  
 _Sha-ba-da-da hey (Sha-ba-da-da hey)_

Luigi:  
 _Sing it all day long (All day long)_

Alex:  
 _And that's how you write a song_

All:  
 _Scoo-bee-doo-bee bap bap (Scoo-bee-doo-bee bap bap)_  
 _Boogie boogie woogie hey (Boogie boogie woogie hey)_  
 _Sing it all day long (All day long)_  
 _See, that's how you write a song_

Alex:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_

Mario:  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_

Luigi:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_

All:  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_

Then Alexander played the violin while the Mario Bros. played their guitars. All of the Toads are cheering for them as Alexander is about to finish the song.

Alex:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_

Mario and Luigi:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_

All:  
 _Step one: Believe in it_  
 _And sing it all day long_  
 _Step two: just roll with it_  
 _That's how you write a song_

With the song nearly done, everyone is cheering as Alexander continued on.

Alex:  
 _See, that's how you write a song_

Mario and Luigi joined in as they finish the song together.

All:  
 _And that's how you write a song_

With the song finished, all over Toad Town is cheering as the trio took a bow. Alexander smiled and said, "We did it! We made Toad Town happy thanks to my new song. Now everyone can write a song and you should do it, too."

"Wow! Thank you, Alexander," Mario said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Alexander replied with a thumbs up, "Say, I could go for some food right now."

Luigi agreed and said, "Me too! Guys, we're going to Burger Shroom!"

And so, Mario, Luigi, and Alexander are enjoying a nice lunch as they walked to Burger Shroom while singing their song.


	78. Mario's Rocket Start Poem

**Mario's Rocket Start Poem  
**

I'm at Mario Circuit with my red kart

Waiting at the starting line for the race to start

As I look at the cheering crowd

They are screaming very loud

The sun is shining on a perfect day

Now the race is moments away

Just then Lakitu came in with the fishing pole

And everything is under control

The time has come for the best part

It's officially time for the race to start

I revved up my engine just right

As I turned my attention on the signal light

The timer counts down real slow

3, 2, 1... GO!

The light turned green and I hit the gas

And everyone is gone as I pass

I smiled in delight as I did my part

With one technique, the rocket start


	79. Super Roshambo Poem

**Super Roshambo Poem  
**

The Rooshambo Temple

Is the place you want to go

For a little game

Called Super Roshambo

Enter the ring

And see the cards

Pick one of three

It's not that hard

Will you play rock

Or even paper

Can you try scissors

Choose one now or later

The card is set

The time has come

To announce the signal

For everyone

Take a deep breath

And get ready to go

With just three single words

RO...SHAM...BO!

Flip the card

And see if you've won

Super Roshambo

Ready to have fun?


	80. Rainbow Road Poem

**Rainbow Road Poem  
**

At the starting line

Lies a go-kart

Waiting at Rainbow Road

For the race to start

The colors are shining

On this beautiful day

As the race

Is just moments away

Lakitu is here

With the signal light

The competition here

Is getting tight

The time has come

To begin the race

As you fight

For first place

The engines turn on

And with the cheers of the crowd

They're rooting for you

Very loud

The lights turn on

And the timer counts down real slow

3, 2, 1...

 _ **GO!**_

The light turned green

And you hit the gas

Racing for the lead

With each character you pass

The kart travels

Across this colorful place

As you race in Rainbow Road

For first place


	81. Glitz Pit Poem

**Glitz Pit Poem  
**

In the city of Glitzville lies a special place.

Where two fighters will go face to face.

A special arena with a cheering crowd.

They are rooting for you very loud.

With locker rooms and the ring.

This is where you'll do all of the fighting.

So come on in and have some fun.

In this arena for everyone.

The stage is set and the fighters are ready.

To do battle for everyone to see.

Hit the gong and the moment is just right.

Here at the Glitz Pit. Ready... _**FIGHT!**_


	82. The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest

**The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest  
**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where the Koopalings are enjoying a nice afternoon at the Game Room playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as themselves when suddenly, their stomachs begin to growl. Ludwig heard it and said, "All of that gaming action makes me hungry and I know where we can eat some food." ** _  
_**

"Me too," Larry replied with a smile, "Koopalings, we're going to Burger Shroom."

So the Koopalings finished their game and walked out of the castle to get some burgers.

While the Koopalings are walking, Wendy smiled and said, "This is amazing! All seven of us are going to have a nice lunch together and I love it!"

"I agree," Iggy replied, "I can smell some juicy burgers right now."

"Me too," Roy added.

Morton and Lemmy agreed with them as they continued on with their walk.

After a nice walk, Ludwig said, "Here we are, guys. Burger Shroom and look, it has a special on the sign."

"Cool! What is it?" Morton asked.

"Well, let's go inside and find out," Larry replied as the Koopalings walked inside.

When they got inside, an alarm went off. Wendy heard that sound and said, "It's the siren! That means we're going to do something special today!"

"That's right! You will compete in a very special burger eating contest," Lakitu replied as he came to them, "And guess what, all of you are the contestants for this competition! So, are you in?"

" ** _YES!_** " The Koopalings answered.

"Great! To the table!"

So the Koopalings and Lakitu walked on over to the table for a very special lunch and a very special competition.

When they got there, the Koopalings sat down and Lakitu said, "Well, here we are guys. This is where we do our contest and here's how it works. You'll have five minutes to eat as many burgers as you can. The burger you'll all be eating will be chosen at random. Whoever has the most burgers eaten when time runs out, wins."

"Cool," Iggy said, "So, how do we keep score?"

"With our scoreboard and to make it exciting, I'll be the referee! Now then, all we have to do is to pick a burger and this burger randomizer will decide which one you'll all go for so, who will push the button?"

"I will!" Larry said with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's shuffle the burgers and see which one you'll be eating. Go ahead, Larry!"

Then the burgers are all shuffled up on the screen as Larry took a deep breath. Then he pressed the button and then...

 _DING!_

A burger has been selected. Larry smiled at the results and said, "I got the Power Star Cheeseburger, Lakitu!"

"Great choice, Larry! This burger is perfect for today's contest and I have the first seven burgers right here, one for each of you," Lakitu replied as he placed the burgers on the tray, one for each Koopaling.

Wendy looked at the burger and said, "Do we have to eat this, Lakitu?"

"Of course," Lakitu replied, "Everyone gets one to start the contest and there's more right here on the table so, just keep on going until you hear the buzzer. OK?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this!"

"Alright, then! Let's put five minutes on the clock if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen. Then Lakitu took out his whistle, smiled at the Koopalings and said, "Well Koopalings, this is it! The clock is set and the burgers are all cooked up so, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The Koopalings replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Okay! The moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your very first bite and remember, you have five minutes. So without any further ado, let the Koopalings' Big Burger Contest..."

All of the Koopalings placed their hands on the burgers, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, the Koopalings began the contest with a huge bite as the timer starts counting down from five minutes.

Morton and Iggy took huge bites while Wendy, Ludwig and Roy chomped away with ease. Even Larry and Lemmy are having a great time as they kept on biting with their burgers.

"Three minutes, guys," Lakitu said as the timer passed the three minute mark.

As the contest continues on, the scoreboard keeps on adding up as the Koopalings finished their fourteenth burger. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "This is amazing, folks. All of the Koopalings finished their thirtieth burger at the same time and there's still one minute and twenty-eight seconds left in the contest. Who will win it all? Only time will tell."

With each burger the Koopalings ate and with each passing second of the timer, it's a race to the finish as they kept on going with less than a minute remaining.

"Thirty seconds," Lakitu said as the timer turned yellow, signaling that there's only thirty seconds left.

As the Koopalings finished their fortieth burger, they have decided to speed it up and finish it fast as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Lakitu saw it all and began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted by Lakitu and the buzzer sounded, the Koopalings are all done with their burgers and the contest finally came to an end.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Great job, guys! Now let's see how many burgers you've eaten so, are you ready for the official results?"

"We're ready," the Koopalings replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's do this. Scoreboard, how many burgers did Larry ate?"

The scoreboard began adding up the number of burgers Larry ate and then, it said, "Fifty burgers!"

"Fifty for Larry! Great job," Lakitu said.

"Thank you," Larry replied with a smile, "I love the Power Star Cheeseburger!"

Then Lakitu came to Iggy and said, "Alright Iggy, it's your turn. Shall we take a look at your final score?"

"Of course," Iggy replied.

"Okay! Scoreboard, Iggy's official score if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as Iggy's total has appeared onscreen. It said, "Fifty burgers!"

"Yay! I got fifty." Iggy said with a smile.

"Of course you did, Iggy," Lakitu replied, "That's a great score and right now, you're tied for the lead with Larry. Now then, how did you do that during these five minutes of eating burgers in this contest?"

"It's pretty simple. Just keep on eating and you'll have to do it fast because it's a contest and after all, you'll have a great time eating lunch with your friends."

Lakitu agreed with his comment and said, "I agree with you. Well done, Iggy."

"Thanks, Lakitu."

Then Morton, Roy, Wendy and Ludwig have eaten fifty burgers as well. Now all that remains is Lemmy Koopa.

Lakitu came to Lemmy and said, "Well Lemmy, this is it! You're the last contestant in our contest and right now, we have a six-way tie for first place with fifty burgers. That means you need at least fifty-one in order to win. However, if you get forty-nine or less, then I'll declare Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Ludwig, Roy, and Morton as the winners of the contest. So, are you ready for the results?"

"As I'll ever be," Lemmy replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go. Scoreboard... _**SHOW US LEMMY KOOPA'S FINAL SCORE!**_ "

The scoreboard agreed as it began adding up the number of burgers Lemmy has eaten during the contest. It said, "Lemmy Koopa has eaten..."

All of the Koopalings watched in anticipation as the scoreboard keeps on going. Lemmy held on tight, waited for a few moments and then...

 _DING!_

The final score has been revealed to him.

" _ **FIFTY BURGERS!**_ "

Everyone saw Lemmy's final burger count and Lemmy said, "Fifty for me? I'll take it. So, do we have a winner?"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Yes! This contest ends in a..."

All of the Koopalings came to Lakitu as he said the one single word.

" _ **TIE!**_ "

With the word shouted, all of the Koopalings hugged each other as the burger contest ends in a tie. Lakitu came to them and said, "Congratulations, guys! A tie game! So, how do you feel right now?"

"It feels awesome! I love a nice competition and it feels so good to have some lunch with my siblings," Larry replied with a thumbs up.

The Koopalings agreed as they enjoyed a nice afternoon eating lunch.


	83. Bowser's Castle Poem

**Bowser's Castle Poem  
**

Bowser's Castle is a perfect place

Fit for the Koopa King

With minions and vehicles

This castle has everything

Even this place is perfect for playing sports

Like tennis and kart racing

So if you come to Bowser's Castle

You'll have fun playing

Now head on in and meet Bowser and his crew

Hat's off to Bowser's Castle, we love you!


	84. Break Free (Lead the Way)

**Break Free (Lead the Way) with Mario and Pauline  
**

It's a beautiful night at New Donk City where a huge festival is taking place. All over the city is enjoying the excitement as Pauline came on stage. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to perform this next song with a friend of mine. He's been saving the Mushroom Kingdom from evil enemies and tonight, he's here on this stage. So, let's bring Mario on the stage!"

Mario smiled as he came on stage with Pauline. Then she said, "Well, are you ready to perform my newest song?"

"Sure!" Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"All right, then! This song is called Break Free! Hit it, guys!"

With that, the band started to play their song as Pauline took the mic with Mario. She smiled at him as the song began.

Pauline:

 _Smash through the blocks that bar your way  
_ _No time for fear just let it all fall away (all fall away)_

Mario:

 _Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care_

Both:

 _Kick off the wall and take the plunge  
Tripping through 2 dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way (and I'll follow you)_

 _I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start_

As the song continued on, everyone in New Donk City is cheering for them. Mario is very happy with Pauline as he began the second half.

Mario:

 _Shake off the chains, you're running free  
You'll be amazed at all that there is to see (there is to see)_

Pauline:

 _Together we're racing for the goal, and no one can stop us now  
Maybe we don't know where we're going, but we're gonna get there somehow_

Both:

 _Climb up the vine and land in the clouds  
Maybe then we'll swap up for down  
'cross the sea we're still you and me  
I'll follow you (Just lead the way)_

 _You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest  
We're miles above the rest  
Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine  
So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine_

With the song nearly done, Pauline smiled at Mario and said, "Shall we finish the song together, Mario?"

Mario smiled and said, "You got it!"

Then the band played on as Pauline and Mario finished the song together.

Both:

 _Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care_

 _Kick off the wall and take the plunge  
Tripping through 2 dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way (and I'll follow you)_

 _I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start_

When the song was finished, fireworks begin to explode all over New Donk City as Pauline and Mario took a bow with the crowd cheering for them. Everyone liked their song as Pauline said, "That was amazing, Mario! We did great tonight."

"We sure did, Pauline," Mario replied as they enjoyed the fireworks together.


	85. Burger Showdown! Bowser vs Bowser Jr

**Burger Showdown! Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.  
**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and his son are enjoying a nice afternoon playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe at the Game Room as themselves when suddenly, Bowser's stomach is growling. He said, "Wow! All of that gaming makes me hungry and I know where to get some nice, juicy burgers."

"Me too," Bowser Jr. replied, "Dad, we're going to Burger Shroom!"

"That's my son! Come on, let's go and have some lunch, Koopa style!"

So Bowser and his son ran out of the castle as they prepare to have some lunch at Burger Shroom.

When they got to the restaurant, an alarm finally went off. Bowser Jr. heard that sound and said, "The siren! That means we're going to do something special today."

"That's right! You have been selected to take part in a head-to-head burger eating contest," Lakitu replied as he came to them, "And guess what, it will be Koopa King versus Koopa Prince! So, do you want to compete right now?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. said at the same time.

"Great! To the Burger Arena!"

So the trio ran to the Burger Arena and when they got there, they saw the cheering crowd, a table, and a scoreboard which shows the current burger tally. Lakitu smiled and said, "Welcome to the Burger Arena, guys. This is where we have our contest and here's how it works. You'll have fifteen minutes to eat as many burgers as you can. The burger you'll eat will be chosen at random. Whoever has the most burgers at the end of the contest, wins."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled as they heard the rules of the contest. Then Lakitu said, "So, all we have to do now is pick a burger from our scoreboard and remember, it will be chosen randomly once you push that buzzer. So, who will do the honors?"

"I'll do it," Bowser replied, "I love a random selection."

"Alright then, let's shuffle the burgers!"

Just then, the screen shows all of the burgers as it shuffles around. Lakitu said, "Okay Bowser, just push that buzzer and we'll have our burger for this contest. Ready?

"All set, Lakitu!" Bowser said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, take it away!"

So Bowser took a deep breath, pressed the buzzer, and then...

 _DING!_

A burger appeared on the screen. Bowser smiled at the results and said, "Wow! It's the Koopa King and Koopa Prince Cheeseburger Deluxe! My favorite!"

"Of course it is. Bowser," Lakitu replied as he took out a tray of Koopa King and Koopa Prince Cheeseburgers Deluxe, "This is perfect for today's contest and I have the first two burgers right here. One for each of you. So, shall we get started?"

"Yes, please," Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's put fifteen minutes on the scoreboard if you would please."

Just then, the timer appeared on the scoreboard as the screen shows fifteen minutes. Lakitu took out his whistle, placed the food on the table and said, "Well guys, this is it. The burgers are all here and the clock is set. Now the moment you hear my whistle, you'll take your first bite and remember, you have fifteen minutes. So Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES! LET'S EAT!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied at the same time.

"Alright, then! Good luck to you both and have fun! So without further ado, let the burger eating contest..."

Both Koopas placed their hands on the burger, waited for a few moments and then...

The moment came.

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, both Koopas took their first bite as the crowd cheered. The contest is now officially underway.

Bowser and his son are eating burgers like athletes as they finished their fourth burger one minute in.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Look how fast these two Koopas are as they ate their tenth burger and we're just getting started, folks. There's still over twelve minutes to go and if they keep this up, we could see over one hundred burgers eaten by the end of this contest."

Bowser munched on with every bite as Bowser Jr. finished his twentieth burger. The crowd is enjoying the excitement as they cheered for these Koopas.

As Bowser and Bowser Jr. kept on going, the number of burgers they've eaten on the scoreboard continues to add up as the timer continues to tick down. Thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty, fifty-five, sixty, sixty-five, seventy!

"This is getting exciting, folks," Lakitu said as the timer passed the three-minute mark, "We're just three minutes away from the buzzer and the score is tied at eighty burgers. This is going to be a very close contest as Bowser munched down on his next burger. But here comes Bowser Jr. with another burger eaten. This battle is now heating up as we approach the homestretch! Who will win? Only time will tell."

As the Koopas finished their ninetieth burger, the timer is now yellow, which signals the final minute of the contest. Everyone is watching the final moments as they kept on going.

"Wow! We are now at 100 burgers for Bowser and Bowser Jr. with only thirty seconds left," Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered very loudly, "This is going to be very close, folks!"

Just then, the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Lakitu looked at the flashing timer as he began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the contest. Lakitu heard that sound and then...

It's official.

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

The crowd erupted in big cheers as the contest finally came to an end for Bowser and his son. Lakitu came to them and said, "That was amazing, guys! You spent fifteen minutes eating burgers and now, I have the final score right here on the scoreboard. Ready to find out?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the lights dimmed all across the arena and the crowd grew silent as the drum roll began. Lakitu looked at the board and said, "After fifteen minutes of eating burgers, the final score in this battle of the Koopas is..."

Bowser and Bowser Jr. watched the scoreboard very closely as they await the final score. They waited for a few moments and then...

 _DING!_

The final score has been revealed...

"120-120! So... _**IT'S A TIE!**_ "

With that, Bowser and Bowser Jr. hugged each other as the contest ends in a tie with the crowd making its biggest cheer. Lakitu clapped for them as the cheering continued on.

Bowser Jr. smiled to his dad and said, "Great game, dad."

"Same to you, son," Bowser replied as they shook hands for a tie game. It has been a spectacular competition for these Koopas.


	86. Mario Kart 8 4th Anniversary Haiku

**Mario Kart 8 4th Anniversary Haiku  
**

Time to start the race

In forty-eight racing tracks

Shine the green light now


	87. Fire Flower Haiku

**Fire Flower Haiku  
**

The Fire Flower

Throw a fireball right now

Fire Mario


	88. Daisy's Big Win on a Game Show

**Daisy's Big Win on a Game Show  
**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town where Daisy is taking a stroll across town when suddenly, she saw a sign for the newest game show at Toad Town Studios. She said, "Do you have what it takes to win a million coins? If so, you can be a contestant on Mushroom Kingdom's Deal or No Deal!"

Daisy smiled at herself and said, "Big money on a game show? Sounds like fun! Let's go!"

So Daisy ran inside and when she got to the nearest Shy Guy, she said, "I would like to be a player on Mushroom Kingdom's Deal or No Deal!"

The Shy Guy smiled and said, "Well, you came to the right place and I have some great news for you because today is the premiere of Season 7 and you're the first contestant of the season! Now the show starts in two minutes so, good luck to you!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy," Daisy replied, "I'll do my best!"

So Daisy took off to the studio, ready to win big as the voice said, "From the studios of Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom, it's time for some high stakes as we play Deal or No Deal! And now, here's your host. The Shy Guy with all of the odds... **_GAME GUY!_** "

Just then, Game Guy came out from the curtain as the crowd cheered for him. Then he said, "Good afternoon, Mushroom Kingdom! Welcome to the first episode of season seven and I'm so happy to be your host once again this season! Today, one player could go all the way for our jackpot and all you have to do is to pick an Item Box from one of these twenty-six Toads. If you can do that successfully, then you'll be a millionaire!"

Just then, the crowd cheered as Game Guy explained the show. Then he said, "Now, let's meet the Toad assistants with the Item Boxes! Come on out, Toads!"

With that, the twenty-six Toads came on stage with the Item Boxes as the crowd cheered for them. When all of them came out, Game Guy said, "Hello, Toads."

"Good afternoon, Game Guy," the Toads replied.

Then Game Guy said, "Now let's meet the first contestant of the season. She is one of the best athletes in various sports and she is a tomboy. If she can win big on any show, then you'll love this contestant. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The lovely princess... _**DAISY!**_ "

Just then, Daisy came on stage with a smile as the crowd cheered for her. Game Guy came to her and said, "Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you, Game Guy," Daisy replied, "I'm so happy to be here to kick off season seven with you! I'm a huge fan of the show and I tuned in every week for six seasons straight!"

"Wow! You've seen every episode of the show?"

"That's right, all 160 of them."

Game Guy smiled and said, "Well, you've seen every episode as a viewer and now, you're on the show as the first contestant of the seventh season and if you win big today, what will you spend it on?"

Daisy looked at him and said, "I would build a brand new stadium for a hockey tournament, a new racing course for Mario Kart, and spend time with my friends."

"I see. Well then, are you ready to win big?"

"Of course I'm ready to have some fun!"

Game Guy smiled and said, "Alright then, here we go! On the stage, we have 26 Toads with 26 Item Boxes and each one holds a different amount. We don't know which amount is behind which box but we do know that one of these boxes could hold 1,000,000 coins!"

Just then, the scoreboard shows the 26 coin amounts ranging from a single coin all the way up to 1,000,000 coins. Game Guy smiled at Daisy and said, "Now to start the game, you'll have to choose an Item Box. So, which one will you choose?"

Daisy looked at the Toads and said, "I'll go with seven because we're in season 7!"

"All right, then! Yellow Toad, please bring down #7 for Daisy."

Just then, Yellow Toad came to Daisy with the box and said, "Good luck to you."

"Thank you," Daisy replied with a smile.

Game Guy smiled and said, "So, this is your Item Box for this game and if you're lucky enough to keep it until the end of the game, you could be a millionaire. However, there is one person who is trying to stop you from winning that pot and that is the Banker and we'll tell you more about it later but right now, let's focus on the boxes. In each round, you'll open the set amount of boxes and whatever amount is behind it is not in your box. So let's start by opening six boxes, Daisy."

"OK! Let's start the season with #12," Daisy replied.

"Alright then, let's open the box!"

The Toad opened the box and inside there was a coin!

"One coin, Daisy! That's how you start season seven!" Game Guy said as a coin is gone from the board, "Next?"

"Up next, #3." Daisy said.

"Open the box."

Then another Toad opened the box and there were two coins. Daisy jumped for joy as Game Guy said, "Another low amount! Very good, Daisy! Next?"

"Number twenty." Daisy replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay then. Let's see what's inside, Toad."

The Toad agreed as the box shows 500,000 coins. Daisy saw it and said with a sigh, "That's bad, but I'll take that."

Game Guy agreed and said, "You got it, Daisy. That was one of the top three amounts and it's only the third box of the round. So, where to next?"

"Ten."

"Ten it is, then. Open it!"

Then the box opened up and there were fifty coins. Game Guy smiled and said, "That's better! You're back on track, Daisy! Two more!"

"Let's open up box number 13." Daisy replied.

"Very well, then. Open the box."

The fifth box opened up and inside was 400,000 coins. Daisy doesn't like it when that big amount comes up.

Game Guy said, "There goes 400,000 coins, but you still have 750,000 and 1,000,000 left on the board. One more, Daisy!"

Daisy looked at the boxes and said, "Let's finish round one with box number 21."

"And we shall open it right now! Toad?"

The Toad agreed as the box opened up, which shows five coins! Daisy cheered as she finished the round on a high note. Game Guy looked at the board and said, "That was an excellent round you did and now that you've opened six boxes, it's time for the Banker's Offer!"

Just then, the sirens wail as the Banker is about to make an offer. Game Guy said, "The Banker is trying to sell your box for as little as possible and now, let's take a look at the first offer. So, what's the offer for Daisy?"

The screen shows 44,700 coins as Game Guy said, "44,700 coins. If you want to take it, just press the button and take the deal. If you say No Deal, then you'll have to open up five more cases before the next offer. So Daisy, is it a deal or no deal?"

Daisy looked at the offer and said, "No deal!"

"No deal for Daisy," Game Guy announced as the crowd cheered. Then he said, "Well Daisy, you've rejected the first deal and that means, you'll have to open five more Item Boxes before we can see the next offer. So, shall we keep going?"

"You bet!" Daisy said with a smile.

"Alright, then! Let's keep going!"

So Daisy kept on going as she played the game very well, opening boxes and rejecting offers along the way.

Just then, there were only two boxes left in play. Game Guy said, "Well Daisy, we've made it to the final two boxes and you could win 300,000 coins, or 1,000,000 coins. But before we do that, the Banker has one final offer for you. Shall we see it?"

"Yes, please," Daisy replied.

"Okay, then! Banker, what is the final offer of the game?"

The Banker smiled as the screen shows a big amount: 650,000 coins.

Daisy looked at the board and said, "Wow! That's a big offer, Game Guy!"

Game Guy agreed with her and said, "Of course it is, Daisy! This is the biggest offer of the season and before you make that decision, let me remind you the situation. If you say deal and press that red button, then you'll leave the game with 650,000 coins. If not, then we'll have to open your Item Box. So, are you ready for the question of this deciding offer?"

"Of course."

"Very well, then! Daisy, for 650,000 coins, is it a deal or no deal?"

Daisy looked at the board for a moment and said, "Well, the least I could leave is 300,000 coins and the current offer is 650,000, I guess there's only one thing left for me to say to officially reject this offer and they are the two words: _**NO DEAL!**_ "

"It's a no deal," Game Guy announced to the crowd, "Daisy has rejected the deal for 650,000 coins, everyone!"

The crowd cheered as Daisy rejected the biggest offer of the game. Then Game Guy said, "Well Daisy, you have rejected every offer the banker made and now, I'm going to give you the chance to change boxes so, do you want to keep it, or switch with #11?"

"I'm staying with my box." Daisy replied.

"She's keeping her box, folks. Well Daisy, it all comes down to this. You have done a great job so far and in just a few seconds, your life is about to change forever. So, are you ready for the final announcement?"

" _ **YES!**_ "

"All right, then! Drum roll please!"

With that, the drum roll began as the lights dim all across the stage. Game Guy smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! One of these two Item Boxes hold 300,000 coins, while the other one holds 1,000,000 coins. And now Mushroom Kingdom, the moment you've all been waiting for! For the first time this season, Daisy... _**OPEN YOUR BOX!**_ "

Daisy took a deep breath as she opened Item Box #7. The screen then shows the two amounts as it spins around like a spinner. Everyone turned their attention at the board as the shuffling continued on. Game Guy saw it all and said, "Daisy, you're going home today with..."

After a few moments, the amounts begin to slow down. The entire Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for the big announcement as the totals make one last turn. Everyone held their breath and then...

 _DING!_

It has been revealed.

" _ **1,000,000 COINS!**_ "

With that, Daisy jumped for joy as the crowd made its biggest cheer with confetti falling all over the stage. Then she came to Game Guy and hugged him as the cheering continued on. Game Guy smiled and said, "Congratulations, Daisy! You're the first millionaire of season seven!"

"Thanks, Game Guy," Daisy replied as she shed tears of joy, "I'm so happy for this because I've just won a million coins and it's all thanks to Item Box #7."

"Of course you are, Daisy. The box you've selected holds our top prize and now, you've done it! It's all yours! Well then, let's finish this exciting game right now as we open #11. Toad, care to do the honors?"

The Toad agreed as the final box holds 300,000 coins. Game Guy looked at it and said, "There it is, Daisy. 300,000 coins in #11 and it's a good thing because you decided to keep your box. Right?"

"That's right, Game Guy," Daisy replied, "I kept it because seven is a lucky number and today, I'm lucky enough to take home the top prize!"

"You sure did, Daisy. Well, you did it. You are the first contestant of the seventh season and with all of that hard work you've done today, it finally pays off thanks to your courage, strategy, and guts. So I have this check for 1,000,000 coins and now, it's all yours! Congratulations!"

Daisy smiled as she accepted the check from Game Guy. She said, "Thanks, Game Guy!"

And so, Daisy held the check up high as the crowd cheered for her amazing performance. What a big day for Daisy.


	89. Daisy's Debut Match at the Glitz Pit

**Daisy's Debut Match at the Glitz Pit  
**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today, Daisy is going to battle for the first time in front of the cheering crowd as she puts on here athletic gear. Daisy smiled and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to fight for the first time and I'm so happy for this. Well, let's battle! To the arena!"

So Daisy ran out of the locker room as she prepares herself for her debut fight.

At the arena, the crowd is packed with cheering fans as Lakitu came in with his cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, fight fans! It's a beautiful day for a battle as the Glitz Pit proudly presents the debut of our newest fighter! So, shall we bring her out right now?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied.

"Okay, then! She is a princess and a bit of a tomboy. Her hobbies include playing sports, reading books, and flowers. Today, she's making her blooming debut to impress the crowd. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The warrior of blooming flowers... _**DAISY!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and Daisy came in to the cheers of the crowd as she made her way to the arena.

When she got there, the crowd erupted in big cheers as she took a bow. Lakitu came to her and said, "Great to see you, Daisy!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Daisy replied, "I'm so happy to be here for my debut fight and I'm ready to rumble!"

"Of course you are! So you are a tomboy, right?"

"That's right! I am one of the tough fighters and I hope that this match will bring my skills here."

"I see. Well, shall we meet your opponent for this match?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, then! Now entering the arena is a veteran champion. He is known as the Feral Nuclear Reactor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. In the blue corner, we have... _**RAWK HAWK!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and Rawk Hawk came in to the arena as the crowd cheered for him.

When he got there, he said, "Greetings, everyone! It's so good to be back in the ring and I promise that today's match is going to be awesome! So get ready to rawk with me as I battle Daisy!"

The crowd cheered as Rawk Hawk made his speech. Then Lakitu said, "Alright guys, this is it. The battle is about to start so, shall we explain the rules?"

"Of course we know the rules, Lakitu," Daisy replied with a smile, "I've been watching the Glitz Pit on television for many years."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I love this place and now, I'm ready to fight for the first time so, let's do it."

"Very well, then. Now the moment you hear the sound of the gong, the battle will begin. Good luck to the both of you and remember the most important part of the Glitz Pit, have fun! Now, take your positions!"

Both fighters took their places as Lakitu floated over to the gong. Then he said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Daisy and Rawk Hawk replied at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready for Daisy's debut match?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered very loudly.

Lakitu smiled, took out his hammer and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters took their battle stances as they await the sound of the gong to begin fighting. The arena grew very silent as well.

Lakitu looked at the combatants for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Lakitu swung his hammer and then...

 _GONG!_

And with that sound heard all over the arena, Daisy's debut match is now underway as both fighters rushed to each other with the crowd making its biggest cheer.

Daisy started the battle with a punch on Rawk Hawk while Rawk kicked Daisy in the stomach. Daisy smiled and said, "Flower Hurricane!"

Then a stream of flowers came in as Daisy spun herself to unleash a Flower Hurricane on Rawk, doing minor damage. Rawk Hawk stood up from her attack and said, "Very good, Daisy. You are a fantastic foe."

"Thank you," Daisy replied.

"But let's see if you can dodge this. Hawk Flying Slam!"

Then Rawk Hawk jumped and unleashed his attack on Daisy, but Daisy dodged it just in time. Daisy took her chance as she picked him up by the tail and said, "Time to send you flying! Daisy's Spinning Toss!"

Then Daisy spun herself for a few seconds and released Rawk Hawk with all of her might, sending him flying to the arena floor with a thud. The crowd cheered for her amazing performance as the battle starts to heat up. Rawk Hawk stood up and said, "Where did you learn that technique?"

"Mario taught me that move," Daisy replied, "It gives me the power to throw any foe, just like how Mario did to Bowser in Super Mario 64."

"I see. Shall we continue on, Daisy?"

"You got it!"

So both fighters kept on going as the battle continued on.

Lakitu saw the battle and said, "Wow! What a display of attacks we've seen here today, folks. Looks like Daisy is one tough tomboy as she threw Rawk Hawk to the other side of the ring and the crowd is enjoying this. Now that is what I call throwing an opponent out of the ring."

The battle raged on and the fighters kept on going with every attack they've got. Punches, kicks, flowers, slams, you name it.

After over forty-five minutes, the battle is now entering its climax. Daisy smiled and said, "Time to wrap this up! Come forth, Flower Cannon!"

With that, Daisy's Flower Cannon came in as Rawk Hawk saw it. He said, "Do you think you can defeat me with that device?"

"Of course I can."

"Well, too bad because you're going to lose right now! Hawk Flying Slam!"

Daisy saw it coming and said, "Flower Chain!"

With that call, a chain of flowers came in and it surrounds Rawk Hawk, trapping him in the process. Daisy smiled and said, "Sorry, Rawk Hawk. You can't move thanks to my Flower Chain and now, let's finish this battle! Flower Cannon, target search!"

Then an aiming marker appeared on the screen as the cannon searched for its target and after a few seconds, it was locked on Rawk Hawk. Daisy saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire the Flower Cannon!"

Rawk Hawk tried to move. but he can't thanks to the Flower Chain's effect. Daisy smiled and said, "Well, here goes. Ready..."

The arena fell silent as Daisy is about to finish the match.

"Aim..."

Everyone is watching the final moments of the battle as Daisy is just one word away from firing the cannon. She looked at the screen for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Daisy pulled the cannon's trigger and then...

 _WHOOSH!_

A beam of yellow light came out of the cannon as she fired it, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. He saw the beam, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

A yellow explosion came in as the cannon made impact with its target. Rawk Hawk is now sealed in a flowerbed as Daisy saw it all. She smiled to herself and said the magic word to finish the attack...

" _ **BLOOMING!**_ "

And with a snap of Daisy's finger, the flowerbed exploded into daisies as Rawk Hawk took the final hit of the match and with that, he fell down on the arena floor. The battle finally came to an end thanks to Daisy's Flower Cannon.

Lakitu saw the final hit of the match, swung his hammer to the gong and then...

 _GONG!_

It's official.

" _ **FINISH!**_ The winner of this match, thanks to the Flower Cannon is... _**DAISY!**_ "

With that, the entire arena cheered as Daisy won the match for the very first time with daisies falling all over the arena as she jumped for joy thanks to her victory. She smiled to herself and said, "Yahoo! I did it!"

And so, Daisy had a great time at the Glitz Pit as she enjoys her first win.


	90. Mario Tennis Aces Haiku

**Mario Tennis Aces Haiku  
**

Zone Speed and Zone Shots

With Mario and his crew

Time for some tennis


	91. Hide and Go Boom with the Koopas

**Hide and Go Boom with the Koopas  
**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. are enjoying a nice game of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as themselves when suddenly, Bowser has an idea. He said, "Hey, son. How about a round of Hide and Go Boom!"

"You mean the minigame from Mario Party 4?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That's right! Come on, to the Minigame Room!"

So the Koopas ran to the Minigame Room for a game of Hide and Go Boom.

When they got there, they saw four cannons with different colors. Bowser said, "Now here's how you play Hide and Go Boom. There are four cannons here and each one has a different color. One player hides in any one of these cannons for five seconds. After that, the seeker has three chances to find the person by lighting the fuse to that corresponding cannon. If the hider is found in three attempts or less, then the seeker will win the game. If not, the hider wins. Got it?"

"Got it, dad! Let's do this," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay. Now to decide who goes first, we'll flip a coin," Bowser said as he took out a coin with their face silhouettes, "Whichever side is shown on the coin face up will be the seeker for the first half. Ready?"

"All set, dad."

"All right then! 3, 2, 1... _**FLIP!**_ "

Then Bowser flipped the coin in the air and after a few seconds, it landed on Bowser Jr. Bowser smiled and said, "Well son, it looks like you'll be going first this time and to make it fair, you'll have to turn away from the cannons and cover your eyes for five seconds. So, are you ready to play?"

"I'm ready, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Very well, then. Good luck finding me and without further ado, let the game... _**BEGIN!**_ "

With the word shouted, the game is now underway as Bowser Jr. turned away from the cannons. Then he covered his eyes and waited for five seconds.

When time is up, Bowser Jr. turned around and said, "Okay. My dad is hiding behind one of these colored cannons and I have three shots to find him so, let's light the fuse and fire the yellow cannon first, shall we?"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the yellow cannon, lit the fuse and then... nothing happened. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "He's not in yellow so, let's try the blue one next. Maybe my dad could be in there. To the cannon!"

With that, the Koopa Prince lit the fuse of the blue cannon and after a few seconds, there's nothing inside. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Nothing again and so, that leaves me with red and green. Okay, this is my last chance to find my dad and I have to pick the right one to win the game. Now then, let's flip the coin and make my final decision. Here goes."

So Bowser Jr. flipped the coin and then, it landed on red. Bowser Jr. looked at the coin and said, "Red it is, then! To the fuse!"

With that, Bowser Jr. ran to the final cannon to find his dad. He smiled to himself, lit the fuse to the red cannon and then, the timer started.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

Bowser Jr. turned away and covered his ears as he said the word to launch the cannon...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the red cannon fired and then, Bowser was sent flying! Bowser Jr. has won the game!

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy and said, "Yes! My dad is flying away and the game is over! That means I'm the winner!"

After a few seconds, Bowser is back at the castle. He smiled at his son and said, "Great job, son! You have won the game because you found me. Now then, shall we switch places for the second half?"

"You bet," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up, "Now don't look at the cannons for five seconds while I'm hiding, okay?"

"Sounds okay by me. Let's do this."

"Very well, then. The second half starts... _**NOW!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser turned away for five seconds while Bowser Jr. was hiding in a cannon.

After five seconds, Bowser is ready. He said, "Now let's go find my son, shall we? First up, the red cannon."

So Bowser went to the red cannon, lit the fuse and then, there's nothing inside. Bowser said, "Nope. Let's try the green cannon next. Maybe my son could be in there. Time to light the fuse."

With that, Bowser lit the fuse of the green cannon and then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired, which sends Bowser Jr. flying in the air. Bowser smiled and said, "There he is and that means I have won the game!"

When Bowser Jr. came back, he said, "Well done, dad! You've won! How did you find me on your second attempt?"

"Because I was wearing a green shell and so, I chose green to send you flying. Now then, shall we go get some lunch?"

"You bet! I can go for some cheeseburgers at Burger Shroom."

And so, Bowser and his son went to the burger joint for an afternoon lunch after a great game. It has been an explosive day for the Koopas.


	92. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

It's a beautiful night at Toad Town Square where a huge 4th of July celebration is going on and as for everyone, they're about to enjoy the best fireworks show in the kingdom. Yoshi smiled and said, "I love fireworks! It comes in beautiful colors and I can't wait to see it all unfold tonight."

Meanwhile, General White is with the Bob-ombs as they finish making preparations for the fireworks with the cannon. One of the Bob-ombs said, "All of the Bob-ombs are loaded in the cannon and ready for the big fireworks show, general."

"Good job, guys. It looks like we're all set for the fireworks display," General White replied, "Now, prepare to fire the cannon!"

"Roger!"

Everyone is waiting patiently for the fireworks as General White came in. He said, "Good evening, Mushroom Kingdom and welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom's Fireworks Show! Tonight is a very special night for us as we celebrate the 4th of July and I hope you'll enjoy this amazing display of light and colors that we've made just for you so, are you ready for the fireworks?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied.

"All right, then! We'll fire the cannon on the count of ten. Ready?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered with excitement. Then General White said, "Very well, then! Bob-ombs, light the fuse to the cannon and let's start the countdown!"

"Roger that, general," the Bob-omb replied as he lit the fuse to the cannon. Only ten seconds separates them and the fireworks as the crowd began counting down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Everyone looked at the sky as the fuse reached the cannon. They took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired the first Bob-omb, which exploded in the shape of Mario. Then another Bob-omb went off and it exploded in the shape of a Super Star.

After that, more Bob-ombs came out of the cannon and then, the entire sky is full of fireworks. Mario saw it all and said, "It's beautiful! This is the best show ever and look, that firework is shaped like Cappy.

"Me too," Luigi replied as a Bob-omb exploded in the sky, which is shaped like Cappy.

And so, all over the Mushroom Kingdom enjoyed the best fireworks show as the Bob-ombs kept on exploding in the night sky.


	93. Bob-omb Haiku

**Bob-omb Haiku**

Time to light the fuse

It explodes in three, two, one...

Friend or enemy


	94. Rocket Start Haiku

**Rocket Start Haiku  
**

Time to hit the gas

Racing in 3, 2, 1... GO!

Rocket start for you


	95. Luigi Haiku

**Luigi Haiku**

Mario's Brother

Has a mansion full of ghosts

Green shirt and a hat


	96. Mario and Peach's Afternoon Fun

**Mario and Peach's Afternoon Fun**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Peach's Castle where Mario and Peach are having a great time playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as themselves when suddenly, Mario has a perfect idea. He said, "Say, how about a game of Hide and Go Boom?"

"Sounds like fun, Mario! Let's go!" Peach replied as the duo went to the Minigame Room.

When they got there, Mario said, "Now you know how the game works, right?"

"Of course. We've been playing this since Mario Party 4 so, let's get to it!" Peach replied.

"Very well, then. Now for this game, we have five colored cannons and they are red, blue, yellow, green, and white. The rules stay the same and this time, you'll only get one chance to find the hider and since there are only two of us, we'll take turns. Got it?"

"Got it, Mario!"

"All right! I'll hide first and remember, you'll have to turn away from the cannons and cover your eyes for ten seconds. Ready, Peach?" Mario asked her.

"As I'll ever be," Peach replied with a thumbs up.

"Then let's start the game! Good luck finding me!"

So Peach turned away and covered her eyes while Mario runs off to hide. The process takes ten seconds.

After ten seconds, Peach is ready. She said, "Okay. Now which cannon is Mario hiding in? Let me think here."

Peach looked at the five cannons for a few seconds and then, she made her decision. Peach smiled and said, "I got it! Since Mario wears a red cap, I'll try the red cannon. Maybe he could be hiding there. Well, let's do it. To the red cannon."

So Peach ran to the red cannon and said, "Now let's light the fuse and see if Mario's there. Here goes."

With that, Peach took out her pink torch, lit the fuse and then, it started to burn. Peach covered her ears and turned away as she counts down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then...

The moment came.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Mario far into the sky as he disappears with a twinkle. Peach saw Mario and said, "There he goes!"

After a few moments, Mario made a perfect landing as he jumped back to the starting location. He said, "Great job, Peach. You found me. Looks like I'm the human cannonball, right?"

"Of course you are, Mario," Peach replied with a smile, "Now it's time to change places and remember, don't look at the cannons for ten seconds while I'm hiding so, are you ready?"

"Let's-a go!"

"Okay then, good luck finding me."

So Mario and Peach changed places as the process repeats and after ten seconds, Peach is hidden. Mario looked at the cannons and said, "This is going to be a tough decision. I have to fire one cannon and there are five of them. Now where is she?"

After a few moments of thinking, Mario has made his decision. He pointed to the chosen cannon and said, "That's it! The cannon that I'm going to fire is... _**RED!**_ Well, let's go find the princess and see if she's there! To the red cannon!"

So Mario ran to the red cannon, took out his red torch and said, "Now for the best part, firing it! Let's light the fuse, shall we?"

With that, Mario lit the fuse with his red torch and then, it started to burn. It takes five seconds for the fuse to reach the cannon. Mario turned around and covered his ears as he said the word to set off the cannon...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

The red cannon fired, which sends Peach flying to the skies as she disappeared with a twinkle. Mario smiled and said, "Look at her go! She's flying like an angel."

After a few seconds of flying, Peach returned to the castle with a perfect landing as she used her parasol to float down perfectly. Peach smiled and said, "Good job, Mario. You found me. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Peach," Mario replied with a smile, "Well then, how about some dinner at Burger Shroom after a great game? I'm craving for some burgers."

"Me too. Let's eat."

So Mario and Peach walked out of the castle for a great evening at Burger Shroom.

When they got there, Peach said, "Here we are, Mario. The both of us together for a great dinner and I can smell some burgers and fries. Now then, who will order dinner for the both of us?"

"Let's decide with a game of Roshambo," Mario replied, "Winner gets to order. Ready?"

"Sounds fair to me. Let's do it!"

"Okay!"

Mario and Peach raised their fists and began to count down together.

"One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

With the word shouted, they threw down and then, it shows Mario's rock and Peach's scissors. Mario smiled and said, "Looks like I'll be ordering tonight. You can grab a seat and I'll be right back with the food. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Peach replied as she took a seat by the table.

Then Mario came to the cashier and when he got there, he saw a friendly Toad. The Toad said, "Good evening, Mario! So you're here to have some dinner with Peach?"

"That's right," Mario replied, "Just the both of us."

"Well, I have some great news for you tonight because we're having a very special dinner for two! That means you'll get two burgers, two Mushroom Fries, and two Super Mushroom Shakes and here's the best part. You'll get to choose a burger at random!"

"Wow! That's just what we need for tonight, Toad. Let's do it!"

"Great! Now in front of you are three cards that are shuffled up and placed face down. All you have to do is to pick a card. Whichever one you picked will be your burger for tonight. Take a good look at them and think about it for fifteen seconds. Ready?"

"Let's-a go!"

Toad took out his red and white stopwatch and sets the timer for fifteen seconds. Then he said, "Very well, then. Your time starts... _**NOW!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stopwatch began counting down from fifteen. Mario looked at the cards carefully as the stopwatch keeps on ticking.

Toad looked at the stopwatch and began counting down the final moments.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

"Time's up! So Mario, have you made your decision?"

"Of course! Toad, let's go with the center!" Mario said.

Toad smiled and said with a reply, "The center card it is, then! Let's take a look, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

Then Toad looked at the card, took a deep breath and then...

 _FLIP!_

The card flipped over, which shows a Super Star. Toad smiled and said, "Mario, the burger you'll be eating tonight is the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! This one has lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, Super Stars, and a burger all stacked between two buns. Well then, shall we prepare dinner?"

"Go ahead!" Mario replied.

"All right, then. Toads, give Mario two Super Star Cheeseburgers Deluxe, two Mushroom Fries, and two Super Mushroom Shakes!"

The Toads agreed as they began preparing dinner for Mario and Peach.

After fifteen minutes of preparation, their dinner is finished. Toad came to Mario with the food and said, "Here it is, Mario. Your special dinner for two. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Toad." Mario said as he left with the food.

Just then, Mario came to the table with the food and said to Peach, "Dinner is served!"

"Thank you, Mario. You're too kind," Peach replied as she took out her bundle, "So, which burger did you give me?"

"Open it and find out."

Peach agreed as she opened the bundle and inside is Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Peach smiled and said, "Wow! It's the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! My favorite and look, it has Super Stars. Well then, shall we bite at the same time?"

"Of course," Mario replied as he unwrapped the bundle, "We'll do it on the count of three. Ready?"

Peach nodded as she placed her hands on the burger. Mario did the same and then, it's time to eat.

Mario and Peach took a deep breath and began to count down together.

"One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

On the final count, Mario and Peach open their mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

The first bite has been made. Mario and Peach are now enjoying a great evening together as they ate their burgers and Mushroom Fries.

After a few minutes of eating burgers, Mario and Peach are done. Then they walked outside of the burger joint and Peach said, "Thank you for a fantastic dinner, Mario. That cheeseburger was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Peach," Mario replied, "Well then, shall we ride on my personal cannon?"

"You bet!"

"Then let's do it! Mario Cannon!"

Just then, Mario's red and blue cannon came in as Peach hopped inside. Then Peach said, "All systems are go, Mario! Let's go home!"

Mario smiled and said, "You got it! Prepare to fire!"

So Mario took out his red torch and then, he lit the fuse of the cannon. Mario saw it and jumped inside very quickly as the fuse begins to burn down. Only five seconds separate them and the ride back home. Mario and Peach held on tight and began the countdown.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

And then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired them back to Peach's Castle and while they're flying, fireworks begin to go off all over Toad Town as they disappeared in the night sky with a twinkle.


	97. Lakitu Haiku

**Lakitu Haiku**

A flying Koopa

A kart racing referee

Throwing Spinies


	98. Bowser Jr's Baby Park Race

**Bowser Jr.'s Baby Park Race**

It's a beautiful day at Baby Park where Bowser Jr. is enjoying his day full of rides and games. He said, "Okay. I have ridden on every ride and now comes the best part, a Mario Kart race all by myself and good thing my Landship is at the starting line, ready to go. Well, let's do this! To the kart!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to his Landship for his afternoon race.

When he got there, he said, "Okay. Now all I need is Lakitu and then, it's racing time. Let's call him."

So Bowser Jr. took out his cell phone and called Lakitu when suddenly, the voice said, "This is Lakitu and I'm not here at the moment because I'm on vacation. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Later."

Just then, a beep is heard on his phone and Bowser Jr. said, "Well, Lakitu is on vacation and now I have nothing to do in order to start the race, or do I?"

Bowser Jr. looked at his Magic Paintbrush and then, a smile appeared. He said, "Good thing I have my Magic Paintbrush just in case and now, I can paint something to get myself racing. Magic Paintbrush, paint me a Start Signal!"

With that, the Magic Paintbrush did its work and after a few seconds, an official Start Signal appeared as it floats over the starting line. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "There we go! Now let's go seven laps around Baby Park, shall we? Start Signal... _**START THE RACE!**_ "

The signal agreed as the first red light appeared. Bowser Jr. is just three seconds away from racing as the timer counts down.

3...

2...

1...

 _ **GO!**_

With the light turned green, Bowser Jr. took off with a rocket start as the Landship drives around the oval track seven times.

After all seven laps, Bowser Jr. crossed the finish line as the checkered flag has been waved. He smiled to himself and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This is my best race ever and my official time is 1:10.000. That's ten seconds per lap. I love Mario Kart racing on a nice day. Now then, let's go ride on the Go-Kart Roller Coaster for some more fun."

And so, Bowser Jr. had a great race as he left the track with a smile.


	99. Baby Park Haiku

**Baby Park Haiku**

A very short race track

Seven laps for you to race

Race to the finish


	100. 100th Episode Recap Show

**100th Episode Recap Show**

"Hello, everyone!" Mario said with a smile, "Welcome to our 100th episode and that means, we're doing a recap of some of the amazing adventures we had during these one hundred chapters. I'm Mario."

"I'm Luigi," Luigi added

"I'm Yoshi," Yoshi said

"I'm Bowser," Bowser added

"And I'm Peach," Peach finished, "It has been nearly two years since the series began and now that we're in our 100th episode, we're going to show you some of our best moments from the series."

"That's right," Mario replied with a smile, "So let's take a trip down memory lane as we take you through some of our adventures and we begin with episode 4, The Fighting Princess. Remember your first Glitz Pit match, Peach?"

"Of course! I had a great time fighting Rawk Hawk. It was awesome. I even used the Peach Beam to finish him off."

"I see. So, here's our first clip of the day taken from episode 4, The Fighting Princess. Roll it!"

* * *

 **From Episode 4: The Fighting Princess**

As the fight heats up, Peach has the advantage by using her Peach Bomber. Rawk saw it and he got hit by it, taking damage. He said, "Wow, you're good! You really are a fighting princess!"

"Thank you, Rawk!" Peach replied.

"But let's see if you can handle this attack! Flying Jump Kick!" Rawk announced as he flew up and jump flip towards her.

Peach saw it coming and said, "Grab!"

Then Peach grabbed Rawk Hawk by his leg and she threw him with great force, slamming him down. Peach smiled to herself and said, "Now, let's finish this! Finishing Strike!"

Using her hands, she began to charge up her finishing strike as pink and white energy surrounds her. As Peach kept on going, the audience watched it very carefully as the final moments of the battle is fast approaching.

After a few seconds, the energy is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her energy, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Well, here goes! Peach…"

Everyone held their breath as she said the word to fire the energy…

" _ **BEAM!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, the Peach Beam has been fired from her hands, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. Rawk saw the beam, braced himself for impact and then…

 _BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a pink and white explosion came in, covering the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is what I call a spectacular attack from the Mushroom Kingdom princess as Peach unleashed her Peach Beam! Looks like this battle is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke was cleared, it shows Rawk Hawk lying down on the ground. With that, Rawk Hawk has been knocked out.

* * *

"Wow! That was awesome, Peach. You sure know how to fight," Bowser said as he saw the clip.

"Thank you," Peach replied, "It was a tough fight, but I won."

"Well said, Peach," Luigi said, "OK, this next clip is from Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom. It's New Year's Eve at the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone is enjoying the festivities. The best part about it is the final countdown and when midnight comes, there's a huge fireworks display to welcome 2018. Let's take a look at the grand finale from episode 56, shall we?"

* * *

 **From Episode 56: Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom**

Much later, the countdown to the new year is about to begin. Peach came on stage with Mario and said, "OK everyone! The time is now 11:58PM and that means it is almost time for the grand finale!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as they await the new year with less than two minutes to go. Mario smiled and said, "That's right, Peach. We are less than two minutes away from the fireworks and before we light the fuse, we would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It has been a fantastic year here at the Mushroom Kingdom and we wish you all a very happy 2018. And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final minute of the year! So, are you ready for the fireworks?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a smile.

Peach agreed with their decision and said, "Alright then, let's go to the cannon and light the fuse! Ready for the grand finale, Mario?"

"You got it!" Mario replied with a smile as he took out his red torch.

Then Peach and Mario walked over to the cannon with the torch and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is officially time for the grand finale! Let the countdown... **_BEGIN!_** "

With the word shouted, Peach and Mario lit the fuse to the cannon and then, it started to burn with only one minute remaining.

As the fuse continues to burn down, the skies are clear with stars twinkling in the night sky and the moon is shining bright. Only thirty more seconds until the fireworks and all over the Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for this.

After all of the cheering, the cannon's fuse finally hits the ten second mark. Everyone watched the fuse, took in a huge deep breath and began counting down the final seconds. It all comes down to this huge moment, the final countdown has officially begun.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

And then...

And then...

It's official.

" _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the words shouted, the cannon fired the first firework as it explodes in the shape of a Super Star. Then another firework went off in a shape of a fire flower, and another one in the shape of Mario. After that, more fireworks exploded in the night sky as the entire Mushroom Kingdom cheered for the official start of 2018.

* * *

"Wow! I love New Year's Eve, especially the final countdown." Yoshi said.

"Me too," Mario replied, "I even shared a kiss with Peach at midnight."

"That's right. It was a great celebration and everyone loved it," Peach said with a smile, "Now let's move on to clip number three and this time, we have an episode with Bowser Jr. as he was shot to the moon."

"Of course! My son loves to go on a cannon ride and he had a blast. Let's see it!" Bowser said as the third clip appears on the screen.

* * *

 **From Episode 74: Bowser Jr. Shoots To The Moon**

The Bob-omb looked at the screen and said, "Conditions are all green! Standby... _**OK!**_ "

General White saw it all and said with a smile, "Alright guys, it's time! Final countdown sequence... _**INITIATE!**_ "

"Roger that! Big Bomb Cannon, ready to fire in thirty seconds!"

With that, the timer on the screen began counting down from thirty. Bowser Jr. is now seconds away from blastoff as the fuse burns down.

"Twenty seconds!"

Everyone is watching this moment as the timer keeps on ticking down. The Big Bomb Cannon is now ten seconds away from firing as the Bob-omb began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Bowser Jr. braced himself for impact as the timer finally hits zero. The Bob-omb looked at the screen, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Bowser Jr. all the way to the moon. Everyone saw Bowser Jr. as he disappeared with a huge twinkle. General White smiled and said, "Have fun, Koopa Prince."

* * *

"Wow! Bowser Jr. is really enjoying his cannon ride," Luigi said as he saw the clip.

"Me too," Yoshi replied.

Mario agreed and said, "Looks like the Koopa Prince is having a great ride. Now then, let's take a look at the fourth clip and do you remember our dinner at Burger Shroom, Peach?"

"Of course, Mario," Peach replied, "We had a great time eating burgers and this clip from episode 96 will tell us. Roll it!"

* * *

 **From Episode 96:** **Mario and Peach's Afternoon Fun**

Just then, Mario came to the table with the food and said to Peach, "Dinner is served!"

"Thank you, Mario. You're too kind," Peach replied as she took out her bundle, "So, which burger did you give me?"

"Open it and find out."

Peach agreed as she opened the bundle and inside is Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Peach smiled and said, "Wow! It's the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! My favorite and look, it has Super Stars. Well then, shall we bite at the same time?"

"Of course," Mario replied as he unwrapped the bundle, "We'll do it on the count of three. Ready?"

Peach nodded as she placed her hands on the burger. Mario did the same and then, it's time to eat.

Mario and Peach took a deep breath and began to count down together.

"One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

On the final count, Mario and Peach open their mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

The first bite has been made. Mario and Peach are now enjoying a great evening together as they ate their burgers and Mushroom Fries.

* * *

"What a great couple." Bowser said, "A perfect dinner for two. I love it! Now it's time for the next clip and it's from episode 14. It was me versus the Elemental Warrior at the Glitz Pit and the fight was heating up. Who won? Let's find out!"

* * *

 **From Episode 14:** **The Koopa King's Glitz Pit Battle**

With both fighters evenly matched with their attacks, the battle is nearly finished as the crowd cheered with excitement. Bowser took out his Bob-omb and said, "Bob-omb!"

Elemental Warrior saw it coming and said, "Ice Shield!"

Then he summoned his shield and the Bob-omb is frozen. Elemental Warrior ran to him and said, "Now, take this! Water Element: Surging Waves!"

Elemental Warrior summoned his water and then, the waves surge into Bowser! Then he said, "Well then, any last words before I deliver the final attack?"

Bowser smiled to himself and said, "Yes! Your waves have been reflected back to you thanks to my Swap Card! Surf's up, Elemental Warrior!"

Then Elemental Warrior saw the surging waves and then, the attack is a direct hit as he is all wet. Bowser saw it all and said, "Looks like you're all washed up, Elemental Warrior! Your battle gauntlet is wet and that means, you can't use your elemental attacks anymore. Now then, prepare yourself for a hot finale to this showdown! Bowser's... _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

With the words shouted, Bowser charged up his energy as the crowd watched it very carefully. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds, the energy is fully charged and ready to go. Bowser smiled and said, "Let's finish this! Bowser's Final Fire Breath..."

Everyone watched it very closely as Bowser is one word away from finishing the match. Bowser took a huge deep breath, aimed at the Elemental Warrior and then...

It is time.

" _ **STRIKE!**_ "

 _WHOOSH!_

With the word shouted, Bowser breathed a huge amount of fire at the Elemental Warrior with his Final Fire Breath Strike. Elemental Warrior saw it all and then...

 _BOOM!_

The attack hits him as a huge explosion came in, signaling a direct hit. The crowd saw it all as they watch the final moments of the battle.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Elemental Warrior laying down on the floor. Bowser saw it all and said, "Game, set... **_MATCH!_** "

* * *

Mario saw it all and said, "That was a fantastic battle, Bowser."

"Thanks," Bowser replied, "Looks like the Elemental Warrior is roasted to a crisp."

"Nice one! Well then, we do have enough time for another clip and this time, it was the battle of the Koopalings in a burger eating competition." Mario said.

"That's right, Mario. These seven Koopalings are enjoying a nice competition and in this clip from The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest, we'll show you the entire contest. Roll it!" Luigi said.

* * *

 **From Episode 82: The Koopalings' Big Burger Contest**

Lakitu took out his whistle, smiled at the Koopalings and said, "Well Koopalings, this is it! The clock is set and the burgers are all cooked up so, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The Koopalings replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Okay! The moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your very first bite and remember, you have five minutes. So without any further ado, let the Koopalings' Big Burger Contest..."

All of the Koopalings placed their hands on the burgers, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **BEGIN!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, the Koopalings began the contest with a huge bite as the timer starts counting down from five minutes.

Morton and Iggy took huge bites while Wendy, Ludwig and Roy chomped away with ease. Even Larry and Lemmy are having a great time as they kept on biting with their burgers.

"Three minutes, guys," Lakitu said as the timer passed the three minute mark.

As the contest continues on, the scoreboard keeps on adding up as the Koopalings finished their fourteenth burger. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "This is amazing, folks. All of the Koopalings finished their thirtieth burger at the same time and there's still one minute and twenty-eight seconds left in the contest. Who will win it all? Only time will tell."

With each burger the Koopalings ate and with each passing second of the timer, it's a race to the finish as they kept on going with less than a minute remaining.

"Thirty seconds," Lakitu said as the timer turned yellow, signaling that there's only thirty seconds left.

As the Koopalings finished their fortieth burger, they have decided to speed it up and finish it fast as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Lakitu saw it all and began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted by Lakitu and the buzzer sounded, the Koopalings are all done with their burgers and the contest finally came to an end.

* * *

"That's my kids. Eating burgers like professional athletes." Bowser said as he saw the clip.

"I agree," Mario replied, "Now in episode 88, Daisy became a contestant on Mushroom Kingdom's Deal or No Deal."

"Of course. She did a great job on this show and do you know how much money Daisy won?" Peach asked him.

"I don't know, but this clip from episode 88 will have the answer."

* * *

 **From Episode 88:** **Daisy's Big Win on a Game Show**

Just then, there were only two boxes left in play. Game Guy said, "Well Daisy, we've made it to the final two boxes and you could win 300,000 coins, or 1,000,000 coins. But before we do that, the Banker has one final offer for you. Shall we see it?"

"Yes, please," Daisy replied.

"Okay, then! Banker, what is the final offer of the game?"

The Banker smiled as the screen shows a big amount: 650,000 coins.

Daisy looked at the board and said, "Wow! That's a big offer, Game Guy!"

Game Guy agreed with her and said, "Of course it is, Daisy! This is the biggest offer of the season and before you make that decision, let me remind you the situation. If you say deal and press that red button, then you'll leave the game with 650,000 coins. If not, then we'll have to open your Item Box. So, are you ready for the question of this deciding offer?"

"Of course."

"Very well, then! Daisy, for 650,000 coins, is it a deal or no deal?"

Daisy looked at the board for a moment and said, "Well, the least I could leave is 300,000 coins and the current offer is 650,000, I guess there's only one thing left for me to say to officially reject this offer and they are the two words: _**NO DEAL!**_ "

"It's a no deal," Game Guy announced to the crowd, "Daisy has rejected the deal for 650,000 coins, everyone!"

The crowd cheered as Daisy rejected the biggest offer of the game. Then Game Guy said, "Well Daisy, you have rejected every offer the banker made and now, I'm going to give you the chance to change boxes so, do you want to keep it, or switch with #11?"

"I'm staying with my box." Daisy replied.

"She's keeping her box, folks. Well Daisy, it all comes down to this. You have done a great job so far and in just a few seconds, your life is about to change forever. So, are you ready for the final announcement?"

" _ **YES!**_ "

"All right, then! Drum roll please!"

With that, the drum roll began as the lights dim all across the stage. Game Guy smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! One of these two Item Boxes hold 300,000 coins, while the other one holds 1,000,000 coins. And now Mushroom Kingdom, the moment you've all been waiting for! For the first time this season, Daisy... _**OPEN YOUR BOX!**_ "

Daisy took a deep breath as she opened Item Box #7. The screen then shows the two amounts as it spins around like a spinner. Everyone turned their attention at the board as the shuffling continued on. Game Guy saw it all and said, "Daisy, you're going home today with..."

After a few moments, the amounts begin to slow down. The entire Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for the big announcement as the totals make one last turn. Everyone held their breath and then...

 _DING!_

It has been revealed.

" _ **1,000,000 COINS!**_ "

With that, Daisy jumped for joy as the crowd made its biggest cheer with confetti falling all over the stage. Then she came to Game Guy and hugged him as the cheering continued on. Game Guy smiled and said, "Congratulations, Daisy! You're the first millionaire of season seven!"

"Thanks, Game Guy," Daisy replied as she shed tears of joy, "I'm so happy for this because I've just won a million coins and it's all thanks to Item Box #7."

"Of course you are, Daisy. The box you've selected holds our top prize and now, you've done it! It's all yours! Well then, let's finish this exciting game right now as we open #11. Toad, care to do the honors?"

The Toad agreed as the final box holds 300,000 coins. Game Guy looked at it and said, "There it is, Daisy. 300,000 coins in #11 and it's a good thing because you decided to keep your box. Right?"

"That's right, Game Guy," Daisy replied, "I kept it because seven is a lucky number and today, I'm lucky enough to take home the top prize!"

* * *

"Wow! What a great champion and I'm so happy for Daisy." Yoshi said.

"I agree," Luigi replied, "Well guys, this is our last clip and we're finishing it off with a song."

"That's right, Luigi. In this final clip, I had the honor of singing Break Free with Pauline. Let's see it all unfold as we take a look. Roll it!" Mario replied as the final clip appeared on the screen.

* * *

 **From Episode 84:** **Break Free (Lead the Way) with Mario and Pauline  
**

It's a beautiful night at New Donk City where a huge festival is taking place. All over the city is enjoying the excitement as Pauline came on stage. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to perform this next song with a friend of mine. He's been saving the Mushroom Kingdom from evil enemies and tonight, he's here on this stage. So, let's bring Mario on the stage!"

Mario smiled as he came on stage with Pauline. Then she said, "Well, are you ready to perform my newest song?"

"Sure!" Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"All right, then! This song is called Break Free! Hit it, guys!"

With that, the band started to play their song as Pauline took the mic with Mario. She smiled at him as the song began.

Pauline:

 _Smash through the blocks that bar your way  
_ _No time for fear just let it all fall away (all fall away)_

Mario:

 _Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care_

Both:

 _Kick off the wall and take the plunge  
Tripping through 2 dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way (and I'll follow you)_

 _I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start_

As the song continued on, everyone in New Donk City is cheering for them. Mario is very happy with Pauline as he began the second half.

Mario:

 _Shake off the chains, you're running free  
You'll be amazed at all that there is to see (there is to see)_

Pauline:

 _Together we're racing for the goal, and no one can stop us now  
Maybe we don't know where we're going, but we're gonna get there somehow_

Both:

 _Climb up the vine and land in the clouds  
Maybe then we'll swap up for down  
'cross the sea we're still you and me  
I'll follow you (Just lead the way)_

 _You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest  
We're miles above the rest  
Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine  
So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine_

With the song nearly done, Pauline smiled at Mario and said, "Shall we finish the song together, Mario?"

Mario smiled and said, "You got it!"

Then the band played on as Pauline and Mario finished the song together.

Both:

 _Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare  
So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care_

 _Kick off the wall and take the plunge  
Tripping through 2 dimensions  
Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon  
Just lead the way (and I'll follow you)_

 _I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one  
A miracle in three dimensions  
Follow the brick path straight to my heart  
And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start_

When the song was finished, fireworks begin to explode all over New Donk City as Pauline and Mario took a bow with the crowd cheering for them. Everyone liked their song as Pauline said, "That was amazing, Mario! We did great tonight."

"We sure did, Pauline," Mario replied as they enjoyed the fireworks together.

* * *

"That was amazing! You and Pauline did a great job singing that song." Peach said.

Mario smiled and said with a smile, 'Thanks, Peach. It was fun. Well, that's it for this episode!"

"Not yet! We still have one last song for us to sing and it's from episode 57 to honor our 100th show. Can you guess what it is?" Bowser asked.

"Jump Up, Super Star!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi replied.

"That's right! Well then, let's go to the stage!"

So everyone ran to the stage for their special performance.

When they got there, Mario said, "Ready, guys?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Bowser replied.

"All right, then! Let's conclude this episode with one final song, Jump Up, Super Star! Hit it!"

With the words shouted, the band started to play their song as everyone has a mic. They smiled at each other as Mario started to sing.

Mario:  
 _Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails  
It's freedom like you never knew_

Luigi:  
 _Don't need bags, or a pass  
Say the word I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you_

Peach:  
 _Oh we can zoom  
All the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

Yoshi:  
 _It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

Bowser:  
 _So let's all jump up super high (Jump up super high)  
High up in the sky (High up in the sky)  
There's no power-up like dancing  
You know that you're my superstar (You're my superstar)  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

Mario and Luigi:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

Yoshi, Peach and Bowser:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see_

All:  
 _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, ya see._ _Odyssey, ya see. Odyssey, Odyssey_

As the band continued to play their song, the crowd loved everyone's performance. Mario took the mic as they begin the second half of the song.

Mario:  
 _Spin the wheel, take a chance  
Every journey starts a new romance  
A new world's calling out to you_

Luigi:  
 _Take a turn, off the path  
Find a new addition to the cast  
You know that any captain needs a crew_

Peach:  
 _Take it in stride  
As you move side to side  
They're just different points of view  
Jump with me, grab coins with me  
Oh yeah!_

Yoshi:  
 _Come on and jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump without a care (Jump without a care)  
Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there  
And if you find you're short on joy (Find you're short on joy)  
Don't fret, just don't forget that  
You're still our 1UP boy_

Bowser:  
 _So go on straighten up your cap (Straighten up your cap)  
Let your toes begin to tap (Toes begin to tap)  
This rhythm is a power 'shroom  
Don't forget you're the superstar (You're the superstar)  
No one else can make it this far  
Put a comb through that 'stache  
Now you've got panache  
Oh, let's do the odyssey_

As the band continues to play, Mario smiled and said to them, "Ready to finish this song on our 100th show?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Yoshi, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach replied as they prepare to finish the song.

All _:  
It's time to jump up in the air (Jump up in the air)  
Jump up, don't be scared (Jump up, don't be scared)  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl (Dark clouds start to swirl)  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause  
I'll be your 1UP girl_

 _Now listen all you boys and girls (All you boys and girls)  
All around the world (All around the world)  
Don't be afraid to get up and move  
You know that we're all superstars (We're all superstars)  
We're the ones who made it this far  
Put a smile on that face  
There's no time to waste  
So, let's do the odyssey_

When the song was done, the crowd cheered with delight as everyone took a bow. Then Mario said, "Thank you so much for joining us on this special episode! Let's go for 100 more! Until next time..."

" _ **HERE WE GO!**_ " Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Peach shouted as confetti fell on them. It has been a special day.


	101. Burger Competition! Mario vs Luigi

**Burger Competition! Mario vs. Luigi**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town where Mario and Luigi are having a nice walk when suddenly, they saw a sign for Burger Shroom. Mario looked at it and said, "Hey, bro. Burger Shroom is having a special contest!"

"Cool," Luigi replied, "What is it?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Bro, it's lunchtime!"

So the Mario Brothers walked inside to get some lunch.

When they got there, they saw Rosalina working at the counter with the Lumas. She smiled at them and said, "Good afternoon, Mario Bros. So you're here for a very special contest, right?"

"That's right, Rosalina," Mario replied, "The both of us."

"Well, you came to the right place because today's contest is going to be the battle of the Mario Bros. and here's the best part, the burger you'll be eating today is the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! So, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

Rosalina smiled and said, "Great! To the table."

So the Mario Bros. and Rosalina ran to the table for some brotherly competition.

When they got there, Rosalina said, "All right, guys. Here's how it works. You'll have three minutes to eat as many burgers as you can. Whoever has the most burgers when time runs out, wins. If there's a tie, then we'll go to sudden death. Got it?"

"Got it, Rosalina." Mario replied.

"Okay! Lumas, bring in the first two Super Star Cheeseburgers Deluxe for the Mario Bros."

Just then, the Lumas brought the first two burgers for the Mario Bros. Then Rosalina said, "Now let's set the time limit. Scoreboard, three minutes if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the screen shows 3:00 along with the number of burgers Mario and Luigi has eaten. Rosalina looked at it and said, "Well guys, this is it. The contest is about to begin. Remember, eat as many burgers as you can in three minutes. So Mario and Luigi, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **LET'S-A GO!**_ " Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"All right, then. Luma, care to do the honors of starting the contest?"

"You got it," Luma replied as he took out the whistle. Then he said, "Eaters, on you marks..."

Mario and Luigi looked at the burgers as they placed their hands on it.

"Get set..."

Both brothers took a deep breath as they await the first bite.

Luma raised his whistle up to his mouth, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the joint. Mario and Luigi took their first bite at the same time as the timer began counting down. The contest is now officially underway.

Mario and Luigi kept on biting as they finished their fifth burger thirty seconds in.

Rosalina and Luma saw it all as they kept on going. She said, "Look at those two Mario Brothers go. They are eating burgers like athletes."

"Me too," the Luma replied as the timer ticked down to ninety seconds, "This is going to be very close as we approach the second half."

"I agree. The score is now 13-13, a tie game so far."

After two minutes of eating, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final sixty seconds of the contest. Rosalina saw it and said, "One minute left!"

As the timer ticked down even further, the number of burgers Mario and Luigi eaten continues to grow as they finished their twenty-fifth burger. Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!

"Thirty seconds!" The Luma announced as the timer reached thirty seconds.

It's a race to the finish as Mario and Luigi kept on biting with their burgers. Just then, the timer turned red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Luma saw it all and began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _TWEET!_

With the final whistle blown by Luma, the contest came to an end as the Mario Bros. finished their burgers.

Rosalina smiled and said, "That was a great contest, guys. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, Rosalina. We love the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe." Mario replied.

"Me too." Luigi agreed.

"I see. Now our scoreboard has finished adding up the number of burgers you've eaten during those three minutes and the results are now in. So, are you ready for the final score?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

Rosalina smiled and said, "Very well, then. Luma, care to announce the winner?"

The Luma came to them and said, "Of course! The winner of this burger eating competition, with a score of 40-39, is..."

Mario and Luigi held on tight as the Luma is about to announce the final score. He looked at them for a few moments, took a deep breath and then...

It's official.

" _ **MARIO!**_ "

Just then, Mario jumped for joy as the scoreboard shows the final score of the contest. It shows that Mario has eaten 40 burgers, while Luigi has 39. Mario has won by just one single burger. Mario smiled and said to Luigi, "Good game, bro."

"Same to you," Luigi replied as they shook hands for a great contest.

Rosalina looked at them and said with a smile, "The Mario Bros. did a great job eating burgers today."

"Me too," the Luma replied, "They are great brothers and I love them so much."

And so, Mario and Luigi had a great day eating burgers.


	102. Super Star Haiku

**Super Star Haiku**

Grab a Super Star

You are now invincible

Play a special tune


	103. Peach and Daisy's Free Throw Contest

**Peach and Daisy's Free Throw Contest  
**

It's a beautiful day at Peach's Castle where Peach and Daisy are playing basketball at the gym when suddenly, Peach has an idea. She said, "Hey, Daisy. How about a free throw competition?"

Daisy smiled and said with a reply, "That sounds awesome! So, how do you play?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the stadium. Daisy, let's go shoot some hoops!"

So Peach and Daisy ran to Mario Stadium for their free throw competition.

When they got there, they saw a cheering crowd full of Toads and Lumas. Peach looked at it and said, "Wow! It looks like the stadium is packed for today's competition! I love it!"

"Me too," Daisy replied, "Now then, who will be the referee for this competition?"

"That would be me!" Luma said as he came in.

"Luma!" Peach and Daisy said at the same time.

"Hey, girls. What brings you here?"

"We're going to have a free throw competition and we need you as the referee! Can you do it?" Peach asked.

"Sure," Luma replied with a smile, "I love being the referee in a sporting competition. Well, let's go to the court!"

So the trio ran to the court and when they got there, Luma said, "Okay ladies, here's how the game works. You'll have two minutes to shoot as many free throws as you can and you must stay behind the free throw line at all times during the game. Whoever has the most baskets when the buzzer sounds, wins. Got it?"

"Sounds good to me," Peach said.

"Great! Ladies take your places."

So Peach and Daisy took their places at the free throw line with a basket full of basketballs, Peach on the left side and Daisy on the right. Luma smiled and said, "Okay. Now let's put two minutes on the clock if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appears on the screen, which shows 2:00. With that, the game is all set.

Luma took out his whistle and said, "Well ladies, this is it. The moment you hear this whistle, the game will begin. Ready to shoot some hoops?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Peach and Daisy replied as they took our their first basketball.

"All right, then! Ready..."

Both ladies took a deep breath as they await the sound of Luma's whistle, aiming for the basket.

Luma raised the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few moments and then...

The moment came.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, both ladies made their first shot, which gives Peach and Daisy their first point as the timer began counting down from two minutes.

Luma smiled and said, "And we are underway as Peach and Daisy scored their first basket. This is going to be an amazing performance for these two ladies."

Peaxch and Daisy kept on shooting as the scoreboard continues to add up the number of baskets they made and after thirty seconds, the current score is now 5-5.

The crowd is cheering for these two ladies as the shootout is now entering the halfway mark. Luma looked at the scoreboard and said, "We have a tie game so far after one minute of play and the current score is now 10-10. Peach and Daisy are amazing athletes when it comes to playing sports and I love it!"

As the shootout continues on, Peach and Daisy kept on going with forty seconds remaining. These two ladies love to play basketball in their spare time and they love it so much.

Ten seconds later, the timer turned yellow. Luma saw it and said, "Thirty seconds!"

After all of the shooting in this competition, the shootout is now entering its final moments as Peach and Daisy continued on to score baskets with each basketball they shot. Only twenty seconds separates them and the final buzzer.

Just then, the timer is now flashing red with only ten seconds remaining. Luma saw the flashing timer and began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Peach and Daisy looked at it and released the final basketball at the same time. This was it, the final shot of the game before the buzzer.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

Everyone saw the final shot and then...

It happened.

 _SWISH!_

 _BUZZ!_

The final basket has been made just as the buzzer sounded. Luma saw it all and said, "It's the... _**BUZZER BEATER!**_ Peach and Daisy has scored at the buzzer! Now that's how you finish the game with a buzzer beater, folks!"

Peach and Daisy smiled as the crowd cheered for their amazing performance. Luma came to them and said, "Great shooting, ladies! You did amazing during these two minutes."

"Thanks, Luma," Peach replied with a smile.

"But, there can only be one winner and the scoreboard has counted the number of baskets made in this competition. Ready for the final score?"

"Yes, please."

"All right, then! The winner of this shootout, with a score of 20-20, is..."

Peach and Daisy held on tight as Luma is about to reveal the winner. He smiled at them and then...

It's official.

"The winner, or should I say winners are... _**PEACH AND DAISY! IT'S A TIE!**_ "

Just then, Peach and Daisy hugged each other as the free throw contest ends in a tie. Both Peach and Daisy has made twenty baskets and the last one was a buzzer beater to finish the game.

Daisy smiled and said, "Great game, Peach."

"Same to you, Daisy," Peach replied as they shook hands for a great shootout.

Luma smiled and said, "Peach and Daisy are the best athletes in the Mushroom Kingdom and I love it!"

And so, Peach and Daisy had a great day playing basketball as they hugged each other once more.


	104. Baby Park Poem

**Baby Park Poem**

Baby Park is a great place

For a fantastic Mario Kart race

It's short and very fast

And everyone is having a blast

When you're racing with your friends

The fun never ends

Now there are more laps for you to see

You'll go seven times instead of three

So if you want a quick run

Then this is the place to have some fun

So shine the green light and have a great time

In this Mario Kart racing rhyme


	105. Bowser's Summer Splash

**Bowser's Summer Splash**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser is enjoying a nice swim in the pool when suddenly, he saw a diving board. Bowser smiled and said, "Wow! That's a huge diving board and if I can jump off on this thing, then I'll make a huge splash! Well, let's try it!"

So Bowser came to the ladder and said, "Alright, let's climb up that ladder!"

With that, he made his climb and after a few moments of climbing, he made it to the top. Bowser looked down at the pool below and said, "Okay, then. This is it! Let's dive into the pool and make this splash a big one! I'll do it on the count of three. Well, here goes."

So Bowser Jumped on the board and began counting down to that moment.

"Three, two, one..."

And then...

It's time.

" _ **CANNONBALL!**_ "

With that, Bowser made a huge jump as he began to dive on into the pool. Bowser is smiling with glee as he curled himself into a spiked ball. He kept on going for a few seconds and then...

It's official.

 _SPLASH!_

Bowser made a huge splash as he dived into the pool. He smiled to himself and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This is the best splash I've ever made and look, all of the minions are holding up signs showing a ten. It's a perfect dive! We'll, let's do it again."

So Bowser decided to go once more as he dived to the pool for another big splash. What a great day for the Koopa King.


	106. Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Special

**Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Special: Memories of the Series  
**

It's a beautiful day at the MKTV studios in Toad Town where today is a very special day. Today, Mario Kart is turning 26 and to honor this occasion, MKTV is having a very special show called Memories of the Series.

Lakitu smiled at the cameras and said to the viewers, "Good morning, race fans! Welcome to Memories of the Series, a look back at Mario Kart racing. I'm your referee Lakitu and today, we take a trip down memory lane and see how the series has changed during these 26 years and we begin this journey with Super Mario Kart."

Then the screen shows Super Mario Kart as Lakitu said, "Super Mario Kart debuted back in 1992 for the SNES. With eight characters racing for first place, this is the game that started it all. Now let's continue on with Mario Kart 64 so, follow me!"

Lakitu smiled as he floated over to the next screen, which shows Mario Kart 64. He said, "This is Mario Kart 64, the second game in this series. In this game, the series enters the third dimension with all new courses, Wario and Donkey Kong, and the debut of the Spiny Shell! If you're in first place, you better watch out because that item could ruin your chance at winning the race. Now let's move on to 2001, where the series goes handheld. Next stop, Mario Kart: Super Circuit!"

So Lakitu came out of Mario Kart 64 and floated over to Super Circuit. Then he smiled and said, "In this game, the Mario Kart 64 cast returns with twenty courses and twenty more taken from the first game. If you love racing on the go, then you'll enjoy this game. Well, then. That's three down and five more to go in this journey of the series and we continue on with Mario Kart: Double Dash so let's take a look at that game, shall we?"

Then Lakitu floated over to Double Dash and said, "In Double Dash, two racers can ride on a kart. One of them drives, while the other throws an item. Also in this game is the All-Cup Tour, where you'll be racing on all sixteen courses. Double the fun for everyone and with that, we're now halfway through this journey. Now let's take at Mario Kart DS as we begin the second half. To the game!"

And so, Lakitu moved on the Mario Kart DS as the second half began. He said, "In this game, you'll race on past courses known as the Retro Grand Prix. In addition, this game lets you go online for the first time in the series. Now let's go to Mario Kart Wii and continue our tour. Follow me, please!"

Then Lakitu came to Mario Kart Wii and said, "If you love 12-player racing, then you'll love Mario Kart Wii! In this game, you'll be using bikes and perform tricks. Pretty cool! Well then, let's keep on going as we continue on with Mario Kart 7!"

So Lakitu came out of Mario Kart Wii and moved on to Mario Kart 7. Then he said, "In Mario Kart 7, you'll be customizing your very own kart. Also, you'll glide, drive, and dive your way through thirty-two courses and of course, first-person driving! Well, it all comes to this. We are now at the final lap of this tour and to finish off this journey, let's take a look at Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Come on!"

So Lakitu floated over to the last game of the tour and said, "In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, you'll be driving on ATVs for the first time. Also, you'll meet the Koopalings in this installment. If you love racing highlights, then check out Mario Kart TV. This is where you'll see the best highlights from each course and let's not forget an improved Battle Mode, where you'll be popping balloons and collecting a Shine Sprite!"

After that, Lakitu came back to the studio and said, "And there you have it, Mario Kart fans! All eight games in one amazing journey. Thank you so much for being here and I hope you enjoyed this tour as much as I do. From all of us here at MKTV... _**RACE ON!**_ See you on the track!"

And so, Lakitu waved the checkered flag as he finished the show with a smile.


	107. Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Haiku

**Mario Kart's 26th Anniversary Haiku**

Mario and crew

Racing for the checkered flag

To win the trophy


	108. Toadette's Big Free Throw Contest

**Toadette's Big Free Throw Contest  
**

 **(Special Guest: Danny Crawford)**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Stadium where a huge basketball game is taking place. Everyone is cheering for these two teams as the Mario Fireballs and the Bowser Monsters finished the first half with a score of 50-50.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "All right, everyone! It's halftime and that means it's time for the Mario Stadium Million Coin Free Throw Contest!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Lakitu made his announcement. Then he said, "This is your chance to be a millionaire and all you have to do is to shoot some free throws. Now, one of you will be randomly selected from our scoreboard and if your number is chosen, then you'll shoot for the money. So let's find out who is our shooter for this afternoon by shuffling the numbers on our scoreboard. Ready?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd agreed.

"Okay, then! Scoreboard... _**SHUFFLE!**_ "

With that, the scoreboard began shuffling up the numbers on the screen as everyone in the stadium turned their attention at the board, waiting for a player to shoot some free throws. The process takes a few seconds.

After fifteen seconds of shuffling, the numbers begin to slow down. The stadium held their breath as the scoreboard is about to make an announcement. They watched the board, waited for the last time and then...

 _DING!_

A number has appeared on the screen. Lakitu looked at the board and said, "Number 70! Who is sitting in seat #70?"

"That would be me," a voice replied as the spotlight shone on that seat, "The name's Toadette!"

"All right, then! It looks like Toadette will be shooting free throws this afternoon so, come on down and head to the court!"

Toadette smiled as she came out of her seat and ran down to the court, ready to shoot with the crowd cheering.

When she got there, Lakitu smiled at her and said, "Welcome to the contest, Toadette!"

"Thank you for having my name chosen, Lakitu," Toadette replied with a smile, "I'm so happy to be here today because basketball is one of my favorite sports to play with and after all, I'm an athlete."

"I see. Now if you win a lot of money today, what will you do with it?"

"Well, I would build a brand new stadium named after me, go on a nice vacation in Isle Delfino, and enjoy some Mario Kart racing with my very own go-kart."

Lakitu smiled and said, "Wow! That will be awesome and I hope you'll do great today! Well then, are you ready to play?"

"You bet," Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now here's how the game works. You'll have five shots from behind the free throw line and you must stay behind the line at all times during the game," Lakitu said to Toadette as he explains the rules, "The amount of money you'll earn depends on how many free throws you'll make and if you can get all five, then I'll give you 1,000,000 coins!"

"Cool," Toadette said with a smile, "That's a lot of money."

"It sure is, Toadette. Now we have a very special guest referee with us today and he is from the NBA. From 1985-2017, he has officiated over 2,000 regular season games and over 300 playoff games. Ladies and gentlemen, making his Mushroom Kingdom debut is the legendary NBA referee. Please give a warm welcome to our special guest... _**DANNY CRAWFORD!**_ "

Just then, Danny Crawford came in with the basketball in his hand as the entire stadium received a huge standing ovation for him. Toadette jumped for joy when she saw him for the first time. She came to him and said, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm Toadette and this is our referee for today's basketball game, Lakitu. What's your name?"

"The name's Danny Crawford," Danny replied, "I'm a referee from the NBA and I did over 2,000 regular season games."

"Wow! That's amazing."

"Of course it is, Toadette. I've been doing this in the NBA for thirty-one seasons and I love my job. Well then, shall we proceed with the contest?"

"You bet, Danny," Toadette said with a thumbs up, "Let's go shoot some hoops!"

"Great! To the court," Danny agreed as they ran to the court.

When they got there, Danny said, "Now you know how the contest works, right?"

"That's right," Toadette replied as she stepped up to the free throw line, "I have to make free throws in order to win money and if I can get all five, I'll be a millionaire!"

"Wow! That's a lot of coins and I hope you'll do great. Well then, are you ready for your first shot?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then. Your first free throw is worth 10,000 coins. Good luck." Danny said as he passed the basketball to Toadette.

Toadette looked at the basket and after a few moments of aiming, she lets the ball fly straight into the net with a perfect swish. Danny saw it all and said, "Score!"

Toadette smiled as the crowd cheered for her. Danny came in with the second basketball and said, "Great shot, Toadette. You've just won 10,000 coins! Now then, can you make this next one for 25,000 coins?"

"Of course I can do that, Danny," Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

"All right, then. Here you go."

Then Toadette did the same thing and it's another successful free throw for her as the ball made it through the net. Danny smiled and said, "You did it again, Toadette! That's your second free throw made and for that, you have won 25,000 coins. Now then, can we make it three in a row? I'll give you 50,000 coins if you do."

"Of course I'm going for it and after all, I'm an athlete."

"Very well, then. Here comes free throw number three."

Then the process repeats for shot number three and it's good. Danny Crawford jumped for joy and said, "You got it, Toadette! That's three! Two more and the grand prize is yours. Right now, you have 50,000 coins and this next free throw is worth 100,000 coins. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," Toadette replied, "I still have two more to go so, let's do it!"

"Okay!"

Then Danny passed the ball to Toadette and the process repeats again for her fourth made free throw. The entire stadium cheered for her as the scoreboard now shows 100,000 coins. Now it all comes down to this, the fifth and final free throw.

Danny came in with the final basketball and said, "Congratulations, Toadette!"

"Thank you," Toadette replied with a smile, "I'm so happy that I've made the fourth free throw."

"Of course you did, Toadette. You have done a great job so far and now, it all comes down to this. One final free throw separates you and the grand prize. If you can make this next shot, then you'll go home as a millionaire. If not, then you'll leave the game with 100,000 coins. Got it?"

"Got it, Danny."

"All right, then! The moment I give you this basketball, you'll take your final free throw. We're all rooting for you, Toadette! Now, step on up and let's do this!"

With that, Toadette stepped on up to the free throw line as she awaits her fifth and final free throw. Danny smiled and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it! Will Toadette go all the way and score the jackpot? We're about to find out right now! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the drum roll began to play, the crowd grew silent and the lights dimmed all across the stadium as the spotlight shone on Danny and Toadette. Danny looked at her and said, "Toadette... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES!**_ " Toadette replied.

"Okay, then! Here we go! For 1,000,000 coins, your final free throw starts... _**NOW!**_ "

With that, Danny passed the ball to Toadette as she bounced the ball five times. Toadette looked at the net for a few moments and said, "All right, then. I'm going to shoot on the count of three. Here goes. Three, two, one..."

All over the stadium turned their attention at Toadette as she aimed for the basket. She bounced the ball for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **SHOOT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Toadette released the ball from her hands as she lets it fly towards the basket. The fate of the game now rides on one final free throw.

And then, the ball made it to the rim and it started to spin around like a whirlpool. Everyone at the stadium turned their attention at the basket as the ball keeps on spinning across the rim. The process takes a few moments.

After a few moments, the ball begins to slow down. Toadette smiled as she is just moments away from scoring the basket. Everyone held their breath as the ball stopped near the rim. Toadette looked at the basket for the last time and then...

It happened.

 _SWISH!_

The basketball made it through the net with a nice swish. The final free throw has been made.

Danny Crawford saw it all, looked at Toadette for a few seconds and then...

It's official.

" _ **SCORE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Toadette jumped for joy as the entire stadium cheered for her with confetti falling all across the stadium. Then she came to Danny and hugged him very tightly as the cheering continued on.

Danny smiled at her and said, "You did it, Toadette! You have made all five free throws and that means, you have just won... _**1,000.000 COINS!**_ Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Danny," Toadette replied with a big smile.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Fantastic! I'm so glad for this historic moment and after all of the excitement I've done today, I'm going to build a brand new stadium right now and I need you as the referee of this new stadium. Are you with me?"

"Of course and before we do that, I have this check for 1,000,000 coins with your name on it and it's all yours, Toadette," Danny said as he gave the check to Toadette, "Now let's build that stadium!"

"You got it, Danny." Toadette replied as they left the stadium with the crowd cheering for her. What a great day for Toadette.


	109. Ashley and Red's Cannon

**Ashley and Red's Cannon**

It's a great day at Ashley's Mansion in Diamond City where Ashley and Red are working on a special spell. Ashley said, "Red, I want you to be the Human Cannonimp."

"Me?" Red asked.

"That's right, partner. After all, I can turn this cauldron into a cannon and you'll be very happy when you fly off. Care to do it?"

"Of course, Ashley. Anything is possible and after all, I love a cannon ride! Let's do it!"

"All right, then. Here we go," Ashley said as Red transforms into a wand, Then she aimed at the cauldron and said, "Cannonritis Explosivis!"

With the wave of her wand, the cauldron transforms into a black cannon with red stripes. Ashley smiled to herself and said, "It worked! The spell is a success."

"Great job, partner," Red said as he changed back to an imp, "Now I'm ready for a cannon ride!"

"Of course you are, Red. Now then, are you ready for take off?"

"You bet!"

With that, Red jumped into the cannon as Ashley took out a match. Then she said, "All right, partner. I'm going to light the fuse because this cannon has a time limit of ten seconds. Ready?"

"You bet, Ashley," Red replied with a thumbs up.

"Then here we go!"

With that, Ashley lit the fuse to the cannon and then, it started to burn. Red is now ten seconds away from firing as Ashley began the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

Red braced himself for impact as the fuse reached the cannon. Ashley covered her ears, turned around and then...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The cannon fired, sending Red flying through the skies as he disappeared with a twinkle. Ashley saw it all and said, "That's my partner!"

Red is cheering for joy as he enjoyed his cannon ride. He smiled to himself and said, "I love a cannon ride! It makes me feel like I'm flying in the air. Now then, let's go back to my partner and work on some more spells."

With that, Red flew back down to the mansion as he enjoyed a great day with Ashley.


	110. 9-Volt Haiku

**9-Volt Haiku  
**

Nintendo Gamer

Loves to play with 18-Volt

Do you want to play?


	111. Spiny Shell Haiku

**Spiny Shell Haiku  
**

You are in first place

The shell is heading your way

A blue explosion


	112. Favorite Mario Kart Game 2018

**Favorite Mario Kart Game 2018**

 **(Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki)**

It's a beautiful night at Mario Kart Stadium where the 12th annual Mario Awards are taking place. Everyone is cheering for this as Lakitu came in with a smile. He said, "Good evening, Mario Kart Stadium! Welcome to the Mario Awards and the announcement for this year's Favorite Mario Kart Game!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Lakitu is about to announce the results. Then he said, "Tonight, ten games have entered the stadium and with 1,771 votes cast in this category, only one game can take home the checkered flag so, are you ready for the official results?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied.

"All right, then! Let's begin the ceremony with the bronze trophy, shall we?" Lakitu said as he took out the bronze envelope, "In 3rd place tonight is a game that has not one, but two characters in a kart. It also introduced Toadette to the franchise and brand new battle games. The bronze trophy for this year, with 240 votes is... _**MARIO KART: DOUBLE DASH!**_ "

Just then, Toadette came in to the podium as she accepted the bronze trophy from Lakitu. She said, "Thank you for this award, Lakitu! This is the second time that Double Dash won third place and I'm so happy for this!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Of course you are, Toadette. Congratulations."

Toadette smiled as she took third place. Then Lakitu took out the silver envelope and said, "Okay! Now let's move on to our runner-up for this year. In second place is a game that has twelve-player racing. It also introduced bikes and tricks to the series, as well as special online tournaments. With 296 votes, the silver trophy for this year is... _**MARIO KART WII!**_ "

Just then, Rosalina came in as she accepted the trophy from Lakitu. He said, "Congratulations on your second place finish once again, Rosalina!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Rosalina replied, "I'm so glad to take home second place for the second year in a row and it's quite an honor."

Lakitu agreed as Rosalina held up the trophy. Then he took out the golden envelope and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, it all comes down to this. Inside this golden envelope is the final game that you've chosen in this category and before I read this, I would like to thank the Super Mario Wiki for this amazing ceremony. And now, it is time to reveal your favorite Mario Kart Game for 2018! Mario Kart Stadium... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

The crowd agreed as they cheered for this moment.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Okay, then! Here we go! Drum roll, please!"

With that, the drum roll began to play as Lakitu opened up the golden envelope. Then he looked at the final results to himself and said, "The winner of this award is a game that introduced anti-gravity mechanics and Mario Kart TV. It also has the most courses in the series with a total of 48 and it allows you to drive on an ATV. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Mario Kart fans of all ages! For the fifth year in a row, your favorite Mario Kart game for 2018, with a grand total of 882 votes is..."

Everyone held their breath as they await the final results. The drum roll continued on for a few seconds and then...

And then...

It is time.

 _BANG!_

The drum roll finished with a bang as Lakitu took out the card from the envelope. He looked at it for a few moments and then...

The final game has been revealed.

" _ **MARIO KART 8 / MARIO KART 8 DELUXE!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as the entire stadium cheered for the official announcement with fireworks exploding all across the stadium. He spun in his shell and ran to the podium to collect his trophy.

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. with the golden trophy and said with a smile, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! The golden trophy is all yours!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied as he hugged him while accepting the trophy, "I am truly honored to win this award for the fifth year in a row and it's all thanks to you, the fans. I would also like to thank Nintendo and the Super Mario Wiki for this amazing achievement. I hope that you'll keep playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and remember the most important part about the game... _**HAVE FUN!**_ "

With that, Bowser Jr. held the trophy up high as the entire stadium cheered for him.


	113. Bowser Jr Haiku

**Bowser Jr. Haiku  
**

Prince of the Koopas

He has a magic paintbrush

Teams up with Bowser


	114. Bowser Jr's Birthday Message

**Bowser Jr.'s Birthday Message  
**

"Hello! It's me, Bowser Jr.," Bowser Jr. said to the readers, "Today is my birthday and that means it's time to read my birthday messages from everyone who submitted and there's only one today so, let's read that message from FrenchMarioBros and he wrote:"

' _Happy birthday Bowser Jr.! I hope you have a fun birthday with your dad!_ '

"Why thank you, FrenchMarioBros. I'll do it as soon as possible. Well, that's all for today and with that, it's time for me to have fun with my dad on my birthday! To Mario Circuit!"

And so, Bowser Jr. ran off with a huge smile as he spun in his shell.

 **A/N: Happy birthday, Koopa Prince!**


	115. Mario Golf Haiku

**Mario Golf Haiku**

Time to hit the ball

Can you make it in the hole

You scored an Eagle


	116. Bowser Jr's Super Burger Challenge

**Bowser Jr.'s Super Burger Challenge**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is enjoying an afternoon playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as himself when suddenly, his stomach starts growling. He heard it and said, "Wow! All of that gaming makes me hungry and I know where to get some juicy burgers. Come on!"

So Bowser Jr. ran outside to Burger Shroom for his afternoon lunch.

When he got there, he saw a sign for the big challenge. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Can you eat 100 burgers in ten minutes? Take a bite in the Super Burger Challenge and see if you have what it takes."

Bowser Jr. smiled as he walked inside for his challenge.

When he got there, an alarm went off. Bowser Jr. heard it and said, "It's the alarm and that means, I'm going to take on the challenge."

"That's right, Bowser Jr." Lakitu said with a smile, "You're the contestant in today's challenge and if you can eat 100 burgers in ten minutes, then you'll have your picture taken and have your name engraved in the hall of fame. So far, no one has completed the challenge but if you do, you'll be the first Koopa ever to finish it. Well then, do you accept the challenge?"

"Of course, Lakitu. I'm ready for your challenge." Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Great! Now we have a special arena that is designed for this challenge and it is located downstairs. Come on!"

With that, Bowser Jr. and Lakitu ran downstairs for a very special challenge.

When they got there, Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr., welcome to the Super Burger Arena!"

Just then, the arena is jam packed with a cheering crowd and a scoreboard. Bowser Jr. looked at the place and said, "This is awesome! I love this stadium and look, it even has a scoreboard."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules of the challenge?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright then, here's how it works. You'll have ten minutes to gobble up 100 burgers as fast as you can and remember, the burger you'll be eating is chosen at random. Once you've finished a burger, you'll move on to the next one and the scoreboard will tell you how many you've eaten as the challenge goes on. If you can finish all of them before the buzzer sounds, you win."

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Now then, let's find out which burger you'll be munching on today. Ready for the randomizer?"

"You bet!"

"All right, then! Shuffle the burgers!"

Just then, the scoreboard shows all of the burgers shuffling around as Bowser Jr. looked at the screen very closely. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments of shuffling, the scoreboard has made its decision. Everyone at the stadium turned their attention at the board as they await the burger for Bowser Jr. Just one more shuffle and then...

 _DING!_

The scoreboard shows a Power Star. Bowser Jr. smiled at the results and said, "It's the Power Star Cheeseburger! My favorite!"

"That's right, Bowser Jr.," Lakitu replied with a smile, "This is the burger for today's challenge and I have all 100 of them all wrapped up and ready to go. Now then, shall we begin?"

"You got it, Lakitu!"

"Great! Just sit on the table and we'll get started."

So Bowser Jr. sat on the table as Lakitu came in with 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers. Then he placed the first burger on the table and said, "Now let's put ten minutes on the scoreboard if you would, please."

Just then, the scoreboard shows 10:00 on the screen as Lakitu took out his whistle. Then he smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the Super Burger Challenge. Can Bowser Jr. eat all 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers in ten minutes? We're about to find out right now! Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"I'm all set, Lakitu!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now the moment you hear the sound of my whistle, the challenge will begin. Good luck to you and bon appetit. So without any further ado, here we go! Ready..."

The entire stadium grew very silent as Bowser Jr. unwrapped the first Power Star Cheeseburger. Then he placed his hands on the burger, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, the game is now underway as Bowser Jr. began eating his burgers. Lakitu saw it all and said, "And we are underway as Bowser Jr. finished his first burger in just five seconds. Now that is what I call a first bite to the challenge."

Everyone is enjoying this as Bowser Jr. ate ten burgers in just fifty seconds.

As the challenge continued on, the scoreboard continues to add up for Bowser Jr. as he finished his twentieth burger. Now he has thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy!

"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen," Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr. has eaten eighty Power Star Cheeseburgers with only three minutes to go! He's twenty away from the hall of fame and the crowd is enjoying this! Can he do it? Only time will tell!"

As the challenge enters the homestretch, Bowser Jr. is now ten burgers away from winning and with only ninety seconds left on the scoreboard, he may finish it before the buzzer.

Just then, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final minute of the challenge as Bowser Jr. munched down five more burgers. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Only one minute remaining and Bowser Jr. is just five burgers away from the finish line! This is going to be very close."

After another thirty seconds, Bowser Jr. has eaten ninety-nine burgers. Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the final Power Star Cheeseburger and decided to finish the challenge right now. He unwrapped the last one, took a deep breath and then...

It's time to bite.

 _CHOMP!_

Bowser Jr. took the first bite of the final burger as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the challenge. Lakitu looked at it very closely and began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted and the buzzer sounded, the challenge finally came to an end as Bowser Jr. finished his final burger with the crowd cheering for him.

Lakitu came to him and said, "That was amazing, Bowser Jr. You munched down every single burger like an athlete and I enjoyed every second of this challenge. Now then, it's time for the official results. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready for the final announcement," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, then! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the lights dimmed all across the stadium as the drum roll began. Lakitu smiled and said, "After ten minutes of eating burgers, the final results are in. Bowser Jr..."

Everyone held their breath as Lakitu is about to make his announcement for Bowser Jr. He took a deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It's official.

" _ **YOU WIN!**_ "

With the announcement made by Lakitu, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy. He has won the challenge with confetti falling all over the stadium.

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. hugged Lakitu very tightly. Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've won the Super Burger Challenge just as the buzzer sounded and now, you're in the hall of fame! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I'm so happy for this moment and now, I'm going home as a burger eating champion!"

"Of course you are, Bowser Jr. You're the first person ever to finish it all within the time limit and for that, I congratulate you for a job well done. Now then, shall we proceed with the award ceremony?"

" _ **YES!**_ "

"Great! To the Hall of Fame!"

So Bowser Jr. and Lakitu ran to the Hall of Fame with the crowd cheering. Lakitu smiled and said, "Here we are, Bowser Jr. This is where we honor the challengers who finished the Super Burger Challenge and now, you're the first person ever to do it! So, it's time for you to enter of Hall of Fame! Bowser Jr., step on forward and have your picture taken."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he entered the Hall of Fame with the crowd cheering for him. Then Lakitu took out his camera and then, he took a picture of Bowser Jr. jumping for joy. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


	117. Yoshi's Cosmic Blast

**Yoshi's Cosmic Blast  
**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mushroom Stadium in Toad Town where a huge circus is taking place with cheering Shy Guys, Koopa Troopas, Toads and Lumas. Rosalina smiled at the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom's Superstar Circus! I'm your ringmaster Rosalina and it's an honor to be here. We have a jam-packed show for you today with amazing acts and a few surprises! So without further ado, let the show... _**BEGIN!**_ "

With that, the show began with the first act.

Yoshi is in the audience, watching every act. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow! This is the best show ever and I'm enjoying every single moment of it."

After an afternoon of performances, Rosalina said, "Well, we have seen every single performance in today's show but now, it's now time for our final act and do that, I'm going to need a volunteer."

Just then, the spotlight is dancing all over the stadium as Rosalina is picking a volunteer. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments, Rosalina smiled and said, "How about that green dinosaur in the front!"

The spotlight shone on Yoshi as the crowd cheered for him. Then he came out of the audience and entered the ring with a smile. Rosalina looked at him and said, "Well Yoshi, it looks like you're ready for the show's grand finale!"

"That's right, Rosalina," Yoshi replied with a smile, "I'm so glad you chose me as the volunteer and now, I'm ready to participate in the final act. So, what are you going to do with me?"

"You'll be having a blast because the final act of the show is the human cannonball and you're in it!"

"Wow! I love a cannon ride! Let's do it, Rosalina!"

"Great! Bring in the Cosmic Cannon!"

Just then, a huge cannon came in as the crowd cheered. It is light blue with Power Stars surrounding it and at the end is a fuse, which is used to fire the cannon and send Yoshi flying in the air once the countdown reaches zero.

Rosalina looked at it and said, "There it is, Yoshi. The Cosmic Cannon is all set and ready to go so, are you up for an explosive performance?"

"It would be my pleasure, Rosalina," Yoshi replied with a thumbs up, "Let's blast off!"

"Very good! Yoshi, please enter the Cosmic Cannon!"

With that, Yoshi entered the cannon as Rosalina floated over to the cannon's fuse. She said, "Now it's time to fire the cannon and before we do that, I have a surprise for you. Because this is a very special show, we're going to do a 20-second countdown!"

The audience liked Rosalina's idea as they cheered. Then Rosalina said, "That's right, folks. This fuse is a little longer than before and the moment I light the fuse, the countdown will begin. So, are you ready for the grand finale?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a cheer.

"Then here we go! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the drum roll began as Rosalina took out her wand. After that, she waved her wand to cast a fire spell on the fuse and then, it started to burn as the flame touched it. The crowd saw the burning fuse and began counting down from twenty.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven..."

Yoshi is waiting patiently inside as the fuse reached the halfway mark. Just ten more seconds until the cannon goes off.

The crowd is ready to see him flying as the second half of the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

After twenty seconds of waiting, the fuse has officially reached the cannon. Everyone in the stadium held their breath, waited for the final word and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Yoshi flying out of the stadium. Rosalina saw it all and said, "There he goes, ladies and gentlemen!"

The entire stadium cheered for Yoshi as he disappeared into the stars with a twinkle.

Yoshi is enjoying his cannon ride as he flew higher and higher until he came to outer space. Yoshi smiled at the sights and said, "This is awesome! I can see some friendly Lumas floating by. Well then, let's go home and finish this performance!"

With that, Yoshi flew down to Earth as he did his flutter jumps.

When Yoshi came back to the stadium. he landed on target perfectly. The entire stadium cheered for him as confetti fell on him. Rosalina smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Yoshi, the Human cannonball!"

Yoshi smiled to the crowd as he took a bow. What a great performance for Yoshi.


	118. Super Crown Haiku

**Super Crown Haiku**

Wear a Super Crown

And you will be like Peachette

Will you try it on?


	119. Luigi's Mansion Haiku

**Luigi's Mansion Haiku  
**

Luigi's debut

In a mansion full of ghosts

To find Mario


	120. Glitz Pit's Ultimate Exhibition Match!

**Glitz Pit's Ultimate Exhibition Match! Bowser Jr. vs. Rawk Hawk  
**

 **(Special Guest: Xander Mobus)**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Glitz Pit where Bowser Jr. is in the red locker room, ready to take on his opponent in an exhibition match. He smiled to himself and said, "I can't believe that today's match is going to be very special because I'm going to face off against Rawk Hawk with a very special guest serving as the referee. Well then, it's time for me to do battle! To the arena!"

So Bowser Jr. ran outside to the arena for his ultimate battle.

Meanwhile, the arena is jam packed with a cheering crowd as Lakitu came in. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents an ultimate exhibition match with a special guest referee. So, shall we meet the fighters?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " the crowd replied with a cheer.

"All right, then! First up, we have a very young fighter who loves to compete with his dad. His fighting skills are awesome during the tournament and he can take on any opponent with his Junior Clown Car. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Koopa Prince... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and Bowser Jr. came in to the arena while spinning in his shell with the crowd cheering. Lakitu smiled at him and said, "Welcome to the battle, Bowser Jr."

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so happy for this exhibition match and my paintbrush is ready for battle."

"I see. Well then, shall we meet your opponent?"

"You bet!"

"Okay! Our second fighter for this match is the veteran fighter and today, he's here to make this bout fair and square. You know him, you love him. Here he is! The Feral Nuclear Reactor... _**RAWK HAWK!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and Rawk Hawk came in with the crowd cheering for him. Then he said, "Look who's here and ready to rawk? That's right, it's me! I'm here to take on any opponent and to have a great time. That's my message to you, fans."

With that, the crowd cheered for Rawk as he took a bow. Lakitu came to him and said, "Great speech, Rawk."

"Thank you," Rawk Hawk replied, "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Now you said that today's match is going to be fair and square, right?"

"Of course, Lakitu. I love a fair game and after all, this is the Glitz Pit."

"I see. Well, I hope you'll do great in today's match."

"I will!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "All right! Now that we've met our fighters, it's time to meet the special guest referee! Are you ready?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Okay, then! He is known as the announcer of Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His signature calls are amazing when you hear his voice and now, he's here to call the match. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Making his Glitz Pit debut is the man with the Smash! Here he is, the announcer of Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate... _**XANDER MOBUS!**_ "

Just then, a special spotlight shone on the arena as Xander entered the ring for the very first time with the crowd making its biggest cheer. Then he took a bow and said, "Thank you, everyone! You're too kind!"

When the cheering was done, he said, "All right, guys. I want a good, clean match and remember to have fun. Got it?"

"Got it, Xander." Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk replied.

"Okay! The match begins when I say the word. Good luck to the both of you and have fun. Now, take your positions."

Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk agreed as they took their starting positions. Xander looked at the fighters and said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk said with a thumbs up.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?"

The arena agreed as the crowd cheered very loudly.

Xander raised his hand up and said, "Then here we go! Ready..."

The entire stadium grew silent as they await Xander's word.

Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk took one final look at each other as they assumed their fighting stance.

Xander smiled, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, both fighters rushed at each other as Xander threw his hand down, signaling the start of the match with the crowd cheering.

Bowser Jr. starts the match by punching Rawk Hawk in the face while Rawk used his legs to kick him. Then Bowser Jr. spun in his shell and rammed him into the chest, dealing some damage with the crowd cheering. Rawk Hawk smiled and said, "Not bad, Jr. You are a great opponent."

"Thank you." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"But can you handle this? Hawk Flying Kick!"

Bowser Jr. saw the shadow and decided to hide into his shell. Rawk Hawk saw his shell and then, the spikes hit his foot. Rawk Hawk jumped in pain and said, "Ouch! Those spikes really hurt."

"That's because I hid in my shell," Bowser Jr. replied as he came out of his shell, "This technique counters all physical attacks, even yours!"

"I see. Well then, shall we continue?"

"You bet!"

So Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk kept on going as the battle raged on.

After a few minutes of battling, Rawk Hawk said, "Time to wrap this up! Hawk Flying Slam!""

Bowser Jr. saw it coming and decided to try out his Magic Paintbrush. He smiled and said, "Magic Paintbrush, paint me a jail for Rawk Hawk!"

The Magic Paintbrush did its work and then, Rawk Hawk is now trapped in jail. He said, "Hey! I can't move!"

"That's right," Bowser Jr. replied with a smirk, "This jail cancels all of your attacks and now that you're all locked up, it's time for me to unleash my special attack to finish the match! Bring in the Junior Clown Car!"

Just then, the Junior Clown Car came in as Rawk Hawk saw it all. Bowser Jr. hopped inside and said, "Let's do this! Finishing Strike: Super Clown Cannon!"

With that, the mouth of the car opened up and a cannon came out of it. After that, a targeting reticle appeared on the screen of the Clown Car as the cannon aims for Rawk Hawk and then, it was locked on target. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire!"

With that, the cannon begins to charge up as the stadium watched the final moments of the battle. Bowser Jr. looked at the target once more and said, "All right, then! Let's wrap this up! Super Clown Cannon..."

Everything grew silent as the cannon is fully charged. Bowser Jr. looked at the red button, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. pushed the red button labeled 'Fire' and then...

 _WHOOSH!_

An orange beam came out of the cannon, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. Rawk saw it all, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

An orange explosion came in as cannon hits the target.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Rawk Hawk laying down on the floor.

Xander Mobus looked at Rawk Hawk and decided to finish it right now. He smiled to the crowd, raised his hand and then...

It's official.

" _ **GAME!**_ The winner is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

With the announcement made by Xander, the entire stadium cheered for Bowser Jr. as he jumped for joy. Then he came to Xander and said with a hug, "Thank you for announcing my name as the winner, Xander."

"You're welcome," Xander replied as they hugged each other once more with the crowd cheering. It has been a smashing day for the Koopa Prince.


	121. Super Mario Odyssey 1st Anniversary Poem

**Super Mario Odyssey 1st Anniversary Poem  
**

Super Mario Odyssey is a game that's so much fun

Now entering its first year, this game is for everyone

Mario and Cappy travel in the Odyssey

To visit all of the kingdoms they see

From swimming in the Seaside, to the deserts in the Sand

They enjoyed the best adventures all across the land

Everyone is having fun so have a happy anniversary

To the best game in the series, Super Mario Odyssey!


	122. 2nd Anniversary Special

**Mushroom Kingdom Adventures' 2nd Anniversary Special: Favorite Episodes from the Series with the Mario Bros.  
**

"Hello everyone and welcome to another special episode of Mushroom Kingdom Adventures!" Mario announced to the readers, "It has been two years since the series began and today, we have picked our three best episodes in one amazing special."

"That's right, bro." Luigi replied, "This is a very special episode for us because we're dedicating this to you, the readers. You've been with us for 122 episodes and we're so happy for this occasion."

"You got it, Luigi. So let's start our trip down memory lane with episode 9. It is Peach vs. Ice Bro in the championship match at the Glitz Pit and everyone is enjoying the battle."

Luigi smiled and said, "I see. So, who won the match?"

Mario looked at him and said, "Well, let's find out as we present to you our first highlight of the day. Roll it!"

* * *

 **From Episode 9:** **Peach's Glitz Pit Championship Match**

Just then, he heard a voice and it said, "Not yet!"

Ice Bro was shocked when Peach came out of the ice ball unharmed. He said, "No way! You could have been frozen!"

"That is why I'm still Fire Peach because ice attacks won't work on me and now, it is you who is going to be roasted!" Peach replied with a smile. Then she said, "Let's do it! Peach's... **_FIRST_** _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

Peach closed her eyes as she prepares to use her first finishing strike and while she was doing that, pink and white energy surrounds her while a fireball appeared in her right hand, ready to throw at any moment. She kept on going as the fireball grew bigger and bigger.

After a few seconds of preparations, the fireball is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her fireball and said, "Blazing Peach Fireball! Ready..."

The crowd grew silent.

"Aim..."

Peach took a deep breath, aimed very carefully at Ice Bro and then...

It's time to strike...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, she fired her fireball with a single throw. Ice Bro saw it all and then, he froze the fireball with an icy breath. Ice Bro said, "Nice try, princess! That attack won't work against me. Now you have no more finishing strikes!"

"Actually, I have one more! Get ready for my... _**SECOND FINISHING STRIKE** **!**_ " Peach announced as she charged up her pink and white energy. Then she aimed it very carefully once more and said, "Peach Beam..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

It's go time!

" _ **STRIKE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Peach fired her Peach Beam at full power and it is heading for Ice Bro. Ice Bro saw the beam and then...

 _BOOM!_

A pink and white explosion covered the arena, signaling a direct hit.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Ice Bro laying on the arena floor. With that successful attack, Ice Bro is knocked out.

Lakitu saw it all, blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Ice Bro has officially been knocked out which means, we have a new Glitz Pit champion and she is... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

With the words shouted, confetti fell on the arena as Peach jumped for joy. She has officially won the match and the title with the crowd making its biggest cheer as she blew kisses to the arena.

* * *

"Wow! That was a spectacular finish from Peach and everyone enjoyed it," Luigi said with a smile.

"I agree," Mario replied, "Peach won the match with her Peach Beam and the entire Glitz Pit is cheering for her as she became the champion. Now then, our second clip is from episode 101. Remember our burger eating competition, bro?"

"Of course, Mario. We had a great time eating burgers for three minutes and it was a pretty close contest."

"I agree. It was down to the wire and this clip will tell us who won. Let's take a look."

* * *

 **From Episode 101:** **Burger Competition! Mario vs Luigi**

Rosalina looked at it and said, "Well guys, this is it. The contest is about to begin. Remember, eat as many burgers as you can in three minutes. So Mario and Luigi, are you ready to eat?"

" _ **LET'S-A GO!**_ " Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

"All right, then. Luma, care to do the honors of starting the contest?"

"You got it," Luma replied as he took out the whistle. Then he said, "Eaters, on you marks..."

Mario and Luigi looked at the burgers as they placed their hands on it.

"Get set..."

Both brothers took a deep breath as they await the first bite.

Luma raised his whistle up to his mouth, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the joint. Mario and Luigi took their first bite at the same time as the timer began counting down. The contest is now officially underway.

Mario and Luigi kept on biting as they finished their fifth burger thirty seconds in.

Rosalina and Luma saw it all as they kept on going. She said, "Look at those two Mario Brothers go. They are eating burgers like athletes."

"Me too," the Luma replied as the timer ticked down to ninety seconds, "This is going to be very close as we approach the second half."

"I agree. The score is now 13-13, a tie game so far."

After two minutes of eating, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final sixty seconds of the contest. Rosalina saw it and said, "One minute left!"

As the timer ticked down even further, the number of burgers Mario and Luigi eaten continues to grow as they finished their twenty-fifth burger. Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!

"Thirty seconds!" The Luma announced as the timer reached thirty seconds.

It's a race to the finish as Mario and Luigi kept on biting with their burgers. Just then, the timer turned red, which signals the final ten seconds of the contest. Luma saw it all and began counting down the final moments.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _TWEET!_

With the final whistle blown by Luma, the contest came to an end as the Mario Bros. finished their burgers.

Rosalina smiled and said, "That was a great contest, guys. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, Rosalina. We love the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe." Mario replied.

"Me too." Luigi agreed.

"I see. Now our scoreboard has finished adding up the number of burgers you've eaten during those three minutes and the results are now in. So, are you ready for the final score?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Mario and Luigi replied at the same time.

Rosalina smiled and said, "Very well, then. Luma, care to announce the winner?"

The Luma came to them and said, "Of course! The winner of this burger eating competition, with a score of 40-39, is..."

Mario and Luigi held on tight as the Luma is about to announce the final score. He looked at them for a few moments, took a deep breath and then...

It's official.

" _ **MARIO!**_ "

Just then, Mario jumped for joy as the scoreboard shows the final score of the contest. It shows that Mario has eaten 40 burgers, while Luigi has 39. Mario has won by just one single burger. Mario smiled and said to Luigi, "Good game, bro."

"Same to you," Luigi replied as they shook hands for a great contest.

* * *

"Wow! Only one burger separated us. That is very close." Luigi said with a smile as he saw the clip.

"It sure was," Mario replied, "Now it's time for our third and final highlight of the day. Remember our New Year's Eve party in episode 56?"

"I sure did, Mario. 2017 was a huge year for us as we welcome 2018 to our kingdom with a huge celebration leading up to the final countdown."

"That's right. So let's see it all unfold in this clip from Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom. Enjoy!"

* * *

 **From Episode 56: Happy New Year, Mushroom Kingdom**

Peach came on stage with Mario and said, "OK everyone! The time is now 11:58PM and that means it is almost time for the grand finale!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as they await the new year with less than two minutes to go. Mario smiled and said, "That's right, Peach. We are less than two minutes away from the fireworks and before we light the fuse, we would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It has been a fantastic year here at the Mushroom Kingdom and we wish you all a very happy 2018. And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final minute of the year! So, are you ready for the fireworks?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a smile.

Peach agreed with their decision and said, "Alright then, let's go to the cannon and light the fuse! Ready for the grand finale, Mario?"

"You got it!" Mario replied with a smile as he took out his red torch.

Then Peach and Mario walked over to the cannon with the torch and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is officially time for the grand finale! Let the countdown... **_BEGIN!_** "

With the word shouted, Peach and Mario lit the fuse to the cannon and then, it started to burn with only one minute remaining.

As the fuse continues to burn down, the skies are clear with stars twinkling in the night sky and the moon is shining bright. Only thirty more seconds until the fireworks and all over the Mushroom Kingdom is waiting for this.

After all of the cheering, the cannon's fuse finally hits the ten second mark. Everyone watched the fuse, took in a huge deep breath and began counting down the final seconds. It all comes down to this huge moment, the final countdown has officially begun.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

And then...

And then...

It's official.

" _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the words shouted, the cannon fired the first firework as it explodes in the shape of a Super Star. Then another firework went off in a shape of a Fire Flower, and another one in the shape of Mario. After that, more fireworks exploded in the night sky as the entire Mushroom Kingdom cheered for the official start of 2018.

Peach smiled at Mario and said, "Happy New Year, Mario."

"Same to you, princess," Mario replied as they share the first kiss of 2018.

* * *

"Wow! What a perfect kiss to welcome 2018 with Peach," Mario said with a smile.

"Me too," Luigi replied.

"Well, that's it for this episode. I hope you've enjoyed our 2nd anniversary with us and if you have a favorite memory, just send it to the author by PM."

"You said it, bro. Thank you for reading today and we'll see you again on our next episode for more Mushroom Kingdom Adventures with us. Until next time..."

Mario and Luigi smiled and said at the same time.

" _ **ADVENTURE ON!**_ "

With that, confetti fell on them as Mario and Luigi finished the episode together with a smile as they waved to the readers.


	123. Dice Block Haiku

**Dice Block Haiku  
**

Time to take a roll

And move between one and six

Go high or go low


	124. Peach's Big Game Show Victory

**Peach's Big Game Show Victory  
**

It's a beautiful day at Toad Town where a game show is taking place at Toad Town Studios with the crowd cheering. Everyone is enjoying the excitement as the voice said, "From our studios in Toad Town, it's time to roll your way to big money on... _**GAME GUY'S MONEY DICE!**_ And now, here's the star of the show. Everyone's favorite Shy Guy dealer... _**GAME GUY!**_ "

Just then, Game Guy came out of the curtain as the crowd cheered for him. He took a bow and said, "Good morning, Mushroom Kingdom! Welcome to Game Guy's Money Dice and we're going to have some fun today as we play for 100,000 coins!"

With that, the crowd cheered as Game Guy kept on going. He said, "That's right, folks. One single roll of the Dice Block could mean big money for our players and so far, no one has won our jackpot. Can someone go all the way? Let's find out as we meet today's contestant. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and loves to have fun with Mario and her friends. Her hobbies including cooking, sports, and shopping. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is. The Mushroom Kingdom's very own princess... _**PEACH!**_ "

Just then, Peach came out of the curtain as she blew a few kisses to the crowd as they cheered for her. Game Guy smiled at her and said, "Good morning, Peach!"

"Same to you, Game Guy," Peach replied with a smile, "You look so handsome in your bowtie today."

"Why thank you. So, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and I have a castle with my Toad servants. I'm a professional athlete in various sports and I love to grow a garden."

Game Guy smiled and said, "You have a garden?"

"Of course," Peach replied with a smile, "Every castle must have a beautiful garden."

"I see. Well then, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yes!"

Game Guy agreed with her and said, "Great! Now here's how the game works. In front of you is a Dice Block numbered 1-6 and all you have to do is predict whether the next roll is going to be even or odd. Each correct guess will earn you money and if you can get all ten, you will win 100,000 coins!"

Peach smiled with joy as Game Guy explains the rules of the game. Then he said, "But if you're wrong, then we'll give you a chance to roll again. Make two mistakes, then it's game over for you. Got it?"

"Got it, Game Guy," Peach replied with a smile, "Let's do this!"

"All right, then! Let's start the game!"

With that, the crowd erupted in big cheers as the game began. Then Game Guy said, "All right, Peach. For 1,000 coins, is it going to be even or odd?"

"I would like an odd number, please." Peach replied with a smile.

"Okay! Roll the Dice Block and let's see what happens."

So Peach rolled the dice and it shows a 5. Game Guy looked at it and said, "It's a five! You've just won 1,000 coins, Peach. Now then, can we double your money with your next roll?"

Peach smiled and said, "Yes! I'll stay with odd!"

"All right, then! Take it away!"

With that, Peach rolled the Dice Block once more and a three came up on the die. Game Guy smiled and said, "Another odd number for Peach! So far, so good! Now then, even or odd for 3,000."

"Even, please," Peach replied as she rolled the Dice Block.

After a few seconds of rolling, the block shows a six. Game Guy said, "Right again, Peach! That's 3,000 coins and you're still in no danger so, shall we continue on with your next roll?"

"Sure!" Peach replied with a smile.

So Peach kept on going as the game continued on, rolling the dice and winning money along the way as the crowd cheered for her.

After all of the excitement, the game has finally reached its climax. Game Guy smiled at Peach and said, "Well Peach, here we are at the final roll. So far, you've earned 75,000 coins and with this next roll, it will either win you the game or lose everything. All you have to do is guess one more time, and the Dice Block will do the rest. Got it?"

"Of course, Game Guy," Peach replied with a smile,"I can't wait to see how it all ends!"

"All right, then! What is your final decision?"

"Even!"

"Okay! Can we have a drum roll, please!"

With that, the lights dimmed all across the stage as the drum roll began. Game Guy smiled at her and said, "All right Peach, you have decided that the final roll is going to be even. If the Dice Block shows a 2, 4, or a 6, then you'll win the game. If not, the game is over. Ready?"

"Ready, Game Guy!" Peach replied.

"Very well, then! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. For 100,000 coins, Peach..."

Everything grew silent as Game Guy said the four magic words to her.

" _ **ROLL THE DICE BLOCK!**_ "

With the words shouted, Peach picked up the Dice Block as she shook it in her hand. Then she aimed the block at the table, waited for a few seconds and then...

It is time.

 _ROLL!_

Peach released the Dice Block from her hand as she rolled it perfectly across the table. It all comes down to this, the final roll of the game.

After a few moments of rolling, the Dice Block has made its final decision. Everyone held their breath and then...

 _THUD!_

The Dice Block has stopped on a number.

Game Guy looked at the block and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The final roll has been made. And now, for the official announcement. The number that is shown on the Dice Block for 100,000 coins is..."

The entire studio kept their eyes on the Dice Block as it shows an even number. Game Guy saw it all, smiled at Peach and then...

It is official.

" _ **6!**_ Peach... _**YOU WIN!**_ "

With the words shouted, Peach jumped for joy as the crowd cheered for her very loudly with confetti falling all over the stage. She has officially won the game.

Game Guy came to her and said with a smile, "Congratulations, Peach! You have officially won 100,000 coins!"

"Thank you, Game Guy," Peach replied as she hugged him with the crowd cheering, "I can't believe that it finally happened on the show!"

"Of course it is, Peach. You're the first person ever to win the game and you rolled your way to a big fortune! How did you do that?"

"Precision. I've been doing this since Mario Party and I have to be precise in order to win the game."

Game Guy agreed with her and said, "You said it, Peach. Precision is the key when it comes to rolling the dice and now, all of your hard work has finally paid off thanks to your victory. Well then, shall we give you the check for 100,000 coins?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Peach replied with a thumbs up.

"All right, then! Bring in the check for our winner!"

Just then, a Shy Guy came to her with a check as Peach took it gracefully. Then Game Guy came to her and said, "There it is, Peach. The money's all yours! Enjoy it!"

"Thanks, Game Guy!" Peach replied with a smile as the crowd cheered for her. What a great game for the Mushroom Kingdom princess.


	125. Yoshi's Thanksgiving Message

**Yoshi's Thanksgiving Message  
**

"Hello, readers! Yoshi here," Yoshi said with a smile, "I want to wish you a very happy Thanksgiving from all of us in the Mushroom Kingdom and to my favorite readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Happy Thanksgiving!"


	126. Bowser Jr's Holiday Message

**Bowser Jr.'s Holiday Message**

"Hello readers! This is Bowser Jr. speaking," Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "The holidays are here and it's time to spend some time with your friends and families. I hope you'll enjoy the food, the gifts, and of course, celebrating the holiday spirit! So, from me to you... _**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_ See you around!"


	127. Bowser's Christmas Message 2018

**Bowser's Christmas Message 2018**

"Hello, everyone! This is Bowser and today is December 24, 2018," Bowser said, "That's right, it's Christmas Eve and I hope you'll enjoy spending time with your family and friends, as well as opening gifts and eating food. Merry Christmas from Bowser and Mushroom Kingdom Adventures!"

And so, Bowser gave a thumbs up to the readers as he enjoys Christmas!


	128. Bowser Jr's Best Episodes of 2018

**Bowser Jr.'s Best Episodes of 2018**

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to another special episode of Mushroom Kingdom Adventures," Bowser Jr. said, "I'm Bowser Jr. and with 2019 coming up, it's time to take a look back at my best episodes from this year and we begin with my Super Burger Challenge from episode 116. I had a great time eating burgers and by the time I got to the 100th burger, I made it to the Hall of Fame. Let's take a look, shall we?"

* * *

 **From Episode 116: Bowser Jr's Super Burger Challenge**

So Bowser Jr. sat on the table as Lakitu came in with 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers. Then he placed the first burger on the table and said, "Now let's put ten minutes on the scoreboard if you would, please."

Just then, the scoreboard shows 10:00 on the screen as Lakitu took out his whistle. Then he smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the Super Burger Challenge. Can Bowser Jr. eat all 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers in ten minutes? We're about to find out right now! Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"I'm all set, Lakitu!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now the moment you hear the sound of my whistle, the challenge will begin. Good luck to you and bon appetit. So without any further ado, here we go! Ready..."

The entire stadium grew very silent as Bowser Jr. unwrapped the first Power Star Cheeseburger. Then he placed his hands on the burger, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, the game is now underway as Bowser Jr. began eating his burgers. Lakitu saw it all and said, "And we are underway as Bowser Jr. finished his first burger in just five seconds. Now that is what I call a first bite to the challenge."

Everyone is enjoying this as Bowser Jr. ate ten burgers in just fifty seconds.

As the challenge continued on, the scoreboard continues to add up for Bowser Jr. as he finished his twentieth burger. Now he has thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy!

"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen," Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr. has eaten eighty Power Star Cheeseburgers with only three minutes to go! He's twenty away from the hall of fame and the crowd is enjoying this! Can he do it? Only time will tell!"

As the challenge enters the homestretch, Bowser Jr. is now ten burgers away from winning and with only ninety seconds left on the scoreboard, he may finish it before the buzzer.

Just then, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final minute of the challenge as Bowser Jr. munched down five more burgers. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Only one minute remaining and Bowser Jr. is just five burgers away from the finish line! This is going to be very close."

After another thirty seconds, Bowser Jr. has eaten ninety-nine burgers. Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the final Power Star Cheeseburger and decided to finish the challenge right now. He unwrapped the last one, took a deep breath and then...

It's time to bite.

 _CHOMP!_

Bowser Jr. took the first bite of the final burger as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the challenge. Lakitu looked at it very closely and began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted and the buzzer sounded, the challenge finally came to an end as Bowser Jr. finished his final burger with the crowd cheering for him.

Lakitu came to him and said, "That was amazing, Bowser Jr. You munched down every single burger like an athlete and I enjoyed every second of this challenge. Now then, it's time for the official results. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready for the final announcement," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, then! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the lights dimmed all across the stadium as the drum roll began. Lakitu smiled and said, "After ten minutes of eating burgers, the final results are in. Bowser Jr..."

Everyone held their breath as Lakitu is about to make his announcement for Bowser Jr. He took a deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It's official.

" _ **YOU WIN!**_ "

With the announcement made by Lakitu, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy. He has won the challenge with confetti falling all over the stadium.

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. hugged Lakitu very tightly. Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've won the Super Burger Challenge just as the buzzer sounded and now, you're in the hall of fame! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I'm so happy for this moment and now, I'm going home as a burger eating champion!"

* * *

"Wow! Looks like I'm one tough burger eater after all," Bowser Jr. said, "Well then, let's move on to another clip and in episode 120, I had a great time battling Rawk Hawk at the Glitz Pit. Who won? Let's find out! Roll it!"

* * *

 **From Episode 120: Glitz Pit's Ultimate Exhibition Match! Bowser Jr. vs. Rawk Hawk**

Bowser Jr. starts the match by punching Rawk Hawk in the face while Rawk used his legs to kick him. Then Bowser Jr. spun in his shell and rammed him into the chest, dealing some damage with the crowd cheering. Rawk Hawk smiled and said, "Not bad, Jr. You are a great opponent."

"Thank you." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"But can you handle this? Hawk Flying Kick!"

Bowser Jr. saw the shadow and decided to hide into his shell. Rawk Hawk saw his shell and then, the spikes hit his foot. Rawk Hawk jumped in pain and said, "Ouch! Those spikes really hurt."

"That's because I hid in my shell," Bowser Jr. replied as he came out of his shell, "This technique counters all physical attacks, even yours!"

"I see. Well then, shall we continue?"

"You bet!"

So Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk kept on going as the battle raged on.

After a few minutes of battling, Rawk Hawk said, "Time to wrap this up! Hawk Flying Slam!""

Bowser Jr. saw it coming and decided to try out his Magic Paintbrush. He smiled and said, "Magic Paintbrush, paint me a jail for Rawk Hawk!"

The Magic Paintbrush did its work and then, Rawk Hawk is now trapped in jail. He said, "Hey! I can't move!"

"That's right," Bowser Jr. replied with a smirk, "This jail cancels all of your attacks and now that you're all locked up, it's time for me to unleash my special attack to finish the match! Bring in the Junior Clown Car!"

Just then, the Junior Clown Car came in as Rawk Hawk saw it all. Bowser Jr. hopped inside and said, "Let's do this! Finishing Strike: Super Clown Cannon!"

With that, the mouth of the car opened up and a cannon came out of it. After that, a targeting reticle appeared on the screen of the Clown Car as the cannon aims for Rawk Hawk and then, it was locked on target. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "Target locked! Prepare to fire!"

With that, the cannon begins to charge up as the stadium watched the final moments of the battle. Bowser Jr. looked at the target once more and said, "All right, then! Let's wrap this up! Super Clown Cannon..."

Everything grew silent as the cannon is fully charged. Bowser Jr. looked at the red button, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. pushed the red button labeled 'Fire' and then...

 _WHOOSH!_

An orange beam came out of the cannon, heading straight for Rawk Hawk. Rawk saw it all, braced himself for impact and then...

 _BOOM!_

An orange explosion came in as cannon hits the target.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Rawk Hawk laying down on the floor.

Xander Mobus looked at Rawk Hawk and decided to finish it right now. He smiled to the crowd, raised his hand and then...

It's official.

" _ **GAME!**_ The winner is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

With the announcement made by Xander, the entire stadium cheered for Bowser Jr. as he jumped for joy.

* * *

"Now that was an ultimate showdown and I like it," Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "Finally, we finish this episode with one of my favorites, a race around Baby Park! Well then, let's roll the clip!"

* * *

 **From Episode 98: Bowser Jr.'s Baby Park Race**

It's a beautiful day at Baby Park where Bowser Jr. is enjoying his day full of rides and games. He said, "Okay. I have ridden on every ride and now comes the best part, a Mario Kart race all by myself and good thing my Landship is at the starting line, ready to go. Well, let's do this! To the kart!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to his Landship for his afternoon race.

When he got there, he said, "Okay. Now all I need is Lakitu and then, it's racing time. Let's call him."

So Bowser Jr. took out his cell phone and called Lakitu when suddenly, the voice said, "This is Lakitu and I'm not here at the moment because I'm on vacation. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Later."

Just then, a beep is heard on his phone and Bowser Jr. said, "Well, Lakitu is on vacation and now I have nothing to do in order to start the race, or do I?"

Bowser Jr. looked at his Magic Paintbrush and then, a smile appeared. He said, "Good thing I have my Magic Paintbrush just in case and now, I can paint something to get myself racing. Magic Paintbrush, paint me a Start Signal!"

With that, the Magic Paintbrush did its work and after a few seconds, an official Start Signal appeared as it floats over the starting line. Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "There we go! Now let's go seven laps around Baby Park, shall we? Start Signal... _**START THE RACE!**_ "

The signal agreed as the first red light appeared. Bowser Jr. is just three seconds away from racing as the timer counts down.

3...

2...

1...

 _ **GO!**_

With the light turned green, Bowser Jr. took off with a rocket start as the Landship drives around the oval track seven times.

After all seven laps, Bowser Jr. crossed the finish line as the checkered flag has been waved. He smiled to himself and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This is my best race ever and my official time is 1:10.000. That's ten seconds per lap. I love Mario Kart racing on a nice day. Now then, let's go ride on the Go-Kart Roller Coaster for some more fun."

And so, Bowser Jr. had a great race as he left the track with a smile.

* * *

"What a race," Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "Looks like I'm one fast racer in Mario Kart. Well then, that's all the time I have for you and from all of us at Mushroom Kingdom Adventures, have a happy 2019! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time. Take care!"

And so, Bowser Jr. spun in his shell as he gave a thumbs up to the readers.


	129. The Girls' Day at Peach Beach

**The Girls' Day at Peach Beach**

It's a beautiful day at Peach Beach where Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette are relaxing in the sun. Peach smiled and said, "Wow, this is perfect! The four of us spending the day at the beach and I like it."

"You said it, Peach," Daisy replied, "A perfect day for all of us."

"Me too," Rosalina and Toadette agreed as they enjoyed it while Rosalina is smoking with her cigar.

After a nice relaxation, it's time for the girls to go swimming. Peach smiled and said, "Okay girls, who wants to go swimming?"

"We do!" Rosalina, Toadette, and Daisy replied.

"Okay, then! Rosalina, do you have the cannon ready?"

"The cannon is ready to go and it even has a special button," Rosalina replied with a smile as she brought her cosmic cannon to the beach, "So, who would like to go first?"

"That would be me, Rosalina," Toadette said with a smile.

"Alright, then! Toadette, enter the cannon!"

With that, Toadette hopped into the cannon as Rosalina aims it towards the ocean. Then she said, "Ready?"

"All set, Rosalina," Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

"Then here we go! Three, two, one... _**FIRE!**_ "

With that, Rosalina pressed the red button and then...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired Toadette as she dived into the water with a huge splash. Peach and Daisy saw it all as they clapped for her successful dive. Rosalina smiled and said, "Your turn, Daisy! Ready for a splash in the ocean?"

"You bet, Rosie," Daisy replied as she hopped into the cannon. Then she said, "Okay then, fire away!"

"You got it!"

And with a push of the button from Rosalina, the cannon fired Daisy to the ocean and she dived in with a nice splash. Peach smiled at her dive and said, "That was awesome, Daisy! A perfect dive!"

"Thanks, Peach," Daisy replied as she enjoys a nice swim.

Toadette looked at Peach and said, "Come on in, Peach. The water is nice!"

"Okay," Peach replied as she enters Rosalina's cannon.

Rosalina looked at her and said, "Ready for a splash?"

"Of course I'm ready for this," Peach replied with a thumbs up, "Let's do it!"

"And here we go!" Rosalina announced as she pressed the red button to fire the cannon, which sends Peach flying to the ocean with a perfect splash.

Rosalina looked at cannon and said, "Well, it's time for me to join in and have a splash with Peach, Daisy, and Toadette! To the cannon."

So Rosalina went inside and said, "All right, then. Let's dive on in! Cosmic Cannon... _**FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted and the button pressed, the cannon fired Rosalina as she flew like a cannonball before making a perfect splash into the ocean. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette clapped for her as they enjoyed her performance. Daisy smiled and said, "Great splash, Rosalina. You are one cosmic cannonball!"

"Thanks," Rosalina replied with a smile, "Well then, let's enjoy our swim!"

With that, the girls enjoyed a nice swim in the ocean as they are having so much fun.

That afternoon, the girls are having a nice lunch with the grill. Peach smiled and said, "Who wants some burgers?"

"We do!" Toadette, Rosalina, and Daisy replied as Peach finished grilling four burgers. Then she placed it on the plate and topped it off with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and ketchup before placing the buns on the burgers.

Peach smiled at the finished results and said, "Everyone, grab a burger and eat up!"

With that, everyone got a burger and began eating as they enjoy some lunch.

That evening, it is time for the big fireworks show with Rosalina's cannon. Rosalina came to the fuse and said, "All right, girls. Who's ready to see some fireworks?"

"We do!" The girls replied with a smile.

"Very well, then! Because this is a very special day for us, we'll light the fuse together."

"Sounds like fun," Peach said.

"Let's do it," Toadette added.

"I'm in too," Daisy said with a thumbs up.

As soon as the girls reached the cannon, Rosalina said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied as they lit the fuse with Rosalina's cigar. With that, the cannon is set to fire in thirty seconds.

Just then, the girls bumped into each other and then, they fell into the cannon. Peach looked up and said, "Rosalina, I think we're inside your cannon."

Rosalina agreed with her and said, "That's right, Peach. And in just a few seconds, it will go off."

As soon as she was finished with her sentence, Daisy, Toadette, Peach, and Rosalina all shouted at the same time.

" _ **GO OFF? UH-OH...**_ "

Everyone braced themselves for impact as the cannon's fuse begins to burn down. Five, four, three, two, one...

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired them all as they disappeared into the skies for the first time with a twinkle.

Daisy smiled at the sights and said, "Wow, Rosalina! That cannon really packs a punch and look how high we're going."

"It sure is, Daisy," Rosalina replied as they flew over the ocean.

Peach looked at the whale and said, "Say, is that a whale?"

"Yes," Toadette replied, "And it looks like we're about to get eaten by a whale."

And just like that, the girls are swallowed.

In the stomach of the whale, Peach said, "Well girls, it looks like this day gets crazy."

"I agree," Rosalina replied as she used her cigar to see, "Getting blasted by my cannon and being swallowed by the whale makes it very crazy."

And it does get even crazier as they are blasted out of the whale's blowhole before being landed in the hole of the mountain.

"Where are we?" Toadette asked them as the flow gets brighter and the glow gets hotter.

Daisy smiled and said, "Well Toadette, it looks like we're in a volcano and girl, it sure is hot inside and why are we shaking?"

"That's because it's going to erupt in a few seconds. Brace yourselves because here it comes..."

And Toadette was right. The volcano is shaking like fast because of the coming eruption. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and Toadette braced themselves for the last time as they await the eruption. Just one more rumble and then...

 _BOOM!_

The girls are blasted out of the volcano with great force as they disappeared into the evening skies with a twinkle.

Back at Peach Beach, a comet comes shooting down from the sky. But it was actually the girls, who are covered in soot, as they landed on the beach. Peach smiled and said to the girls, "Now that was a blast!"

"I agree," Daisy replied, "That volcano really packs a huge punch on us when it erupted. This really has been a crazy and exciting day."

"Me too," Toadette said.

"The same goes for me," Rosalina said with a smile, "Now then, how about one more splash in the ocean and this time, we'll all go together. Are you with me?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied with a cheer.

With that, all four girls ran to Rosalina's cannon for one final splash.

When they got inside, Rosalina smiled and said, "Ready, girls?"

"Ready," Peach, Daisy, and Toadette replied with a smile.

"All right, then! Here we go!"

Then Rosalina used her cigar for the last time to light the fuse and with that, the cannon is set to go off once more. Peach, Daisy, Toadette, and Rosalina smiled at each other and began the countdown at the same time.

"Three, two, one..."

And then...

The moment came.

" _ **CANNONBALL!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired for the last time today, sending the girls straight into the ocean with a big splash. It has been a great day for the girls as they swam together as friends.


	130. Bowser Jr's Big Roshambo Match

**Bowser Jr.'s Big Roshambo Match**

It's a beautiful day at the Roshambo Arena in the Mushroom Kingdom where Bowser Jr. is watching the competitors play Super Roshambo. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow! That was an amazing match and I liked it! Roshambo is an awesome game to settle disputes and I love it!"

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's now time for our special Million Coin Match!"

The entire arena cheered as Lakitu heard the announcement. Then he said, "That's right, folks. One lucky fighter from our audience will have a chance to defeat the Rock Paper Wizard for 1,000,000 coins! Now each of you has a number on your seat and our scoreboard will decide who will take on the Rock Paper Wizard. So, are you ready to find out who it is?"

The entire arena agreed as they cheered.

"Then let's do this! Scoreboard... _**SHUFFLE!**_ "

With that, the scoreboard did its work as the numbers are all shuffled up on the screen. Everyone in the arena is waiting for the player to take on the Rock Paper Wizard as the shuffling continued on.

After a few seconds of shuffling, the scoreboard has made its decision. The entire arena watched the board very closely, held their breath and then...

 _DING!_

A number appeared on the screen, which shows 70.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Who is sitting in seat #70?"

"I do," Bowser Jr. replied as he stood up from his seat, "And I'm ready for battle."

"Okay, then. Bowser Jr... _**ENTER THE ARENA!**_ "

With that, the arena cheered for Bowser Jr. as he came down to the arena for his match against the Rock Paper Wizard.

When he got there, Lakitu said, "Welcome to the Roshambo Arena, Bowser Jr."

"Thank you for having me," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so glad you chose me for this special showdown against the Rock Paper Wizard this afternoon and after all, I love a friendly competition."

"I see. Now if you could be a millionaire by defeating the wizard, what will you do with it?"

"If I win, then I can use the money to make new inventions for me and my dad and hopefully, I'll have my very own circuit for the next Mario Kart tournament!"

The arena agreed with Bowser Jr. as they cheered for him. Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, I hope you'll enjoy it once you win but for now, let's have some fun playing Roshambo. Now then, shall we bring out the wizard?"

"Sure," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile. "Let's meet him!"

"Alright, then! Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The king of Roshambo... _**ROCK PAPER WIZARD!**_ "

With that, the doors open up and then, the Rock Paper Wizard came to the arena with the crowd cheering. Lakitu came to him and said, "Great to see you."

"Same to you, Lakitu," the Rock Paper Wizard replied, "It's an honor to be playing against the Koopa Prince in a special showdown."

"I see. Now then, is there anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"Of course. Bowser Jr., you have played Roshambo against your dad in your castle, right?"

"That's right," Bowser Jr. replied, "I did a great job playing with my dad and the Koopalings. It was fun."

The Rock Paper Wizard smiled at him and said, "Well, I hope you'll enjoy playing against me because I have 1,000,000 coins for you if you win. But if you lose, then you'll still have fun no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I sure do, Rock Paper Wizard. May the best player win?" Bowser Jr. said.

"May the best player win." the wizard replied as they shook hands.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Alright guys, here's how the game works. In front of you are three Roshambo Cards and they are rock, paper, and scissors. All you have to do is select a card and place it face down. After that, I'll call out 'Ro-Sham-Bo' and on 'Bo', the cards will flip over. Remember: rock smashes scissors, scissors cut paper, and paper covers rock. We'll play three rounds and the first person to score two rounds, wins the match. Got it?"

Both players agreed as they nod their heads. Then Lakitu said, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and remember the most important part about Super Roshambo, have fun! Now, take your positions."

With that, both players smiled to each other as they assumed their positions, Bowser Jr. on the left, and the Rock Paper Wizard on the right. Lakitu floated over to the center of the arena and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the match! Competitors, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser Jr. and Rock Paper Wizard replied at the same time.

"Audience, are you ready for this?"

The entire arena agreed with Lakitu's decision as they cheered.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, let's... _**ROSHAMBO!**_ "

With that, the game is now underway as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Round 1! Players, set your cards!"

The Rock Paper Wizard has made its choice while Bowser Jr. did the same. Then they placed it face down.

Lakitu looked at the cards and said, "Both players have made their choice and now, let's flip them over. Ready?"

Both players agreed as they placed their hands on the card.

"Here we go, folks. Roshambo!"

With the words shouted, the cards flip over. Lakitu looked at them and said, "Bowser Jr. has drawn paper, while the Rock Paper Wizard has chosen rock! So, paper covers rock and Bowser Jr. has won the first round!"

The arena cheered for Bowser Jr. as the scoreboard shows 1-0. Lakitu smiled and said, "So after one round, the score is one to nothing in favor of Bowser Jr. Now it's time for the second round of the match so, are you ready to go again?"

"Done!" Bowser Jr. and the Rock Paper Wizard replied at the same time as they set their cards.

"Well that was quick. Ready to flip them over?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then. Roshambo!"

The cards flip over once more and the results are in. Lakitu looked at them and said, "We have paper for Bowser Jr., and scissors for the Rock Paper Wizard. That means scissors cut paper and the Rock Paper Wizard has won the second round!"

The Rock Paper Wizard jumped for joy as the crowd cheered for him. The scoreboard now shows 1-1, meaning that the match is now tied with only one round to go.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "Well, here we are at the third and final round of this match and the score is tied at one. Just one single card could decide our winner. So, are you ready for this?"

The arena agreed as they cheered for both competitors.

"All right, then! Super Roshambo... _**FINAL ROUND!**_ "

With that, the final round is now underway.

Bowser Jr. looked at his cards very carefully while the Rock Paper Wiz did the same. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments of thinking, both players have set their cards face down. The decision has finally been made.

Lakitu looked at the card and said, "Well folks, this is it. Both players have set their cards and in just a few moments, we will reveal the final results. One card, one flip, one winner. This is the most important part of the game and everyone is waiting for those magic words. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! It is time to flip the cards! Bowser Jr. and Rock Paper Wizard... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"Ready!" the players replied at the same time.

"Then here we go! Drum roll, please!"

With that, the drum roll began as the stadium grew very silent. It all comes down to this.

"RO..."

Both players placed their hands on the cards, ready to flip at any moment.

"SHAM..."

Everything grew very silent as the drum roll continued on. Just one more word and then...

And then...

It is time.

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards flipped over at the same time. Lakitu looked at the cards very closely and then...

It's official.

"Rock beats scissors! That means the winner of the match is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

As Lakitu heard the announcement, the entire arena cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the winner. Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as the cheering continued on and while they do that, the cards show the final results of the game. It shows rock for Bowser Jr. and scissors for the Rock Paper Wizard. With that, Bowser Jr. has won the match.

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You have defeated the Rock Paper Wizard and that means, you've just won... _**1,000,000 COINS!**_ "

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so happy for this victory."

When the hugging was done, the Rock Paper Wizard came to Bowser Jr. and said, "Great match, Bowser Jr. You defeated me fair and square."

"Thank you, Rock Paper Wizard," Bowser Jr. said with a smile as they shook hands. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


	131. Bowser Jr's Big Dice Roll

**Bowser Jr.'s Big Dice Roll**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is watching one of his favorite game shows on his television, Game Guy's Lucky Dice. He enjoyed the program every day and he loves to play along with the show by using his dice to roll.

At the end of the show, Game Guy said, "Well, that's all the time we have for you today on Game Guy's Lucky Dice and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. We'll see you tomorrow for our special 1,000th episode with the Koopa Prince and remember, one singe roll of the dice could lead you to a big fortune! Until then, happy rolling!"

As the credits began rolling, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy when he heard Game Guy's announcement. He said, "Wow! The special 1,000th episode is tomorrow and I'm going to be a player! Now that's something special for me to enjoy. Well then, let's go do some Mario Kart racing at the castle! To the Koopa Clown."

So Bowser Jr. ran outside to his kart for his Mario Kart race.

The next day, the entire studio is cheering with excitement as the voice said, "From our studios in Toad Town, it's time to roll your way to a fortune on Game Guy's Lucky Dice! And now, here's the star of the show. The Shy Guy who loves to play... _**GAME GUY!**_ "

With that, Game Guy came out of the curtain the crowd cheered for him. He took a bow and said, "Good morning, everyone! I'm Game Guy and today marks a very special occasion for us here on our show because it is our special... _**1,000TH EPISODE!**_ "

As Game Guy heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. He said, "That's right, folks. We have reached our 1,000th show and for that, we have a top prize of 1,000,000 coins up for grabs today. All you have to do is knock off all nine numbers on our gameboard by rolling the dice and that's it. If you are lucky enough to beat the game, then you'll be a millionaire. Now that everything is out of the way, shall we bring out our contestant for today?"

" ** _YEAH!_** " The crowd agreed.

"Then let's do it. He is known as the Prince of the Koopas and his hobbies include sports, painting, and reading. In his spare time, he loves to have fun with his father on various occasions. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is. For our 1,000th edition of Game Guy's Lucky Dice, please welcome the Prince of the Koopas... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Just then, Bowser Jr. came out of the curtain as he spun in his shell with the crowd cheering for him. Game Guy came to him and said, "Good morning, Bowser Jr."

"Same to you," Bowser Jr. replied, "And congratulations on 1,000 episodes! You did a great job hosting the show."

"Thank you. Now then, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm the Koopa Prince from Bowser's Castle and I love to have fun with my dad. My favorite hobbies are sports and painting."

Game Guy looked at him and said, "I see. Now if you could win big on our special episode today, what will you do with it?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "I would use my money to invent some new robots and have my very own racing course for Mario Kart season!"

"Your very own track?"

"That's right, Game Guy. I love to race with my dad during Mario Kart!"

"Well Bowser Jr., I hope you'll do great on our show so, are you ready to explain the rules of the game?" Game Guy asked him.

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay then, here's how this works. We have nine squares on our gameboard numbered 1-9 and you'll roll the dice to decide which numbers you're going to knock off to win coins. The first number on the board is worth 5,000 coins, the second is worth 10,000, 15,000 for three numbers, and so on. If you can remove all nine numbers on the board on our special episode, then you'll win 1,000,000 coins!"

Bowser Jr. smiled with delight as Game Guy explains the rules of the game. Then he said, "But if you roll a number that is already on the board, then the game is over. Got it?"

"Got it, Game Guy," Bowser Jr. replied.

"Okay, then. Good luck to you and remember the most important part, have fun. Now then, are you ready to begin playing?"

"Of course I'm ready for this!"

"All right, then. For the 1,000th time... _**LET'S ROLL THE DICE!**_ "

With that, the crowd erupted in cheers as the game began. Then Bowser Jr. rolled the dice on the table and it shows two sixes. Game Guy said, "You rolled a double, Bowser Jr. and that means, you've earned a Roll Again token on our 1,000th game! Now then, which numbers are you going to knock off with a 12?"

Bowser Jr. looked at the board and said, "I would like a nine and a three, please."

"Okay, nine and three it is!"

Just then, the nine and the three came off the board as the crowd cheered for Bowser Jr. Game Guy smiled and said, "Well done! You knocked off two numbers and now, you've just won 10,000 coins. Excellent start. Ready to continue?"

"Sure," Bowser Jr. replied as he rolled the dice again, which shows a six and a one.

"You have a seven Bowser Jr. so, what are you going to do with that number?" Game Guy asked him.

"Seven, please," Bowser Jr. replied as a seven came off the board, giving him 15,000 coins.

Then came the third roll of the game and this time, Bowser Jr. has another double with two fives.

Game Guy looked at the dice and said, "That's a ten, Bowser Jr. and you now have two Roll Again tokens thanks to a double. Now then, 8-2, 6-4, or 5-4-1?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "6-4!"

"Okay!"

Then the six and the four disappeared from the board as Bowser Jr. scored 50,000 coins with only four numbers left in play. Game Guy looked at Bowser Jr. and said, "You now have 50,000 coins and two Roll Again tokens, Bowser Jr. How are you feeling up to this point?"

"Fantastic, Game Guy," Bowser Jr. replied "I'm so glad to be part of this and now, I'll roll again!"

"All right, then. Roll away."

With the dice rolled, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as a three and a two appeared on the table. Game Guy came to him and said, "It's a five and there's only one number to remove so, let's do it!"

And with that, the five came off the board. Now Bowser Jr. has earned 100,000 coins with only three numbers left.

Game Guy smiled and said, "Well, well, well. Bowser Jr., you now have three numbers left on the board and they are one, two, and eight. You also have two Roll Again tokens, which can save you twice. Now then, you'll have three rolls to get an eleven and if you can do that, then you'll be a millionaire. Ready to roll on?"

"Of course," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm still in no danger so, let's roll!"

And with that, Bowser Jr. rolled once more and an eight appeared with two fours showing on the dice as the number disappeared from the board. Game Guy smiled and said with excitement, "The eight is off the board! That means Bowser Jr. has won 250,000 coins and another Roll Again token!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Bowser Jr. has won 250,000 coins.

Game Guy came to him and said, "Well, well, well. Bowser Jr., you have done a spectacular job and now, it all comes down to this. Because you've banked three Roll Again tokens, you'll have four rolls to get a three. If you do, then you'll be a millionaire."

"Cool," Bowser Jr. replied.

"But if you roll a two, you'll have 500,000 coins and if that happens, the game is over because you can't roll a one with two dice, even if you have four Roll Again tokens. So Bowser Jr., are you ready to roll for the million?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, then! You have four rolls. Good luck, Koopa Prince!"

With that, Bowser Jr. rolled the dice and it shows a three and a five for a total of eight. Game Guy looked at the board and said, "It's an eight, but it's already there. That means it's time to use one of your tokens, Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he used one of his three Roll Again tokens. Now he has three rolls left.

He rolled the dice again and this time, it shows a one and a six for a total of seven. Bowser Jr. looked at the board and said, "I already have a seven so, let's roll again!"

"Okay," Game Guy replied as Bowser Jr. passed the second Roll Again token to him, "Go ahead!"

With that, Bowser Jr. rolled once more and a nine came up with the dice showing a five and a four. He gave his final Roll Again token to Game Guy and said, "Game Guy, because I rolled a bad number, I'm going to... _**USE IT!**_ "

Game Guy agreed with Bowser Jr. and said "All right, then! We're all rooting for you on our 1,000th show and remember, have fun! Now then, are you ready to finish this game?"

" _ **YES!**_ "

"Very well, then! And now, the moment you've been waiting for is finally here. For the last time today on the 1,000th edition of Game Guy's Lucky Dice, Bowser Jr..."

Everything grew silent as Game Guy said the magic words.

" _ **ROLL THE DICE!**_ "

With that, Bowser Jr. picked up the dice and shook it up in his hands. It takes a few seconds to get himself ready for the final roll.

After a few seconds of shaking, Bowser Jr. is ready. He took a deep breath, aimed at the table and then...

It is time.

 _ROLL!_

Bowser Jr. released his hand, which rolls the dice as it heads straight for the table. Everyone turned their attention at the dice as it continues to roll. It all comes down to this, the final roll of the game.

After a few seconds of rolling, the dice has made its final decision. Bowser Jr watched the dice for the last time, waited for the final results and then...

 _THUD!_

The dice reached the table with two numbers showing up. Game Guy saw it all and said, "It's a..."

Every person in the studio held their breath as the first die shows a one and the second die shows a two. Game Guy looked at the dice, took a deep breath and then...

It's official.

" _ **THREE!**_ "

With the number revealed, the entire studio erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. fell down on the floor in happiness. He has won the game with confetti falling on him.

Game Guy came to him and gave Bowser Jr. a big hug for winning the game as the studio cheered for this moment. Then he said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You've made history on our 1,000th show and now, you're a millionaire! You did it!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as the crowd cheered for him. Then he said, "Thank you, Game Guy. I'm so happy for this moment and after 1,000 games, I've done it! I'm going home as a very happy Koopa Prince and with a big smile."

"Of course you are, Bowser Jr. That final roll won you the game with the dice showing a one and a two. So, one plus two is three and because of that, it is my honor to present you with this check for 1,000,000 coins!"

With that, Game Guy gave the check to Bowser Jr. as the cheering continued on. Then he said, "You've played a great game and for that, we congratulate you for a spectacular performance. Well done!"

"Thanks, Game Guy," Bowser Jr. replied as he hugged Game Guy with the crowd cheering. What a special day for Bowser Jr.


	132. Dice Block Haiku DX

**Dice Block Haiku DX**

Go on and throw it

It can be from one to six

Ready set... **_ROLL!_**


	133. Mario Kart 64 Special Poem

**Mario Kart 64 Special Poem**

Mario Kart 64

A game where characters race

On a series of courses

In a battle for first place

From Mario and Yoshi

To Bowser and Toad

You'll be racing to the finish

On courses like Rainbow Road

There are even items

In boxes that will help you

Like a Banana, a Spiny Shell

And even a Boo

So get ready to race

In Mario Kart 64

Shine the green light

And you'll be racing for more


End file.
